Let Me Be Your Wings
by s2Teennovelist
Summary: YugiohThumbelina Crossover Yugi is a tiny boy who dreams of finding his soul mate. Yamiis a spirited fairy prince looking for his true love. Fate brings them together; they must brave kidnappers, Winter and more to be together. YxY RxB MxM Eventual Lemons
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Story

My FIRST EVER FANFIC!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! This is my first puzzleshipping fanfic and the first Ever YugiohxThumeblina Crossover. It's very popular on my Deviantart account (see profile for link).

Fair Warning this fic is Shoanai/yoai and contains Yaoi pairing specifically puzzleshippping you don't' like that leave now, cuz if i get any nasty remarks i WILL report you for abuse. I accept People opinions but i do not tolerate flames or just plane on bull shit or rudeness.

The prologue also contains Gx character, if you don;t like GX characters don;t panic they are only secondary and only appear in the prologue, the epilogue and sometime throughout the story you'll see why when you read the story.

Disclaimer: Yugioh, Yugioh GX and it character belong to manga Genious Kazkui Takahashi, the story Thumbelina belongs to Hans Christian Anderson, the prologue and idea for this story belong to me.

* * *

Prologue: Once Upon a Story

"Come on, you guys, hurry up!" The young mage tapped his foot and crossed his arms impatiently.

He pulled his long black trench coat tighter around his body to block out the frozen winds that were chilled with every speck of winter. He smiled and ran a hand through his midnight locks of gravity defying spikes.

Winter had always been a favorite of his. Ever since he was a child, something about the beauty and coldness of the black silhouettes of trees against a silver sky, barren land covered in a blanket of crystal, and the rivers and plants were frozen in sparkling crystal cages of ice enthralled him. The glacial touch of the ice and biting chill in the wind made him shiver in delight. The snow always brought such joy in his youth, whether it was snowball fights and other innocent games played by young children or skating on the frozen lakes; the enjoyment the season brought him was priceless. He even looked like a winter child: his storm colored eyes looked like blizzard clouds, his frosty skin and chiseled facial features, his rich black locks, love of the nightly color and clothing even in the long months of Ireland's summer. Yes, he was every bit a winter child down to his cold and domineering personality, with a temper and a spirit that was a unpredictable as a blizzard, and another side as gentle as freshly fallen snow.

"WILL YOU TWO HURRY UP!?" he yelled again, seeing the lamp post clock chime, alerting the small town that noon was only an hour away. "At this rate we won't get there until dusk!"

He stomped through the gate, the snow crunched loudly beneath his boots as he stormed back towards the small Victorian-like home that he shared with his two younger 'brothers' for the past year. But it wouldn't be home much longer.

He stormed through the door and up the spiral staircase. The woman who owned the building was a good woman, enough so to allow three orphans to live under the roof of one of her extra rooms, but none of them were given charity. Unless they could pay her the rent they would be forced to leave, but that would no longer be an issue. Now that their guardianship had been solidified and their apprenticeship confirmed they would never have to worry about the trivial matters of urban Ireland again.

Finally, he reached the top of the endless stairway and threw the door open so hard that a loud thud echoed through the room as the wood and iron crashed against the wall.

The two younger occupants jumped at the intrusion before turning to meet a pair of angry stormy-blue eyes. "What is taking you two so long?!" he demanded, seeing that the two were no closer to finish packing than they were when he first left.

"Calm down, Chazz. We're almost done," The middle boy said as he flashed a cheery smile that had aggravated Chazz to no end when he first met him.

"Just shut up and pack, Jaden!" Chazz ordered, leaning against the door.

The rambunctious and rather playful teen just laughed brightly. "Alright, alright." Jaden stuffed his bag with as many outfits as he could, shaking his mop of brown hair topped with spreading orange highlights from his rich, chocolate eyes. Though, he was incredibly modest about it, even Chazz had to admit that Jaden was a handsome teen: he boasted bronze skin, large chocolate eyes, a lean build, and muscular form, while he himself was frostily pale and rather lanky, yet many found him attractive. Jaden's child-like attitude only seemed to fit his appearance, the wild-spirit, and innocence he seemed to radiate.

They both paused when the heard the youngest member of their trio uttering a frustrated grunt, and turned. All the caught was a large mass of wild cyan hair, barely tamed into three parts, before the younger was on his feet trying to close his over-stuffed bag with his feet and knees while trying to tie the lock with his hands, but the stubborn suitcase refused to shut. Fortunately, the boy was persistent.

"Do you need help, Sy?" Chazz asked, raising an eyebrow. Syrus looked up and blushed, finding the two boys staring at him. A bright scarlet blush painted his creamy cheeks.

"I think the lock's broken," He admitted. "Either that, or I really am as helpless as everyone says," he muttered the last part with a sad gaze in his wild cherubic eyes, brilliant like liquid silver.

"Oh enough," Chazz snapped. "You're far from helpless Sy, with or without that new sight of yours, you know this whole city cold, and when I met you, you were smarter than most of those nobles that like to prance around."

Syrus smiled. "That was only 'cause of my brother. ' Course, then again, it's the master you should thank, not me." He smiled, and gave a silent cry of victory when the lock finally snapped.

"Well, in retrospect if it hadn't been for your eyes, we never would've met the Master," Jaden chimed in, throwing his stuffed suitcase over his shoulder—it was a miracle the lock hadn't burst open.

"Maybe, now come on," Sy said as he rushed ahead, his petite form giving him extra speed.

"Finally!" Chazz snorted, as Sy brushed passed him.

Though Sy was the shortest and rather attractive in his own right, it was rare that you found anyone with sky blue hair, silver eyes, and cream skin, let alone in Ireland. But Syrus was of slim build, and had a soft form, especially when his underdeveloped muscles made him look more feminine than anything else, but despite that, he was by no means the weakest of the three, despite his physical fatigue. Syrus was soft-spoken and gentle, and often the most timid, but he was also the most determined and outspoken. Both Jaden and Chazz had been on the wrong side of the boy's temper before and it was not a place they wished to return to.

In fact it was during one of these events that got them where they were going now in the first place. Memories flooded back as the three orphans huddled through the iron brass gate and down the cobblestone pathways, the snow crunching beneath their feet as they did so.

Not a week earlier during one of their usual quests for a job, Syrus, who'd born with bad eyes and spending the majority of his preteen life partially blind, had mistaken one of the street signs and had become separated from his siblings. After hours of endless searching, he'd found himself alone on the front steps of an old cathedral-like building that looked abandoned. All he could do was nothing other than cry, and cry he did. That was, until someone quite unexpected lifted the frail boy into his arms and brought him inside, sheltering him from the cold. From that day on, the boys' lives had forever changed. Sy wasn't sure how the man had located Chazz and Jaden so fast, but he brought them to the cathedral in less than an hour. When Sy explained his problem, the man simply smiled and said he would be glad to aid the boy in his failing sight. Sy wasn't sure what he did; all he remembered was seeing his reflection in a small mirror and the man casting a prayer of some sort. The next thing he knew the mirror looked like it was covered in a haze, and he could see clearly for the first time in his life.

The man had later explained that he was a mage, a magician of sorts, who lived alone in the cathedral and was rather respected among both the citizens of the town and the 'fair folk" as he called them, who made Ireland famous. Naturally, the trio was skeptical, but it wasn't until the master explained their own magic that they started to believe: Syrus' telepathy, Jaden's ability to conjure elements, and Chazz could command winter storms. The way the man spoke; it was as if he knew everything there was to know about them. When he asked if the boys would like to stay with him and be his apprentices, the trio nearly fainted from shock. But there was no lie in his kind, but determined indigo eyes. They had only returned to their former home to back their things, for they would be living in the cathedral from now on.

The three had been forever grateful to their new Master, though he constantly insisted they call him by his first name, he'd saved the three orphans from a life of poverty, and also helped them come to terms and understanding with something that had plagued them for years.

"There it is!" Syrus burst with an enthusiasm that rivaled Jaden's, and burst down the cobblestone path, dragging his suitcase behind him. The two other teens quickly followed.

As expected, their Master was waiting for them outside the front steps. The warm purple cloak wrapped around him served as protection from the cold. "A little later than I expected but good to see you again," The Master smiled as Syrus jumped into his arms. The Master returned the hug, and motioned for the three to calm inside.

The Cathedral was truly lovely, and rather cozy for being made of wood. The boys followed their master into a lavishly decorated lounge room where a roaring fireplace blazed to life and several couches, rugs and chairs circled it. Shelves of books lines the walls on all but one side. The chandelier above them and the torches around them were lit with candles, bathing the room in a crisp orange glow.

"Now don't be shy, make yourselves comfortable, this is your home now," The Master smiled, no lies in his bright blue eyes, glowing like brilliant sapphire stars against his caramel skin. Smiling, the three dropped their suitcases, stripped off their wet coast and boots, and warmed them selves by the fire while the Master prepared a few cups of tea.

"Thank you so much," the three bowed their heads in gratitude as they received and sipped the warm tea.

"No trouble at all, little ones," the Master smiled, taking a seat in his large chair, and turned to the tower of books next to him. "As you can see, I live alone; it gets so lonely here with only my books for company."

"I love books," Sy chimed in. "Ever since my brother taught me to read, I've never stopped."

"I never liked reading," Jaden admitted, sitting on the rug by the fire. "I could never get into it."

"Never bothered me," Chazz said neutrally as he sat cross-legged on the rug, resting his back against the couch.

"Then perhaps you would like to _hear_ a story instead?" The Master suggested. Three pairs of eyes shot up. "My little ones, everything in life is a story. Be it your own tale or the life of someone else or even the history of any other place, they are all stories told and passed through words of mouth, and some even recorded or created and made into books. But everything fantasy or reality is a story."

Even Chazz's stubborn eyes widened with curiosity.

"How about I tell you one of my favorite tales…" The master smiled. "For we all know life is and never shall be a fairy tale, you three are old enough to know that, but that by no means life can not have a happy ending if you're willing to fight for it. That, young ones, is what many tend to forget, and what a dear friend of mine learned."

"Can you tell us, please?" Sy and Jay piped up. Even Chazz had a pleading look in his eyes, though he kept it well hidden.

"Of course I will," The Master chuckled and poured himself another cup of tea. "Now, this is a story of the most powerful and important thing on this earth. Do you know what that is?"

"Family?"

"Life?"

"Food?" Both Syrus and Chazz stared at Jaden.

"All of those things… possibly, this is a story about love. About a boy who was very, very different from everyone else, and who desired more than anything to find someone like him to love him for who he was. And, another who wanted the same thing but in a different perspective, for he wished for freedom, the freedom to love and to be with the one he loved the most. But that is not all this story is about. For it is also about struggle, courage, and of the many trials one must face to find themselves; to never lose hope or give up, and though love may not always conquer all, as it is indeed the most powerful force on this planet…"

The three apprentices sat up, immediately intrigued.

"This, my young apprentices, is the story of Chibi-Yugi…"

* * *

this story takes place in Galway, Ireland, because my Great-grandmother is Irish and ever since i was little she told us all about the fairies and sprites of Ireland and since it would be more fun to turn the characters in to farie, sprites and spirits than animals.  
As always be sure to coment and critique I love conctructive critisism, comments, reviews and any theories you might have.

Apologies for any gramatical errors.


	2. Chapter 1: It all starts with a wish

This is the official first chapter of this story. I wanted to update both the prologue and the chapter at the same time but its hard cuz I'm still getting use to fanfiction. XD. there is a lot of Irish and Faeries references in this chapter, because I love Faeires and my nana, is from Ireland and she told me all about it.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, the original story of Thumbelina belongs to Hans Christian Anderson, Galaway however is a real city in Ireland, the idea for this story and the entire process Mahado uses to create the Seed he gives solomon Was made by me.

* * *

Chapter 1: It all starts with a wish

The story begins as many do, once upon a time, but not in a far away land or any such nonsense. No, it began right here in Ireland, a realm full of magic and mystery, fairies and nymphs and dryads and sprites and many others who the human realm knows not of, for they are very clever, wise beings and come only to those who are pure of heart, and earn their trust. And it began with a wish.

An old man living in the town of Galway, Ireland was one such man. His name was Solomon Muoto . Truly a wonderful man in his own right, as he was always charming and helpful, good-spirited and kind. But he was also very lonely, for he lived in a shop just outside of town, where he sold many beautiful things, with only the animals and a lovely black feline named Alastair for company, since his wife passed away from a sudden illness, leaving him with the promise that he would try and be happy without her. He did try and in many ways Solomon was happy, but he was still very lonely, for he and his wife had no children, and more than anything Solomon wanted a child or a grandchild in his old age, to ease the painful ache in his heart.

*****

Solomon smiled as he strolled down the cobbles stone paths of Galway, admiring the identical Victorian buildings that lined the streets, differing only in color. He carefully tucked the present wrapped in gold paper with a blue ribbon into his bag as he approached the market place. As always, the market bustled with life and people flooded the streets. Merchants bragged and displayed their good with enthusiasm, successfully commanding the attention of several shoppers, but Solomon wasn't there to windowshop.

At last, he came upon his destination: a medium, cream colored building with chocolate trim and shutters; windows covering the lower half. Books flooded the window, ready for display. Above the windows and door hung a large white sign, with the words _Hawkins Bookstore _written in bright scarlet letters.

"Ah, good morning, Solomon," the elderly man at the bookstore desk smiled when he heard the bell chime and saw his friend enter.

"Good morning to you too, Arthur," Solomon greeted and retrieved the package from his bag. "Here it is; the necklace all wrapped and ready for Rebecca's birthday."

"Good, thank you. She'll be so delighted." Arthur thanked and hid the box until his granddaughter returned, having already paid Solomon for the lovely gift.

"She's going to be eight, correct?"

"Yes, she is, she's very excited."

"You're lucky Arthur; I'd give anything for a grandchild…"

Before Arthur could answer the bell chimed again and someone else entered the bookstore. Solomon turned to see who it was and his eyes fell upon the most unique man Solomon's aged violet eyes had ever seen.

The man, who according to the whispers and gossip that was common among such cities, was a mage. He was clearly the most unique person Solomon had ever seen, but his hair was by far the most extraordinary thing about him. Unlike the normal reds, and blacks and sometimes blond or brown he was used to seeing, this man had long straight locks of violet, tied back and falling gracefully past his shoulders to his back in smooth amethyst lines. A large plum hat topped his head, casting a light shadow over his sapphire eyes that glowed with the happiness of a kindred spirit. He wore more of the rick color than anyone Solomon had ever come across, from his armor-like outfit, and his cloak, and hood darkening his hair to his pointed boots, all articles the same color. Purple was a fairy color and a powerful one, but the man was kind and rumors flew that many people came to him for help with situations they could not handle on their own. For when you had a problem, you would go to a friend or perhaps a doctor. If you had an impossible problem…well, then you needed a good witch, or in the case of Galway, a good mage.

"Good morning Mr. Hawkins," He greeted blithely.

"Good morning, Master Mage, anything I can help you with?"

The man chuckled. "How many times must I asked this town to call me by my name?" he chuckled rhetorically, "and I thank you for your kindness, but I simply wish to return the book I borrowed yesterday."

Arthur's eyes suddenly widened. "Finished already?"

"I couldn't put it down. I assume nothing new has arrived since yesterday?" the mage smiled.

"I'm afraid not."

"I see," he looked disheartened, but not at all surprised, as if he knew that would be the answer. "I bid you good day, Mr. Hawkins." He bowed politely before leaving, the bell's chime echoed as he left; his cloak flying behind him, like amethyst wings.

Solomon blinked, baffled by the sudden scene. "Arthur who is that man?"

Arthur smiled and said "His name is Mahad. No one knows who he truly is or where he comes from, and he is, no doubt, strange but he has a rare gift."

"What kind of gift?" Solomon asked curiously.

"He is a Magician, he grants wishes, performs magic that can not possibly be tricks for the children and he, according to the old folks, has been touched the by faeries. He never asks for anything in return for his services except for books, and never fails to warn a person to 'be careful what the wish for'", Arthur answered.

"Arthur," Solomon asked, a little more hopeful at this, "do all of Mahad's wishes come true?"

"That depends," Arthur answered. "He refuses to grant any self wish that could have negative consequence, but as far as I know, any wish he _has_ granted has always come true, and I've never heard of a person who hasn't been incredibly grateful for his help."

"Thank you, my friend." Solomon smiled and started home, but not before turning towards the road that led to the Magician's home. For if what Arthur told him was true than perhaps his single lovely wish, would become a reality.

Solomon once again found himself traveling down a stray brick road the branched from town. Unlike the roads of Galway, it was dusty and overgrown with plants, but he did not mind. He followed the path until at last his eyes caught sight of the old cathedral-like home everyone told him belonged to the mage. It was a lovely building of slate stone, with two pointed towers and stain glass windows. It was so beautiful it almost looked as if it was sculpted into its shape. A stone wall up to a person's waist surrounded the courtyard, only broken by a small gap through which the path led. What Solomon didn't expect was the stunning garden the blossomed to life everywhere around the church-like structure, from the vegetable garden to the numerous flowers and plants, even vines of roses, moon flowers, and ivy convoluted around the fence, the steps, and up the compacted stone of the house. He found the mage in the front yard, tending to each plant as if they were a precious child to him.

"Why hello, Mr. Motou," Mahad greeted before Solomon even announced his presence.

"Hello, Master Mahad," Solomon bowed politely.

"Please just call me Mahad." The violet sage smiled and placed his watering can on the stone steps. "You've come to ask me for a wish, have you not?"

Surprise filled Solomon's eyes. Was this another of the mage's powers? "Don't look so surprised," Mahad smiled again and gestures for the man to enter the house. "There is little that goes on in this city that I don't know about, but I do sense there is something you wish to ask of me."

Mahad let the old man into a room that looked like a lounge and gestured for him to have a seat and poured them both a cup of tea. "Now, how can I be of service?"

"Well, you see; when my beloved Sarah passed away, lord bless her soul, she died before we could have any children, and I've grown so lonely in my old age. More than anything, I would love a grandchild…"

"And you think such a heartfelt wish is impossible for me to grant?" Mahad smiled, answering the man's silent question. "Fear not my friend, for I know just how to help you, but first I need the jewels in your bag."

Solomon's eyes widened immediately, and his brow furrowed in suspicion.

"Do not mistake me for a thief, Mr. Motou," Mahad assured him and he rose to his feet and began to search through his things for a basin and a bottle of rose water. "I told you there is little that goes on in this city that I know nothing about, and from what Mr. Hawkins tells me, you are very skilled with crafting glass and jewels."

Solomon's suspicions died in an instant. Hopeful, he opened his bag and began searching through the extra jewels and wrapped glass figurines he had kept with him that day. When Mahad returned he had a silver basin in his hands and placed it on the table between them. Then he too a chest and removed several different colored glass vials filled with polychrome liquids.

"Now, I require nothing from you but, if I am to grant your wish my friend, I am in need of supplies, and they must come form you," Mahad explained, as he poured a vial of sweet water that carried the sent of roses into the water, followed by a few drops of an indigo liquid that fanned out among the surface. Finally he added a gold, nectar-like liquid that spiraled and twirled among the surface until the entire basin glittered in a faint golden color. "Now whatever I tell you I need, you must place in the basin," he explained and Solomon nodded.

"The bracelet," he gestures to the onyx jeweled bracelet, held together by wires of gold with a large heart shaped ruby. Solomon did so without question. "The lilies from your garden," he pointed to the ones Solomon had brought with him. The old man quickly surrendered the flowers. "The glass figurine of a cat." Solomon placed it in carefully. "The sterling silver bell with a song bird engraved on it." That had been one of his newest creations but he wasn't reluctant. "And most important: your wife's amethyst earrings."

"Her earrings! Why?" Solomon demanded, unsure if he could part with his late wife's most treasured possession.

"The earrings are _hers_ and therefore a part of her shall be a part of the child and quiet possibly part of her personality as well," Mahad explained compassionately.

Solomon sighed, and gently placed the earrings in the basin. He watched mystified as Mahad stirred the liquid with his finger and watched as one by one each object melted in a small burst of silver and jewel-colored powder before spiraling among the gold liquid, similar to a stream of rainbow stardust. Mahad kept smiling, never once taking his eyes off the liquid as it began to spiral, and then slowly began to mold, the liquid taking many forms. Solomon was not sure what faerie magic this was, but he knew in an instant he was faerie struck

"Your grandchild will be beautiful in body and soul," the magician explained. "With hair as black of the onyx, but lined in the magenta of your rubies and his bangs will be bolts of gold, skin smooth, soft, and pale as your lilies, a body as frail and delicate as a glass figure but as swift, agile and flexible as a cat. A voice as sweet and chimed as a bell's, as pleasant and angelic as a songbird, but the voice shall be as outspoken and loud as well as lovely."

"And above all, the eyes. The eyes shall be the most vibrant and beautiful shade of amethyst anyone has ever seen, they shall be large and innocent and reveal nothing but purity and light, but within them shall be a hidden spark, and spirit and a desire; they shall be a mirror image of Sarah's. The child's personality will grow and evolve overtime, as will he, and he shall be loved by all. That is all I can see and this shall bring the child to you," Mahad smiled as the liquid molded together until it was solid and in the shape of a star.

Carefully, Mahad picked up the tiny seed and placed it Solomon's hand. "Place this seed in a pot, plant it, water it every day and night, and leave it in the sun by day and the moon by night. You must love the plant that comes from it as if it was your own flesh and blood, and when it blooms, you shall see what happens."

Solomon couldn't thank the magician enough for all his help, and despite Mahad's protests, promised to make him a special figure as a symbol of his thanks.

Solomon returned home immediately and found the perfect pot for the plant; an old vase Sarah had used to grow roses made of ruby glass. Quickly, he filled it with the finest, most nutritious soil he could find and carefully planted the star-shaped seed before closing it up and giving it water. Following the Mage's directions he placed it in the window where the sun always shone and the moonlight was the brightest.

For many days and nights he took care of the bright blue-green plant that grew, and he did come to love it as if it were his own. Every night the moon glittered across its surface while Alastair loyally protected the flower from birds or other creatures that sought to eat or harm the plant. Patiently and happily, Solomon took care of the plant. Almost a week and a day after he planted the flower, it began to bloom.

First it was a velvety green stem, then silky leaves began to sprout from the pretty green stalk. Finally, a handsome bloom began into a gentle bud: a tall, slender bloom-like a lily with brilliant gold and scarlet petals, so delicate Solomon was almost afraid to touch them.

"What a gorgeous flower," he gasped in awe at the lovely blossom, as if enthralled by the very sight of it. The mesmerizing enchantment held him firm in its gasp like a moth paralyzed by the spell of a burning flame. Fairy struck he was, until he couldn't deny it anymore and gently placed a kiss on the delicate flower's silk petals.

What happened next, Solomon and Alastair could only describe as a miracle. A brilliant shower of golden glitter, like raining gold, silver, crystal, and ruby stars danced around the flower like a dazzling streamer of stars. Dancing and glowing in a pale violet luster and the luminous silver moonlight, the bud began to open and he indeed saw that it was not a lily but a rose. A stunning gold and scarlet Irish rose decorated with speckles of black and amethyst. But what stunned both he and the cat, what made it the most miraculous miracle ever, was the birth that occurred: for in the heart of the flower, naked and wrapped in the flower's petals, was a small toddler, no bigger than half a thumb.

* * *

I love this chapter! I took the beginning of Thumbelina and gave it, the fairy who gave the old woman/man the seed and the process more depth.  
i picked Mahad as the fairy/good witch to give Solomon the seed for a specific reason aside from the the fact, he's one of my favorite characters and i knew he was perfect for the part, though is personality is a lot less serious and a lot more mischievous in a way, yet he's still the kind, selfless mage we all know and love.  
The process in which Mahad created the seed i made specifically from scratch, ideas for this story just fly right onto the pages, but i wanted to process to be able to describe and create some characteristics of Solomon's soon to be grandchild, while not totally giving it away and still giving him time to grow and become his own person. Also why i made solomon'a skills with jewels and glass in this instead of games.


	3. Chapter 2: Chibi Yugi

Well my two day limit is up and i finished editing this from its deviantart version. This chapter was so much fun to write! and I'm so happy everyone enjoys this story, only two days and i was psyched byhow many reviews, favorties and authors alters i got added too, though i was kinda bummed that out of all the people who favorited this sory only a handfull reviewed, since without reviews I can't know what it was everyone likes.

As always read, review, comment, and ask as many questions as you like.

Disclaimer:

(c) Thumberlina and its versions based off the original story by Hans Christen Anderson  
(c) Yugi, Solomon, and Mahad belong to manga genius Kenzaki Takahashi  
(c) Alastair, this idea and the information from Irish mythology comes from me, do not steal

* * *

Chapter 2: Chibi-Yugi

To say Solomon and the cat were mystified would've been an understatement. Solomon swore he felt his heart nearly burst from his aging chest.

Meanwhile, Alastair was still fairy-struck, unsure if he had just seen what had just happened and if this little creature half asleep in the heart of the rose and covered in flower juice, like a newborn kit, was really real. It looked like his master, but younger and, of course, a lot smaller. Yet, still, that tiny little boy who by human standards looked no older than a newborn, but was half the size of a human thumb. His big eyes gazed around him curiously, and his frail and delicate but adorable body successfully commanded the attention of everyone in the room. Even the birds, outside the windowsill, and the butterflies that'd grown fond of the flower and hoped to drink its nectar could only stop and stare when earlier they would've fled at the first sight of the protective feline.

As the little boy's gaze met his and those large, jeweled eyes fell upon his golden tabby orbs of the cat, Alastair froze. Their eyes locked, until finally the boy went in for the kill: he smiled. Alastair's heart was stolen, and he purred in declaration. He didn't know who the boy was or where he came from or what he was to his master now, but he knew the boy was his to protect and he would do so with his life as a great and proud honor.

Solomon had never smiled so much in his life.

Mahad had not lied.

Solomon took one look at the boy and knew instantly he was exactly as he has imagined his grandchild when Mahad had explained the purpose of the objects he needed for his spell.

The child was no doubt a boy and a beautiful one: soft alabaster skin, pale as lilies, and just as white, his body, soft, smooth from lack of muscle, fragile and delicate yet judging by the way the boy moved, with such agile and determination, he was obviously much stronger than he appeared. Just like a cat, the old man recalled. The boy's hair, though wet and flopped like a mop, stood up in five graceful spikes of rich onyx, in the shape of a faulty star. Solomon had remember his own hair being so in his youth, except this tiny child's hair was fringed in beautiful magenta that shifted between pink, dark red and purple in the adjusting light, while his forelock consisted of brilliant gold bangs, jagged-like lightning bolts framing his soft, round face and delicate cheeks, with a slight pink tint to the ivory skin. But most spellbinding of all were his eyes.

Solomon swore his heart gave way at just the sight of them. Those large eyes that seemed to consume his small head were wide with innocence and radiated purity and hope, yet burned with a fiery spark. Even more incredible was the color: the richest shade of mauve the elder man had even seen, like liquid amethyst glittering with the last rays of twilight, when the sky turned pure purple: a splitting mirror image of his beloved Sarah's eyes.

Those precious gems met Solomon's aged violet and smiled a bright cheery smile that only an infant could pull off. His small hands moved towards him as if asking him to be picked up, but Solomon was almost too afraid to touch such a delicate creature. The little one wouldn't hear of it, however. He rolled over onto his small belly and tried to crawl on his stomach over to Solomon across the delicate petals not stopping even as they began to dip. Fearing for his little one, Solomon carefully placed his hand beneath the petal and watched as the boy crawled into his hand. So tiny yet so adorable.

The little boy just plopped in his palm and looked up at him with his arms wide, curious, and blissful.

"Grandpa," the tiny infant cheered blithely. Solomon collapsed in his chair. "Grandpa," the boy cheered again, rubbing his cheek against his hand as he fell back. He must've thought it was a kind of game because the more Solomon moved his palm the more the boy laughed.

"My grandson," Solomon smiled. "I have the perfect name for you…" he paused to wipe a stray tear from his eye, as his grandson turned to look at him. " I will call you Chibi-Yugi."

From that day on Solomon made less and less trips to town, telling the people of Galaway he wished to be at home to take care of his grandson. Yet whenever he was away Alastair fiercely protected Chibi-Yugi's cradle until his master returned and while the little boy slept. Alastair even kept Yugi's small cradle wrapped in his tail to provide extra warmth.

Soon people came to Solomon with their requests but still, no one saw the tiny boy, even as he grew older and he began to grow until he was as tall as a thumb. He grew just as any human boy would, though his size never grew more than a centimeter or two, until he was a full eight centimeters high: no bigger than a mouse or a bat. But Chibi Yugi loved his grandfather and his cat and his animal friends very much.

Day in and day out the animals would come to see him. Butterflies danced in front of his polished walnut cradle, where he slept on a mattress of fluffy cotton while tiny blankets of velvety soft rose and violet petals, and Alastair's tail to keep him warm at night. Birds would often come to visit him in the morning and sing him songs and soon Yugi too, began to sing along with him, thought he couldn't sing the words until he learned to speak. Yugi truly had a gorgeous voice just like Mahad promised, a delicate, graceful chime like a bell and the birds and small critters loved listening to the angelic voice. Solomon love listening to Yugi sing and it always made both their days when Yugi asked if he could sing a new song to the old man.

He wore beautiful clothes that Solomon had made from some of his figurines: costumes of silk and satin, decorated in various fashions and colors, from red and blue to black and violet and decorated with multi-colored designs and patterns and dragging of red, green, silver and gold, and often embroidered with jewels on the collar, cuffs with pretty patterns. As a baby, Yugi loved these lavish outfits, but once he learned to crawl and then walk, he never stopped and he felt horrible when he returned home after a day of playing the gardens or around the house, and his clothes became tattered and ruined shortly after some of his exuberant adventures, especially as he began to grow older.

But his grandpa was never angry at him for so many ruined outfits. If anything he seemed almost happy to see Yugi's clothes in tatters, splotched with mud, and speckled with leaves, while twigs and dust covered his hair, and mud speckled his cheeks and skin, like any other child who'd spent the day playing in the mud. It was only while Solomon gave him a bath in a tea cup that Yugi asked him why he was never mad about Yugi coming home a mess.

Solomon simply smiled and explained. "My boy, you are a child and all children must play in the mud, explore the wood, and get dirty. That's how they learn and how they grow and how they explore the world round them. You, my Chibi-Yugi, are no exception. You coming home so dirty simply means you are living your life to the fullest and enjoying it every day. I could always replace those silly clothes, but I could never replace your happiness," he explained with a mischievous smile "And you and I both know if I kept you locked inside all day you would be miserable."

Yugi smiled and nodded, but he still felt guilty about ruining the pretty things his grandpa made him. So Solomon just made him a collection of boots, legging and tunics to play in instead.

As Yugi grew bigger and more playful and active, Solomon had replaced Yugi's walnut cradle for a tiny bed made from a match box, but filled with soft cotton and silk to serve as a mattress. Pillows of blue violet and rose petals decorated the box at night. Pretty silks and satin scraps sewn together made a comfy blanket with a thicker quilt on top for the winter. That pretty little bed was where Yugi slept at night wrapped in Alastair's fur.

His days were spent playing games and having fun. At first, Solomon would put out a plate filled with water with little flowers that served Yugi as a boat. The boy would battle against the water, back and forth, until he got to the other side and climbed from flower to flower, under Solomon's watchful eye. Many times he would fall in the water, but Yugi would just laugh and get back up again. When he grew too big for those little boats, he took to playing with the figurines his grandpa made. Yugi loved those little figurines because they were small like him and so pretty. In the right light they glittered like crystals, and nothing delighted the little boy more than playing imaginary games with those pretty figurines. Yugi truly deserved his name.

Even after her grew until he was eight centimeters tall he loved those childish games, but he wanted to play outside, as well. Yugi no doubt had his grandmother's free, wild spirit, as Solomon quickly learned the hard way. Yugi loved being outside, and helping his grandpa in the garden though he was too small to do anything other then help plant seeds which Solomon was simply too old to do himself anymore. Mostly, Yugi played with the animals. He'd play and sing while climbing flowers and playing hide and seek with the birds, Alastair and of course Solomon. And if ever he fell or got into trouble, the birds, Alastair, and grandpa were always there to help him.

But Solomon never let the little boy out of his sight and neither did Alastair, nor did they let him near the woods despite the heartbreaking teary-eyed "why?" they got as a result. Heaven forbid a hawk or a fox mistook him for a mouse. Could you imagine the trouble such a little boy could get himself into? Even if he was a master at getting out of trouble in the niche of time?

But Yugi loved the garden the most. As he grew and grew, he was in every way as free, and spirited, and as pure and innocent as Mahad predicted, yet he had his grandmother's strong-will. When Solomon told Yugi they would have to kill the bugs in the garden to keep them from harming the plants Yugi cried and furiously stomped his foot saying "No." He had eventually convinced Solomon to simply move the bugs somewhere else. It wasn't the first time Yugi through a temper tantrum and most certainty wouldn't be the last. But Yugi was a very brave young boy. Her never harmed or let another creature harm another being.

He was very outspoken and never afraid to stand up for what he thought was right and he was in every way willful and spirited, as well as headstrong and stubborn; Yugi never liked not getting what he wanted. He would always stomp his foot, or cross his arms and pout. To anyone else he looked so cute it would be impossible to doubt or deny such a face, but Solomon was a wise man and knew when to put his foot down if Chibi-Yugi misbehaved, and it no doubt made Yugi a better person as a result.

Even as the years flew by Yugi remained small, but Solomon never cared for Yugi's size. His love for his grandson only continued to grow with all his heart. He grew to love the flower that brought him Yugi as well even after the flower Yugi called mother passed away, despite the old Man's efforts to keep her alive. Yugi grew and grew but only a little every year, until finally even when he was sixteen and still no bigger than a bat or a mouse.

The people of the town began to gossip and question what was going on with the old man and his cat, and this new child he spoke of so fondly of, though no one had ever seen anything except the cat ferociously guarding something wrapped in his tail. But one thing was evident; clear proof that a miracle had occurred sixteen-years ago that day Solomon went to visit the mage. Despite the skeptics of the city streets, and even those too cynical to believe in magic or fairies or their trickery, one thing was perfectly clear: Over the years, Mahad's mailbox had become flooded with Thank You letters signed in bright amethyst ink.

A sixteen year old Yugi smiled and once again found himself enjoying his favorite past time: his grandfather telling him stories. Over time, though Yugi remained small, he grew and everyone had dropped the "Chibi" of his name and just stuck to calling him Yugi. Solomon was very wise in naming his grandson. Yugi enjoyed nothing more than playing games and he mastered them all. Solomon had almost forbid him from playing hide and seek because the little boy was so good at it, as Solomon was afraid he would never find him.

But right now, Yugi's stripped his filthy clothes, took a bath, and had put on his favorite light summer tunic he loved to sleep in during the long hot summer, and snuggled up on his grandpa's shoulder waiting for him to read him a story. If there was anything that rivaled Yugi's love for games, it was his love for stories. The boy was very fortunate that Solomon love books and Yugi had read most of them, even though many were more than ten times his size. But his favorite of all were the Faerie tales, and the myths of Ireland.

"What Story would you like to here tonight Yugi?" Solomon asked the little boy as he got comfortable. Alastair hopped on the table and pawed, at the book wanting to hear his favorite Irish myth. "Not this time Alastair, its Yugi's turn to pick."

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked, timidly. "Are there any stories about people like me? Who are really small?"

"As a matter of fact, there are. They're the most popular in Ireland," Solomon explained and flipped through the book. "They're called the fair folk, or the good folk, but their technical name is Faeries." At last, Solomon found the page and opened the beautifully illustrated book, to a page of dazzling beings dancing around the flowers and trees in a lovely white ring of tiny mushrooms, beneath the shelter of an enormous tree: a beautiful, gigantic tree with massive branches and trunk, and roots that sprang like arms and dug into the ground with massive force. Velvety, olive green leaves, with five wobbly arms covered its branches and small acorns clumped together turning a brilliant gold when the Faeries touched them. Flowers bloomed in the background but what stunned Yugi the most were the beings themselves.

They were beautiful. His amethyst eyes nearly bulged out of his head in astonishment as he slid down his grandpa's arm to get a closer look at the beautiful images. Each faerie was lovely, with strange multi-colored hair and dressed in lavish clothing. Some feral-like children of nature, others looked more elegant and grand than the royal kings and queens of England. Each of them was small and unique just like him and that alone made Yugi's heart jump, but something was wrong.

"Grandpa, what are those?" Yugi asked curiously pointing to the picture.

"Well Yugi, that is an oak tree, a very sacred tree to the Faeries, because it is the tree of portals. The mushroom ring is called a faerie ring. It means faeries have been there and it is a special place where the faeries dance and…"

"No Grandpa, those!" Yugi pointed to the strange, transparent gossamers trailing behind each Faerie in the picture.

_Oh, idiot_, Solomon mentally scolded himself "Those are their wings, Yugi."

"Wings?" Yugi repeated, unconvinced. "Those aren't wings. Birds have wings. Wings are feathery and replace their arms. Even dragonflies and bubble bees and bugs have wings, but not like those."

Solomon chuckled at his grandson's headstrong explanation. "Those are faerie wings, Yugi. They're different from bird's wings or insect wings. They allow the faeries to fly from place to place. That is why the Fair folk are often called _Irish angels_."

"Irish angels?" Yugi repeated returning his attention to the beautiful picture, until he released a sad sigh. "Grandpa, have you ever seen a faerie?"

Solomon blinked for a moment, bewildered by his little ones question. "No, I have not."

"Oh," Yugi lowered his head, so his jagged bangs shadowed the sadness in his eyes. "That's too bad; I guess I am the only one this small then."

Now Solomon understood, and it made his heart sink. His little one was lonely. Of course he still had his animal friends and his grandpa, but he had always known his little one wanted more. He noticed it that way he would swoon and smile brightly when ever he read faerie tales and read the happy ending of how love had succeeded and the princess, prince, maiden or main character lived happily ever after with the one they loved. He'd once cried when he read the original Little Mermaid, because she didn't get to be with the one she loved, even if she got her wish to go to heaven and live in happiness with her new air spirit friends. It hadn't taken Solomon long to realize his little one wanted nothing more than to find someone to love, himself, but finding love was a difficult task. And was even more difficult if you were only the size of a mouse.

"Yugi," Solomon scooped the tiny teenager in his palm and smiled at him. "Just because I haven't seen a faeries doesn't mean they're not real."

"I know, but…"Yugi paused for a moment. Something was bothering him, his grandpa knew it, but Yugi was afraid to tell him the truth. He could never lie to his grandpa or even in general.

"What is the matter, Yugi?" Solomon asked. Yugi stayed silent. "Yugi, you know you can tell me anything, now what is the matter?"

"Well…" Yugi began but paused, "Sometimes…well, I wonder if I'll find someone special like you found grandma, but I don't think I ever will, because…well look at me. I'm sixteen years old and I'm not even six inches tall! Sometimes, I wish I was bigger…"

"Yugi never think that!" Solomon interrupted seeing how upset his grandson was making himself. "Never, wish to be anything other than what you are, Yugi. You're perfect, and I know you'll find someone who can see that. They may not be here now or even for a while but somewhere out there, there is someone special for you and only you, and you'll be the only one for him or her, I wouldn't care which just as long as you were happy."

"Really?" Yugi blinked back tears. "You really think I'll find someone?"

"I don't think, Yugi, I know." Solomon smiled, and gently hugged Yugi. "I never thought I would find someone to love me either, but I was just about your age, maybe a little older when I met Sarah. I was sitting outside the library because my master was ill, and he gave me the day off, and a group of boys took the book I was reading. You see I was never very tall, just like you were then, and older boys would often tease me for that reason. But Sarah took my book away from them and gave it back to me. After that I asked her if she would meet me at the library again and she did, and we would meet there every day. So you see little one, it doesn't matter what we look like or how big or small we are, all that matters is what's inside, and you have the most beautiful heart I've ever seen."

Taken aback, Yugi lost his voice for a moment, before he smiled a teary smile and hugged his grandpa. "Thanks grandpa," he smiled before he started to yawn. He tried to hide it but his grandpa caught it knowing him too well.

"Are you tired, my Chibi-Yugi?" Solomon chuckled.

"A little," Yugi admitted, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Then how about you sleep," Solomon chuckled and carried Yugi to his room. He placed Yugi on the bed that had been reserved for him where his match-box bedset rested in the center. Yugi smiled and climbed out of his grandpa's palm and into the bed.

Alastair followed and wrapped his slim body around the boy's bed. Yugi tucked himself in before his grandpa smiled and kissed him goodnight. Yugi didn't care how childish it was to have you grandparent say goodnight to you, he loved it.

"Grandpa?" Yugi sat up, having forgotten something. "Can you leave the book open? So…I can look at the pictures while I go to sleep?" Yugi asked with a slight blush dusting his creamy cheeks.

Solomon smiled and opened the book to the Faerie picture and carried Yugi's bed and the book to the windowsill where he set the book while gently placing Yugi's bed in front of it.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled.

"Good night, Yugi," Solomon smiled again, as Alastair hopped on the windowsill. "You watch over him Alastair." The cat nodded.

When Solomon left the room, Yugi turned to the brilliant full moon before climbing out of his bed and sitting on the side, gazing from the luminous silver sphere and the painting of the faeries, he'd grown to love. Unable to sleep, Yugi did what he always did, when he couldn't sleep: he began to sing.

"Some where…out there…I hope I find you… somewhere…out there…are you searching for me? Because I'm here waiting, I don't know where you are. But I know when I think of you, my heart beats faster…" Soon Yugi started to dance to the song he was singing.

"I'm searching, I'm waiting, and I woooooooooon—der if you're thinking of me, as we dance together under the bright beautiful sky! And I wooooooooonder, and woooooooonder if I will ever seeeeeeeee more than your eyes…somewhere…out there, I'm waiting for you…I'm waiting to see you smile, to hear you laugh, to take me in you arms and make me feel safe…And I woooooooooonder, and woooooooonder if I'll ever be able to see you smiiiiiiiiiiiiiling…at….meeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

As Yugi continued to sing and dance beneath the light of the full moon he silently made a wish on the stars glittering above him. _I wish I could meet a faerie, and find the one I'm meant to be with. The one I keep seeing in my dreams…the boy with crimson eyes…_

Little did, Chibi Yugi know, his greatest wish was about to come true, and that single night would change his young life, in ways he never dreams to imagine…in ways both wonderful and incredible, yet at the same time terrible and frightening…

* * *

I loved a cute, baby Yugi, and all the fun adventures he has growing up! I loved writing the beginning of this chapter, and how Alastiar and Solomon were instantly won over. Who didn't wanna hold and cuddle an infant Chibi-Yugi?  
The adventures and his growing up were actually a second round writing (meaning i wrote them after i wrote the chapter and during the editing process) but i love how the come out. I feel they helped express Yugi's character and show how he grows.  
I know Yugi might seem a bit childish in this at first, but bare in mind, this is not just a story of love but also growing-up and over coming faults. In yugi's case, it'll be Yugi learning to be more independent and self-assured, while Yami (who will make his appearance next chapter) will learn to be more responsible and to listen (since he'll be pretty rebellious in this). Plus i like keeping yugi in character, he's sweet and innocent but is by NO Means naive, in fact Yugi is actually very spunky and strong-willed, he does what he wants, is never afraid to do what he thinks is right, and know show to stand is ground.  
Also I few notes on Ireland: aside for the fact I'm Irish and have a fetish for faeries. Ireland is famous for its folklore involving faeires and the information in this is extremely accurate especially the information on the okay tree and the fairy ring. I've done my homework. Also the faeries being Irish angles things is true! I didn't make it up! The irish love the fair folk or the good faeries grant their are some bad ones too like Bogarts, but faeries are very rare and helpful and they're called Irish angels for that.


	4. Chapter 3: Child of the Sun and Moon

Originally this chapter was to also include yugi ad yami meeting each other for the first time but I had so much fun and put so much thought into the faeries and their society and i really wanted to develop Yami, Adinna and Aky's characters that it became a whole chapter.

As always leave as many comments, critiques, questions and whatever else you want, and write and comment as much as you want, I love comments and I really want people to go in depth with my stuff. AND NO FLAMES! YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING DON'T READ IT!!!  
Disclaimers:  
(c) Thumbelina and its adaptions are the works of Hans Christen Anderson  
(c) Yami, Akannankon and Yugi (though not mentioned by name) as well as Jaden, Syrus and Chazz and all the yu-gi-oh characters and any ideas related to either the anime or manga are the creations of K. Takahashi (who I am convinced is a genius!)  
(c) Sparks, Adinna (The Fairy Queen), the Faeries, the wings, and Yami's outfit as well as this idea and anything not part of the stories of thumbelina or yu-gi-oh are mine.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Child of the Sun and the Moon

"Are you alright, Master?" The three apprentices asked as their Master suddenly started coughing, until Syrus handed him another cut of tea.

"Thank you," the man chocked and forced a smiled before gently slurping the hot liquid. The master sighed before taking a breath. "Thank you, Syrus. Sorry about that boy; my voice just gets a little weak in the cold."

"That's okay; we could always finish the story tomorrow?" Jaden suggested, not wanting his Master to harm himself.

"Oh heavens no," the master chuckled. "And leave your minds wondering? I think not. Besides my voice is fine as long as I have some tea." The Master assured them. The trio searched his eyes for any sign of dishonesty but found none. "Now, where was I?"

"Yugi was singing and wishing to meet his lover and a faerie and you said that that night he would get his wish and it would change his life in ways both fantastic and blissful, and terrible and saddening." Chazz chimed in perfectly quoting the last sentence. His eyes hardened at the astonished looks on Sy and Jaden's faced. "Don't look at me like that; I happen to like myths and stories." Chazz retorted before closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch.

The Master could only smile and continued his story…

*

Far off from the Streets and alleyways of Galway, and hidden from Solomon's home and far beyond Mahad's own home, the forest was alive with wonder as the heat of summer began to give way to the goldening of autumn.

There, deep within the heart of the ancient woods where wild beauty and natural disorder welcomed all those who entered the forest, the trees rustled with life and laugher danced on the wind. Polar whites and ancient golds of oak linger with red maple and towering birches. The last rays of twilight vanished and the stars glittered like a spray of crystals and twinkling lights. The moon rose to her peek: a beautiful silver sphere in the heart of the sky casting her ethereal ivory glow upon the sacred. There in the heart of the forest, hidden behind the silhouettes of trees and beyond the rolling emerald hills of the Ireland country side, rested an enormous ring of snow colored mushrooms in all shades and sizes, growing in a perfect circle, unbroken in any matter and protected by the magic of Ireland. For this was no ordinary ring of mushrooms. This was a faerie ring, and not just any but the gateway to the Faerie Hallow. Within the Faerie ring itself stood the most magnificent structure anyone had ever seen: an enormous oak easily fifty feet high, but its massive branches stretching like enormous arms covered in thick green, serrated leaves, and large acorns, made it look even bigger, almost blocking out the night. The trunk looked at least ten-feet thick and the colossal roots beneath it branched in every direction like an enigmatic labyrinth, digging into the ground, weaving a giant web. It was so grand over a 100 small creatures could live inside of it.

Voices laughed and snickered among the branches like silent wing beats, while jeweled sounds hung in the air like hummingbirds. The faint sound of whispers flickered like fluttering wings, hidden among the blossoms and leaves, moving like tiny sparks and melting from their portal home like liquid silver. At last the moonlight fell upon the tree, the Heart of All Things. The abandoned tree reflected a resplendent silver and gold as if a falling star had landed among its branches. As darkness faded and met the dim borderland of dawn, but before time could cross the border from midnight to dawn, moonrise took control and two worlds were about to eclipse one another.

Moonlight of the Autumnal Equinox moon poured through the cracks, as the last of the summer's warmth faded into the crisp, golden winds of autumn and the Time of the Goldening of the Leaves. The aged wood of the ancient tree hall roared to life with the moonlight, transforming into the silhouette of a glorious palace, a majestic hall of beauty, alight with walls of gold and silver glittering with jewels, gems and tapestries. Crystal blue spheres of light flickered everywhere, bathing the room in a glorious glow. Sweet sounds echoed; unearthly music, murmurs, and laughter, both playful and majestic. Both creatures of the rainbow realm and the underground chimed like a cast of bells. Whisperers rustled on the wind and clicked beneath the corbelled stones.

Carriages driven by rainbow butterflies, white moths and dragon flies flickered and dances as the fair folk danced across the square, glittering gold, silver and white dust trailed behind them like a shower of raining stars. They knew who was coming. First it would be the fair folk who danced, then the court and finally the most enchanting beings of all would appear. All gave way as the Goldening of the Leaves and the first moment of Autumn began.

It happened immediately, as if the other world itself had awakened with a roar. Their arrival was like a gust of wind: a grand, gentle blow.

The small ones arrived first: sprites, spirits and faeries of the glade, the flowers and sprites of nature, land and sea poured to life awakening from their home in the tree like shooting rainbow stars from the natural world itself. The regents arrived next: more grand and lavish than even the nature angels. Pouring from the glittering hollow glowing like rainbow fire in the moonlight, like molten opals, almost indescribable in human terms and invisible to human eyes. Ravishing silhouettes spoke of proud slender shapes of unspeakable grace, yet amorphous as if to appear as a shower of falling light or streams of columns. Translucent and transparent on this plane of reality before their other forms took shape and they as human would think angels would: colors and hair and eyes of unique and ravishing color too unearthly beautiful to belong to mortals. Did they have wings or perhaps moonlight trailed behind them. Transparent gossamers feathery and glittering like a cross between an angel and an insects, more colors than one could imagine, some monochrome other vibrant, some feathery and alive, other mimicking that of a dragonfly of butterfly but with more vibrancy and majesty.

Only their wings separated them. The sprites and subject all had only two wings many a single color, though vibrant and resplendent with membrane and veins like an insects or flower petals, natural to the realm they guarded and protected. The court had wings both feathered and glittering with falling stars in monochrome colors but in all shades, tints and hues, feathery like flower petals but covering almost their entire bodies and transparent and membrane, like a clutter of butterfly or dragonfly wings. The court flew in perfect link. Wings, pale limbs and tresses all blended together. The faeries moved as one.

Like a galaxy of stars they danced through the air and the forest coloring everything they touched: flowers bore fruit or closed, some continued to bloom, leaves changed from the emeralds and jades to golds, scarlets and oranges, a glowing sea of fire burning beneath the light of the moon. But their circle of magic was limited for their power was little compared to the two faeries that stood among the rest. The rest bowed in respect like an entire galaxy of stars movie aside for the arrival of the sun and the moon and that was show they appeared: A man and a woman, more enchanting and enthralling than any anyone had ever seen.

Even the faeries themselves would find themselves faerie struck by their appearance. The two who ruled them who struck their hearts with wonder and terror; make no mistake they were not terrible rulers. On the contrary they ruled as faeries do, and treated each of their subjects as their own and offered them the same respect and love they showed their own loved ones. But their power was massive, both beautiful and terrible for even faeries were not immune to the temptations of corruption and that was why the purest of all faeries stood before them. Their very existence was shattering.

One stood on the left: a man with dark skin, hair like the night and eyes a rich ruby that darkened to violet in the night but shimmered crimson in the moonlight. He stood proud with commanding majesty but his eyes shown with compassion for all those who were before him. Draped in the robes of a royal and a crown of silver oak lives, his very presence commanded respect yet he radiated the light of a true king, tough and wise but just and fair. Massive feathery wings rose behind him like a spray of stars shimmering a myriad of black, blue, silver, gray, white and speckled with twilight shimmering multiple colors in the moon, reflecting all the beauty and majesty of the night.

The woman next to him was nothing short of lovely. Her figure perfect and slender, firm, but smooth limbs with no visible faults, her skin a glowing ivory so beautiful even the moon herself glared in envy. A gown more majestic than anything humans dared to comprehend, shielded her perfect form from unworthy eyes, a beautiful blue and amethyst with a red sash and embroidered all over with jewels and crystals, yet surprising no jewelry cover her pale arms, only the gorgeous golden crown that rested upon her head.

Tresses as golden as the sun cascaded down her back like a waterfall of sunlight streaked with locks of midnight and scarlet, shimmering different tones in the light. Her pale hair and moonlight skin only make her eyes glow: two majestic blue orbs shimmering like deep, sun-kissed sapphire. Massive, feathery wings reflecting the very sunset itself, like an angels but the feathers cluttered like a butterfly's wings, and blazing like rainbow fire as she moved.

It was clear the King and Queen held the most power for she was the sun and he was the moon. She commanded the sun's dominance and the majesty that came with its fire, but at the same time the warmth, beauty, and purity of its light. He was the moon, the calm, collected and indomitable night, holding all the purity and light of the moon in his heart but also its power and command over the darkness.

On their word, the Goldening of Autumn began and all their subjects scattered across the land to carry out their task. No, for they were no ordinary faeries: They were King Aknankanon and Queen Adinna; the King and Queen of the Faeries.

But something was amiss among the faeries' celebration, yet only the queen felt it. The other faeries were trapped in their bliss as they danced among the forest, wild and free like the children of nature they were.

But the Faerie King and Queen knew and could feel all of their subjects and their absences; it was part of their duty, while they rule they also protect the ones who follow them. Yet if a faerie had been missing it would've been so fait even Adinna would've brushed it away and let the sprite play hooky. So why was this one different? Because this missing faerie, the only smiling, blissful face that she loved with all her soul was the only one absent and it was the only person who she could possibly care for more than any other creature on the earth—save for her husband.

"Aky, dear?" she turned to her husband "Where is our son?"

Aknannkanon looked baffled for a moment before noticed, his son's absence. He could only chuckle.

"Seems our rebellious little angel, has found something much more appealing to do this night." He chuckled and could only stifle his laughter, noticing the rising tension on his wife's face. Not the tension of anger and disappointment, but the mother worry of not knowing where he son was. Though she may have been queen, Adinna was—first and foremost, his wife and his son's mother.

"I'll bet he feels a bit silly being the center of all this attention, you know how much he hates that." Aky smiled, but Adinna's worried expression refused to ease.

"Why should he feel silly? He's the crown prince after all, and today _is_ the Goldening of the Leaves. He _should_ be here. Oh my love what am I going to do with him."

Aknannkanon could only laugh. "You should accept that our little angel isn't a small boy anymore and understand you must respect his freedom and independence. I admit, there are times I wish he would show more interest in his duties, but…I guess the only way he can learn is to experience it first hand, and I think he'd done quite a job."

Adinna couldn't argue with that. It was true; ever since her son had learned to walk, than fly he'd never stopped. He'd spend all his time either in the library with his maternal-grandfather Shimon, reading away or flying through the forest with the Dragonfly he rescued from a spider's web when it was a youngling. The dragonfly had been eternally grateful to the young prince and –despite his mother's reluctance—he'd been allowed to keep him as his closest friend. The prince even named him Sparks. The Faeries of the Hallow and the forest loved their young prince, for not only was he the most free-spirited of them all, but his heart was purer than gold. He loved aiding all those around him and treated them with the same respect and kindness he showed his parents and the court, even if he was technically of higher rank: something he'd inherited from his mother before and after she became queen. Even as her handsome boy grew older and feistier, he still couldn't resist skipping his lessons to go flying and aiding which ever creature or greeting whoever he could find, and anyone he met always kept him close to their hearts. Yes, it would a glorious day when the young prince became their king. But there was a problem he had to deal with first. Their Faerie prince needed to choose a bride—or bridegroom, since such trivial things meant little among the faeries and there was little faerie magic couldn't accomplish.

"True, but still, he could hurt himself!" The queen panicked like a mother hen.

"Adinna…"

"Oh I hope he's not flying wildly on Sparks again! He has no concern for his own safety sometimes…"

"Adinna…"

"Oh my little boy…" Adinna paused when she heard a golden laughter coming from her husband.

"I fail to see what is so humorous!" Adinna snapped.

"My angel, who does he remind you of?" Aknannkanon asked with a sly look in his crimson eyes.

"What?" Adinna blinked.

"Hmm…I seem to recall a certain maiden in my youth who was exactly the same. So spry and exuberant…" Adinna's eyes lit up as she recognized his game. "Who would always skip out on trivial matters and sneak into the forest and would always put aside her duties if someone needed her aid, and she was always kind. Yet despite that kindness she was as wild and untamable as a raging fire. So rebellious and feisty yet so gentle and confident…all were qualities that made me fall in love with her, yet she simply loved life and I knew if I was to ever win such a heart of golden fire, I would have to be someone incredibly special in her eyes."

Adinna's faces darkened. "I remember her quiet well. Pale as the moon, eyes that made the lushes hills of Ireland seem dull, and her hair…I think that was what truly altered me to her, it was so unique, just like her: as brilliant as the sun and streaked with crimson and midnight, it was like fire in the light…What was her name, again?"

Adinna's was so red it had to be hazardous to her health "I think you've made your point, my love." She replied defeated.

"Ah, but don't you see my angel," he smiled and gently cupped her face to look her in the eyes. "He's exactly like you were when you were his young."

"I know he is," Adinna sighed. "And that is exactly why I worry, you know personally how much trouble I used to get us into."

"Oh my darling have you forsaken what it is like to be 17?" Aky chuckled, and felt his smiled widen as Adinna giggled at the remark.

*

"Relax, Sparks, I'll deal with my mother, I promise." The dragonfly smiled feeling his master rub his head between his feelers. That always calmed him down. "You know how she gets when she's in her 'mother-hen' mode."

The dragonfly just buzzed a chuckle, before sending a message through his wing beats.

"I wish," his master laughed sarcastically. "I doubt mother will stop worrying about me even when I'm an old Faerie." Sparks could only laugh.

Yes, he loved his master, very much, and for that reason he could relate to the lovely queen. He was the queen's only child and therefore held a special place in her heart that would continue to shine until its last beat. While the prince had saved the unfortunate dragonfly when he was still a youngling, who just couldn't wait to fly and accidently found himself trapped in the web of a spider. Had the prince not found him he would've suffered a horrific fate all insects feared more than anything else.

Yes, his Master was the Faerie Prince and if anything happened to him, the young dragonfly knew he would never be able to bear the dawn of a new day.

Prince Yamir Atemu, or Yami as he preferred, truly was one of a kind, both internally and externally. Like all faeries his external beauty was scandalous beyond human comprehension. His smooth skin pulled over his firm, but lean muscles, and it's fair, frosty color held an unearthly glow in any light, like a perfect reflection of the moon. Though he was petit by most standards (specifically his height, much to his dismay, since even his own mother was at least 10 cm tall) his body was well toned and muscular yet lean, with smooth arms and legs and a well built form hidden beneath the crimson short-sleeved silk tunic and pants he wore with a gold sash around his waist and his favorite black boots. His features were sharp and elegant, almost sculpted in appearance yet it no ways artificial. His voice was a deep soothing velvet, yet baritone and confident that would even the fires of the sun. Yet even more stunning were his eyes: the deep pools of twilight with the slightest swirls of ruby mesh color in sharp, piercing eyes upturned at the corners, as if lined in black. However, the most unique thing about him was by far his hair: a perfect mass of graceful spikes like a star, defining all logic. The jet black color was a stunning as midnight and seemed to shift different colors in the light, but outlines in rich magenta with three streaks of gold shooting through each spike. His golden forelock framed his chiseled features like jagged lightning bolts. Truly a breathtaking being.

His warm smile and eyes were lively and spry with a soaring spirit, rebellious of rules and regulations for the pure wild, freedom of the nature that was his race. Yet the fire burning within them spoke of great maturity and confidence as well. Spreading his wings wide, Yami skillfully jumped from Sparks' back and let himself fall before his transparent gossamers spread wide and he glided across the air, with his best friend behind him.

Yami's wings were no doubt his favorite part of his appearance. They were the perfect hybrid between an angel's and a butterfly's: shaped like a butterfly's but light and feathery and transparent. Silvery-white, they shifted between various colors in the sun and moonlight like a glass prism but the tips were a rainbow of colors with a golden outward sheen. Multi-colored sparks glittered like a shower of rainbow stars, dancing around them as he spiraled in through the air

Flying was no doubt the prince's favorite thing about being a faerie. Nothing on earth could compare to the freedom and weightless feeling of the wind around him. Of floating on air, so naturally like a fish through water; completely oblivious to the world around him. No worries. No fears or regrets. No having to put on a show and having to perform tiresome acts for the court solely because it was an obligation and not a choice, only because they themselves sought to take care of the issues of ruling and saw it as inappropriate for the royals to be interacting with their subjects—well that was before Adinna and Aknannkanon put them in their place, that is. No responsibilities or being forced to live up to impossible expectations others would put on superiors only to make them feel inferior. No, up here and in the realm of faeries such issues didn't matter in any way or form. The faeries were carefree and fun-loving by nature, celebrating and partying for weeks on end; even their royals would join and were treated as one of their own.

Up here, at one with the night sky, floating on the wind, there was nothing but pure bliss. It was what Yami loved the most. Freedom to do what he wished: to not have to worry about the responsibilities and duties that came with his birthright, though the role was far less stressful and demanding than that of the human realm. No rules or worries, just pure freedom and happiness, was all he wished. And above all the freedom to love.

When his wings grew tired, he whistled for Sparks, and the dragonfly caught him in an instant, letting the boy relax as he landed on a tree branch, the moonlight glistening off his blue armored body.

"Hey Sparks?" Yami asked. "Do you think I'll make a good Faerie king? I want you to be completely honest with me?"

Sparks buzzed _Of course I do. Everyone in the forest loves you, you're very strong-willed and compassionate and you treat and love every one of your subjects with fairness and respect. Those alone are traits that make a just king._

"Am I?" Yami asked resting against the dragonfly's enormous wings. "Mom and dad are the same way, but they're both so natural at Ruling, especially mom. You know me, I'd much rather be here than cooped up in the Hallow."

_Was her majesty not the same?_ Sparks questioned, alerted to his master's true distress.

"According to dad, yes. He always say's it's like I'm a reincarnation of her, only she's still alive."

_Than what is the problem? You are young master. You have every right to take advantage of your freedom and embrace it. Yet you are also wise, much more than some of those elders of that court. I remember their faces when his and her majesty dismissed them all, and replaced them with his and your mother's closest friends and chosens. I swear I nearly lost my skeleton._ The dragonfly laughed.

"It was about time they leave. The contradicted everyone mom and dad said, everything they did, Hell they even criticized how they raised me! The only one of them who wasn't throwing a fit when mom replaced them was grandpa."

_Exactly. You see my prince; they liked their role and their power. Once they realized they were not as powerful as they thought, they lost it all. And even when they did they could've still held an authority that comes from the faeries but because of their arrogance even the lizards despised them. You see my lord, you know as well as I, a king or queen's power is just like a leader's: it comes not from their status or land or magic. It comes from the respect and trust of the people who follow them. The people trust their leaders to guide them and make decisions, be they right or wrong in times of need, just as the royals trust their subjects to respect their decisions and follow them. Subject tend to put pressure and impossible expectations on their leaders but that is not the way of the faeries, for you creatures are as wise as you are beautiful. You know even royals are only…well…only people I guess, and you make mistakes, and when the time comes you correct them. You are no different, my lord. When you become king, not one of your subjects would expect you to be anything other than who you are._

"Thanks Sparks, I can always count on your to cheer me up." Yami stroked the dragonfly's feelers.

_It is the truth my prince. Now what else troubles you?_ Yami paused and blinked for a moment. Sparks twisted his head around and looked at the prince's attempt to look innocent. _I know you too well my prince, now what bothers your lonely heart?_

Yami sighed realizing he was caught. "Just that Sparks, I'm lonely." Yami ran a head through his tri-colored tresses and slid off the dragonfly's back to sit on the branch. "I'm seventeen years old, and I've never had any real friends" Sparks stared at his master with hurt in his multiple eyes. "Except for you, of course," the dragonfly sighed. "I know everyone loves me, but none of them _know _me or truly love me. Sometimes I see how happy and how in love my parents are even after being together for so long and can't help but envy them. Sometimes I fear I'll never find my soul mate and I'll be doomed to live the rest of my life alone."

_Do not fear such a thing, my master._ The dragonfly rubbed his back. _Everyone has someone special out there. You simply have not found yours yet, is all. You are someone who loves life and loves freedom. It would take someone very special to win your wild heart._

Yami chuckled and hugged the dragon fly before standing up again and flexed his wings. "Ready for another flight?" The dragonfly nodded and both took to the sky again.

They flew so high Yami looked down and noticed the human villages beneath him looked like a storm of lights. The Irish cities were truly beautiful at night, however two homes caught his eye, one was the old cathedral he liked to visit, an old friend of his family lived there. The other was a small, cozy home in the distance, almost in the heart of the wood: closest to the Faerie tree. Smiling, Yami swooped into a dive bomb and dove towards the ground at a break neck speed that left Sparks in distress. Finally, he flexed his wings and turned at a ninety degree angle and then flew in a straight line through the garden of flowers before flying straight up and pausing in mid-air and flexed his wings, sending a shower of rainbow sparks in all directions.

Sparks looked ready to scream at the little daredevil, but Yami only laughed in mid-air.

Then was silenced.

"Will you come and fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…wherever you arrrrrrre…"

The song soothed Yami's ears and the voice was so pure and sweet; it was like silk and feathers yet so gentle with the soft chime of a bell. Curious, the prince turned on his wings and gently flew towards the sound of the sweet voice, Sparks behind them. It didn't take them long to realize it was coming from the house and Yami circled the building until he found an open window. With a triumphant smirk he flew towards it, then froze in his tracks, not even noticing Sparks crash into him.

Time itself had frozen for the young prince and reality had vanished completely. Sounds silenced except for the angelic song and the thunderous hammering of his heart against his ribs. Yami had never experience such a sensation before and couldn't begin to describe it. All he could do was focus on the being before him.

For Yami was now gazing upon the singing and dancing form of the most breathtaking creature he had ever seen.

* * *

I had so much fun Writing this chapter! I completely lost myself in creating the fairy realm! I hope I didn't go into too much detail about the faeries, but i wanted the imagery to be as vivid as possible. I also had a debat of whether there should be a faerie queen or king as the "ruler". So I decided to use the whole sun and moon thing while I typed cuz it just seemed to fit Adinna and Aky, and it made the position neutral between the two of them.

Aknannkanon, Yami's father is a neutral character for me, depending on the story he could be either a total bastard or a cool guy and i personally like both. I decided to base his personality off his original character in the manga but it's hard to develop his character since he was given little development, but he was a very kind and compassionate ruler who loved his subjects and was very loved and respected by them. He also only created the items to protect his people and Egypt from invaders. Unfortunately, his twin Akndin didn't tell him doing so would require 99 souls, and when he found out he begged the gods for forgiveness and to spare his child from his mistake and died from a broken heart. Sad. Anyway, I gave him that same personality in this and that's also why he's the moon cuz its more passive.

Adinna is a character I created for my original stuff based off my own mom and two aunts and after reading a few fics with Yami's mom, I decided to make my own—her appearance came to me randomly but I don't know why but I just imagined Yami's mom with blond hair with black and red streaks. Since Yami doesn't look a thing like his Aky save for the eyes and black hair I figured he had to get his appearance from his mom (at least they explained Yugi—in Capsule monsters when you see Solomon without his bandana his hair spikes up like Yugi, so I figured Yugi inherited his grandfather's looks. Plus I think Yami deserves a mom, so yeah that's how she came to be.

I've read tons and tons of faerie literature so I tried to make them as majestic, enchanting and surreal as I could.  
Yami's full name is not a typo! His full name in this is YAMIR ATEMU. Yamir means "moon" in another language i forget and Atem is the name of the sun god. Originally, it was gonna be Atem, but Atemu just flowed better. He prefers Yami cuz it means Darkness and it suits him. Since Adinna and Aky are the sun and the moon, it just fit.

I wasn't sure what to name Yami's dragonfly, but I picked Sparks at random and it just seemed to fit. He actually ended up getting much more development than I originally planned but when I started throwing politics into this world of faerie--since no place is perfect and being supernatural faeries are very obscure and abstract, Yami needed someone, a shoulder to cry on.

I wanted to develop Yami as much as i could through his actions as well as his appearance, and i wanted to keep him in character as well.  
Who wanted to kill me at the end?

Not to worry Yami and Yugi will both meet officially next chapter, fair note there will be a lot of romance and fluff in the next chapter, but nothing deeper or more graphic than a kiss on the cheek, I want their relationship to develop and bloom, I want it to be true love and the fake "instant love" of faerie tales.


	5. Chapter 4 A Wish and a Dream Come True

Oh my God I LOVE this chapter! This my longest chapter so far: 11 pages on Microsoft Word! This is my absolute favorite chapter so far! I LOVE hoe this chapter came out and how perfect it is!

This chapter is dedicated to all of my loyal reviewers who love Puzzleshipping as much as I do and my awesome friend Athena aka YamiSorceress who did an illustration of this chapter, on deviant. Its on My DeviantART account under my favorites: http:// yamisorceress. deviantart. com/ art/ Let-Me-be-Your-Wings- 107689220 (Just remember to remove the spaces since FanFiction doesn't show links)

Thank you so much to all of my wicked awesome reviewers for their prasie and comments. I hope you all love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Puzzleshipping lovers Swoon!

As always read, review, comment, ask questions and leave long reviews!

Disclaimer:

© Yugi, Yami, Aky, Akhdin, Isis, Mana, Seto, Shadi, Karim, shimon and any Yugioh Characters I didn't mention are the genius work of K. Takahashi.

(c) the idea for this Scene and the Song: Let me Be your Wings, Came from the Disney Movie Thumbelina and belong to Warner Brothers

(c) Thumbelina is the Brilliant work of Hans Christian Anderson

© Adinna, Ida, the plot and anything not found in any of the above, belong to me and me only!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Wish and Dream Come True

Yami was enthralled—an emotion deemed impossible for a faerie to have. The being before him was certainly a rare find; his voice alone was enough to draw attention, and Yami swore he could spend the rest of his life lying there on the windowsill listening to the pleasing hum of the boy's silky bell-like voice, letting his gentle song sooth his heart. Smooth and silky, the perfectly medium, not too low or too rich like his, own baritone voice, but not high and squeaky either; the voice was a perfect chime. His scandalous song rolled so perfectly off his tongue the words hung in the air liked jeweled hummingbirds and the melody of his voice blended together in a beautiful euphony.

The little one's face fit his voice perfectly. He was beautiful, too much for a boy. He possessed a petit build, perfectly proportioned: a slim body, smooth muscles, slender arms and legs with small muscles, but a soft, little body, shorter than even him. His smooth, milky skin was absolutely flawless, with no imperfections in sight. Unlike his own frosty ivory tone, this boy's looked softer, silkier, and held a fair glow to its pale, creamy complexion. Yami felt a breathe catch in his throat and his fingers twitch, imagining the feel of the little's ones' skin beneath his fingers.

His face was round and cherubic with soft features, holding on to the last of its baby fat but held slightly feminine features making him look even lovelier. Flower-petal lips like pink rose petals contrasted nicely with his creamy skin. Yami had to swallow a lump in his throat wondering if those lips were as soft as flower petals. A lovely mane of graceful ebony star-shaped spikes tipped in ruby, sprouted from his head. The shape appeared similar to Yami's own wild mane but much softer and sleeker like the purest silk. Golden bangs like gentle sunbeams framed his cherubic face. Those lovely bangs and gently rounded face served as the perfect frame for his eyes: two large, oval-shaped orbs a lovely shade between indigo and amethyst, framed by the longest sooty black lashes.

Even more so, the boy had his eyes closed while he danced and had only opened them now, revealing the secret the little one had been keeping from the young prince. Those gorgeous, striking jewels captivated him. They were rarest, most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. The boy's pale skin and light bangs only made those stunning violet gems glow brighter like sun-kissed amethysts, radiating purity and innocence, as well as childish wonder and freedom. Yet deep within them glowed the spark of a fiery spirit that rivaled his own, threatening to burn out of control. He'd seen it before and knew it well: that same rebellious spark, longing for freedom and wild with exuberance that he saw every time the water and dew-drops mirrored his image.

Of course, Yami could describe the boy in two words: breathtakingly beautiful.

Yami, the son of the Faerie King and Queen, who had grown up among the faeries the most magnificent and stunning being the locals called them Irish angels, found this boy, this small child who looked perhaps two or three years younger than him, could put even the faerie queen's beauty to shame.

Only when the boy stopped his song did the enchantment he unwilling cast upon the prince shatter. Yami turned to Sparks and made a "Shh!" sound warning him to stay put, as he slipped through the glass, never taking his eyes off the boy.

Yugi danced in graceful circles, singing his heart out beneath the light of the golden harvest moon outside his window. Alastair had long since fallen asleep, soothed by the alluring lullaby, but Yugi wasn't the least bit sleepy anymore. He was blissfully unaware of the striking crimson eyes glued to him.

Yami ducked behind the book, when Yugi spun his way. Plans and ideas on how to approach the issue raced through his mind, but none of them sounded appealing. He didn't want to startle the boy, nor did he want him to think he was stalking him, which left very few options on how to make his arrival known. Lucky for him, Yugi was preoccupied with his dance, and the painted image of his home one of the humans created. It wasn't uncommon to find such works in Ireland; faeries were sacred after all.

When Yugi was too tired to continue dancing he gently collapsed to the floor and turned back to the picture of the faeries his grandfather had left open, and smiled. "I wonder if faeries dance?" he thought curiously. "Or maybe they just fly?"

Yami had to silence a chuckle. The boy was a sweet as he was lovely. He stayed silent, behind the book, waiting for the right moment to appear. The boy was close now, only a few pages of the faerie tale book and its thin cover separated them now.

He watched with adoring eyes as Yugi sat down and leaned back against the book. The pretty snow colored tunic he wore was a small V-neck that covered his thighs down to his knees, with a purple sash around his slim waist, leaving much to the imagination. His bare arms and legs exposed his milky skin, decorated by criss-crossing red ribbons like pretty bracelets. Only a pair of pretty red slippers covered his feet and around his neck was a tiny gold bell on an amethyst ribbon tied with a small bow forming a chocker. The content smile on his face made him the perfect picture of innocence and purity, and made the young prince's heart swell.

"I wish I could meet a faerie…" Yugi mused in a soft half-sleep.

"Than allow me to grant your wish." The boys jumped wide awake at the silky, baritone voice. Yami stepped out of the shadows but kept his wings hidden behind his back. Yugi jumped to his feet; a fire of defiance burned in his eyes. "Who are you?" the small boy demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Yami chuckled. "My, my, your feisty," he commented admirably, loving the adorable blush that crept across the boy's creamy cheeks, though his defiance refused to falter. "I didn't mean to startle you." Yami apologized. "I'm Yamir Atemu, but please call me Yami, my full name is rather annoying to pronounce." His heart swelled when Yugi giggled a bit. "And I'm here because I heard you singing and wanted to see who that breathtakingly beautiful voice belonged too."

The prince had a seductive leer in his eyes and a smile to match, making Yugi shiver, but not in an uncomfortable matter. His heart suddenly picked up its pace and the blush on his face darkened. Noticing this, Yami stepped into full view and took long strides towards Yugi, who took a timid step back. His blush getting deeper and deeper as the devilishly handsome older boy stepped closer, never letting the short distance between them increase. Finally, Yugi felt the window behind him and tried to move backwards as if to disappear into the wood.

Yami simply smiled. "Imagine my surprise when I find it belonged to such a lovely being? How come we have never met before little one?"

"I'm not little," Yugi protested. Oh could that blush get any deeper. "Be-besides you're not that much taller than me?" Yugi's mind suddenly erupted when he actually comprehended that thought. "Wait! You-you-you're the same size as me!" he cheered, despite Yami's bewilderment.

"Why yes, I am." The prince chuckled, his wings sending clouds of stardust into the air.

"Oh my god you have wings!" Yugi burst with exuberance like a child at Christmas. Yami suddenly became dizzy as his little one suddenly began circling him, fascinated by the extra appendages. "So than that means…You're a Faerie!"

Yugi cheered so loud it was a miracle he hadn't woken the entire house.

"That's what I mean, little one? I believe your wish was to 'meet a faerie'?" Yami smirked.

"Don't tease me, and I'm not little." Yugi pouted cutely. He hadn't failed to notice how unearthly beautiful the Faerie was: sharp, chiseled features, and limps, like sculpted marble the color of the moon, smooth, but broad arms and legs, a lean, but muscular chest, an aura and stance that commanded attention and authority and the daring to rebel against it. Their hair held similar qualities, he noticed; the colors were the same but the similarities ended there. While his was soft and silky and spiked in a curved star, the Faerie's was more wild, the elegant main of spikes was untamed and harsher, natural to a child of the forest and had golden streaks shooting through the black. His eyes however, captivated the small boy: perfectly angular and upturned at the corners, vivid with passion and bright with freedom and confidence, but burning with a wild flare. But their color was the icing on the cake, a rich liquid ruby with a hint of violet giving them a crimson glow; the rarest and most exotic eyes Yugi'd ever seen.

Yugi almost whimpered seeing those alluring eyes scanning him as he continued to pout but he refused to give in. His skin shivered as he felt a strong, gentle hand on his shoulder and strong arm wrap around his shoulder in a familiar gesture, as if he'd know the boy on friendly terms. Yugi knew his instincts were to slap the hands away and furiously scold the faerie for daring to be so familiar, but for some reason he couldn't. That touch was too much, and his entire body felt like liquid.

"I'm sorry," Yami apologized, feeling Yugi shiver as his warm breath danced across his neck. "I didn't mean to offend you, I simply find you fascinating."

"Me, fascinating?" Yugi blinked in surprise.

"Of course. I've lived in the Faerie hallow for so long surrounded by the most bizarre, stunning and phenomenal of creatures and yet none of them have ever intrigued me the way you do. Your voice alone was enough to capture me, but just looking at you, seeing the fire in your eyes and the passion in your voice, only made you even more attractive. I apologize for my intrusion but I could think of no other means to approach you, and I simply couldn't leave without getting to know you first."

Yugi was so touched, he swore he could he hear his heart singing. "Th-Thank you." He blushed again. "I-I-I'm Yugi, Yami." He replied, smiling, despite the cherry blush on his face.

"Yugi," Yami tested the name, loving the way it rolled off his tongue so smoothly, just as his own rolled off the little one's lips in an euphony. "It is a pleasure to meet you, little one." He held out his hand for Yugi to take.

He did so without question. "You too." He smiled brightly. Yami's stomach did a back-flip. Damn, he would have to be careful; this boy had no idea what he was doing to him.

It was then that Yugi saw them: them being the gorgeous feathered wings in the shape of butterfly's behind his back, white as snow, but the tipped in a rainbow of colors and lit with a golden sheen in the moonlight. Starlight danced around them in a shower of raining rainbow glitter.

"Oh my…" Yugi's eyes, if possible, widened in pure amazement, enthralled by the enchanted abdomens. "Wait then…" he turned to Yami, then to his wings, than back to Yami, who the entire time had a baffled stare on his face. "You really ARE a fairy!" Yugi collapsed against his bed, no longer to keep himself upright.

"Why yes, I am." Yami smiled. "Is that a problem? From what I understand you've "always wanted to meet a faerie"?"

"Of course it's okay! It's perfect! It's just, the only time I've seen faeries are in books." Yugi jumped up pointing to the picture his grandfather had left open. "I never dreamed they were real…or that someone was the same size as me." Yugi's eyes were wide with childish wonder and his smile all the brighter.

If Yami were to die now, he'd die happy.

"Then I'm happy to know I could grant your wish, Yugi." Yami smiled, taking the small boy's hand, making him blush more.

"If you're a fairy…then you must know the fairy prince?" Yugi chimed, bouncing exuberantly. Yami stiffened a bit which confused him at first, until he noticed the elder's crimson eyes falling on the book his grandfather had showed him earlier. "Oh that. That's the fairy prince's wedding. That's why he popped into my head?'

Yami blinked a bit before his gaze shifted to the picture he was referring too. It was indeed a wedding for a fairy prince—or at least what the illustrator thought the fairy prince looked like. The faerie relaxed instantly and mentally scolded his idiocy for believing even for the slightest second this boy was like the other suitors he'd encountered since he was thirteen. Still, he had to be sure. If his little one was the one, he had to be completely positive it was him he loved and not his title. Still that didn't mean he couldn't tease.

"As a matter of fact yes, I know him very well." Yami gave a sly smirk, as he and Yugi circled each other. Yugi's eyes lit up recognizing another one of the mischievous faerie's games but still decided to play along.

"I'll bet he's very handsome." Yugi swooned with a dreamy smile.

"Oh yes quiet." Yami boasted proudly making sure Yugi couldn't see his smirk.

"And very strong and brave, but very mischievous and feisty," Yugi pretended to guess.

"Just like the faerie queen." Yami chuckled quoting his father and almost everyone who met him, except his mother.

"I'll bet he's extraordinary." Yugi turned around, with a not-so-innocent smirk on his face.

"There's none like him." Yami boasted proudly, before turning to face the object of his adoration again, barely seeing that sly smirk turn into a cute, innocent smile. Yugi truly was adorable, in all but two seconds he'd gone from sly, to the perfect picture of innocence: cute bright smile, closed eyes, cheeks flushed, arms behind his back. Oh, Yami truly thanks every being in heaven for his self-control.

"Would you like to meet him?" Yami teased stepping closer until—without the smaller noticing—he was right in front of him.

"Oh yes!" Yugi beamed, hen blushed again when he noticed how close the other was, but didn't move.

"I'll be sure you tell him." Yami offered leaning closer towards Yugi's ravenous rose-petal lips, tempting him with their sweet innocence.

Those striking half-lidded eyes darkening to violet and the seductive smirk Yugi insisted on wearing, contrasting rather nicely with his pure and innocent features, did little to assist the Prince's control.

"Oh, thank you." Yugi wasn't sure where this new side of him came from, but he liked it, and it seemed so natural around his new boy who literally flew into his window. Yugi leaned closer to Yami.

"Oh you're welcome." Their eyes becoming dull and lidded, their lips parted, so close yet so far about to seal eternity in a single moment…

…only to be interrupted by a loud Fwizzzzz of hissing wings.

Startled by the new sound, Yugi jumped and subconsciously sought comfort in the prince's chest. Yami resisted the urge to curse, knowing the moment was lost and it would be impossible to get it back.

"What was that?" Yugi asked started, looking back and forth panicked between Yami and the windowsill. Yami mentally slapped himself and instead pinched the bridge between his nose and shook his head for his stupidity.

"Oh drats!" he scolded himself. "That's Sparks, my dragonfly." Yami explained, mentally scolding himself for forgetting his best friend. "He's also my best friend; I left him on the sill." Yami rushed over towards the windowsill and pushed it open, with Yugi close behind him. "I'm sorry, aibou, he doesn't like staying one place too long."

"Oh why didn't you say so?" Yugi chuckled as the two slipped between the crack in the windowsill, until something Yami said caught in his memory "Aibou?"

"It means partner." Yami smiled.

"I know what it means…" Yugi snapped, but Yami cut him off.

"Well, since you get all testy when I call you little one, I settled for aibou? It's cute don't you think? Like you." Yami chuckled, and smirked at the strawberry blush painting a bright swirl on those ivory cheeks. Oh how he loved to see the boy blush.

"It's fine." Yugi chuckled then gasped when his eyes gazed upon the bizarre creature known as Sparks. Sapphire armor glittering in the pale light, long thin, transparent wings nothing like Yami's, glittering different colors appeared. A long almost frightening body and two enormous eyes like polished jewels. He'd never seen such a creature.

"Oh wow…" Yugi moved as if in a trance moving his hand to pet him. Sparks jumped at first but the reassuring smile from Yami told him he could trust the lovely boy. "He's magnificent."

_Why, thank you._

Yugi jumped when the Dragonfly answered him. "You can talk?"

_Of course, little one, do you not speak to the creatures you meet as well_

Yugi snorted again at being called little one but answered. "Of course, but I've never met a dragonfly before. I didn't know what to expect."

Sparks just chuckled in a buzzing hum.

"I'm sorry, Sparks." Yami apologized. "I didn't realize how long we were here."

_It's alright Yami. I was thrilled to see you so happy._ Sparks chuckled before scanning Yugi over with his enormous eyes, the smaller boy shivering under the multi-eyes gaze, before turning back to Yami with a low buzz. _I can see why you took so long. He's truly lovely, I think even her majesty would be jealous._ It was impossible for Yami to ignore the hidden messaged cleverly laced in Sparks' words. Or hide the blush that brightened his moonlight skin.

He brushed it off though when an idea popped into his head. "Hey Yugi?"

"Hm?" The smaller looked at him curiously.

"Would you like to go for a spin?" Yami asked, confidently.

Yugi blinked, clearly baffled by the questions. Answering the silent question Yami added "You know, flying with Sparks and me? The night is still young?"

Yugi's eyes became resplendent with exuberance. "Really?"

"Of course." Yami smiled, flying over to Yugi and picking up bridal style, earning a 'meep" from Yugi before placing him on Sparks' back and carefully mounted the Dragonfly in front of him, motioning for Yugi to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Ready Sparks?" The dragonfly buzzed, before flapping his delicate wings and taking into the air, causing Yugi to tighten his hold on Yami's waist.

"Don't be scared Yugi; it's incredible I promise!" Yami assured him. The baritone voice soothed the small boys' fears and he opened his startled eyes as Sparks took off again. The sudden rush of air was like nothing Yugi had ever felt before, and they'd barley begun.

Feeling Yami's soft wings made Yugi smile. "Oh I wish I had wings?" he thought aloud.

Yami smiled. His little one truly was one of a kind. "Maybe someday you will," he smiled, turning to meet Yugi's amethyst eyes. Ruby and amethyst glittered among the shower of Yami's faerie dust…

"Hold on tight…" Yami warned. Yugi did do as Sparks suddenly took off into the sky, soaring like a rocket, diving through the air unbound by gravity!

"Wow!" Yami hollered, as Yugi gasped in amazement before laughing in pure bliss. The sudden war of wind danced through him like an enormous gust, caressing his body in gentle waves as they danced through the air with unearthly speed and grace. The adrenaline in his blood soared, and his senses were suddenly galvanized to life at the sensation of feeling weightless and unbound by gravity. Floating freely and movies with such freedom like moving through water and never having to come back up for air, and Yugi had always adored swimming as a child.

Yami hadn't lied. The rust, the movement, the feeling of being completely free and unbound by any force that defined the earth itself: it was the most incredible thing Yugi had ever experienced, and Sparks did all he could to make the ride better. Taking them higher and higher then swooping down to splash against the flowers, spinning in a primitive but magnificent aerial dance, no one could mimic.

Pearls of laugher filled the air, Yugi's and Yami's. Yami loved seeing Yugi smile so brightly and hearing the golden chime of laugher and the amazement dancing in Yugi's eyes was the most beautiful sight Yami has ever seen. His little one truly was magnificent: sweet and pure, innocent and charming yet fiery and spunky, and so strong-willed but free-spirited and ready for adventure.

Unable to resist any longer, Yami's voice began to dance on the air and Yugi found himself memorized as the charming boy began to sing: "Let me be...your wings" he sang perfectly. Each golden verse blended together in perfect euphony. "Let me be your only love…let me take you far beyond the stars…." He hit the notes perfectly, carrying each tune and verse hanging in the air like jeweled humming birds.

"Let me be your wings, let me lift you high above…" He hit the high notes perfectly, enthralling Yugi with each word as the flight continued. Magic was in the words. Music, lyrics and notes spiraled together in a way no human music could. It had taken Yugi a while to believe it, but the truth was there within each crystalline sound. The music was coming _from _Yami. From his voice, his body, his very being: his voice sung the lyrics, his essence created the music, his heart wrote the lyrics and the notes and his words brought them all to life. Yugi had no illusions to what this was.

The truth and passion behind those lyrics, as each word came straight from the prince's heart, as the Faerie poured his very soul into what he was singing and to _who _he was singing to. This was no simple song or a sweet chime. The song may have been human but the music and power was far more. At last, he knew the Prince's gift and knew immediately what this magical phenomenon the prince was giving him was: ceol-sídhe, the power of fairy music.

"Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours…" Again Sparks flew closer to the pond and leaned to the left, enough for Yugi to gaze upon their reflection in the crystal stream. Unable to resist, Yugi leaned to ghost his hand across the diamond surface; Yami's arm securely around his waist, not missing a single beat of his song.

Finally Sparks, settled on a grass twig above the stream, and Yami slipped off taking Yugi with him. Expecting to fall into the water, Yugi wasn't surprised to see Yami levitating on top of it and a rainbow of faerie dust burst from his wings like raining glitter. Yugi too, was weightless, levitating on top of the glossy surface.

"Anything that you deesire…" Yami took his hand and the two began to dance across the lukewarm, glassy surface, mirroring the dance Yugi had done that night, when dreaming of meeting his faerie with crimson eyes…the one who was now holding him. "Anything at all…" They danced and twirled, skating and dancing together. Yugi never letting go of Yami's hand as the faerie dust rained around them, ensuring Yugi was protected by its spell. "Everyday I'll take you higher and I will never let you fall…" He lifted Yugi into the air as they spun together. Yami's golden voice and Yugi's pearls of laugher echoing through the whole valley.

The spectacle did not go unnoticed. The pond's creatures swooned and smiled at the beautiful scene before them. Soon, the water sprites heard the singing and rushed to see if their ears were deceiving them. Instead, they found two beings dancing across the watery surface, light as air. One was clearly a faerie, the other was definitely lovely enough to be one but he had no wings. It mattered not for as soon as they recognized the faerie boy, did the rumors fly. The water sprites, rushed to alert the earth sprites of the phenomenon, who in turn told to flower faeries, who told the tree nymphs and dryads who danced among the forest until word of the magical event reached the Goldening of the Leaves. But they knew better than to interrupt and decided to wait until after to tell the joyous news to the Queen.

Before long the entire forest was smiling and giggling. Pearls of laugher and blissful smiles at the momentous occasion that had not occurred in as long as their Faerie Prince had been crowned the heir: The Faerie Prince was singing!

"Let me be your wings…" Again Yami took him into his arms but Yugi only smiled as he wrapped one arm around his waist and took Yugi's hand in his own, and carried the two of them through the star-filled sky. Together they dances again only this time among the flowers growing wild among the forest that the Faerie Court had not yet touched with Autumn.

"Leave behind the world you know…" Yami's words enthralled him, as he began to understand what he was asking.

They danced in the form of a waltz. Yami held his hand and spun around him singing, asking him a simple request any human would dive at the chance to have.

"For another world of won—drous thigs" Rainbow faerie dust danced everywhere as the two of them, arm in arm, danced together floating in the sky around the trees now, Yami spinning to fast, rings of gold and rainbow fire them encircles forming a net of magical burning rings around the trees.

"We'll see the uuu—ni—verse and dance on Saturn's rings"

"Fly with me, and I will be your wings…" Amethyst met ruby once again. Both of them searching for any sign of doubt: Yami that Yugi didn't believe his words or didn't want to stay, and Yugi for any sign that Yami didn't mean exactly what he was asking.

"Anything that you de--sire,

Anything at all"

"Anything at all" Yugi echoed.

"Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall…"

Yami was promising him the world; he had said anything his heart desired and he knew the faerie meant it, if it would bring him nothing but happiness. Here Yugi had the one with more power than anyone else could dare to comprehend. The being who controlled the power of light and shadow with the sun and moon thundering through his veins. Who with his voice controlled the entire forest: whim and will, the essence of life and the door to death and the endless rebirth that followed with the coming spring and passing winter leading them into the very threshold of eternity. If he wanted the world, the sun, the moon, the stars, they would be his in a heartbeat. If he wished for a place where it could be him and the faerie who held him in his arms, it would be done. If he wished for eternal life to be with him forever, it was already granted. There was no lie in the faerie's eyes, and Yugi knew regardless of how much or how little time had past. He knew all we wanted was to spend the rest of his life in the Yami's arms.

Yugi felt Yami's grip on him loosen until he was falling in midflight but he showed no sign of fear and simply enjoyed the bliss of being in pure flight on his own, before he felt Yami take him in his arms again.

"You will be my wings…" Yugi joined the song. His own ceol-sídhe answering the prince's question with not a hint of doubt of hesitation in his voice. "Let me be your wiings" Yami's voice joined his as he spun the boy bridal style in his arms, as Yugi gently took his face in his hands.

"You will be my own—ly love"

"Get ready for another world of won—drous things…" Yami promised through the song.

"Wondrous things are sure to happen…" Yugi echoed in agreement.

Finally they sang together, their voices in perfect sinq. "We'll see the uu—ni—verse and dance on Saturn's rings.

"Heaven isn't too far…"Yami sang placing Yami on a flower and began to flutter next to him, his hand never letting go of Yugi's.

"Heaven is where you are…" Yugi agree throwing his arms around the Prince again, loving the feel of those strong arms returning to his waist, temporarily stunned at how much more comfortable it was with them there. His own arms wrapped around Yami's neck.

Again they danced in a spiral of twirls and back steps…"Stay with me… and let me…….be…your"

Again they took to the air, Yami's arms securely around Yugi's waists as he spread his arms at the feel of flying upwards, as they both climbed the later higher and higher into the sky…

""

The last word echoed through the entire country, even the court could here the bell-like chime echoing through the night like a stream of golden music and crystal notes, as the two voices flew high and higher, spinning in the air and dancing among the stars. Their eyes never one leaving the other as they finally reached the climax of their flight and in a shower of rainbow dust, Yami let his wings relax and the two fell into a freefall: Yugi beneath Yami, as the wind resistance passed through him while keeping them in flight. Yami' arms around his waist and holding him to his chest as they flew together, while the force of gravity pulled them back to earth. It was wonderful. To feel so bulk and heavy yet to move so freely like a fish through water. The rust of adrenaline that both excited and calmed, marred and cleansed, until he felt Yami flip them over and in a sudden swoop he found them both on the back of Sparks as the feisty creature began their flight back towards Yugi's house.

The two boys laid there panting in each other's arms, still shaken from the experience they just passed together, but the adoration in their eyes was more resplendent than ever before. Yugi put up no resistance as Yami lifted his limp body and placed him in his lap, while he leaned back against Sparks' large head, as they journeyed back to Solomon's cottage.

Sparks landed gently on the windowsill, with the two boys on his back still recovering from their magical experience. Yami was the first on to recover and slid off the dragonfly's back, and spun around in his exuberance.

"Oh Yugi!" he sang, loving the way the boy's name rolled of his tongue. He saw Yugi move to slide off Sparks' back and joined him, but Yami was one step ahead of him. Before Yugi even had a chance to move, Yami had swooped him into his arms, holding him bridal style and spinning him around with him. Yugi gasped in surprise and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and started to laugh with him.

"Oh little one, I don't know what happened to me, but…something…something…I feel so wonderful!" The faerie smiled, brightly, nuzzling Yugi's silky tri-colored tresses.

"Me too, Yami." Yugi giggled at the soft touch as Yami set him down, but still hugged him. He really was surprised by how safe and natural it felt being in the faerie's arms. "This was the best night of my life."

"Mine too, Yugi." Yami smiled and kissed his head. Yugi blushed, both at the kiss and that Yami used his name (which it seemed he only reserved for special moments).

"I don't ever want this night to end." Yugi closed his eyes and yawned slightly. Smiling, Yami lifted him into his arms and strolled over towards Yugi's matchbox bed extra careful of the slumbering feline, who guarded Yugi so fiercely. Gently, he placed the small boy among the petal mattress and gently tucked him in the silk and satin weaves and sat down next to him, smiling as the boy snuggled into his lap, instead of the pillows, even though he wasn't asleep.

"Yami," he meowed, gazing at the elder. "Will you stay with me?"

Yami felt his heart swelled and opened his mouth to say yes, until the fading moonlight caught his attention. Good Gods how long at he been gone? He wondered, mentally scolding himself. His mother must be having a heart attack. Sighing sadly, he turned to his little angel with a sad smile. "I'm sorry little one but I can't stay any longer." He felt his heart break at the teary sadness clouding those bright amethyst orbs, as Yugi choked a teary "Why?"

Sighing, Yami gently cupped the small boy's cheek and smiled "Under other circumstances, I would gladly stay the whole night with you, but right now I have to return home, before my mother has a cow." His smile brightened at Yugi's giggle.

The smaller brushed the embarrassing tears away and smiled and Yami continued. "My mother, as sweet and wonderful as he is, is very protective of me and I sort of snuck out of something I was suppose to attend today and knowing her she'll be mad if I don't get back before morning." Yami replied, nervously chuckling, remembering with a slight shiver just _how_ bad his mother's wrath could be.

Yugi smiled again, and blushed in embarrassment for being so selfish. "I'm sorry, I understand. My grandpa would be mad too if I snuck out with telling him. Will you come back?" He asked hopefully.

Yami swore his heart melted at the sight of those adorable, pleading gems, and wanted nothing more that to fall into this angel's arms and never let him go, but he forced himself to stay in control. "Always, little one. I'll come back to visit you every night." Yami promised, crossing his heart in the process, and gaped when Yugi suddenly hugged him. He smiled and returned the gesture before tucking the smaller back into bed and gently kissed his cheek, causing Yugi to blush.

"Good night, my little light." Yami waved good bye, before climbing on Sparks back and flew off, waving and smiling at Yugi until the little one was no longer visible. Yugi still had an awed look on his face and moved a hang to cool his hot cheek where Yami had kissed him, before smiling and snuggled back into bed waiting for the night to come again.

To no one's surprise the faeries and court of the Tree of Portals was scurrying and in a panic as their queen tried fruitlessly to wait patiently for her son's return. Even Aknankanon had given up trying to calm her down. Apparently, his gift of words wasn't enough to tame his bride's fire, not that he'd want that but right now that fire was out of control.

A shrill of relief replaced the tense atmosphere as a familiar blue dragonfly carefully landed on the thick branch entrance to the royal's home and their beloved prince dismounted. The court fluttered around him: Isis the healer, Shadi the Judge, his grandfather Shimon, followed by Karim and his uncle Aknadin, followed by his elder cousin Seto and the young Mana, who'd replaced her Master as court Magician. Even his aunt Ida was present to make sure her nephew was alright, but they cleared the way as their queen ungracefully made her entrance, their king right next to her.

At last their prince came, now paler than ever with his cheeks flushed and his hair looking even wilder than ever. His tunic seemed worn and slightly tattered from flying and smeared with green specks from the pond and grass. But he approached with a calm face and a serene smile, even as is friends and family stood to question him. But the boy stayed silent, even as his uncle gave a frustrated sigh and his gentle aunt and cousin rebuked him and the nurturing Isis and caring Mana's worried eyes met his own. Even as Shimon who'd always been there alongside his aunt when his parents could not be for the sake of thier people, could not get him to speak.

Even as his mother's kind, but maternal cerulean eyes fixed on his crimson ones, all she could see was calm serene in those stunning ruby jewels she fell in love the day he was born. At first she was surprised at the pure bliss she found within him as if he were suspended in a state and pure unbreakable serenity that he never wanted to escape from.

He wanted to open his mouth and tell everyone he was alright, but at the very memory of his experience, the words died in his throat. It all seemed so distant yet it had only happened a few moments ago: the murmur of the stars as the flew through the night sky, the moonlight illuminating his rainbow, wingless angel in a way no sunlight ever could, the way they danced and sang in perfect sinq across the gilded stream as if it were solid. Memories of the two flying together through the golden air in a shower of rainbow fairy dust, of the song he song in his gift of _coel-sídhe _and how without even the slightest hesitation Yugi joined him. Even though they just met it was as if they'd known each other their entire lives and it hadn't even been a night. Again he remembered their night together and he could not speak. He couldn't tell them his secret just yet.

Instead, he hugged his mother tightly and smiled as she shyly returned the gesture clearly not expecting it. When he was finished he turned and headed towards his room. His face was still serene as everyone else silently cleared the way for him; the look of surprise and confusion never leaving their faces. Only one of them had the courage to speak.

"Yami…" Akhananon asked, and to everyone's surprise the prince stopped. "Are you alright, son?"

Again Yami turned and smiled, but only then did he speak. "Never better papa, never better" he smiled brightly, and—literally—floated off to his room, humming a song to himself over and over.

Everyone else, even Adinna just stood there with shock on their faces.

"Papa?" Aky mused. His son hadn't called him that since he was a small boy. "Hmhm" the old man chuckled and shook his head smiling. "He's got it bad, alright."

"What? What's he got?" Adinna demanded, slightly nervous as everyone else broke their bewildered trance and turned to the king.

"Isn't it obvious, my angel of dreams?" Aky smiled at her, and laughed when she gave him a baffled blink. "Our little Angel is in love."

Adinna almost fainted. _Almost_.

* * *

Now you see why i love this chap! I had so much fun writing Yami and Yugi's appearance through the other's eyes. I thought i did a really nice job with the romance and their personalities in this too. As I mentioned, I plan on them having a full relationship and having it build and grow, and it shall, but they after an experience like that who wouldn't be falling right off cloud nine?  
I especially loved the song, and writng them singing and dancing. That seen came from the diseny movie of Thumbelina, as I mentioned there would be clips and snippets from both the story and he movie as well as my own persoanl touch. I swear i was up so late writing that part and i loved how it came out! I totally lost myself in my work! I was listeniing to the song over and over again trying to get the lyrics right and the sounds right. It is SO HARD to get the sound of music in fanfics and writing because its silent. I hope i did a good job with that part?

Coel-sidhe is literal Irish meaning Fairy music, and to have it is considered to be a very special gift, which is why i gave it to Yami. That actually came as just a surprise to me as it did to any of you.  
Originally, I wasn't gonna add the court or anyone but as I wrote and things progressed I realized how much I wanted to progress the characters. At the most the court will only be secondary, however Seto, will play a role, since I personally like him a lot and I have ideas forming.


	6. Chap 5The seeds of Love Begin to Blossom

Hey every body. Sorry for the wait but I've been trying to get some work done, mostly my personal ideas since I FINALLY got my inspiration back. And i got back into my art craze and I started drawing the Yugioh pic requests for my friends including my birthday gift for my friend YamiSorceress, but since this weekend is gonna be hectic i wanted to get this chapter up by tonight since i know for a fact i won't get it up this weekend.

Until then as always read, review, comment, critique and ask as many questions as you want:

(c) Yugioh and its characters belong and are the work of K. Takahashi, and no matter ho much i love them they are his and not mine.  
(c) Thumbelina's original story belongs to Hans Christan Anderson.  
(c) I own Adinna, Ida, Solmina and the plot, anything else belongd to those mentioned above.

Chapter 5: The Seeds of Love Begin to Blossom

Days passed normally as autumn traveled by and September faded into October and slowly November, yet the coldness of Winter's bite had not yet reached the emerald isle—the faerie King and queen would allow the harvest to continue as long as they could, but eventually even the two of them would be unable to stop the Winter frost once the Winter Solstice made its feared appearance.

But that was the last thing on even the Faerie Court's mind. A different air had shrouded the Tree of portals in its mist. Prince Yami had no doubt changed his tune, in a way no one expected: he was always cheerful and dreamy, with a far off look in his jeweled eyes and a blissful smile. To be honest it was a bit unnerving for the court to see their feisty, rule-rebel prince spending his days in the fields and upon the oak branches gathering tree blossoms with the flower sprites and arranging them in vases and knotholes in the conference rooms and bedrooms. Soon even the throne room smelled of violets that had suddenly become the prince's favorite. Also, every time the prince pass the dewdrops on the grass or caught sight of his reflection he's obsessively comb his hair while humming a romantic tune to himself.

During the meetings, he'd been forced to attend as punishment for skipping out on the first day of the Goldening of the Leaves and being gone for almost the whole night, they'd all but given up trying to get him to pay attention. Instead, they always found him lost in his daydreams and lost he was. Lost in his dreams of the night ahead and of seeing his beautiful aibou's angelic face, sweet smile and basking in his innocence as they talked about themselves and got to know the other better, as they did every night. Sometimes, Yami would take Yugi flying, other times they would ride Sparks, or they'd chase each other among the labyrinth of glass figurines Grandpa Moto created under the watchful eye of Alastair. It had taken the cat some time to warm up the faerie prince, in fact he'd almost ripped the prince's wings off with a swipe of his claws the first night Yami came to see his little lover, until Yugi jumped in front of him with a glare, which caused the cat to freeze in its assault and fall over. After Yugi explained that Yami was a friend and not to be harmed, the cat surrender but after only a fortnight of visits every night and seeing his little Master's smiles brighten more than it ever had, the cat knew whoever this faerie boy was he was clearly something special to bring out such a side in his master.

Yami could only close his eyes and smile, dreaming of the night tat waited for him.

"Yamir!" Some yelled. Forcing one of his eyes open and judging by the look on his face, and Seto's concerned gaze, Yami assumed it was Aknadin. "Are you even listening?"

Another sighed escaped his lips and his left eye twitched, wondering for the thousandth time in less than an hour why his mother let the man remain on the council since without him these meetings would go by _a lot_ faster. "The Goldening of the leaves should be complete by tomorrow before the celebration of the Harvest and preparations for the winter frost shall begin ten days later and after the Winter Solstice no one is to leave the hollow until Spring. I _heard_ you." Yami replied annoyed.

His uncle blinked not expecting an exact answer. Seto suffocated a snicker of laugher as the man sat back down, and Yami went back to his day dreams. Who would've thought the rebellious boy was so skilled at multi-tasking.

After what seemed like a close cousin to eternity, the meeting ended and Yami bolted from the room and hid himself in his room waiting for the night to come. Just as the moon began to rise, he carefully snuck from the knothole room and silently slid down the branches of the tree, careful to not shed his faerie dust, knowing the rainbow glitter would give him away.

"Going to see your lover again, cousin?" Yami froze as the cold, deep voice petrified him in place. Almost unwillingly, he slowly turned around only for his suspicions to be confirmed. Another boy stood, leaning against the base of the Faerie's Tree Hollow. He stood—much to Yami's chagrin—at least a centimeter taller than he, with a lean, muscular figure covered by a skin tight black leather outfit that completely covered his skin and a silver trench coat. A neat mop of chestnut tresses curled around his head, shadowing his rich, frosty-sapphire eyes, (Ira's eyes) as an arrogant but surprisingly benevolent smile played across his lips. Sprouting from behind him were as spray of feathery wings, glittering in every shade, hue and tint of blue imaginable, tipped in silver and speckled with flecks of white and black. A shower of ice-colored crystals erupted from them glistening different colors in the silver moonlight. It was almost impossible to believe the two boys who shared absolutely no common physical traits were so closely related*.

Yami frowned; a hard glare faced his cousin. "How long have you known."

Seto chuckled and shook his head at his younger cousin's defiance. "Not long, but from the way you've been swooning, it wasn't too hard to figure out my dear uncle's assumption was correct. Though I wasn't positive until I found you dancing with someone I'd never seen before—"

"You were spying on me!" Yami accused forcing himself to keep his voice down.

Seto snorted. "I did nothing of the sort! I was simply out enjoying myself and you and your…friend, happened to be by the same pond I was and it wasn't too difficult to find you since you two have been pretty much the talk of the entire forest, save for the Hallow. I admit though I was surprised to see your little friend had no wings, though he does in ever way resemble a faerie?"

"He's more than that," Yami swooned. "He's perfect in every sense of the word, Seto."

"He must be to tame your wildfire." Seto smirked, but Yami caught it and sighed sadly.

"I assume you're going to tell my mother?" Yami knew he couldn't stop his cousin if he did, but the two of them had always been close. Whenever Sparks could not be there for the prince, his cousin had usually taken his place, and though Seto would deny it if anyone asked and made it almost impossible to notice, his cousin was like a younger brother to him and loved the boy deeply. Which was why Yami's tone made it perfectly clear, even if he was powerless to stop Seto from telling his parents and the court of his current outings, he would not easily forgive the betrayal.

"Now, why would I do that?" Seto smiled, removing himself from his position. "You've committed no crime, and auntie had made it perfectly clear there are no restrictions on who one chooses as a mate as long they understand it's completely permanent."

Yami froze and turned to his cousin, both shocked and confused. Seto couldn't help but laugh and find his cousin's expression adorable, which made even more hysterical since it didn't suit him at all. "Do you have that little faith in me, Yami?"

Yami could only smile. "No, but I can't be too careful."

Seto shook his head still smiling. "You really should tell them though. Uncle already suspects, and mother and grandma Solmy would be ecstatic, and I have no doubt auntie would be thrilled as well to know why exactly you've been sneaking out. She almost fainted when Uncle suggested you were in love."

Yami sighed "That sounds like mother. Don't worry Seto, I will tell them, but not yet. I'm waiting for the right moment. I need to know how Yugi truly feels about me first and to that I need to tell him I'm the prince, first. I just hope his reaction is positive." Seto noticed his cousin shiver at the last part.

"I'm sure it will be." The elder blasted a gentle hand on the smaller's shoulder. "Yugi?" That's a pleasant name, rolls right off the tongue."

"Oh yes." Yami smiled, about to slide down the branch towards Sparks when he paused. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise" Seto agreed. "I swear under the sun and over the stars I shall not tell a soul." Seto promised in their secret code they used as children, when they still kept secrets.

Yami nodded in thanks, before sliding down the branch and mounted Sparks before they took off to see Yugi.

Seto could only smile as he watched the blue dragonfly fade away into the night.

"I'm surprised you let him go?" Seto nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice and the gentle hand placed on his shoulder until he whirled around and came face to face with a lovely, pale woman, with long raven hair falling in elegant lines and frosty sapphire eyes a mirror of his own. Lavender, flower-petal wings like several bunches of flowers bloomed behind her, sending twilight dust every where. To anyone the woman looked a younger version of Solmina.

"M-M-Mother? Ha-ha, what are you doing here?" Seto stuttered, nervously, a sight that would make anyone who knew him's jaws drop in pure shock.

"I'm your mother, Seto, "Ira smiled "and a Faerie Priestess, not a good combination if you or your cousin wants to pull a fast one."

Seto hung his head in shame. Even if he wanted to, he could never hide anything from his mother. "I'm sorry, mother but I promised Yami I wouldn't reveal where he's going…"

"Now why would I ask you that?" Ira smiled and lifted her son's chin so he was facing her. "As you said, little dragonfly, he's not doing any harm, or breaking any laws, and I think it's sweet he's finally found someone to share his heart with. Why on earth would I seek to stop such a thing, when I myself am a self-proclaimed hopeless romantic?"

Seto could only chuckle. How could he have bee so foolish to forget what kind of woman his mother was. Ira was in every way Solmina's niece.

"Now you hurry up and get to bed, before I change my mind." She playfully threatened, and empty threat but still.

Seto smiled and followed her back into the Hallow hoping Yami would actually return tonight. If not…he could already hear the Faerie queen's hollers.

Just like every night, Sparks let Yami down upon the windowsill and Yugi jumped and hugged Yami, who enthusiastically return it and spun his little one around, before they began their nightly fun. It was amazing how easy it was for them to open up to the other. During their first few weeks together the two simply took the time to talk and get to know the other better, often time they would stargaze or make a game of it. By the end of their first fortnight**, Yami had successfully educated Yugi in every magical, celestial body known to Faeries and even most humans. He'd also helped Yugi learn that being born in early summer, Yugi was a Cancer while he himself, was a Pisces, and the two found their constellations. Yami purposely didn't mention that Pisces and Cancer were compatible with each other***.

By the end of the month Yami swore he even knew Yugi's blood type. But the visits didn't stop there. Many times they would play in Yugi's room; Yugi showing him the stunning collection of figurines of dragons, faeries and other magical creatures his grandpa made and each one was unique and truly captivating. You'd think they where two children instead of a sixteen and seventeen-year-old. Most often though, Yami would take Yugi flying, Yami loved the feel of his little one in his arms and Yugi loved having Yami's arms around him, as they danced together in the air, flying all across the emerald isle.

Their friendship had quickly progressed into something more, which came as no surprise by how forward Yami was, but Yugi often put up no resistance against his advances, and rather enjoyed the feel of Yami ravishing him in such a matter, though they never went further than kissing and holding one another. Neither of them were ready to take it further and they both knew that, which was fine with them both. Yugi could relax around Yami, and Yami loved Yugi, not his body. (Plus he had no illusions his mother would slaughter him should she ever find out, and even Seto wasn't good at keeping _those_ kinds of secrets). Instead their growing bond was based on trust, passion and emotion.

Soon, Yami's visits became so frequent Yugi didn't even bother changing into his sleep clothes and begged his grandpa to leave the window open at night, even on nights it rained if it was just a crack. Anything would be enough for Yami to get in. At first, the routine would be Yami would have to leave before sunrise, but not before promising Yugi to return again the following night and giving him a kiss on the cheek and forehead. However, the most time they spent together and the less Yami wanted to leave, and would often stay with Yugi at night, curling up along side him in his lovely matchbox bed, but he would always be gone by the time Yugi awoke.

It saddened the little boy, and every night he'd hoped Yami would stay but he never pressed the matter. Yami however, noticed Yugi's distress and decided to stay with him, at least until dawn, but it wasn't long before he started staying the whole night, and soon it became impossible to sleep without the little one in his arms. Yugi's small stature and petit body made him fit perfectly in Yami's arms, as if the little one had been sculpted for him and only him. Yugi as well evolved from the experience, and had replaced his pillows for Yami's chest, feeling so warm and protected in his faerie's arms and not even the softest of silk could rival the warmth and texture of Yami's wings wrapped around them both. So much Yugi almost dreaded the morning when Yami had to leave, but he forced himself to be patient and waited again for the night to come while still enjoying his wonderful life with his grandpa and Alastair after making the cat promise to keep the relationship a secret. Yugi wanted to wait until the right time to tell his grandpa.

But there was another thing he was waiting for. He waited and waited every night, but the confession never came and it saddened him that it didn't. Still, Yugi waited hoping Yami would confess his true identity soon, as the Prince of Faeries. For when he did, only then would be know Yami truly loved him as much as Yugi knew he loved Yami.

"Okay, so where's the little Dipper again?" Yugi asked as the two lied on their backs in the center of one of Grandpa's sunflowers, opposite the other but their heads still next to the other.

"Right there!" Yami pointed to the small galaxy. "See where the Big dipper is? Right at the handle you can see the North Star and there's a small group of stars right there that like a smaller dipper?"

"Oh now I see it." Yugi smiled, gazing back at the stars, and gave a sad sigh.

Yami frowned at this and unfolded his hands from beneath his head and moved one of them to hold Yugi's. "What's wrong aibou?"

"Oh nothing." Yugi lied but Yami caught it and sat up slightly, before rolling over to look Yugi in the eyes.

"That's a lie and we both know it, now tell me what's the matter?" Yugi inwardly flinched at Yami's hard eyes and voice, but sighed sadly, knowing he'd been caught.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I can't hide anything from you," Yugi frowned, his voice begging him to tell Yami the truth, but he knew in his heart he couldn't voice his sadness without it sounding like he didn't trust his dark faerie lover. "We know everything about each other" Yugi let slip, but didn't notice. Yami however, did and only from Yugi did it have the power to cut. Yami dreaded this moment, since he told himself he would tell Yugi the truth tonight and could only pray his little one would understand, knowing for a fact if Yugi rejected him, his heart would cease to exist and would no doubt take his body with it.

It had not taken Yami long to realize he loved Yugi. Loved his purity, his innocence and his natural curiosity and brilliant understanding of nature and the world around him. He'd longed to tame his fiery, passionate spirit that rivaled even Yami's own: never afraid to stand up for what he believed in what he wanted, willful and spirited, yet so kind and pure, childlike yet wise and mature far beyond his youth, his spirit so wild and curious and longing more than anything to be free, yet so deep he even kept it hidden from himself he wanted more than anything for someone to love him. Most of all those stunning amethyst gems tinted with indigo-blue radiating so many emotions and hope Yami could just get lost in them. Yugi was perfect in Yami's mind in every way and exactly everything he ever wanted in a soul mate and he knew, _knew_ Yugi was the one. Just as his mother told him when he asked her how she knew his father was the one for her, her answer quoted "You just know". Yugi's impossible beauty and the fact Yami thought he was the most gorgeous creature on earth was simply a bonus.

Swallowing his pride and a lump of fear in his throat, and settling the back-flips, his stomach insisted on doing, Yami cleared his throat. "Not everything…" he began feeling Yugi's weight shift as the boy sat up and turned towards Yami, but the elder refused to face him.

Yami paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, while at the same time trying to swallow his heart that had suddenly leapt into his throat. "Remember, when we first met, and you asked me about the faerie court." It wasn't a question. "And how I told you all about my mom, and dad, and my cousin and my aunt and everyone and how they were all in the court well, I wasn't lying, but I left something out. I know I should've told you earlier, but…I just had to be positive, and no matter what it seemed every time I tried to tell you, I could just never find the words to say it, but I don't wanna keep any secrets from you, ever so…here goes…" Yami rambled on, with his explanation, dragging it out as long as possible, subconsciously tightening his grip on Yugi's hand, nervously. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the smaller, as he noticed Yami trying to hide behind his wings, no longer the strong-willed confident rebel he'd fallen for, but a timid child, almost as if fearing being scolded by his parents for a wrong-doing.

"Yugi, I'm—"

"Yami," Yugi cut him off by wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Before you say anything can I ask you something?" he had a mischievous smile on his face and a pleading look in his eyes, that made Yami almost melt into a puddle.

"Ask away little one."

"Are you going to tell me your mother is the faerie queen?"

Shocked would've been an understatement, Yami was—almost literally—blown away by the question. Yami chocked on his own words, completely unsure how to respond to the question. Giggling at the sight of his prince completely speechless, Yugi answered. "I see, you were gonna tell me straight out weren't you. I'm sorry; I guess I was waiting for so long, I-?"

"Yugi," Yami stopped him when his voice box finally recovered from the shock. "How did you know my mother is the faerie queen?" There was a smirk on his face; that same sultry, confident smirk that made Yami's baritone voice all the more seductive.

Despite the obvious blush on his face, Yugi matched his smirk "Because you're the faerie Prince, I figured it out the first time I met you. You made it pretty obvious."

Yami's smile widened until it almost split his face. _Beauty, purity _and_ brains. He truly is the perfect little one_. Yami thought with a surge of pride and suddenly felt silly for his earlier apprehension that Yugi might reject him, and instead spun around, before Yugi could even blink and wrapped him arms around his waist and fell backwards against the Sunflower's multi-flowered center, with his little one on top of his stomach and chest; arms secure around his waist and the widest smirk he'd ever done.

Yugi never blushed so hard in his life.

"You caught me little one. I'm sorry I deceived you, Yugi, but I had to see if was me you cared for, or my status, as beloved as I am among the faeries, sprites and whomever else lives in this Kingdom of endless green, the only one who truly know me are my parents, of course, my cousin, my aunt and of course my grandparents. Grandma Solmy is living proof of the term 'parents get to parent and grandparents get to spoil'."

"I understand, Yami." Yugi gave a truthful smile before lying his head on Yami's chest still blushing, listening to the smooth rhythm of the elder boy's heartbeat through the thick long-sleeved shirt and tunic he wore to block out the cold night air. "Usually, everyone who likes me just finds me adorable."

"You are adorable" Yami mused, but Yugi pouted. "But that's only one of the hundreds of qualities I adore about you." He quickly added, and kissed the smaller's forehead.

Yugi blushed lightly, about to comment but instead covered his mouth and turned away.

Yami blinked completely lost. Ever since he'd been around Yugi, the boy was always so happy and shy, but always blushing and smiling at Yami's gestures and advances. A smile graced his face as he realized what his little one wanted to say. Yugi always was such a shy creature. Yami sat up, holding Yugi in his arms and carefully repositioned him in his lap. Reaching out to touch the other's cheek, he gently ran his thumb over the other's soft cheek, before cupping his chin to meet his gaze. "Is there something you want to tell me little one?" He whispered in a sultry voice, making Yugi shiver as his warm breath tickled his skin.

Yugi's blush darkened; even in his nervous state just one look from those majestic crimson jewels and his stomach knotted and his heart skipped a beat. So much love and care filled those eyes, silently telling him whatever secret he was keeping wouldn't change anything between them. Swallowing lightly, Yugi managed a smile. "I-I really like you Yami, more than I than anyone else, and I think I—no I don't think, think is the coward's way of saying it. I know—I love you, Yami."

Those crimson orbs pulled back, slightly shocked, but never leaving Yugi's eyes. Smiling at the confession, Yami felt his heart swell. Offering the other a heart-stopping smile, he leaned closer until his eyes were level with Yugi's, scarlet jewels burning with so much passion and truth and not a single sign of rejection. "I love you too, Yugi." He whispered, that deep baritone voice laces with nothing but love and devotion.

Yugi's eyes widened and smiled, closing his eyes to keep the words stored in his memory. "Really, Yami?"

Deciding to prove his words he gently lifted Yugi's chin, gazing upon those rosy, flower petal lips, before he leaned down, gently kissing the edge of his lips. It was a chaste kiss but the look on Yugi's face told him he'd enjoyed it and appreciated the seal of promise. "With all my heart. I've loved you since the moment I met you; I wasn't positive until now, but I do. I love you so much, my little light."

Yugi's heart was fluttering so fast he swore it was about to burst from his chest and take flight, but he didn't care. On a burst of impulse and pure happiness he jumped into Yami's arms wrapping them around his neck and knocking him down on his back. Both of them laughing and smiling brighter than they ever had before.

Yami smiled, taking Yugi's cheek in his hand, rubbing the soft skin. He could never get over how soft Yugi's skin was. "You remember when you and I first met, before Sparks interrupted us?" Moaning at the gentle caress, Yugi nodded.

"Wanna pick up where we left off?"

Yugi went scarlet at the question, remembering that night perfectly; when Yami had leaned down to kiss him and he moved to meet him halfway. Purring at the gentle caress on his cheek and wanting nothing more than to seal their new bond, Yugi nodded. Before Yugi had time to blink, Yami flipped them over, pinning Yugi beneath him, causing the little one to gasp and blush.

Slowly, so not to scare his beloved, Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist, and leaned down, with Yugi meeting him half way, finally claiming those rosy lips as his own. His little one's lips were just as soft and gentle as flower petals. Both boys melted into the kiss, and sat up and Yugi rapped his arm around Yami's neck and shoulders and Yami used his free hand to gently hold the back of Yugi's head, to deepen the kiss. His tongue gently brushed Yugi's bottom lip, coasting the smaller's out to play, but he was gentle so not to rush his inexperienced little lover. This was not just Yugi's first true kiss but his as well and he wanted it to be perfect, and soon become lost in the flood of emotions.

Yugi instantly melted into the kiss, feeling Yami nip against his lip he parted them slowly, and felt Yami's tongue sweep inside. His tongue battled the foreign invader but he immediately forfeited the duel to Yami, and let his new lover map out his entire cavern with his tongue. God, Yugi loved Yami's taste, like cinnamon and exotic spices combined with the sweetest of wines, making him crave even more. Yugi was drunk on the taste. Lost in another world, he braced himself against the taller's lap and chest and tightened his hold around Yami's shoulders, not trusting his legs at the moment.

Ambrosia couldn't describe the taste of Yugi, or at least in couldn't in Yami's mind. His love's taste was the sweetest nectar, more than the most delectable and desirable of the delicious Faerie sweets, he and Seto would devour as children. He couldn't even describe which sweetness was dominate, though strawberries and cream, with a splash of chocolate seemed to be the dominant flavors. And how perfect: those were Yami's favorite deserts.

All too soon the kiss ended, when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore and they could no longer sustain their breathing through their noses. They broke the kiss at the same time, panting heavily, but the love and adoration they felt at the sealing of their silent promise of love, shone in their eyes. Yugi collapsed against Yami's chest and Yami licked his lips trying to get the last of Yugi's taste.

Yugi hugged Yami's chest tightly, not trusting his legs to keep him up right. The kiss had been truly mind-blowing to him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Yami's shoulder, as he tried to get his thoughts organized.

"Yugi?" Yami purred in his ear. "You still with me?" He asked, chuckling at the blush spreading across his little one's face and the cloudiness in his amethyst eyes.

"Yes of course," Yugi smiled, meeting Yami's eyes "You just kinda blew me away there." He blushed again and smiles as Yami chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips again, before gently sweeping him off his feet and into Yami's arms.

"We should head back, unless you'd rather continue flying?" Yami suggested.

"Let's fly some more first." Yugi agreed. "I still need to come down from cloud nine." The two laughed as Yami flexed his wings and took to the air again, purring like a kitten when Yugi stroked the silky feathers. _I could really get used to that purr. _Yugi blushed at his thoughts. "I wish I had wings like yours." He voiced aloud.

"Maybe someday you will," Yami smiled, gently brushing their lips again as they took to the air. "Hold on tight! I'll never let you fall…"

That night they sung their song, Let Me Be Your Wings, which Yami had dubbed their song as they danced across the air, through the flowers and skating across the pond. They flew further than they ever had before. Skating across the stream, chasing each other in a game of tag, that Yugi let Yami win. The Prince pounced on him and they tumbled through the air in a shower of Yami's rainbow and crimson pixy-dust, preventing them from falling into the water and getting wet. They spent the whole night laughing and playing, and singing together.

Yami's gift of faerie music had only increased as autumn spiraled into the early chill of winter. The entire season of autumn, the voiced of the two boys echoed through the entire forest. Even the earth spirits and water sprites and the flower faeries preparing to hibernate for the long cold months, stopped their work and moved to listen to the beautiful golden duet.

Even the court was shocked by the news that the prince was singing though no one could give them a straight answer as to why. Only Aknankanon, Seto and Ira seemed to have solved the mystery, and all three had mutually decided to let the prince wait until he was ready to break the news to his mother. Yami loved to sing, always had since he was a child. Like all faeries he loved the arts, but music had always been his favorite, yet never once had he used his gift of faerie music: music that came to life, forming jeweled words, and used to cast spells and enchantments, and above all a spell on eternal unity. No, the prince had never found someone he treasured enough to sing those blissful golden words too, but now he had, and word had spread through the entire emerald isle, over the rolling hills of glistening emerald, the beautiful forests of natural beauty and wild disorder, even the mire spirits and the creatures of the Three Sister rivers and ponds had heard the tales and were smiling and chatting up a storm at the wondrous news.

Whispers and murmurs were commons and many of the younger sprites wondered if this sweet, lovely creature without wings would be the one to marry their beloved faerie prince.

But the two were naïve of the rumors and ignored them, wanting nothing more than to stay in the other's arms singing and dancing and laughing and smiling and simply enjoying the other's company as they flew across the pond, Yami flying them from one lily pad to another as they continued to dance, in a waltz and ball-room style. Water sprites rose from the surface, flower sprites awoke from their nightly sleep and the nocturnal ones crowded around the pond secretly watching them dance together. Never before had the seen the Prince's smile so bright. Even the mire spirits crawled out from beneath the muck of their swamp and crawled through the reeds to see what all the fuss was about. The elder swamp spirit rose and eyebrow and the look of love-stuck adoration on his daughter's face, as she gazed upon the smaller boy spinning next to the prince as he laughed. The Queen of Faerie was the Ruler and lady of the sprites, but she did not control the animal spirits or the creatures outside her domain, though many were still loyal to her. Swamp spirits were one of these creatures.

Just as the prince's song ended, he wrapped his arms around the smaller as they burst into the air like rockets in a shower of rainbow fire and sparks, singing the last word in a pure, perfect chime of Wings, hitting the key notes perfectly.

But the elder spirit didn't notice; all he noticed was the love-struck look on his daughter's face.

When the two were finished with their play, Yami was too tired to fly them back to Yugi's house. Sparks, however, being the loyal guard he was, was happily to oblige and quickly flew the two home. Judging from the panting flushes faces and look of pure bliss and devotion on their faces Sparks knew instantly they'd confessed what they'd both obviously been feeling and the Dragonfly couldn't be happier. Now came the hard part—Yami telling his mother, and Yugi telling his grandpa, they secretly being seeing each other every night without a breath to anyone and had fallen in love with said other. Sparks sighed. The Faerie Queen was gonna have a cat.

The instant Sparks landed on the windowsill the two were bursting with exuberance all over again.

"Oh Yugi!" Yami cheered, spinning in a circle, before picking Yugi up bridal style! Instinctively, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as they shared another chaste kiss, before Yami plopped down sitting cross-legged with his little one in his lap. His. It felt so wonderful to say that now, knowing it was true. "This was the best night of my life."

"Mine too, Yami. I've never been happier." Yugi was the image of happiness. Bright smile, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, hair windblown and tasseled from their play, even his wind-blown tunic, legging and shirt made the wild child look even more delectable, and Yami licked his lips, as Yugi cuddled against his chest. Yami could only smile, and returned the hug holding his smaller close. His smile brighter than even his mother had ever seen.

"I don't ever wanna forget tonight little one. I wanna imprint it in my memory for the rest of my life." Yami flirted, as Yugi cuddled, blissfully unaware that Yami was carefully unhooking something from his neck, hidden beneath his tunic. Carefully he unfastened the gold and silver chain and gently slipped it around his little one's neck, with a gentle click. Yugi jumped feeling the cold metal against his heated skin and looked down at the new gift.

"Oh…my…" Yugi couldn't find the words to describe it. Around his neck was a circlet or chocker, made of gold and silver, where a gorgeous glittering moonstone in a perfect spear like the full moon glittering different colors against the transparent crystal. Sprouting from the moon was a pair of gorgeous silver-white wings with rainbow tips, identical to Yami's. The gem was so large it covered the top of Yugi's chest. The chain was interweaving gold and silver rose vines, decorated with crystal white Irish roses. But that wasn't all; hanging from the moon pendant, a beautiful sun-shaped charm with four straight gold, and four curvy ruby rays and a sun-shaped jewel embedded in the center dangled over his heart. "Its…It's…beautiful?" Yugi was stunned; even beautiful seemed too ugly a word to describe the stunning trinket that now hung around his neck.

"That," Yami pointed to the symbol "Is the Royal seal of the Faerie Monarch and it's tradition that the after the King and Queen are married it's given to their first child who in tern gives it to the one they love the most." Yugi gasped, wide-eyed at the explanation.

"Yami…"

"I want to give you my heart, Yugi. Will you accept it?" Yami looked Yugi right in the eyes, nothing but love in truth in his eyes, and it brought Yugi too tears.

"Of course I do!" Yugi jumped into the prince's arms, tears of joy streaked his pale cheeks. "Only if you accept mine."

"Do you even have to ask me?" Yami cupped Yugi's chin before their lips met in another sweet passionate kiss, ignoring the rest of the world around them, not noticing the streaks of yellow and red peeking through the mountains, or the ice-winged faerie flying above them.

"Yamir Atemu!" A feminine holler broke their kiss, leaving Yugi hissing in annoyance, and Yami growling in frustration "Oh Mother!" He growled, and turned back to Yugi, until his mind comprehended what he just said.

Yami nearly jumped out of his skin! "MOTHER!" Grabbing Yugi's wrists he pulled the two inside hiding behind the windowsill.

"Yami! Get out here now!" This was a different voice, masculine, deeper and more commanding. The two tri-colored lovers peeked just above the window sill only to meet the furious sapphire eye of a tall, chestnut-haired faerie, wearing a black body suit and a silver trench coat, glittering blue wings sprouting from his back.

"Seto?" Yami said confused and surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Yami, who is?" Yugi tugged on Yami's tunic, annoyed he wasn't tall enough to peek over.

"He's my cousin Seto." Yami assured him. Said faerie stormed through the open crack in the windowsill and glared at his younger cousin.

"I'm here to pick up your winged ass! Do you have any idea how much panic you've caused being out all night! You're mother is on the verge of murder!" The older faerie exploded at his cousin's carelessness, still in slight shock that he escaped his aunt's wrath when she found Yami's room empty, especially after he let it slip that he knew where Yami was.

Both boys looked at the other and blinked, until a golden ray caused both their eyes to widen and they dashed and slammed against the window, only to see their fears confirmed. "OH SHIT!" They said in union at the rising sun casting its golden radiance across the emerald isle.

"We've been out all night!" Yugi screeched.

"Shit! My mother's gonna butcher me!" Yami panicked.

Seto opened his mouth to comment but was blocked by the loud roar of his aunt. "YAMIR ATEMU!" Followed by the same call from the rest of his relatives.

"Time to go…" Seto motioned.

"I'll be there in a minute…" Yami promised shoving Seto back outside and turned to Yugi. "Yugi, remember how I said my mother was extremely over-protective?" Yugi nodded. "Well, right now she's on the verge of full-blown paranoia, and it's not pretty especially if it concerns me" Yami chuckled nervously, in a half panicking voice. Yugi chuckled and nodded. "It's okay Yami, I understand you have to—"

"It's not that, Yugi." Yami cut him off, blushing and obviously very nervous. "It's…you see… well…Will you meet my parents?" Yami blurted out. Yugi's eyes widened, clearly not expecting the question but knew in a heartbeat what it meant. Yami wanted to tell his parents about him and their love. "Of course!" Yugi smiled.

"Really?" Yami said clearly shocked, before it turned to excitement "Thank you!" he hugged Yugi quickly, before pulling away. "But, let me talk to them first, knowing mom when she's like this she'll jump to evey conclusion under the sun but the right one. Let me tell them, and then tomorrow night I'll come and get you."

"Okay!" Yugi agreed. "Then you can meet my grandpa!"

"I'd love too." Yami smiled, and moved to leave, but Yugi grabbed his arm. "Wait before you go…" Quickly, Yugi ran t his bed and pulled out a beautiful necklace, before placing it over Yami's head and let fall gracefully around hi neck and shoulder. Yami's eyes widened at the stunning craftsmanship: the necklace was a silver string of crystal-flowers shaped like forget-me-nots but each one was a carved from a different color jewel in a rainbow of colors. The flowers were so perfectly carved it looked identical to the flower wreaths the faeries make all the time.

"Yugi did you—" Yami never got to finish his sentence before Yugi nodded, happily.

"Grandpa showed me, and I wanted to make something for you." Yugi replied shyly with a slight blush. Yami could only smile as he lifted Yugi's chin to meet his eyes. "It's perfect this way you have a piece of me with you, and you have a piece me." Their eyes met, enthralled by the other stunning orbs of amethyst and ruby. They moved in for another kiss only to be interrupted by a loud, angry roar of "YAMIR ATEMU!"

"Oh!" Yami groaned, recognizing his father's voice and knowing he must be in trouble if he was using his full name. "Goodbye," Yami said quickly, giving Yugi a chaste kiss on the lips before dashing off as fast as he could onto Sparks, but still looking behind him as Yugi followed him out onto the windowsill. Both smiling at the other disappeared in the distance with a lover's smile still plastered on their faces.

_I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him._ Seto chanted over and over again standing in the heart of the throne room after the court returned to the hallow still trying to calm down a half-furious, half-panicked Adinna. Aknankanon had always warned him never to anger a woman; it just might be the last thing you ever do, and he wanted nothing more than to turn on his heels and high tail it out of there leaving nothing but a trial of blue dust in his wake, but the Faerie Queen was on a rampage.

"Sam, calm down." Ira pleaded with her cousin/soul-sister. "Yami's a responsible boy, I'm sure he just lost track of time, it isn't the first time it's happened. Remember? He always hated being confined to the hollow." It was true, every year before the Winter Solstice, they pretty much has to drag the prince, kicking, screaming and clawing back into the hollow, despite his protests and declaring he'd rather be frozen in suspended in animation than stuck in the Hollow for half the year. Ireland was famous for her long winters.

"Yes, but he wasn't sneaking out every night then!" Adinna countered, more out of maternal worry than angered. "Oh this isn't like him. I know he loves to go out at night, but he's always back by now and he's not out every night like this."

"Adi, calm down, you're over-reacting" Aknankanon pleased with his wife, making a mental noted that if Yami wasn't home in the next ten second, he was never leaving the Hallow again.

"I can't help it!" Adinna shot up from her throne, naming flowers to help herself calm down. "It's one thing to sneak out for a bit to enjoy yourself; it's another to sneak out every night without telling anyone and then not even returning until well in the morning! What is wrong with him?"

"Honestly mother do you truly have such little faith in me?" Everyone in the room froze, including Seto and looked around and Seto nearly jumped out of his skin, when Yami suddenly landed right in front of him in the heart of the throne room. "What the bloody hell—" Seto didn't even bother finishing, using every ounce of will power he had not to strangle his cousin right then and their.

The silence was quickly forgotten as a roar of questions were suddenly directed at the prince, _I am so getting grounded for this_. Yami signed, knowing full well he wasn't getting out of this unscratched—unless his mother believed the truth.

"SILENCE!" Adinna hollered and the room fell silent, causing even Yami to jump at the tone his mother used.

"You better have a good excuse for your behavior, young man." Aknankanon stated sternly with a hard look in his eyes that sent a shiver up Yami's spine, not seeing that glare since he was a child.

"Do you have any idea how worried everyone was?" Adinna demanded, immediately making Yami feel guilty.

"I'm sorry mother; I truly didn't mean to stay out all night. I lost track of time; I know that's not much of an excuse but it's the truth." Yami praised himself for keeping a steady voice. He'd been on the negative end of his parent's anger as a child before—what child hadn't—and it wasn't a place he sought to return to any time soon.

"That doesn't explain why you keep sneaking out every night and don't come back until morning? Where on earth do you go!" Yami gasped in surprise that she knew, and turned his eyes to meet Seto, who instantly shook his head in his defense.

Sighing, Yami replied. "Mother if you'd please calm down, I'd be happy to explain."

Against her better judgment Adinna did so. Yami wished they were in private feeling like he was facing a trial with everyone's eyes suddenly on him, but he clutched Yugi's necklace and immediately felt confidence flooding through him. "The truth is…" he breathed before flashing a confident smile "I'm in love."

No one could've predicted the outcome that occurred as a result of those three words. Aknadin's jaw hit the floor. Karim, Shadi and Isis' eyes nearly bulged out of their head and their mouths gasped like a fish. Shimon dropped his key. Solmina and Ira were bouncing with happiness and Aknankanon ungracefully fell out of his seat. The only ones not moving were Seto, who having prior knowledge simply smiled, and Adinna who just sat there wide eyed as if still processing the information she'd just received. His parents' silence tugged at Yami's heart-strings sending shivers of apprehension through him and he feared the worst, until at last the queen spoke. "Yami…are you sure you're in love and this isn't just a crush or an infatuation? Love is not easily found and I don't want you rushing into something that's—"

"I _love_ him, mother." Yami said fiercely meeting his mother's eyes, not a hint of doubt or hesitation. Two mirror-images of the other, separated only by the emerald and ruby jewels in their eyes. "More than I've ever cared about or loved anyone in my entire life. I knew he was the one the moment I met him and every moment since then, I've seen him, spent time with him, and everything about him just makes me love him more! I know I could never imagine going through the rest of my life with out seeing him smile or holding him in my arms…" The sternness in his voice had vanished at this point and was replaced by passion and truth, more so than anyone had ever seen from the faerie prince. "He's smart and pure-hearted, but he's feisty and spirited and so full of fire and adventure, but he's so kind and gentle and he has a heart purer than light. He's smart and strong, and loving, passionate, and understanding and all he wants more than anything is to be free and to fly with me on wings of his own and for someone to love him for who he is and no one loves him more than me and he loves me just as much. He's my soul mate mother; he's all I could ever want in one and more!"

Even Seto was stunned by the prince's passionate words. Never before had they heard their prince speak so passionately and openly about anyone or his own emotions, yet this…boy (since they all clearly heard Yami refer to him as _he_) who ever he was, had down the impossible: tamed the prince's wild heart and received it in return for his own. Never once removing her eyes from her son's, Adinna smiled a pure bright and understanding smile. "You truly do love this boy." It wasn't a question, but Yami answered anyway.

"With all my heart" Yami smiled nothing but passion and honesty filled his eyes, not a drop of hesitation.

"And he is not a fairy?" Aknankanon asked, hearing the boy did not have wings.

"He's smaller than me father, but he was born from a flower nurtured by his grandpa, from a seed given to him by Mahad." Yami explained.

Adinna stood from her throne, her eyes still meeting Yami's, and walked towards him until she was in front oh him, forcing him to look up to keep eye-contact. "Then if you truly love this boy, and he returns your love, and you two truly wish to be together, than on your wedding day…I shall make him a faerie."

Yami's eyes widened in shock and happiness before he thrust himself into his mothers arms like a small child, wrapping them around her waist chanting "ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" like a small child, almost knocking her off balance. Adinna could only smile and returned the hug, as his aunt and grandmother gathered round questioning about his new lover.

"So Yami," Aky asked with a wide grin on hid face, "When to we get to me this lover of yours?"

"Tomorrow night, I hope." Yami smiled. "but first I want to meet his grandpa."

"That's fine." Adinna smiled, when she finally managed to pry Yami off of her. "On one condition." Her voice suddenly became a maternal force.

"Yes?" Yami blinked curiously.

"You're grounded for the rest of the day." Adinna and Aknankanon both smiled.

"WHAT!"

*To avoid some confusion, Yami and Seto in this are cousins and 2nd cousins, Aknankanon and Akidan are full brothers and this, but because I took a creative license on Ira, Seto's mother with Kelsey's permission, Ira is Solmina's (Adinna's mother) niece therefore she's also Sam's cousin so Seto and Yami are first cousins and second cousins. Seto calls Solmina Grandma Solmy, at her request because Ira is like a daughter to her, and her and Adinna are closer than sisters.

** A fortnight is half a lunar cycle or the time is takes for a full moon to become a new moon and vice versa; approximately two weeks.

***Before anyone says anything, I'm well aware that Yugi's birthday is June 4 and that he's a Gemini, (Yami's birthday is March 18 meaning he's a Pisces which I got from a character magazine I found at the bookstore done by Kazuki Takahashi) But I do a lot of research on astrological signs and characters, and personally I think the Cancer sign fits Yugi better, but the real reason I switched it was cuz Pisces and Cancer are compatible (my parents are a cancer and pisces) and I wanted to throw some astrology in their.

I wanted to give fellow characters, such as Seto and Ira more personality. I love Ira, I took a creative license on her perosnality and some of her backgrounf since she didn't get a lot of background, with Kelsey's permission of course.  
Also, for those of you who think Seto is out of character in this, I for one think he isn't. I've read both the anime and manga and I persoanlly like Kaiba as a character and despite his attitude I've always seen him as a good person who's evolved over the course of the series. The anime makes his rivalry with Yugi/Yami WAY too over the top, when in reality (manga) the only reason Seto was so desperate to defeat him/be the best was in order to escape the shadow of Gozoboru-as we all know, the sickest, lowest, most twisted, wicked and evil person on the planet second only to Zorc who I'm convinced is another one of Akdin's reincarnations after he went evil. I mean six years with this freak (4 in the anime) is bound to leave some viscious mental and physcological scars on a person).  
Also the idea of Ira being Solmina's neice is mine, aside from the fact they look similar,is my idea i've also loved the idea of (espeically in modern fics) Seto and Yami being cousins through their mothers, one because i love them, and two because i devemopled a strong aversion of Akdin after reading the manga and anime (espeically after learning he was the one repsonsible for the slaughter of Kul Urna and CONVEINTLY forgot to tell Aky creating the items would require the blood, bones and flesh (spirits in anime) of 99 people.  
Anyway, all dark stuff aside! I was really proud of the romance in this chapter, and how well the part where yami tells Yugi he's the prince came out.  
And the end was perfect, these two can't get a break and just when everything is perfect seto pops in to tell Yami his mother is on a rampage: It is true: NEVER ANGER A WOMAN IT JUST MAY BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO.  
Also the necklaces they gave eachother, yes that came from the movie, but the symbol Yami gave yugi is an actualy Celtic symbol of the sun and moon and thier mythical propeties. I didn't make them up! Yugi's came about cuz i wanted him to give yami something special: forget-me-nots as a sign of memory and true friendship and love, but making them from jewels and having Yugi make them was just another sign of his love and devotion. (I was actually mad with myself when i realized I forgot to add the necklace to Yami and Adinna's outfits earlier, since only those royal by blood are aloud to carry it, and give it to thier lover: Sam gave it to AKy who gave it to Yami who gave it to Yugi)

Originally, i was gonna use the millenium puzzle but i wanted to keep the ancient egyptian myth out of the celtic irish lore. Plus faeries love jewelery more and I love designing thier jewelery and costumes.

The ending for this chapter was perfect and already had the idea in my head but i had some more (like Seto's mental monologue, and Adinna's maternal instinct/over-protectiveness/queen instinct on a rampage). I hope i didnt make her out of character.  
I had Yamis description of all the reasons why he loves yugi i had in my head since the moment i came up with this scene but it was actually inspire by Sophie in Howe's movie castle when she defends Howe and her love and passion reverst the curse on her?

And don't you just love how Yami's parents don't give a crap that yami used "him" to describe his true love and not "her" and only wants to makse sure he's absolutly positive about his feelings and this isn't just a young-love teen crush which usually never last (some do but some don't).

Him being grounded though was a surprise even to me but i thought it would be humerous as Yami DID sneak out and scare everyone half to death. XD


	7. Chapter 6: The Abducted Bridegroom

Special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I love all your comments and reviews!

Next chapter: The lost Angel and the Wicked Swamp Woman

Anyone who can guess who the Swamp woman is will get a reward (a sneak peek of the next chapter) no joke! (unless you know ahead of time, in that case, please don't spoil it for anyone else)  
Disclaimer:  
(c) Thumbelina---by Hans Christian Anderson  
(c) Yugi, Yami, Aky and all related characters--K. Takahashi  
(c) Adinna, Ida, Sparks, Alastair, the swamp spirit theory and the opening scene, kidnapping battle scene and scene with the court where Sparks flies in to warn the court are all by me. No stealing.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Abducted Bridegroom

Yugi's nervous fingers danced across the blankest of his bed as he swung his legs back and forth over the side as he waited patiently for his grandfather to finish with his work for the day. Ironically, this was the busiest day the old man had in years. That morning, Yugi had decided to follow Yugi's example and break the news to his grandfather before formally introducing him to his "fiancé".

Needless to say, Yugi hadn't stopped shaking. In the morning after breakfast Yugi, as calmly as humanly possible, told his grandfather he had to talk to him about something important, but the news was good. Solomon's expression had changed from his normal cheery smile to suspicions in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, fear got the better of him and Yugi decided that two should talk that night when there were no costumers to interrupt them. He was lying of course, and Solomon knew it, but if his grandson needed the time to calm down and tell him his secret he happily complied.

Each second of waiting was pure torture for Yugi, as if he was walking towards a death sentence. He loved Yami, he knew that and _nothing_ was going to change that and he didn't care what anyone said, never did. But still, his grandpa was his only family: the man who raised him and took care of his mother before the winter frost took her away and he loved him too. And Solomon's blessing would be the greatest gift in the world to Yugi; his refusal would no doubt leave him devastated beyond even Yami's ability to repair.

The sound of the bell over the door chimed, signaling the last costumer had left. Yami's necklace suddenly felt a hundred pounds heavier around his neck and his entire body started shaking before he could stop it. Alastair wrapped his tail around him but it did little to ease his tension.

"Now little one what did you want to talk about?" Yugi jumped and screamed, not noticing his grandpa enter the room. "Sorry," the elder man chuckled "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay; I'm just a little nervous." Yugi mumbled, clenching the sun of Yami's pendant tightly.  
"About what?" Solomon sat down in his chair with worried, aged eyes.

Yugi gulped. "Well, I need to tell you something," he looked down unable to meet the old man's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Solomon asked with concern in his voice.

"NO!" Yugi replied immediately. "It's something good, really good, but…I'm not sure how you'll react."

"Yugi, whatever it is I can handle it. I promise I won't overreact." Solomon promised with kind understanding eyes.

Yugi exhaled a breath and took another before continuing. "Well for starters, you know how I always ask you to leave the window open at night?" Yugi gave a nervous smile as Solomon nodded. "Well there's a reason for that. You see, one night I…I met someone, he heard me singing and we introduced ourselves that night and he took me to see the forest, please let me finish" He added when his grandpa opened his mouth worried. "Every night since then he's come to visit me and we spend the night together, but all we do is talk, sometimes we go flying, and play games and every night we get to know each other better. And grandpa, his name is Yami, the faerie prince. The _real_ faerie prince, not the one from faerie tales! He has wings and they're beautiful, and he's so strong, and confident and free-spirited and he loves to fly and he's rebellious and fiery and feisty but he's so gentle and kind, and whenever I'm with him I always feel so safe…"

Solomon's aged violet eyes had widened during his tiny grandson's passionate speech. Each word carried a passion he'd never seen in Yugi's eyes and the sparkle was brighter then he'd ever seen. Whoever this fairy prince Yami was, he'd clearly made a lasting impression on the young boy. But another question stood out in his puzzled mind. Why had Yugi been so afraid to tell him about his friend? Naturally, he'd been concerned when he heard the boy had come to visit him every night, but relaxed upon learning the visits were just that—innocent visits. But their feelings had obviously become something more. It was then he noticed the miniature, but beautifully sculpted pendant around Yugi's neck: the symbol of the Fairy royal lovers (after the miracle Mahad had performed, he'd taken it upon himself to learn as much about the fairies as possible). The keys and locks suddenly fit perfectly, and the old man smiled and moved a large finger to silence his young grandson having solved the puzzle.

"Yugi?" said teenager blinked. "Are you in love with the faerie prince?"

Yugi's eyes, if possible, bulged out of his skull. He opened his mouth to speak but the words either died or came out as a voiceless babble, and his face had skipped red and had gone straight to purple.

"Is that what you were so nervous about telling me?" Solomon smiled, gently scooping the boy into his hand, even though Yugi had grown over the years, he could still fit in the man's palm.

"Well…um, ah…yes." Yugi admitted tilting his head to hide his face in his bangs.

"Well, I wish you would've told me sooner. I would've let you sleep in if I'd known you were staying out all night. How long have you and your boyfriend been seeing each other? I feel bad though that you two had to sneak around, but I guess Yami hasn't told anyone about you yet either."

Yugi's jaw hit the floor. "Uh…you're not mad?" Yugi leaned forward on his knees unsure of what he was hearing.

Solomon just laughed. "Now why on earth would I be mad? I mean, you do love him right, and you mean not like a crush or an infatuation right? You truly, truly love him?"

"With all my heart, and I know he feels the same because he gave me his." Yugi smiled dreamily with bright eyes, clutching the pendant again loving the warmth radiating from it.

"Than how on earth could you think I'd be mad, little one? I love you, and all I want is for you to be happy."

"Really?" Yugi's eyes lit up. Solomon nodded, and almost fell over when Yugi jumped into his chest and hugged him, chanting "thankyouthankyouthankyou" over and over again like a hyperactive broken record. Solomon simply laughed and returned the hug, before gently prying the boy off him, when he yawned.

"How on earth can I be tired?" Yugi demanded, rhetorically, trying to rub the obvious sleep from his eyes.

"Well, you stressed yourself out all day. Your mind and body are simply relieved." Solomon smiled and gently placed the boy in his bed, not bothering to ask him to change his clothes, after all with the cold weather approaching in less than a few weeks, it would be better for him so sleep in his long-sleeved shirt, legging and tunic as opposed to the light summer tunic he usually slept in. "Why don't you get some sleep."

"Alright," Yugi caved and snuggled into the warm quilt. "I'm sure Yami will wake me."

"Speaking of which, when to I get to meet this faerie prince of yours?" Solomon asked.

"Tonight, I hope." Yugi yawned through closed eyes. "He said he wanted to talk to his parents first, than tonight he'd come to see me, then I could meet his mama and papa, the fairy queen and king and he can meet you." He moaned before finally giving in to sleep.

Alastair purred and curled around him, before retiring to sleep himself.

"I look forward to meeting them then." Solomon smiled, before turning out the light, and making sure the window was open just enough for the fairy prince to slip through. Making sure everything was secure for the night he blew out the candle and let his grandson sleep.

He didn't notice the sticky trail of slime among the stream bank, he and Yugi usually used to water the flowers, or the stray line of muck, staining their colorful petals. Or the mud pooling around the claws hand as it latched onto the windowsill, waiting for the old man to leave so he could slide through the crack, and capture his prize: his daughter's bridegroom.

*

The elderly swamp spirit slithered like a muddy snake up the windowsill, completely anamorphous in this form as all creatures of the swamps and bogs were, only revealing their true forms when they didn't need to travel long distances. It had been quite a journey tracking the boy here, but the starlit dust left behind from the prince's last visit had certainly helped. After the tail had become too ambiguous to follow, he simply listened to the sprites, thankful faeries loved to gossip, even more so because this boy that seemed to consume the prince's attention was their favorite topic. Luckily, there had been no word of the two being married yet, or even engaged, they'd simply given their hearts to the other. It was no different than the promise ring tradition humans used; meaning the boy was unclaimed and unwed and therefore still able to be claimed until his after wedding day. Good thing too; his daughter would no doubt be upset to hear her love had been married to another man and the faerie prince no doubt. The Queen and King may have no power over the creatures of the marshes but many of them had a great deal of respect for her and her husband's attempts for peace, and would no doubt help them in any way. Especially, if the issue concerned their son.

Which was why he had to move quickly. The night was young but the faeries would no doubt be out soon to begin their nocturnal duties and he needed the bridegroom if he was to prepare the wedding. His daughter would be so happy. The snake slithered through the window leaving a dank trail of grime in its wake as it spiraled into its true form: an old man much bigger than a fairy, with a beard of oak leaves and sticks and hair of swamp weeds. The mud and grim dripping from his skin melted away revealing the wrinkled skin, daunt hands and ancient face of the antiquarian spirit, as old and terrifying as the swamp itself. The Wetlands of Ireland were as natural as the rolling green hills and endless forests that blanketed the emerald isle, but were treated and tended by the faeries and sprites and the spirits of the woodlands. The marshes, though just as valued, were the most dangerous: the mires carried to façade of a forest or moor, luring unsuspecting travelers towards the quicksand and holes in the marsh where the water would swallow up any foolish wayward traveler in and instant. Only those born in Ireland and the faeries knew the safe paths through the marshes and guided those who came to them to safety. It wasn't their nature to leave unsuspecting innocents to such a fate; and that was why the Faerie Monarch had no power over the mires or the spirits and creatures that resided within them, though it was her subjects that kept their lands safe. As long as the humans knew they needed the wetlands and that they posed no threat, then the humans would leave it be. Ironic, how the only creature with no "technical" magical powers held such control over the realms of the fantasy

The elder spirit chuckled at the irony. The queen and king's love of peace and tolerance would no doubt he their Achilles heel.

Slowly, so not to wake the black-furred cat purposely wrapping its body around the bed where his prize slept, he moved with the silence of rapids and approached the delicate matchbox bed, and smiled as he gazed upon the slumbering angel there. It was no wonder his daughter had fallen for the boy; he was absolutely breathtaking: so delicate and fragile like a flower; flawless skin perfectly pale and white like moon. His hair sparkled in three different colors: midnight roots blazed with amethyst and magenta tips and lightning bangs like golden sunbeams framed a perfectly rounded face, tinted a slight pink on his cheeks. His perfect rose petal lips contrasted nicely with his skin. He chuckled; had he been centuries younger the boy would no doubt be appealing to him. But no, he was his daughters and his daughters alone, but he was unable to resist the temptation of stroking the boy's cheek, and snarled when the boy visibly flinched and scrunched his eyes shivering at the unwanted touch.

A dark glare crept into his eyes and a wicked smirk form upon hideous face. "What a handsome husband you shall make my daughter." He chuckled, but his triumphant expression plummeted to one of pure rage when he gazed upon the trinket around the boy's neck: a beautiful necklace bearing the mark of the Royal Faeries. "Damn, those winged rats!" he growled, recognizing the object: the necklace the current faerie heir gives their chosen until the new couple's eldest child comes of age. Without thinking, he clenched the object in his bony, branch-like hand, and released a loud howl of anguish when a ferocious shock of light galvanized his body forcing him to retract his claws. And effectively waking, the boy he had every intention of bride-kidnapping. The second Yugi's eyes met the sight of the intruder in his room, he screamed in absolute terror, but before anyone could react, the swamp spirit lunged at him and smashed the matchbox closed effectively trapping the boy inside.

But his screams did not go unheard and his guardian feline awoke and was on his feet in an instant, lunging at the intruder with a wicked pounce. The spirit barely dodged the cat's ferocious claws, and transformed into a stream of marsh water and slime with the boy's box, ignoring the cries and pleas for help.

Alastair lunged at the watery snake pouncing on it, but it melted to water in his paws. The feline, however, refused to surrender and did all he could to block the window and keep the kidnapper inside. His loud, furious hisses and yowls of warning alerted everyone in the house and in the garden that something was terribly wrong. The flowers were immediately awake, and the night sprites that tended them heard the commotion and gasped when they recognized the familiar of their beloved prince's intended fiancé, and even more at the hideous creature clutching him trapped in his bed, screaming to be released, but the vermin captor refused to give up his bounty. The racket awoke the kind man who lived there and Solomon stormed into his grandson's room fearing the worst. Stunned for only a second at the sudden arrival Alastair jumped, but that single moment was all the swamp spirit needed. He clenched his prize and lunged beneath the cat's paws diving through the window with the swiftness of a viper, and into the garden following the water trail towards the stream.

"YUGI!!" Solomon screamed and ran towards the window, fearing for his grandson's life. Cursing himself, Alastair crashed through the open window and chased after the swamp spirit with the speed of a cheetah and a newfound strength but the spirit was in his element and evaded the persistent feline. It was like trying to catch smoke with nothing but claws. Still, Alastair refused to give up and hearing his precious charge's pleas and tears only increased his determination. The cat leaped, teeth bared, hissing and claws flexed ready to tear the beast apart, but he was only a second too late. The spirit dove into the stream and vanished with his charge beneath the water, and the cat crashed into the stream determined to follow but even the fast creature alive could not catch a swamp or water spirit in its truest element. Even with the extra burden it did little to slow him down and soon he was far from the tiny cottage and entered the river through the forest, taking him on a straight path back to the mire, smirking. His prize had been silent for quite some time, probably passed out from his paranoia but no worries. Soon nothing else would matter to him…except his future bride.

Solomon crashed to his knees on the side of the stream and scooped and soaked feline from the cruel water. His eyes were shiny from wetness that was not the water, and he hugged the Cat close to him and he too had tears rolling down his eyes. His grandson, his Yugi, was gone! Kidnapped by a terrible creature for Lord only know what purpose but he feared the worst.

"My baby." The old man sobbed. "What are we going to do, Alastair?! Who can help Yugi!" He cried until he heard a silent whisper and the sound of tears. He turned to his garden and his eyes widened as the flowers blew in the silent breeze. An innocent, common sight, but not to one who had wisdom of faeries and common sense told you flowers didn't bloom in late November, even in an Indian summer. "The flowers… of course!" Yami!" Hope suddenly sparkled in the aged violets. "Yami's the only one who can save Yugi now. All we can do now is hope." Alastair nodded, silently praying to whomever deity was listening, to protect his charge and to help his charge's beloved rescue him: praying for their safety and happiness, and to hear the golden blissful words _and they lived happily ever after_. He prayed his master received his happy ending. All he could do now was trust the faeries. Before the night was over, the Royal Court would no doubt hear the terrible news: the future Faerie King had lost his mate.

*

Yami was fidgeting like there was no tomorrow. "Mother, _please_! Yugi must be wondering where I am by now, and you look brilliant, can I just fly ahead, and you follow me, I can fly faster anyway." The prince complained, not caring if it was childish. Complying with his mother's request, he'd spent the entire day in his room and each torturous second felt like an endless hour, until miraculously he'd survived to night fall. But instead of flying like a shooting star to his soon-to-be fiancé, Adinna and Aky had insisted on going with the Prince to meet Yugi and his grandfather officially, and both had wanted to look their best for their future son-in-law. Yami didn't mind, of course, except that his mother had spent practically all of dusk preparing and the moon would be in the middle of the sky soon. Yami was inches from ripping out his unruly spikes and stomping all over them.

"Please, mother, Yugi won't care what you look like, he's not that kind of person, and if we wait any longer the night will be over." Yami pleaded, as his mother snapped the last of her crimson braids in place.

"All right, all right," Adinna chuckled, "Heavens, I forgot how impatient you are."

Yami rolled his eyes until he felt a hand on his shoulder and cast his eyes over to see his father smiling. "Calm down son, there's nothing wrong with wanting to look special for a special occasion."

"It is when it takes the entire night." Yami mumbled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say everyone as conspiring to keep me separated from my Yugi."

"All right, all right, I'm finished." Adinna sighed and shook her head. Yami burst with enthusiasm, his wings instantly alive with glitter. He moved his thumb and forefinger to his lips to whistle for Sparks, but before the sound could reach his lips, the dragonfly suddenly burst into the room, altering the entire court of his presence. His eyes burned with distress as he made his way to his master.

"Sparks? What on earth—" Yami questioned as everyone suddenly surrounded the dragonfly.

_My Prince! Something terrible as happened! The flowers, the sprites! They all speak of it; the night flower sprits saw the whole thing!_ The dragonfly stuttered and screeched, holding his head and shaking.

"Sparks come down!" the prince demanded, the command calmed the creature. "Now tell us what happened?"

_Oh my lord I'm so sorry, but the young master…_ Sparks couldn't finish, wishing he could cry.

"WHAT!" Yami was on his feet in and instant. "What's wrong? Is Yugi alright? Please, Sparks tell me!"

_No my Lord, he is not alright! He's been…he's been…this night, he was. THE YOUNG MASTER'S BEEEN KIDNAPPED! The flowers and his guardian saw the whole thing! His grandfather is devastated but nothing can be done! He was kidnapped by a fair folk!_

A roar of fear and outrage erupted in the court: disbelief and cries of shock and distress. Adinna was beyond furious, and the glass vase next to her was in a thousand pieces on the floor, listing the punishments the offender would receive for such a heinous act. Aky's eyes had darkened to garnet at the thought of another being harming the boy his son had loved so dearly. Sparks was trembling in distress. Ida was instantly at her nephew's side as well as Seto. The prince had not moved at the news but the blank gaze in his normally vibrant eyes and frozen horror on his face spoke for him. If it weren't impossible the faerie prince would've gone into shock.

Yugi, _his_ Yugi, his beloved angel who he loved and treasured more than life itself…had been taken. Forced from his home and family, forced from _him_ against his will, by another whose intensions he knew nothing about, but knew instantly they were nothing short of horrendous…anger burned in the prince's heart. Anger and fury burned together, incense at the thought of his little one scared and in tears, in a foreign location separated from all he loved. "They. Will. PAY!!!!" Yami's fury erupted around him in a blazing haze of rainbow fire that forced his aunt and cousin away from him, as the first blazed like the supernova and with the force of a super volcano! "WHERE ARE THEY! WHO TOOK _MY_ YUGI!" Yami demanded, furiously. His temper stunned everyone in the room, even his parents who'd never seen their son so angered in his life.

Sparks took a breath to calm himself down as all eyes returned to him once again. Rage and fury burned in the King and Queen, determined to make the assailant pay for violating one of the most sacred laws. Contradictory to folklore, faeires never stole anyone who didn't wish to follow them to the faerie realm and if they wished to return they were more than allowed to, a years and a day later, or years later if they so desired.

_It was…_ Sparks choked back a sob. _It was an old swamp spirit._

Crash!

All eyes, even Yami's turned to the vase that was now in a thousand pieced at the queen's feet as she clenched her fists, so deep, blood began to seep. "Damn them!" she cursed "Damn them all to the hole and muck they crawled out of!" The Faerie queen thundered, forcing herself to remain in control. "Those wretched sprites care nothing for others and steal only what they want, not caring what anyone else says or thinks! They think they can get away with it just because we have no power over the swamps. They take advantage of it and mar it beauty into decay. I should've know they'd try this!"

"Swamp sprits?" someone asked.

"They are one of the few creatures the Faeries have no power over. They live in the mires where humans avoid but keep because they are a necessity for life, but the bog sprites as they're also called take advantage of the realm they live in and take whatever they want and give nothing back with no care towards anyone else." Aky explained. "And it seems their habit of bride-kidnapping is still as alive as ever, of all the heinous sins!"

"And they have _my_ Yugi!" Yami's eyes darkened, nails digging into his palms.

"They can't do that!" Ida announced "Yami already proposed to Yugi even if it wasn't official he still gave him his pendant, he's protected?"

Seto opened his mouth to continue the question but Adinna cut them off. "It doesn't matter to them. That necklace _will_ protect Yugi from any danger, physical or anything else, but once he's married, even if he's forced into a marriage, its spell will break and unless that marriage is to Yamiu or he concedes to it, it will fall off and he'll be left unprotected. Those monsters are smart. They'll want the wedding as soon as possible but they'll wait until it's too cold for Faeries to search." The darkness in the queen's voice sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Than I have no time to lose," Yami announced, instantly climbing onto Sparks' back, unintentionally commanding the attention of the room.

"Are you daft boy?" Aknadin scolded. "You can't go out there; the boy could be anywhere by now and the winter solstice will be arriving in less than a week, you'll be trapped until spring!"

"I don't care!" Yami thundered with such force even his stubborn uncle flinched. "Yugi is everything to me, and I am not gonna sit here and sleep and pretend nothing is wrong, while he's out there in the clutches of a tyrant!! I WILL find him! I don't care how long it takes me, I will! I'll brave the winter solstice if I have too, I know what I'm risking but I'll take it! Anything if it means his safety! So you can either help me or get out of my way!" Yami ran out of breath before he ran out of defenses, but he'd made his point quiet clear, and for the first time in as long as anyone could remember Aknadin was speechless. With as much dignity as he could muster, Aknadin turned on his heels and left, mumbling a 'good luck' to his nephew.

"My prince," Karim turned. "I hate to say this but Aknadin is right, there simply isn't enough TIME to look for your fiancé and if you're not back—"

"He goes into suspended animation until spring, we _all_ know this, Karim" Seto interrupted, rudely as he approached his cousin. "And you can't go looking for Yugi if you're frozen cousin?" Yami opened his mouth to argue but the wink in Seto's eyes silenced him, more out of confusion than anything else. "Which is exactly why I'm going with you."

"WHAT!!!" The entire room hollered.

"You?" Yami gasped in surprise.

Seto ignored everyone else and hurled himself onto the dragonfly. "I _am_ an ice fairy; I don't freeze in winter and if you do, you'll need someone to defrost you, in case we run out of time. Besides, Yugi's a tough kid and he's smart too, and there are a lot of other spirits out there who would no doubt be willing to help him escape those filthy slim buckets. We may not be as alone in this as we think, since word spread so quickly."

"Boys," Adinna opened her mouth, the force in her voice made it clear she wouldn't let either of them leave. "You can not—"

"I'm going with or without you approval mother!" Yami interrupted, defiantly. Adinna's voice died at the retort, never before had her son spoke to her in such a tone, but before she could scold him, he halted her again. "I'm not a child any more, mother! And regardless, you _cannot _keep me here while Yugi is in danger! I refuse to stay here unless he's either safe in my arms or with his grandfather, and Lord above help me, I _will_ fight you if I have to do so. I don't want to, neither do I wish too, but you know as well as I do, I have to do this! I can't just abandon my lover in his time of need. I can't! And I won't, you would no doubt do the same if father was in danger. Please mother, for one in your life trust me to take care of myself!"

Silence echoed like a silent dawn after the prince's speech, and the fierce, determined look in his eyes surprised even Adinna. She opened her mouth to protest but the look in her son's eyes stole her voice. What on earth could she say to contradict it?

Sighing in defeat, Adinna cradled her forehead in her palm, with a sad smile. "I prayed this day would never come." She mumbled to herself before returning to Yami. "They day I finally had to accept that my little angel is no longer little. You're absolutely sure about—"

"Positive!" Yami answered before she finished the question. "More than I ever have been in my life."

"Then, I have no choice. Please, be careful, both of you." She smiled sadly.

"I will mother, I promise." Yami smiled, before telling Sparks to fly.

In a second the dragonfly was in the air and Seto had latched an arm around his cousin's thin waste, not used to the intense speed. The two were gone in less than an instant, until only a tiny blue dot and a trail of blue, crystal and rainbow glitter was left.

Adinna could only watch as her angel left to find his true love. Praying to the Gods of Ireland and the Lord in Heaven for the safety of her son, her nephew and the boy her son loved so much. She knew she would not see her son for some time, but she prayed this would not be the last time she saw him. She prayed for the happy ending she'd envisioned for him the moment she heard of her son's fairy-tale love: the two boys dancing on their rainbow wings, a lavish wedding, the two of them flying in the gorgeous golden sky, and you could almost see the rich cursive writing: _and they lived happily ever after_ written in the sky. She could only pray it wasn't just a faerie tale.

* * *

The beginning was a pain to write but necessary since i didn't want Solomon to be in the dark the whole story, but how natural was his reaction to Yugi being in love with the faerie prince of all people? Seriously, its grandpa.  
This is where the dark stuff begins, as i said life is no faerie tale and it never shall be and if you wanna a happy ending there is one, but only if you fight for it! (which is why both Alastair and Adinna made that wish).

The swamp spirit is an evil bastard isn't he. As i mentioned this is based off Irish mythology but the swamp spirit are my idea since i didn't wanna use a frog. I got the idea from my best friend Nina who is a total fairy nut and showed me both negative faerie and good faerie. Basically, the swamp faeries and those like them are the dark sides of the faeries and the opposites of the good faeries like yami in every form, which is why Adinna and Aky have no power over them, yet despite that they still fear them.  
The part with Alastair trying to save Yugi just came like that(snaps fingers) and i hated writing it, cuz I wanted so much for Alastair to catch him but i knew he couldn't. Plus i had to give Solomon hope that yugi would be alright: hence why the flowers and the sprites were already spreading the news.

Now the thing with the swamp spirits is very important aside from the fact thumbelina was kidnapped by a frog is the story: it expressed the issue of bride-kidnapping. I think Hans was trying to make a point when he wrote this and thumbelina was almost forced into marriage twice. I did research and bride-kidnapping is the equivalent to white-slavery or illegal prostitution cept with forced Marriage. In this case, its means its legal for a man of any age to kidnapp girls as young as 11 and marry and rape them until they get pregnant both because no one else would want to marry a pregnant woman and both cuz of the old Victorian error belief that a consummated marriage cannot be annulled. Thank fully its illegal in some areas but what's really sick is it still takes place in part of Africa and in China, due to the one-child policy, and the lack of woman. And the legal system does little to stop it! ITS FUCKIN APPALING!!!!!

Which is exactly why Adinna was furious when Sparks said the swamp spirits kidnapped yugi. The idea of yami's charm protecting him came as a result but it can only last until Yugi's married because he gave his heart to Yami and vice Versa, so if he married someone else, even against his will, the protective charm (love) will break.  
You'll see the full extent of what happens in the next chapter but I assure you all, I will not allow anything tramatizing to happen to Yugi. I couldn't live with myself. But as i said before this story is also about change, and this will begin Yugi's journey to find himself and to learn to take care of himself, and as Yami stated his chance to prove he's not a child anymore and to be more responsible.  
I cracked up writing the part where Yami totally shuts up up Akhadin. Seriously, who wasn't laughing at him getting told!  
Seto also rocked in this as well. Hey, I wasn't kidding when i said He would have a bigger role in this.


	8. Ch7: Lost Angel & the Evil Swamp Woman

Here it is! Sorry for the wait, but we ha my bro's grad party yesterday and friday and saturday were hell and my best friend who i haven't seen since we got back from collage came over and we had a blast! So yeah i had no time to update.

Also, as a few of you know, I have an idea for a new one-shot/songfic/lemon that i will be posting soon, I'm writing it out first, then i'm typing it then i'm editing it, so be on the look out.

This chapter is kinda shot in my opinion, but i was hoping it'd be worth the wait since i knew what i wanted to say and i felt adding more would be over kill. The next chap will be much longer during which time i'm gonna try and write chapter 10 and post it on deviantart since i haven't updated in almost 4 months (I feel so BAD!) Also for those of you who read this chap or read a head on my deviant art account i added and extra scene in this to help the lenght, and cuz i felt it worked pretty well with showing character.

anyway here's the next chap:

Disclaimer:  
(c) Thumbelina and the plot belong to Hans Christen Anderson  
(c) yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi (one of my manga heros)  
(c) anything not mentioned in either, Yami's necklace, the concept of swamp spirits and the good and bad faeries and the scenes not in the original thumbelina story or movei, all belong to me so NO STEALING OR YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER HEARD MY NAME!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Lost Angel and the Wicked Swamp Woman

The swamp snake spiraled like a serpent carved from dripping mud, until he returned to his true, hideous form, a mirror of his true self: the dark side of the faeries. The matchbox prize in his arms never shifted during the transformation, not wanting to disturb the treasure within. He smirked as the swamp came into few, a desolate moor masked as a series of gold and green grassy patches, over a lake of black water, ready to deceive any unfortunate traveler into the deep depths of the marsh. Trees, that looked like they'd been dead for years, speckled the vast barren wasteland, standing like black, sticks. Slowly, he stepped from the shores of the moor and into the black water, feeling the mud attempting to suck him back beneath the surface, but he did not fear the marsh. No swamp spirit feared the marsh, it was there domain, and soon—very, very soon, it would be this boy's as well. He could hate it, fear it, deny it all he wished, but soon the mud, the darkness, and the sweet desolation of the barren wasteland would be all he knew, whether he liked it or not.

Deep in the marsh, beneath the knot-hole roots of an enormous tree, growing from beneath the waters of the swamp, the ugly spirit lived with his daughter. The woman stood there waiting impatiently for her father to return. She wore the glamour of a young woman with pale skin in a short, pale yellow dress that showed off her slender thighs and long legs. Her long hair bunched together into two buns held by pink hair nets, while two long bangs fell over her shapely breasts, a sickening shade of black, like the color that represented the darkest evil and not the beautiful color of the night the faeries loved so much. Her sharp brown eyes held an enthralling lust in them, like a succubus luring an unsuspecting man into sin.

Her father snorted at the façade she insisted upon, when her true form was so much lovelier, but only in his own eyes. In reality, his daughter wore this glamour because she was disgusted by her true form: the form of a hideous creature even more repulsive than even her father. She was beautiful; she was special and important and she deserved only the best! Why should she go around wearing that disgusting costume her father insisted upon when the real she was so much more beautiful? But no glamour could mask the wicked ugliness one saw whenever the looked in her eyes, for once they looked into those repulsive eyes, the glamour broke, and the real she appeared.

The moment her father appeared in the distance with a slightly opened box in his arms, she rushed over giggling like a naughty school girl, as he placed the box down and opened it to reveal the beautiful being hidden within.

"Oh father, he's perfect!" she clapped her hands with glee. "Absolutely perfect!"

"I know that, Vivian," the elder spirit addresses his daughter. "And, of course, my little darling deserves only the best."

"He's so beautiful" Vivian swooned "I want him! Let me marry him now!" her sickeningly sweet voice became high -pitched until her father slapped a slimy daunt hand over her mouth.

"No, you foolish girl!" The spirit scolded. "Silence your tongue before you wake him! You must not touch him, yet. He is a being of purity and light; he's delicate and frail like a doll that could break with even the slightest gust of wind. We must wait and prepare you and him, once you are married, you can do whatever you like with him, but for now you must wait!"

"But papa! What if he runs away?" The girl complained with a childish whine that would've thrown even the faerie queen into an exasperated rage.

"He won't." Her Father assured her. "We shall put him on the biggest water lily…" he gestured to the water lily floating in the pond in the forest not far from the swamp were most went in order to avoid the marsh all together. Though the land was dry there was enough moisture and mud for the swamp spirits to travel. Vivian's serpent eyes followed her father's finger until they fell upon the largest lily pad floating in the heart of the pond and therefore furthest from shore. A wicked smirk marred her china doll face.

"See, it will be like an island to him. That way, he cannot escape, now let us hurry we have to fix the pallor room down in the mud for your marriage and then prepare your bridal room and the room of the bridegroom for your wedding night." The elder spirit listed as the two strolled towards the pond and traveled though the lovely blue waters towards the lily where he set the match box on the water lily. He continued, but Vivian wasn't listening and climbed onto the lily and leaned on the match box gazing upon her stunning soon-to-be husband. All she could think about was how wonderful it would be once they were married, and how appropriate it was that he, the most perfect being in the universe would be all hers. Being perfect and beautiful made him without a doubt the best, and in her mind that made him hers. After all, only _she_ deserved the best. She giggled so sickeningly sweet, it would make candy rot, and ran a long claw-like finger over his pale, flawless cheek—

—and growled furiously when he visibly flinched at her touch. Why was he flinching? And shaking? Why was he shaking in such fear? Didn't he know how lucky he was? He was going to be her husband! Vivian growled, when the possibility of him refusing her entered her mind, but she brushed those arrogant thoughts away. Even _if _he denied her (which he won't, she told herself) it wouldn't matter. He was hers and hers only, no one else's, not that old human's, not that silly cat creature the human liked, and especially not that arrogant and spoiled faerie prince's!

Wakefulness did not come to Yugi as naturally as it usually did; for reasons he couldn't explain his mind refused to leave the fantastical limbo where life and death where one, though his body was clearly awake, his mind continued to drift among the endless, fantastic, fallacy of sleep. He shivered and pulled the silky blanket over him further and snuggled into his flower petal pillows, lumpy compared to Yami's firm chest he was used to sleeping on. Wait!

Yami hadn't come that night. Something was amiss. As Yugi's senses suddenly became alive, he noticed the cold draft over his skin; the murky repulsion ached his nose and a cold stillness crept over his spine. A pointed nail ghosted over his cheek, before vanishing, leaving only a growl and a splash behind.

Yugi bolted upright, now fully awake, his heart hammering in his chest, and his eyes wide with growing terror. His eyes scanned his surroundings and widened; Yugi swore he felt his heart stop beating.

"Wh-wha-what?" Tears began to spiral in his amethyst eyes. "What the? Where am I? What's going on? Alastair? Grandpa? Yami? Yami! YAMI!""

This wasn't his room, or is grandpa's house, or even their garden. He was in his matchbox bed but he was alone in the heart of an enormous, flat, forest green island in the heart of a huge body of water. Well, all know a lily pad is not that big and neither is a pond, even a large one, but to someone like Yugi, who was only ten centimeters tall, the pond was like a vast ocean and the lily pad was a huge green island floating in the middle of the ocean taking him with it. But poor Yugi could not swim or fly? He was trapped, isolated on his floating prison in the middle of an endless sea.

Trapped, alone and shaking with terror, the petrified wingless angel could only cry. Tears streamed down his face, staining his cheeks, as he brought his knees to his chest and bunched himself into a protective ball. Burying his forehead in his knees, he cried his sweet, little heart out. He didn't bother to stop the bitter tears from falling. Never before had he been so scared or felt so small and lonely than he did right then, trapped in his little bed on an enormous water lily in the heart of the endless water with no hope of reaching shore.

"Do not cry so, frail child." A deep voice that sent a shiver of fear down Yugi's spine awoke him from his fear educed sorrow and he looked up and instantly regretted when he came face to face with his abductor: the elder swamp spirit in all his repulsive glory! Yugi screamed and backed away.

The spirit paid his reaction no heed. The elder swamp spirit could only smile—if you could call that wicked, scowl on his face and the dark look in his eyes a smile. He'd been so excited, dressing up the pallor room and decorating the knot hole of the swamp tree with reeds and yellow water lilies and grasses, snatching anything lovely in the marshes and whisking them away to the pallor room. He wanted everything to be perfect for his daughter. When they'd finished decorating the bridal-groom room, he decided that pretty little bed Yugi slept in would be perfect and the two set out to retrieve it. Seeing Yugi was awake only made the task easier. Now the lucky little boy could meet his beautiful bride.

Vivian slithered up the lily pad like a serpent, with a seductive smirk in her sharp eyes, making sure her little fiancé didn't look directly into them. But Yugi wasn't like other beings. He was born with the magic of a faerie, and like all faeries he was gifted with the ability to look past all glamour and see the truth behind the mask:

_"Faeries are very special beings, little Yugi, they are both good and bad." _Grandpa had said when he asked him about the "bad faeries". _"Faeries can hide their true forms, but once you look in their eyes the spell is broken. Good faeries hardly ever use their glamour because their true forms are so beautiful but the bad faeries, like Bogarts, banshees and swamp spirits, hide their true forms."_

_ "How come grandpa?"_

_ "Because a faerie's true form is a reflection of their soul. If they are a beautiful soul then they shall be beautiful but if they are wicked and sinful than they shall become a creature as hideous as sin itself."_

Grandpa Mouto's wisdom had once again proved correct, when Yugi's eyes fell on to the female swamp spirit. The glamour destroyed and her true form and her true wickedness revealed. Her black hair branched out in thick slimy vines like medusa snakes in two bunches, branched out like a thorn bush. Two snake-like strands fell over her over-sized breasts. Her skin was no longer flawless or beautiful, instead it was wrinkled and decrepit, dyed a sickly gray color, from age and decay, dripping with mud and pond slime, leaves and branches stuck to her hair and skin and lichen dances across her skin and tattered dress. Her face was the worst: her sharp, mud-black eyes were the same but were sharp as a snake's leaking with pure lust. Her nose was broad like a witch's and her cheeks and skin were worse than the rest of her gaunt form: horrendous. Her gaunt hands, stretched like skeletal claws towards the small boy, moving to stroke his cheek.

Summoning his courage, Yugi struck the hand away, causing the girl's eyes to widen in shock. The elder spirit opened his mouth to scold the boy, but Yugi was on his feet, hands balled at his sides and his eyes burning with amethyst flames of defiance. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded fiercely. "Where am I? What have you done?"

The Swamp Spirit and Vivian were taken aback by the sudden outburst, neither expecting such fragile looking being of beauty to be so bold.

"Do not fear us, my son. You are in the swamp. And this is my daughter, Vivian. She shall be your bride. Oh how lucky you are to have her." the elder spirit smiled introducing his hideous daughter.

"Hello, my love!" the repulsive girl cheered. "You are even more beautiful than I thought." She moved her skeletal nails towards him; Yugi flinched. "I. am. _NOT._ Your LOVE!"

The swamp woman ignored him. "Oh won't you sing for me in that stunning voice of yours? So delicate and clear like no one else's."

"Get away from me!" Yugi slapped her hand away. "I demand you take me home! Grandpa must be worried sick about me!"

The swamp woman growled at his comment, but her father simply chuckled. "Oh no, no my son—"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR SON, AND I'M NOT YOUR LOVER!" Yugi screamed.

"You will not leave. You are going to marry my daughter; you two will live happily in the swamp. You should be thrilled, to have someone as lovely and powerful as her for your bride." The elder swamp spirit, tried to maintain a calm voice, but the boy's sharp-tongue was pushing his limits.

"NO!" Yugi exploded standing up and throwing them both away, with surprising strength. "I REFUSE TO MARRY THAT…THAT… WOMAN! I HAVE A LOVER AND HIS NAME IS YAMI!"

"NO!" Vivian rose from the water, fully onto the lily pad. Fury burning in her eyes at the last statement, she snatched him by the wrist with a bruising grip that made him whimper and pulled him forcibly towards her. "Forget the faerie prince and forget your grandpa! They no longer have any meaning in your life! Only I do!"

"NEVER!" Yugi retorted, sinking his hand into her bony wrist, to pry his wrist free. "I'd rather die, than marry a selfish witch like y—"

Before Yugi could finish his statement a sharp sting race across his left cheek with a force that sent him riling backwards and he crashed against the side of his bed. He hissed, when his hand touched the bruised area, still burning from the harshness of the slap. He glared at the swamp woman, whose actions had froze even her father. She stood there still, in the same position she was when she slapped him. A dark chuckled escaped her, like the crackling of a witch and nails scraping across glass.

"It matters not if you don't love me! _I _want _you_, and that's all that matters! We're going to get married. We're going to live happily and you shall provide for me, and on our wedding night in our marriage bed you shall give me beautiful children."

"NO! NO! NO!" Yugi screamed in refusal, as his eyes slammed shut, and he shook his head furiously. Tears of horror and appall streamed his face at the horrible future this insane being had planned and it made him sick inside.

This woman didn't love him; that much was obvious. No, she only wanted his body and what she could get from it. She cared nothing for him or for his wishes if they conflicted with her own heinous desires. He could refuse all he wanted, but his protests would be ignored. _No I don't want this! I don't want to marry her; I don't wanna live here in the swamp. No…Yami! Yami! YAMI!_

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Yugi's eyes flew open at the swamp woman's scream of terror and sudden warmth enveloped his body. The woman clenched her daunt hand nursing the burnt appendage. A sudden glow from his chest made him looked down. A faint golden glow illuminated from the sun pendant and a pale crystal blue-silver from the moon, giving it a pale emerald glow.

"Yami's necklace." He mumbled to himself.

"You stupid girl!" Her father scolded her. "I told you, not to force him! That seal is the Seal of the Royals, given to their lovers! It will protect them until you're married!"

Yugi froze. Yami's necklace protected him? Yugi suddenly felt a ray of hope fill his heart.

"But that won't matter," the elder spirit continued. "Once you two are married and he says 'I do' the spell on it breaks and it will fall off."

"I'll _never_ say I do to _her_!" Yugi protested, the fire in his eyes burning brighter than ever.

"Yes, you will!" the elder spirit smirked, dragging the defiant boy to his feet and forcing him to face him! "You are perfect, little child. Everything about you is perfect and sweet. And my daughter deserves only the best and you are the best." He smirked before dropping him and Yugi stumbled ungracefully to the ground. "Now let's take this pretty little bed and put it in your bride-groom chamber." He smiled taking Yugi's bed, leaving him alone on the lily pas and grabbed Vivian's wrist to follow him despite the girl's protests. Both ignored Yugi's furious screams and desperate protests.

Devastated, the boy fell to his knees and cried his broken heart out. He didn't want to live in the mud with that ugly swamp spirit and the awful Vivian. He wanted his grandpa and Yami to wrap his arms around him. He wanted all this to be a terrible nightmare and to wake up in his bed with Yami and Alastair smiling at him.

"Yami…" he cried, burying his face in his knees. "Where are you my angel?"

Little did the boy know, his tears of sorrow did not go unheard. For unlike most solitary creatures and their dark counterparts, faeries were one with the forest and when something happened the word was spread like wildfire. The water sang, the trees whispered, the earth rattled, and the flowers spoke amongst themselves, until soon the word was known to all, especially if it concerned the royal family. For nothing went on in the forest or any area surrounding it that the faeries didn't know of. Even the swamp spirits were not immune to the power of the faeries gossip.

Soon even the pond was singing. Water splashed and rattled with water-lights. The Earth sprites burrowed through the earth and mud, and flower faeries danced from place to place following the sound of tears.

Tears belonging to the future Faerie king's bridegroom.

* * *

Like i said short and sweet. Hope it was worth the wait.

Well for all of those who guess Vivian was the swamp-bitch congrats! I said there was gonna be bashing and becasue i CAN NOT stand Vivian Wong in any way, shape, or form, when i bash her i bash HARD! I loved the whole good and bad faerie thing and how evil doers hide their true faces because their so hideous, and i had SO MUCH FUN designing Vivian's true form, i was laughing like a bitch the whole time! The reason Yugi can see through her glamour? He was born from a flower, is gifted with coel-sidhe, put two and two together?

The scene where she slapped yugi got added during the editing and i think it both showed how evil she is and how strong Yugi is.

I said I'd show Yugi's fiesty spirit in this and I think i did. Though i cried at the end. I don't know about you but even if you're as willful, fiesty and headstrong as Yugi, but i think if you were in that situation and not sure what to do you'd break down crying too. The last paragraph was actually suppose to be the first paragraph in the next chap, but because it was an awesome foreshadowing and i feared for my life if i ended it with poor Yuu-cahan crying all along on a lily pad. (Kuri, my kuriboh baby and the Kuri brothers jump infont of me clenching my laptop holding an arosonal of weaps ready to rip apart anyone who come near me)

As always Read, review and comment and ask whatever you like, you guys know how much i love you!


	9. Chapter 8 Spirits of the Forest

WooH! I finally got this done!

Little warnign guys, i will update chapter 9 next week but after that since chapter 10 I have been trying to write for 4 months is still in idea phase, I make no promises when it will be up but i will try with all my might to finish it!

Good news, I plan on finishing and posting my new one-shot idea: puzzleshipping/lemon in the victorian era, before July and so far it's going great, over ten written pages so far! Its really helping me get over my writers block, that and my i-pod, so keep hoping for me!

This chap was originally dedicated to my friend YamiSorceress, who's pic I finished and will post on my deviant account as soon as i can find a scanner! Also to answer Silverwolf407, yes i wrote the song Yugi sang in chap 2 myself. Let Me Be Your Wings was the only one i didn't write. Also in this chap, You will all be extremely happy and we'll be introduce to a few old friends...

Disclaimer:  
(c) Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazu Takahashi, I love and respect him far too much to try and steal his characters.  
(c) Thumbelina is the short story by Hans Christen Anderson  
(c) the outfits, designs, concepts of Faeries, their wings and outfits and their ability to "become one with nature" and this idea are mine steal them you die!

* * *

Chapter 8: Spirits of the Forest

Yugi bunched his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before burying his face in his knees and let the tears fall in rivers of sorrows. The huge green island that served as his prison floated surrounded by a sea of water. Being trapped was enough to make more tears fall, unable to bear the thought of living in that awful swamp with the hideous swamp spirit and having his repulsive daughter for a wife.

He felt a ripple under the lily pad and swore he heard sighs from the shore, but he ignored them, unaware of the ones who had seen the swamp spirits had heard what they said and rushed to the pond to investigate.

The waterlights, more commonly known as Water Sprites, swam beneath the lily pad. Swamp spirits didn't belong in the pond and their presence alerted the water and earth sprites that something was wrong. The flower faeries, rapidly working to put the flowers to sleep for winter, stopped and froze when they heard the sorrowful tears. Their essence poured from nature itself as they returned to their true faerie forms, the true forms only those gifted with the sight could see.

The Waterlights were first, blessed with the ability to transform their physical form, into the essence of water and travel from water source to source, but unlike the Swamp spirits who could only travel through the muck and slime, Waterlights could even use the water in the air. The fishes of the pond had gossiped and told them all they needed to know. The Water Lights returned to their true forms; the closet thing you could compare them too would be a mermaid, because of their glistening tails, but the transparent fin-like gossamers sprouting from their backs was enough to prove that assumption false. The two waterlights climbed from the water and clamped their pallor, webbed hands against the glossy lily pad and heaved themselves upward, but paused when they heard the Swamp's prisoner gasp in fright.

The faeries of the land were more subtle: the Earth faeries traveled through the earth and mud until the set themselves upon the leaning cattails over the boy's lily pad, while the female Faeries danced from the flowers surrounding the pond and to the water lilies.

Yugi reacted to their arrival with the force of a round-up spring, as the beings surrounded him, pouring into the circle of his island like molten silver, bronze and columns of falling light. The water lights pulled themselves from the water, looking similar in appearance: one was smaller and pale, with long hair like falling snow. Did he have a tail? Or wings? Or was that water sliding over his lower-half in the graceful, elegant shape of flawless, smooth skin, like molten silver. Fin-like gossamers, translucent and transparent, glistened in the sunlight behind him, like sea-colored wings. His moonlight skin glittered in the light as the water crystals fell down his tender, lean torso. Thin webs like spider webs were between his graceful hands. His features were soft and a bright smile graced his face magnified by his bright, emerald eyes filled with kindness.

His companion was exactly like him in form and structure, but he was taller, leaner, and more masculine and his silver hair was tipped with black giving it the color of metallic gray. His skin held a deeper tint to it, not tanned but not as pale as his companion's. Water glistened on his muscular arms and torso. His strong tail glittered and sparkled like his companions but unlike the smaller water light's crystalline silver scales, his were a rich burgundy. An identical color adorned his translucent gossamers more broad than the gentle fin-like wisps of the smaller. His features were sharper and more chiseled. His rich burgundy eyes glowed like blood stones beneath his gray bangs and against the bright skin.

The other four fell from the shore: two male and two female. The males were identical but different in every way except their colors, like the water lights. Their nut-brown, earthen skin mirrored the color of the earth. Their hair, the palest of blonds, glittered like pale golden sand in a mass of spikes, splattered with specks of dirt and adorned with crowns of leaves. Both of their eyes were lavender, but the older of the two had darker eyes. Their clothes were leaves and petals, and puffs of thistledown. Both of them were purely wild things, nature's children.

He ignored the girls, even as he felt the water lily dip with their weight, he didn't bother to look at them. At first the faeries were surprised by his reaction, neither faerie struck nor astounded but then remembered why they came when the boy's tears returned.

The younger water light and earth sprite gently climbed upon the leaf and slowly made their way towards him. The elder Flower Faerie nudged her auburn-haired companion as well, seeing the boy needed comfort. The trio of faeries knelt down in front of their new friend.

"Hey, hey," the waterlight called in a soft voice rich with a British accent, and placed and gentle hand on the boy's shoulder forcing him to look up. His eyes traveled back and forth between the three faeries, until he settled on the water light in front of him. He relaxed at the boy's bright, warm smile and the friendly green eyes. "Who are you?" Yugi asked.

The waterlight smiled "I'm Ryou."

"Is the runt alright?" the elder Waterlight demanded, in a voice, much deeper and harsher than the first.

"I'm not a runt!" Yugi stormed to his feet insulted, causing the three to jump back. The elder waterlights eyes flew open not expecting the fragile boy to have such a bold attitude.

"Wow there, kido." The elder waterlight, chuckled amused.

"Don't mind him." Ryou laughed, "That's just Bakura. He's a stubborn jerk but he means well."

"Hey!" Bakura growled at his mate. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do," Ryou replied the perfect picture of innocence. "But I don't like your attitude." Bakura's jaw dropped, but the waterlight succeeded in making Yugi laugh, which was a much greater accomplishment.

"Before ya ask, my name's Malik." The Earth sprite exclaimed. Yugi looked him over; the boy stood the same height as Ryou, his sandy hair rested in a spiky mop atop his head, matted with a crown of leaves. His skin was earthen brown and thought less muscular than the earth sprite behind him; he still had a strong, lean figure and build. His shirt and pants were tattered in ribbons and interlaced with leaves and wildflowers. Bracelets of holly and mistletoe encircled his wrists and his feet were bare except for the chain of oak leaves like natural anklets. "And that crazy guy back there is Marik." He pointed over his shoulder gesturing to the mud-soaked earth sprite flopping off the cat tail and onto the lily pad, shaking himself free of the muck before turning to the small boy.

"The one and only." Marik boasted proudly. He was taller than Malik but around the same height as Bakura, clearly older, broader and more muscular than his smaller companion. His skin was, dark and rich like the earth and his dark eyes were a rich shade of lavender, bright against his skin. Unlike Malik's somewhat tame mass, his hair was pure wild and untamed spiked and pointed outwards in various directions. The platinum locks were speckled with specks of dirt and matted with leaves. His tunic and pants were shredded and interwoven with oak leaves and ferns. Vine wreathed decorated with holly berries and mistletoe formed armbands and bracelets on his arms and circled his ankles leaving his feet bare, while a chain of thorns shaped like shark's teeth encircled his neck.

"Who are you too?" He turned to the two flower faeries and the only females in his council of visitors. The younger girl rose to her feet, with a wide smile. Her cream skin glittered in the light and her long auburn hair fell around her freely in random locks and angles, matted with wild flowers and wreathed with a daisy chain. A short shredded green dress interlaced with wildflowers adorned her graceful figure. Her legs were bare, but her ankles were adorned with bell anklets. Ribbons of daisies and forget-me-nots weaved up her arms to the shoulders of her sleeveless dress. "My name's Serenity," she smiled warmly and opened her eyes to reveal two brilliant olive-green gems with flecks of brown. He couldn't see if wings or sunlight trailed behind her, but the shimmering gossamers shaped like the wings of a butterfly, not one spotted color but speckled all over in various colors like different color flowers.

Seeing she was last, the final flower Faerie removed herself from her Water lily hiding place. She was truly a lovely faerie, with short fluffy chestnut hair falling to her shoulders in smooth angles, laced with highlights of green and purple. A sleeveless dress of green covered her slim figure, exposing her mini-drift and leaving much of her walnut brown skin exposed. Her feet and legs were bare but she wore a chain of different wild flowers around her neck and wrists. A wreathe of wild flowers centered with a pink rose encircled her head. Her eyes were a bright sky blue, warm and friendly. "I'm Tea." She smiled with a bright charm, making the smaller blush.

They were beautiful and magnificent in a fierce wild way, but their eyes were too bright, too wild, even more than Yami's spirited crimson jewels.

"Now tell us your name?" the girls asked gleefully. Yugi blushed as six sets of eyes suddenly fell on him.

"I'm…Yugi." He blushed brightly.

"That's a lovely name." Serenity smiled.

"A pretty name for a pretty boy." Tea added.

"Now then," Ryou returned the conversation to the matter at hand "Why were you so upset before?"

"I'm sorry." Yugi frowned.

"Don't apologize; just tell us what'cha were crying about?" Marik chuckled like an idiot earning him a snack on the back the head from Malik.

"Be nice!" The younger Earth sprite ordered.

"I'm lost." Yugi frowned and hugged his shoulders. Tears would've fallen but he had no more tears to shed. "I was taken from my home and I miss my grandpa, and my cat, and…my Yami."

"Yami!" All six faeries jumped at the name. "The Faerie Prince?"

Yugi nodded, blushing "Yes, I love him."

"Ha! So you're the one he won't shut up about!" Bakura hollered in victory.

Yugi blinked in surprise. Marik and Bakura both smirked. "Yami's a good friend of ours. We thought he'd never find a lover."

"Yeah, we actually had a bet on how long it would take him to find the perfect mate." Marik chuckled.

"You're really the Faerie prince's lover?" Tea looked surprised and shocked.

"Oh he'll be so happy to know you're safe." Serenity clapped her hands together with glee.

"I'll say. He's been worried sick since word got out that you've been kidnapped." Malik explained.

"How did you all know that?" Yugi demanded suspiciously. "I was taken last night?"

"Faerie word, Yugi" Ryou explained. "Faeries communicate through all the voices of nature and she is never silent. Nothing in this forest goes on that the Faeries don't know about and we spread the word of disaster as fast as possible."

"Especially, if it concerns the prince," Tea added with a far off longing in her voice. "The faerie prince is the most beloved creature in the realm. We've all fallen for him at some point or another, but he's reserved his heart for only one."

"I'll say." Bakura laughed like a maniac. "We all thought he'd end up alone and bitter, if that's even possible."

"So imagine our surprise when he comes home every night looking like he just got back from cloud nine, and then two days ago, literally storms into the throne room and tells his mum he's in love, and that he's found his soul-mate. I couldn't believe the queen didn't have a heart attack!" Marik cracked up.

"Really? Yami said all that about me?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Of course." Malik added.

"A pure-hearted boy with a golden voice and a golden heart and a soul as beautiful as his appearance." Serenity quoted poetically.

"That's Yami!" Yugi felt his heart leap with joy. Every night when the two of them would just lie around in his bed, or on a flower, he's poetically comment everything he could find to comment about Yugi, from his angelic appearance to his passionate spirit. Yugi gently moved his hands to the necklace Yami gave him that night. His fingers subconsciously wrapping around the sun and moon pendant and immediately felt warmth surge through him. "I miss him so much."

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" Tea asked bewildered.

Yugi shivered in apprehension. "It's that old swamp spirit!" Yugi spat. "He kidnapped me so I could marry his repulsive daughter, but…I can't!" Yugi covered his eyes. He didn't cry or tear up again instead, he felt angel boil in his veins and a shaking depression at his decided fate against his own wishes. "She's vain and hides her appearance because her true self is as monstrous as she is! She doesn't give a damn or knows a thing about me and only wants my body and I can't stand her! I told her flat out I hate her but she doesn't care! To her all that matter is that _she_ wants me! I can't stay with her! I refuse to!"

Everyone's eyes widened in pure shock and horror.

"Great Scott!" Ryou covered his mouth

"That's Blastfamy!" Bakura retorted in a disgusted voice.

"Vivian!" Malik and Marik both looked like they would vomit.

"I can't stand that bitch!" Tea clenched her fists; her face red with rage.

"No, it must never be!" Serenity declared and flapped her wings and tugged in the end of Yugi's lily pad. "Help me!" Tea flew next to her and pulled on the lily pad. Yugi jerked and fell on his bottom as the pad moved but it stopped suddenly.

"Why isn't it moving?" Yugi crawled to the edge and looked into the murky water.

"It's the stem!" Bakura declared, "Come on Ry, we gotta slice that thing." The two waterlights dove beneath the water; they found the stem easily and attacked the stalk, mercilessly with their claws. The harsh tugging of the flower faeries and the earth spirits as Yugi paddled through the water (since he couldn't swim in water so deep) aided in freeing the lily pad from its green chain.

Vivian sang in a sickeningly sweet voice as her and her father decorated the hollow in the muck that would serve as her and Yugi's home. That little bed of his made the bridal chamber look alive, but then again the yellow flowers she added where a big help as well. She wanted everything perfect and her father gladly agreed to whatever she wished. But she didn't care much for the wedding or ceremony. No she was completely focused on what would take place _after_ the wedding when the little one was bound to her.

Unable to resist she snuck another glance back at her fiancé across the marsh and at the pond where the boy was being kept until their wedding.

Vivian dropped the vase she was holding and screamed! The elder swamp spirit jumped and turned around in time to see what had causes his daughter so much distress! The prisoner was on the edge of the leaf, helping four faeries, pulling the edge of the leaf towards shore. Fury ripped through him, as he followed the furious Vivian as the two stomped through the muck and stormed towards the pond intent on capturing the boy who dared to defy them and dragging each and everyone of those disgusting insects into the muck until they drowned!

Yugi and everyone jumped when they heard a horrible shriek burn their ears like a crackling screech of broken glass. Yugi whirled around. A terrified scream was torn from the boy's throat causing the faeries to look up. Four identical screams brought the two waterlights to the surface just in time for them to see two furious swamp spirits charging towards them with the power and anger of a pair of raging bulls.

"Keep going! We'll hold them off, come on Marik!" Bakura ordered. Like clockwork, Ryou dove back under the water and clawed at the stem of the pad with fervor. Bakura and Marik dove into the water and charged, because unlike Swamp spirits, Earth sprites could travel through plants as well. The two spirits became almost invisible as their physical forms melted away into the purest forms of their essence for Faeries were truly one with nature.

The swamp spirits didn't see them coming until Bakura burst through the surface of the water, like one would crash through a window, in his physical form and delivered a ferocious blow right to Vivian's face sending her flying, backward.

Bakura's smirk couldn't get any wider.

Before the elder swamp spirit could retaliate, Marik was all over him. The two faeries fought the dark spirits with force and stamina, never giving them time to recover. The two spirits fought sloppily, due to their fury, but neither spirit cared. All they needed was to buy enough time to get Yugi to shore.

Ryou clawed at the stubborn fibers of the stem, as the girls and Malik pulled, but the fibers refused to break. Growing frustrated, the white haired faerie dove at the stem with his sharp teeth and claws, attacking it like a savage shark. He took the last fiber in his mouth, biting and pulling like a mad man, but the stubborn fiber refused to break. He ground his teeth against the thick strand and extended his claws slicing the fibers and pulled with all his strength.

SNAP!

The Waterlight flew backwards in a spiral, and did a back-flip in the water before he recovered enough to swim after the lily pad. He clenched the end of the pad and pushed it. "Hurry up!" He ordered the other faeries as they dragged the lily pad towards shore as fast as they could.

"Yo! Hurry up!" Malik shouted. Marik and Bakura looked up andfinished with a duel punch and a round about kick to both swamp spirits. The two dove into the water and web of plants and moved with a swiftness that rivaled the wind until their hands clamped the lily pad next to Ryou and pushed the pad to shore.

"Hurry up! They're coming!" Yugi called and fell forward, flat on his stomach when the lily pad hit the shore.

"Come on!" The girls each took one of his hands in their own and carried him through the forest. Malik and Marik followed after them, even Bakura and Ryou despite their tails, flexed their wings and took to the sky.

What happened after that was too beautiful for Yugi to describe in terms he could understand. Even as the swamp spirits reached shore and took to their muck forms they were restricted to being in a source of mud or muck. He remembered and knew all about the Faeries from his grandpa and even more than he could imagine from Yami. But even he never pictured such an experience to be so beautiful.

The key difference between Faeries of the forest and their dark counter parts such as swamp spirits was their ability to "become one" with nature, but not in a whimsical sense, but a true unborn sense as the essences of all things within the natural world as a part of themselves. They blended and camouflaged so beautifully with the trees, the flowers, the water and everything around them, moving and spiraling at such a pace as if at sonic speed in flashes. Sometimes they were there sometimes they weren't. They were translucent and transparent too, for Yugi felt weightless and could see through them revealing the counters of the landscape. Yugi himself felt weightless and part of their talent. Melting into the flowers, the water and the leaves and plants and the earth itself, but mostly flowers since Serenity and Tea were the ones holding him. All of them moved as one with nature, not longer physical but hazy as if misty ghosts, moving in a breathtaking swiftness. Wings, limbs, and tresses blended together, no longer faeries or living creatures, but true force of nature, invisible to earth, making the wings dance, the trees whisper, the flowers dance and the water and earth rattle and the grasses and plants turn. No longer physical but pure essence vanishing into the forest itself.

The swamp spirits found themselves trapped in a bewildering confusion as colors, limbs, wings and shapes and bodies blending together with the trees, flowers, grasses, rocks, and earth around him. No longer could they see their stolen captive, or the ones who'd taken him. Everything spun around them, unable to tell up from down or side from side. In blindness and fury, they attacked anything they could find. Vivian could hear them laughing at her, taunting her. Her eyes burned like hot coals with anger and hatred as she balled her fist with rage and punched the closest thing laughing at her…

…and felt her knuckles bruise and bloody as she glared at the rock fragments that littered her feet. She looked around her and found herself back in the forest. Her father staring concerned at her. The Faeries were gone and so was her fiancé. Shaking in rage, the vicious woman growled and snarled all the way into a crackling shriek somewhere between a bird screech and a human hollar. She turned on her heels and stormed away screeching, vowing to find her fiancé and make him her "slave of love" even if she had to drag him back to the swamp kicking and screaming.

She didn't notice the six Faeries and Yugi peeking over the sides of the multiple petals of the wild Irish Rose they used as shelter. They waited on edge until they watched the two spirits fade away, and collapsed in sighs of relief.

"That was too close." Bakura took a breath and collapsed.

"You okay, kid?" Marik asked Yugi, who was still in the girl's arms (much to his embarrassment).

"Yes," he squeaked prying himself loose from their arms. "A little shaken, but I'm okay. What was that? What you guys did."

"It's what we are." Ryou explained. "I'm not exactly sure how else to describe it, but its what separates the faeries from whatever people call things like those awful swamp spirits, and the shifters that live here as well."

"I assume, Yami never had any reason to explain it to you, but don't worry, you get used to it after a while." Malik laughed.

"Thank you, all of you so much, for helping me." Yugi smiled brightly. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me."

"Hey no problem Yugi," Malik wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I wouldn't wish Vivian on my worst enemy." Tea added, offering a hand. "Now come on, Yami's still searching for you."

"Thanks Tea, but I need to get home first. Grandpa must be having a heart attack by now." Yugi shivered, feeling his heart sink at the thought of his distraught grandpa.

"Yami can't be too far right?" Marik turned to Bakura, in a separate conversation. "Even with Sparks?"

"He shouldn't and Seto's with him also, we may be able to track him." Bakura pondered, than turned to Yugi. "Where does your Grandpa live, Yugi?"

"We live in a cottage on the edge of the forest." He explained pointing in the assumed direction.

"Yami will probably look there first." Marik suggest. Bakura nodded and clapped his hands forming a plan. "Alright, here's what we're doing. Ryou, you and Mal, and come with us and track down Yami and Seto and let him know Yugi is safe and on his way home, and the girls will make sure Yugi gets home alright."

Everyone nodded until a cold autumn wind chilled with winter's bite swept through them, and Yugi's arms immediately wrapped around his bare shoulders. The light white and purple summer tunic he usually slept in was the only thing shielding him from the coldness.

"We'd better hurry. Winter's coming and the King and Queen's magic will freeze after the Winter Solstice." Malik explained.

"Then move it!" Bakura ordered as he and Marik vanished among the forest. The remaining five climbed down from the rose and Yugi followed. Once they hit the ground, they began the long journey towards the edge of the forest. The late autumn and early winter winds made it impossible for the faeries to move from flower to flower, but they were perfectly fine with walking, since Yugi loved the forest and loved talking to his new friends. Still, when homesickness and lovesickness became too much to bare, he gently clutched the pendant Yami gave him, and despite the warmth that spread through him, he couldn't help but feel a shiver of apprehension run through him as he pondered. Would he ever see his home, his family, or the man he loved again?

* * *

Didn't i tell you you'd all be hapy by the end? Seriously, who besides me was bouncing up and down when Bakura socked Vivian in the face? (rolls on the floor laughing) God i love torturing her! Well I mentioned old friends didnt I? Here they are! For those of you who dislike Tendershipping and bronzeshipping or whatever they call RyouxBakura and MalikxMarik I don't care.

Character layout:

Ryou and Bakurs: Waterlights aka Water Faeries or sprites. I actually got the name from my favorite Manga Dragon Knights, the waterlights are what they call Faeries who live in Faerie forest.

Malik and Marik: Earth Sprites, or faeries of the earth that included rocks, stones the ground and to a degree plants but the not trees or flowers, those are for the nymphs. They're shrubs.

Serenity and Tea: flower Faeries, or nymphs i guess you could also call them. I designed their character designs, colors, outfits and outlines myself! i loved thier outfits and styles. Each one was specifically designed to associate them with what type of faerie the were and what they represent.

In addition to that the ability i gave the faeries i wanted to make as detailed as possible so i could give everyone a clear understanding of the faeries abilitie to become one with the world around them. they are spirits of nautre as well as Irish angels, and yes they were able to materalize Yugi with them when they were on the run because Technically Yugi is also a faerie, even without wings, as he has many abilities of his own: seeing through glamour, talking to animals, being born from a flower, etc.  
I really tried to envsion what it would look like to see Faeries literally becoming one with nature and their physical forms vanishing but not completely into the forest, and water. It was actually a lot of fun.  
For the record, I never just throw characters in and each one will play a crucial role in the story as a hole, including Serenity and Tea (for those of you who understand and know of my feelings about Tea know that she will be a three-dimensional charcter like everyone else, as much fun as it is to bash her, let's face it it gets old after a while. For those of you who don't I'll repeat it next chapter or just read my feelins on Yami/YugixTea uner my most hated pairings)  
I will introduce other characters as the story progresses and I will use a creative liscence on some of them specifically the beatle/mayflie in the story and the mole and feild mouse. But You'll see how that all works out next chapter.  
Not much else to say so leave long reviews and comments and comment everything!


	10. Chapter 9: The Long Search for Home

Hey everyone.

Okay first off, I got a LOT to tell you guys. First off I apologize for the lateness of this chap (though I did say it would be up within two weeks). Anyway, as I've stated before i've been working religiously on my new puzzleshipping/lemon/one-shot. And i've finally found a title _Masquerade_. I'm so close to finishing it and its already 26 written pages, and the lemon alone is 7 1/2 PAGES!! WAHOO!

Anyway this is chapter nine, and I edited it, but don't expect Chapter 10 next week. My goal is to finish writing and post my one-shot. After that I plan to finish Chapter 10 after 5 LONG MONTHS OF idea and motivational block. I'm posting it on Deviantart first since they've been waiting longer.

My goal is to get them both written, typed, edited and posted before I leave for my Vacation in two weeks.

As always read and review and leave commants. Oh and since I have a feeling I'm going to get murdered after this chap, I've gone into hiding with only my laptop, my duel spirts and my Kurioh brothers.

Disclaimer:  
(c) Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX and its character and monsters belong to the genius Kazuki Takahashi, who is one of my heros  
(c) Thumbelina belongs to Hans Christian Anderson  
(c) This idea, the Trickster faeries and anything not related to the two things above belong solely to me which means NO STEALING RO YOU _WILL_ REGRET IT!!!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Long Search for Home

Vivian screamed and punched the abrasive bark of the dead tree again and again, no longer carrying if her glamour held or not. Her father has renounced trying to calm her down and had simply decided to let her carry on with her temper tantrum. He himself was still furious at that spoiled fairy brat for abandoning his daughter in such a brash manner, but being a wise man he simply kept his anger in check.

"How could he do this to me!" Vivian screamed and raked her nails across the rotten wood, clawing at the unfortunate decaying objects. "How could those winged insects kidnap him! How could he choose that-that-that-that-cockroach over me!"

"Dammit woman! If you want the boy back then go and get him!" Her father's voice thundered with anger, unable to keep his temper in check.

Vivian froze at the sentence. She already knew where the boy lived; she could no doubt find him before the faeries returned him home. Even if they arrive before her, all she had to do was kidnap him again, only this time she'd lock him up beneath the muck and keep him there. Winter was coming fast but as long as there was muck she could still move. All she had to do was find her beloved and marry him before the Spring.

A wicked smile curled across her lips as she snapped her fingers letting her glamour once again mask the truth behind her hideous form.

"That's exactly what I'll do?" she crackled like a witch, stomping from the swamp ignoring her father's astonished face and rants.

"I will find him," Vivian mused to herself "I'll rescue him from those awful abductors and he'll be so grateful, he'll marry me."

Her plan couldn't have been more perfect.

*

"Um…guys?' Yugi squeaked as the two girls pondered which way to go since they couldn't jump or fly from flower to flower as quickly as they could in spring. Winter was no doubt coming fast.

"Yes?" Serenity and Tea turned to their small friend still sitting on the rose.

"I'm not exactly sure which way my home is. I didn't see where or which direction the Swamp spirit took me."

"That's no surprise. Knowing those things, the only reason they don't bother us is because they know the faerie royals would no doubt barbeque them all without a second thought." Tea snorted.

"She can go ahead for all I care; I mean I've never been one to hold a grudge but after meeting those two I don't _ever_ wanna meet a swamp spirit again." Yugi spat, shivering in disgust at the memory of that deviled woman so close to him in all her hideous glory. "But still, I've never left home except when Yami took me flying so…I have no idea which direction home is."

"No problem." Serenity snapped her fingers when a bell rang off in her head. "I know just what to do! Wait here," she told her friends and flew to the tallest towering flower before perching herself there. Once on top she looked heavenward and placed her hands around her mouth to emphasize her voice before calling as loudly as she could: "KATSUYA!"

Tea and Yugi blinked in confusion at this action, but decided to trust the girl. Their wait was short, before odd colored dots speckled the sky, moving like shadows before getting larger. From a distance and as feathered wings appeared, you'd think they were birds, but as they flew closer, you could see human shapes. One brown human-bird charged towards the red-haired fairy, before plowing into her knocking her off the flower!

Yugi and Tea both screamed watching their friend and the wicked bird creature fall, moving to catch them but as they crashed to the ground, the bird-creature flipped over and landed on his feet, holding the laughing flower fairy in his arms. The next site was the bird creature hugging Serenity tightly as she returned the exuberance with just as much affection.

"I missed you, Serenity!" The boy spoke in a rich accent not found in Ireland. His feathered arms wrapped around the fairy as if she were a small girl. The bird-creature was a boy; a rather attractive one with a cute mane of rich golden locks in a mop atop his head. His sunshine bangs fell over his rich chocolate eyes. His skin was the exact same tone as Serenity's, but his ears were long and pointed like and elf's. A leather long-sleeved tunic of rich brown adorned his lithe, muscular frame while brown leather pants adorned his legs. He wore heavy leather armor on his legs and around his neck was a scarlet scarf.

He would almost look human except for the differences in his hands, arms and feet. He wore no shoes or boots; instead his feet were large yellow talons like a large raptor's ripped with short, but sharp, razor-like claws. His hands were the same, but the talons were longer and clearly more dangerous, betraying the youth's fun-loving appearance. Oily black feathers in the form of wings sprouted from his arms, with flashes of chocolate and tipped with burgundy. Yugi was confused; the boy's wasn't human but he wasn't a faerie either, at least none Yugi had seen.

Before he could ask, another creature, similar to the boy landed next to him, a female bird-creature and an incredibly beautiful one. Her skin was pale-white and smooth, and her features were sharp, like her rich violet eyes, darker than Yugi's with a hint of blue. She had a sharp smile, and cherry lips that contracted nicely with her pale skin. Her sunshine hair cascaded down her back in long zig-zag shaped waves. Her body was lean and curvy and covered in a body suit of lavender and pale blue silks leaving little to the imagination. Her shoulders were bare except for the blue strips where her feathers began to grow and left a strip of white down her arms to her golden talons. Beautiful white wings grew from her arms, tipped with the palest of lavenders and blues. Talons of her own made her hands and feet with silver, razor sharp claws. Her limbs, hands, and body were strong, but thin and light, perfectly agile like a bird's.

When the boy finally put Serenity down and patted her head, she turned to the two confused teens and smiled. "Guys, this is Katsuya, my big-brother, and this is his mate Mai." She gestured to the lovely woman.

"Nice to meet you," Mai smiled warmly at Yugi's confused blink. The small boy, clearly astounded by the strange woman, walked towards her, skimming her up and down then circling her trying to see every inch of her strange form. Growling at his actions the blond woman turned around and snapped. "Do you mind!" she hissed, making Yugi jump back.

"Um…"Yugi blinked again, confused by her sudden outburst. "Are you a fairy?"

Mai's anger vanished in an instant and a warm chuckle of realization replaced it. "Oh I see, not I'm not a fairy. I'm a Harpy Lady."

Yugi jumped, "L-L-Like a banshee?" he fidgeted.

"No way kid," Katsuya explained. "Sheesh, Banshees are she-faeries of mourning. Harpies aren't faeries, but they're animal spirits. In our case birds."

Yugi cocked his head cutely bewildered as he looked from Katsuya to Serenity then back to Katsuya. "But Serenity's a faerie, and you're a Harpy, Katsu?"

"Call me Joey, My full name is Jounouchi Katsuya, but Katusya is my faerie name. And to answer your question, yes, I'm a harpy now, but I was born an earth sprite. Serenity's a flower faerie and I was a wood sprite, but when I met Mai and wanted to marry her, I asked the queen for permission and on our Wedding day she turned me into a Harpy."

Yugi's eyes widened. "She can do that!?"

"Oh yes," Mai smiled. "It's one of her powers, only the faerie queen and those in her bloodline when they come of age obtain the ability to transform. Plus Queen Samira loves all her subjects and would never allow something silly like gender or species to separate two people who loved each other."

"So that means when Yami and I get married she can make me a faerie, too." Yugi mused to himself, but the two Harpy's sharp ears and both turned their heads.

"You're Yami's lover!!" Joey almost screamed, before trapping the small boy in a playful bear hug! "This is wonderful! He's been looking everywhere for ya!"

"He has!?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Mai smiled. "When you've found Mr. Right you never let the go!" Mai smiled. "Plus word spreads fast among the forests, and faeries love to gossip especially if one of their own is involved. Even though animus, that's what they call animal spirits aren't under the rule of the Faerie King and Queen we're still loyal to them in a sense mostly because they protect the forest."

"That and Yam's one of my best buds!" Joey smiled. "Why da think I had to ask his mom to make me a harpy?"

"Wait, so then Yami's not at the hollow?" Tea asked. "Bakura and the boys went to find him, there."

"Yam left the second Sparks told him what was going on, which was right after Yug got kidnapped." Joey explained putting Yugi down. "Him and his cousin went to find him, I'd think. He's probably looking for Yug now, since word'll probably get around that you're okay, especially since Bakura and Marik can keep their mouths shut."

"So then should I wait for Yami!?" Yugi asked confused even more at what to do.

"Actually that's why I called you Katsu." Serenity chimed "We need to get Yugi back home to his grandpa, but Yugi doesn't know the way because he didn't see where that evil swamp bastard took him and we've never seen Yugi's house, so we were hoping you two could help us."

"Of course we can," Mai smiled, patting the small girl's head. "What wouldn't I do for my little sister?" she smiled before turning to Yugi. "Yugi do you know where you're grandpa lives?"

Yugi nodded with a smile. "He and I live in a house on the edge of the forest by the river."

Mai nodded, before flexing her lovely wings. "Be right back." She flexed her wings and like a string pushed off on her powerful legs and took to the sky, until she levitated high above the trees and scanned the area. "Does it look like a Cathedral or a cottage?" She cawed

"A cottage!" Yugi hollered back. "The one that looks like a Cathedral is Master Mahad's."

"Then I see it, alright!" Mai answered before flying back down with a perfect graceful landing. "It's north of here at the end of the forest." She explained, before gesturing to the girls. "Come on ladies, we'll take him there."

"Thank you! So much!" Yugi hugged her in gratitude, making her smile. The kid really was likeable now wonder Yami was so openly infatuated with him.

"And while you guys do that, I'll find Yam and the guys and bring him to you." Joey volunteered.

"You can do that!?" Yugi and Serenity asked.

"Of course, I can see everything from the air, and if I know Yam, he'll be riding Sparks so it'll be easier to find him that way."

"Really!?" Yugi smiled.

"Never fear little buddy, I'll find ya prince! I ain't missing my best bud's wedding!" Joey promised before taking to the sky on his chocolate wings before taking to sky, flying through the storm of multi-colored leaves and tree branches before shaking his head and wings free of the objects and took to the sky.

The leaves fell from the forest trees like colored rain upon the faeries and the harpy lady. Mai's eyes narrowed, knowing the signs every bird instinctually noticed when it was time to migrate. "The leaves are already falling, that's a sign that winter's coming early. The solstice isn't far away. We have to hurry or we'll all be frozen until winter." The three faeries nodded before following the harpy woman in the direction of Solomon's cottage.

_Yami_. Yugi mused to himself sadly, clutching Yami's necklace. _Please find me_.

*

Yami subconsciously clutched the for-get-me not necklace Yugi made him. The autumn wind howled, chilled with winter's bite, but the slight warmth of the crystal made the cold less tangible. He looked down from Sparks, watching already as the leaves had finished changing their colors and beginning to fall; the frost of winter making them too heavy to remain on the trees. Fortunately, the wind chill wasn't cold enough for the flowers to close and the grass was still green but he knew why, and it wasn't natural. Winter was coming early, and approaching fast. November had already passed and December had long sense reared her head in the days, maybe weeks since Yami began his search for his beloved Aibou. He and Seto had rushed to the marshes, intending to rip the place apart until he found his beloved, but word spread fast, and the moment they arrived the spirits in the surrounding forest were more than happy to detail the swamp woman Vivian's crimes in kidnapping their prince's beloved, how the little one—much to Yami's sheer delight and relief—was able to escape with the help of his old friends Bakura, Marik, their mates, Tea and his old friend Joey's sister, how they escaped into the forest using the gift that separated the faeries from the foul beings of swamp spirits and their wild and physical animus counterparts: their oneness with nature.

Unfortunately, Yami almost hit the sky when they reluctantly told him the hideous swamp woman Vivian had taken up her father's request and gone after her "love-slave" intending on dragging him back to the swamp for their wedding. It took every ounce of Yami's control and Seto's will to keep the faeire from blowing up like a super volcano. But in the end it only made Yami even more determined to scan the forest until he found Yugi.

Now they were on the search for his friends and his Aibou in hopes of finding him, which was no easy task. Flying made things easier but even faeries had their limits. Winter was approaching and because of that the Faerie magic was waning, even Sparks and he could only fly for a few short hours while the sun was high. At night they were powerless, which meant if his little one was trying to return home, he and his faerie friends could only get there by walking and the faerie hallow was in the heart of the forest a relatively large distance from Galway and Grandpa Mouto's shop. Winter was fighting to claim its domain, but the Faries was powerless. Samira and Aknankanon had obeyed their sons request and held back the winter frost for as long as she possibly could, but the solstice was approaching fast. Too fast.

_Yugi_. He sighed. _Wherever you are, I swear I'll find you. Even if I have to brave Father Winter with my bare hands!_

*

Yugi shot awake; his hand subconsciously moving to his throat clutching the crystal sun and moon around his neck. He looked around hoping to find himself asleep in his own bed with Yami's arms around him. He shivered feeling the morning air run through his light summer tunic that had been growing lighter and filthier over the endless journey through the forest. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders for extra warmth.

When he stood up and looked around, he didn't find his little bed or his window with a brilliant view overlooking his grandpa's garden. Beautiful figurines of glass and dream catchers or crystalline objects didn't surround him nor was Alastair sleeping next to him. Worst of all, Yami wasn't there. He wasn't surprised to see he was asleep in a flower; he and Yami often fell asleep in them after long flights. But he was surprised to see he was asleep between his two flower faeries friends who were still asleep within their flower home, unaware that the pale petals were beginning to dry and wilt. Frost began to glisten over the leaves, another sign that winter wasn't too far away.

"Someone's up early." Yugi jumped and turned around until he caught sight of purple wings.

"Hey Mai." He forced a rather convincing smile, but Mai wasn't fooled.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

"Not much." Yugi sighed, hugging his shoulders in a need to feel comfort. "It's weird, I've always wanted to journey from home and strike out of my own, but I never thought it would be this way." Yugi mused bitterly to himself, before sitting on the petal.

"Well, life is unpredictable," Mai explained sitting next to him. "You never what's going to happen, when you'll be happy, or when it will be taken all away? You just gotta keep going, and keep fighting." Yugi turned to her with a bewildered expression so she decided to elaborate. "I'm not gonna lie, it's not always easy trying to move on when something bad happens, but you gotta trust that you'll be okay, and that there's something better out there that will help you get through it. Like this for example, the swamp spirits may have kidnapped you, but your friends rescued you even though they didn't even know you, even after they learned you were Yami's lover they still helped you because you didn't want to marry that swamp-bitch, not that I blame you. And yes, we've been traveling non-stop, through autumn, but we're getting a little closer to your home each day and closer to your grandpa and Yami. You never would've done that if you'd given up or didn't trust us to help you. Ya see Yugi, life is a story, but it isn't a fairy tale and let's face it, it never will be,"

"I agree to that." Yugi snorted in agreement. Sure he and Yami may have had a fairy tale romance, but that was only after months of being and spending time together and they were lucky his parents and his grandpa were alright with it, but it didn't make it any less easy. If this had been a fairy tale, it would be all candy hearts and roses, not evil swamp-woman who practice kidnap marriages or being forced to travel endless miles through the harsh Irish wilderness; Lord only knew what the future held. Even through his life being small, he'd been trapped, lost, scared, alone and terrified of never being found, even though he always was. Yes, life was no fairy tale.

"Of course." Mai added "That doesn't mean you still can't get the happily ever after at the end." Yugi arched an eyebrow at the contradiction of her own statement. "Hey, I'm no hypocrite." Mai snapped at his expression "Unless you're a cynic or just plain hate the world, now matter how tough life gets, there's always a happy ending, but you can't just wait around for it to happen, you gotta do it yourself and you gotta fight for it." She smiled passionately and confidently. "In short, there's always a happy ending, but only if you're willing to fight for one and if you protect it."

Taken a back by the enlightened statement, Yugi let the phrase sink in before smiling confidently and nodding. Feeling a new surge of confidence flow through him he got to his feet and stated "Then what are we doing sitting here? The sun's up and we're wasting daylight!" His confident hollers of happiness awoke the delicate nymphs from their flower slumber. The two girls stretched their flexible limbs as their wings began to materialize from the tattoo-like symbols beneath their shoulder blades.

"Yugi? You're up early." Serenity yawned, as the two flower faeries experimentally flapped their wings. The flowers were already starting to wilt as a result of the cold weather, already draining the nymph's power, despite the luminescence of their pretty wings.

"I couldn't sleep." Yugi explained as the three faeries climbed over the edge of the flower and slid down the stem, waiting for Mai's instructions. The harpy woman took to the air, her graceful wings commanding the wind around her, like a proud, majestic raptor. She glided higher in to the air like a brilliant lavender shooting star; her sharp eyes scanned the back country with a wide smile, before diving back into a swan dive, making the trio hold their breath though they'd seen the woman perform this trick several times over the past few weeks. In a final swoop the harpy landed with all the grace and elegance of her race, not a hair out of place and a wide, unbroken smile cutting across her face. "The city's not far from here, which means depending on how far we get today, we just might reach the edge of the woods in a day or two."

Yugi's exuberance skyrocketed! "Really! I'm almost home!" Not a second later the boy turned to bolt, but Mai was faster and blocked his path. Despite his efforts to stop, he plowed straight into Mai's open wings. "Sorry!" he apologized immediately.

"It's the other way." Mai replied as if it were the simplest fact in the world, though the blush hadn't vanished from Yugi's face.

"How can you have so much energy and not sleep at night?" Tea asked rhetorically, but Yugi still answered.

"I just can't sleep at night."

"We know you miss Yami, Yugi but you still need—" She began but Yugi cut her off. "It isn't that." He protested. "I mean I literally _can't_ sleep." He turned his head to look at the floor, his bangs shadowing his face a bit. Seeing the confused looks on the girls' faces, he continued. "You see, Yami and I always sleep together, so I guess I just got so used to it, I can't really sleep without him." He kept walking forward looking at the ground not noticing the two girls had stopped in their tracks. The only reason Mai didn't was because she has chosen to remain airborne in case the exuberant boy strayed from the path again.

"What do you mean, you two 'sleep together'." Tea demanded. Serenity had chosen to remain silent.

Taken aback by the force in her voice, Yugi finally stopped and turned to see why they were so far behind him. His bewildered expression met Tea's, but it did little to ease his confusion. "Just like it sounds. Yami comes to visit me at night, and sometimes on late nights after flying or playing or just talking, we got tired and we'd sleep either in my bed, in a flower if we were flying or sometimes both. At first Yami always had to leave, for obvious reasons but most of the time he ended up just staying the whole night with me."

Serenity instantly relaxed, and scolded her silliness of thinking her old friend and her new one would engage in such things when they'd only just technically got together. Tea, bemused by the reply just blinked, as if not sure if Yugi understood what she was asking or if the answer she was given was the truth. "That's all?" The question rolled off her tongue in confused disbelief.

Yugi just blinked. "Well yeah. What else would we do?"

"Nothing," Serenity smiled, sweetly, gliding to catch up with him, while Tea followed, still bemused. "We just misunderstood, was all." From the look in her eyes and the calculating confusion on Tea's face, Yugi could tell there was more to it than simply that, but decided to let the subject drop.

"You really do love Yami, don't you." Tea said lowly; a statement not a question.

"What kind of question is that!?" Yugi immediately replied, passionately. His hand subconsciously moved to touch the pendant of Yami's necklace. "Of course I do!"

"Sorry," Tea apologized. "But you know, everyone loves Yami, not just because he's a prince, he's just amazing. Everyone loves him, even me after her pulled me out of a Spider web." She immediately felt Yugi tense at her comment. Sensing his distress, Serenity was by his side in an instant. "Or at least I thought I did." She finished.

"How do you mean?" Yugi demanded, as she expected his glare of distrust didn't falter.

"Well, like I said everyone loves the faerie prince, just not well, _true_ love. When Yami saved me and I spent time with him, I thought I loved him. I truly did, and I thought he loved me back. Looking back I guess that was just wishful thinking, since he never treated me any differently than he treated everyone else, but when I told him how I felt, he just smiled and told me his feelings for me were just friendship and that's all. He was sweet about it, really. What was weird though was I wasn't even as upset about it as I should've been. I _knew_ I wasn't as upset about it as I should've been, but it made me realize, maybe my "love" for him wasn't as strong as I thought it was. Honestly, a lot of us never thought, Yami would ever find 'the one'."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked confused. If Teas was right, then why would Yami choose him, sure he loved Yami with all his heart but what made him so special that the prince trusted him with his heart.

It was Serenity who answered. "You see, Yugi. True love is very rare, like the hardest thing in the world to find rare, so when you find the "one" you, to quote my big brother 'just know', but finding the right person is never easy. I think the reason why Yami could never find someone here in the forest was because everyone knew who he was and though we all loved him, it wasn't real love. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does." Yugi nodded. "When I first met Yami, I kinda figured out who he was, but I wanted him to tell me. When he waited I assumed he wanted to make sure it was me he loved, so when he finally told me, I was so happy."

"I guess that means he trusts you." Serenity wrapped her arms around him, smiling comfortingly. "And I mean as in more than anyone on earth and trust me that's saying something."

Yugi couldn't help but smile, despite the ache of loneliness in his heart, his friends made it so much more bearable. The rest of them continued to laugh and smile, letting their worries fly away with their pearls of laughter, until a loud shriek tore from the sky. The three of them turned to see Mai flying towards them screaming "Look out!"

Before any of the three could react, something jumped in front of them sending the girls fluttering and vanishing into the flowers, Mai taking to the air, and Yugi fell backwards landing on his bottom in front of the interloper with a loud shrike.

The interloper chuckled menacingly as if pleased by the reaction of surprised fright. "Why hello there precious. What's a lovely little thing like you doing here in the woods on your own?" He asked with a wide smirk. His ice-green eyes blazed with arrogant confidence beneath his dark hair and against his copper skin. His wild black hair grew long in the back tied in a high ponytail while the spiked bangs were tamed by a black and red headband. His features were sharp and angular like a hawk's. He wasn't dressed like the faeries Yugi had scene, instead he wore a tight black outfit that fit his lean form tightly, down to his boots. The long rich red, sleeveless, open jacket he wore contrasted with the black tank top, pants and belt. Bronze vine-like bands adorned his wrist while two gold rings encircled each of his upper arms. Around his neck an odd white pendant rested peacefully against his chest, shaped like a cross with an arrow-like tip, but on the heart of it was a blue-fanned wind shape with a large white opal reflecting various colors in the sunlight, and a dice dangled from his ear on a silver string. Yugi scanned him over again and noticed he didn't have wings. So what was he?

"Who the heck are you!" Yugi demanded jumping to his feet.

"I believe I asked you first." The boy replied.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." Yugi challenged, his glare refusing to falter.

The faerie smirked at him, almost amused. "Feisty thing aren't you, but if you insist, I am Duke Devlin" he boasted proudly, "but if you wish you may call me Duke and I am a Trickster."

"A trickster?" Yugi interrupted raising a skeptical eyebrow, "What kinda of faerie is that!?"

"I am no faerie." The Trickster corrected. "And to answer your question, Tricksters are like leprechauns because our magic comes from items and we use it for luck, but instead of gold and rainbows, we use certain objects to channel our magic and, of course, play tricks. I use dice magic." To emphasize his point, two dice magically appeared in his hand, one white and six-sides the other bright red and ten-sides. He juggled them in the air and caught them. When he opened his hand two more appeared in his opposite hand, one blue and diamonds shaped, the other bright green and eight sided. Deciding to show off he juggled more dice in his hand, summing and dismissing one after the other, until all of them were in his hand and threw them into the air. Yugi's eyes never left the dice, even as Duke chucked them into the air, and shrieked when each one exploded into fireworks.

"You see." He laughed wildly in enjoyment at his trick. "Trickery."

"Impressive." Yugi complimented, before getting to his feet and dusting the dirt from his tunic, refusing to let his guard falter.

"Now hold up your end of the bargain." The trickster countered. "I told you who I am; now tell me who you are."

"I'm Yugi." Yugi answered, "And if you'll excuse me, I have to get home." He continued forward to walk past him, but before Yugi could pass him, Duke snatched his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Leaving so soon?" Duke teased. "Relax and take a load off."

"Let go of my!" Yugi snapped, trying to pry his arm off! "I have to go home!"

"You know," Duke continued, ignoring him "Tricksters love pretty things, like you, but what's more we love to show them off. And you're perfect. I've never seen such a pretty thing before."

"I am not a thing!" Yugi scolded. "I'm a boy, now let go of me! I'm going home!" The boy struggled and moved to punch him but the trickster was faster and grabbed Yugi's free wrist before pinning it at his side.

"Pretty as a rose and as wild as its thorns, you are a gem." Duke complimented, ignoring Yugi's struggles, until his opal necklace flashed yellow with warning. Pulling Yugi flush against his arms, he jumped out of the way of the clawed talons that slammed into the ground.

"Let go of him, you slimy worm!" Mai screeched.

Duke just smirked, wrapping one arm on the kicking and protesting Yugi to immobilize him, while using his free hand to conjure his dice with a rainbow flash from his necklace when he noticed the two faeries forming from the flowers. "Sorry ladies but you know what they say; when you find something rare, never let it go!" With a flick of his wrists Duke threw the dice to the floor and a storm of smoke flooded the area. Mai screeched and dove into the hazy mist. Serenity tried her best to combat the thick smoke, but the three of them were powerless until it settled.

"Yugi!" Tea called, but the trickster had vanished with their little friend.

"Dammit!" Mai screamed clawing at the closest thing she could find in her rage,

"Come on!" Serenity ordered. "We have to get help!" The flower faerie flapped her wings and took off to the forest with the elder two girls behind her, dead set on their new mission: finding Yugi.

*

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Chazz complained. "They were so close to his house and suddenly Yugi gets kidnapped again? Jeeze you think all these faeries had nothing better to do with their free time!"

"You're awake!?" Jaden smirked, remembering his friend's earlier comment about stories.

"Of course I am, now shut up I wanna hear the rest of the story." Chazz snapped at the laughing brunette.

"Me too." Sy chimed in "Do the girls find Yugi! What does Duke want with him? Where are Yami and Seto? And Joey?"

"Calm down, little ones." The master chuckled at the boy's eagerness. "To answer your question Chazz, as Mai said life is unpredictable, the least thing you expected to happen can happen and often does and that's what happened to Yugi, but it isn't always a bad thing, it's simply another challenge he has to face. That's called conflict. And I can assure you Syrus, all of your questions will be answered in time. Now let me continue." The master took a breath while the three boys got settled, their eyes and ears open waiting for the next part of the intriguing tale.

* * *

To be honest, this chapter turned out to be a filler more than anything else. But since it had been two months on my deviantart account since i updated it, I fought tooth and nail to finish it. Personally, Its not a favorite but i do like it, and i had to answer some simple stuff: like Vivian searching fro Yugi, the passing time until the Winter solstice arrived, What Yami and seto were doing and i just had to introduce Joey and Mai.

Sorry, Puppyshipping fans, but its joey and mai in this one, 1) cuz i wanted Mai to be the sparrow but i couldn't see her falling into the hole and such so i added Joey, an yes they're both based off the Haroy lady, cept i modeled Joey after the Harpy Brother and Mai after Harpy Queen.

Duke was always going to be the "beetle" in this: 1) cuz he's a cool character who I like a lot (i really don't get how people can make him evil, i mean sure yeah, he was arrogant as hell when he first showed up, but I mean Kaiba was way more evil than he was) and let's face it, though its hard to make him like pure evil he's a sexy anti-hero. I have a plan worked out for his character, so I decided to follow Kazuki Takahashi's example and make him start off as an anti-hero than have him work his way into the good guy catagory.

Also the Trickster, the type of spirit he is, is something I made up. Its' sort of a combination between a leprachaun with controlling luck magic and a puca, which in old english is a wooldland sprite or land emboiment famous for playing tricks and causing mischeif. I put them both together since they seemt to fit Duke rather well. Plus the items he has will play a role in the next chapter and his role in the plot in general.  
The ending was totally different form the one i orignally had planned but i thinked it worked out fairly well. Plus it's been a while since we've seen the Master and the boys and i wanted to revist them again, they play a major role in the epilogue and in the surprise ending i have planned. Overall, I won't say this is one of my better chapters but I'm throughly pleased with how it came out.


	11. Chapter 10: The Trickster's Ball

I did it...HOLY FRICKEN GOD! I FRICKEN DID IT! I DID IT! NOT ONLY DID I FINISH THIS CHAP I GOT IT UP BY MY DEADLINE! YES! YES! YES! YES!

Couple of announcements, I wanna say this chapter was the hardest to do, not so much to write (it only took me three days to write it) but I had literally NO IDEA whatsoever to do for this chapter. I didn't want to do what they did in the movie or have all the mayflies insult Yugi, and i had no clue what to do with Duke so i was in a bind, after two months of idea block, two awesome friends were able to inspire me, but motivational block was pure evil.

Take it from me and my Best Friend Nina or as you know her on Devinantart Illusional-Seasons, it is A LOT easier to SUMMERIZE stuff than it is to write it all out in detail, but somehow I managed to sit down and finish this after having the begining completed months prior. This thing took me 4 BRUTAL MONTHS TO FINISH! My biggest regret right now is that all my fans on Deviantart had to wait so long.

**Dedications:** As thanks for helping me, with this this fic is dedicated to three important people: The First is my friend Julia who came up with the idea so ingenuisly simple I can't belive i didn;t think of it: suggesting that instead of hating Yugi, the tricksters adore him! Thus the main idea was born and I FINALLY had domething to work with! Second dedication goes to Animegirl018 (her e-mail name) for the suggestions for the ball cept i changed it so Yugi sings instead of dances! XD

The third dedication goes out to one of my favorite author CrazyAboutYugi, if you've been keeping tabs on my account and that of some of your favorite authors than you now the deal that's happened to her, thankfully thinsg have simmered down it doesn't excuse what happened to her. This is my own perosnal shout out to her, not only is she one of the BEST authors i've ever read (I'm not kidding my only regret is that I didn't review every single one of her stories I read before of Wolf and Man which is one of my perosnal favorites) but she's also an incredibly strong, and amazing person and a loyal and adement friend! I'm behing you all the way girl! (Hugs)

Two more notes, I originally said i was gonna post my one-shot I've been talking about first but I decided to put that on hold since I FINALLY got inspiration for this story and it was begging to be written. My one-shot did it sjob and helped me get over my motivational block! WOOHOO! My next goal is to finish writing it while we're driving to Wildwood and post it soon, thought at this point i think it'll end up being a short, but still, multichapter story!

Before The chap begins, I also wanna give a special heartfelt thanks to all of my fans and reviews and everyone who's reviewed, favorited and story alerted not only this site but me as well. I never in my wildest dreams thought this story would be so popular or for everyone to enjoy my work so much, so thank you all so much, your comments, event he critiques mean the world to me! Thank you all so much!

**Disclaimer:** Thumbelina is a fairy tale by Hans Christian Anderson, and the Movie adaption is created by Warner Brothers.

Yugioh an all its characters are the proud works and creations of Kazuki Takahashi

Almost everything in this chapter (aside from the ideas mentioned above in the dedications) belongs to me, so NO STEALING, OR YOU WILL BE SUED!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Trickster's Ball

The swamp woman scowled as she stormed passed the graying landscape, and crawled through the carpet of fallen leaves and grass, the hardening land making it difficult for a spirit who lived in the muck to travel through the broad, rolling, grassy hill and antiquarian forests of the Emerald Isle. The vile woman screeched like a dying banshee as she struggled through the decaying underbrush of the dying forest. Winter was no doubt on its way and once the blanket of snow and mud took hold, travel would be much simpler.

"Just wait my love," the vile woman crackled in desire. "As soon as a I rescue you from those awful insects, and take you back to the swamp we'll never have to deal with these disgusting forest and barren hills ever again, we'll live in the swamp beneath the waters where nothing changed and remains eternal while everything else withers away and dies." Vivian crackled like a witch, as she stormed her way through the wild disorder and chaos of the forest. How long she'd been traveling she didn't know but did know he love was traveling somewhere in this forest, trying to go back to that miserable old man, all she had to do was get there first and head him off: she'd rescue him, bring him back home, he'd be so grateful he'd agree to marry her, they would marry and be happy for ever and ever. She could see it all playing in her mind like a romantic love story where the woman was the heroine. She giggled in desire, imagining how glorious they're wedding night would be…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!"

Vivian almost screamed when the holler broke her romantic daydream and stormed over to the source, pushing the mass of grass and flowers back, mouth opened the scream at the fool who dared to interrupt her thought. Her jaw hit the floor when instead she was me with the sight of two white-haired water lights, two female faeries with flower colored wings and two sandy-haired spirits with earth colored spin. He blood boiled like cracked eggs in the summer sun as she recognized the first six as the her beloved's abductors, but the blond woman, with feathered, claws terms for wings and feet was new to her. Must be one of those savage animal spirits, she assumed. She snorted, prepared to demand what they'd done with her beloved before their heated conversation stirred again forcing her to be quiet.

"Those Trickers are mischievous bastards! The jerk disappeared before we even had a chance to lunge at him." The bird-woman explained.

"Oh this is bad." The elder Earth sprite pinched the bridge between his nose, before running a hand through his massive, white-blond spikes.

"Bad!" the smaller earth sprite snapped. "First Yugi gets kidnapped by a raping swamp-bitch and the second he's close to home he gets kidnapped by a Trickster and taken god knows where, and Yami's been searching the forest for him all autumn, he's gonna be furious!"

"What are we going to do! Winter's only a week away!" the younger, pale-skinned waterlight panicked.

"We keep moving!" the silver-hair waterlight ordered. "Mai can you find Joey?"

"Of course I can, Bakura" the bird-woman, Mai replied. "Joey's my mate, I can find him anywhere."

"Good, here's the new plan" Everyone circled around Bakura. "Mai you find Joey and fins the faerie Hallow, Ry, Mary, Mal and I will continue searching for Yami and give him the head s up, you girls find whatever you can about these Tricksters, where they go, what they want, where we can find Devin, anything that could lead us to Yugi." Everyone nodded in agreement except the auburn haired faerie. "But what if the solstice hits before then. We'll all go into Suspended animation?"

"We have a plan for that too." The younger waterlight explained. "Bakura and I don't go into suspended animation because we're water lights. We'll just get out of the water before it freezes and travel through the snow. It'll be easier to find everyone in the snow, so we'll reanimate you all and then we'll plan the next move from there. If Yugi's still with the Trickster's after the solstice hit that'll be good thing, otherwise he'll be stuck in the middle of winter."

"Any more questions?" Bakura demanded. No one answered. 'Than move!" Before Vivian could blink the spirits vanished and the bird woman took to the sky. Her emotions flared as the conversation ended! First her anger at what that stupid sprite said about her than she exploded in fury hearing someone else had taken _her _Yugi, than a smirk played across her lips. So the Tricksters thought they could steal her bridegroom did they? A wicked grin played across her face. "This is perfect, all I have to do is find the Trickster's tree and demand they return him. After all, no one could defy her. Vivian chuckled to herself. She always got what she wanted, it wasn't luck or a coincidence it was fact: he was special not doubt about it, she was the best and deserved the best. That was why Yugi would eventually realize she was much better for him than some pixie prince. She was perfect, the best and deserved only the best, if Yugi was the best than by right, he was hers and no one else's!

And one she got him back she would make him realizes that.

"Put me down you psychopath!" Yugi trashed and hammered on the Tricker's back but his attempts to get Duke to put him down failed. He hated this, being thrown over a strangers shoulder and carried like a sack of potatoes, and as feisty as ever. "Put me down!" Yugi screamed again pushing on his captor's iron-grip and pounding on Devlin's back with his fists! "Would you calm down" Duke ordered unfased by the boy's temper. "You'll wear yourself out if you keep this up."

"Where are you taking me?" Yugi ordered refusing to give up his struggle.

"Again wit the questions, just be patient and wait." Duke snapped.

"No! I demand you take me home right now!" Yugi screeched.

"Calm down, kiddo, we're almost there." Duke explained.

"Not you're home, you idiot! _ My _home!" Yugi screamed in frustration, unsure where he was anymore. After Duke had vanished with him trapped, everything around them spiraled and convoluted to the point Yugi felt he would throw up. When his eyes regained focus and the world stopped spinning, and his mind relaxed he could think clearly again. At first he'd been too buys struggling and trying to escape his captor to notice where they where, but now he was too tired to fight anymore, and could take in his surroundings. Where ever he was he was in some kind of hollow, but it didn't look like any tree he's every seen. It looked like some kind of tube shaped tunnel abrasive with circular ridges and cracks. Holes of all sizes where engraves into the wood: some dents some micro-sized tunnels, some led to other tunnels. Beams of sunlight leaked in through the cracks and holes in the tunnel, lighting the dark cavern with a pale glow. The wood itself was blackened, white and gray, as if Yugi has suddenly become colorblind, bark was chipped and pale in some places like falling skin from the tree an the bare bone was visible. The tunnel was smoothed and flat in some places and abrasive, chipped and layered in others. It spiraled so much Yugi felt dizzy. He closed his eyes to keep himself from becoming sick.

He yelped and his eyes flew open when he felt himself being dropped and flung. He braced himself to land on the floor, but was shocked when he landed on a mattress of feathers. Yugi panted in fright before he calmed down enough to look around. Enormous feathers in different shapes, colors and sizes rained around him, while a nest of them surrounded them, as if collected from different birds. Some solid, some black white or gray and speckled with spots, others were bi-colored, some soft and sleek, others older and branched. Yugi's eyes scanned the location. It looked like a knothole, except he couldn't see the opening. While he sat in a nest of feathers, other trinkets and things littered the hollow, in one corner was a pile of gold and silver twine, broken rings, loose jewels, and trinkets, while another side had shelves lined from ceiling to floor, in a sphere shape filled with oddly shaped things and trinkets. Bottles in different colors and odd shapes and jars filled with earth colored liquids and on the top was a huge root that looked like a labyrinth of branches. Other things like torn tapestries, pieces or cloth hung from the walls and the ceilings, some draped to the floor, others forming small, box-shaped rooms, in different colors. It was like a maze of cloths that you could get lost in.

What disturbed him though was that he couldn't find his captor anywhere.

Snap! Yugi jumped, and felt something tug on his arm, and looked down in horror at his wrist. A shiny gold manacle that looked like a piece of a bracelet connected around his wrist to small to fit over his hand, and it was connected to a smaller chain like a bracelet, only this one was hammered to a nail in the wall. He jerked on the chain experimentally, before he grabbed it with his other hand and tried to pull it as hard as he could, but someone grabbed him. Yugi immediately started thrashing 90% sure he knew who it was.

"Will you stop?" Duke screamed, accidently letting go of his free hand. Taking advantage of the opening, Yugi turned around and boxed him in the chin as hard as he could, despite his short height. Duke let him go to nurse his wound, but his grip on Yugi's wrist only tightened. Yugi flinched from the harshness around his wrist, but froze when instead of screaming or anger, Duke laughed.

"You really are a rose of thorns, aren't you?" He smirked, rubbing the bruise forming on his chin. "I'd better be careful or I'll end up with some broken bones." He said jokingly, making Yugi growl as he saw red. "Get. This. Off. Me!" He ordered pointing to the manacle on his right wrist.

Duke raised an eyebrow as if to scream 'are you kidding me?" "Did ya here what I said about broken bones?" He asked rhetorically before disappearing into the maze of curtains.

Yugi huffed, before yanking on the chain again. While his captor was gone he wrapped it around his wrist, braced one foot on the wall, and pulled as hard as he could, but all he managed to accomplish was to slip on the feathers and fall on his bottom. Growling in frustration he tried again, but the chain still refused to budge.

"I wouldn't do that." Yugi ignored Devlin when he returned, not even bothering to look at him, until Duke used one hand to pull the chain from him, despite his fighting. Again Yugi cursed his small stature. "I'm saying that for your own reasons. You keep doing that you'll hurt yourself."

"Oh and you give a damn about me?" Yugi retorted, trying to grab the chain again, but Duke held it over his head and stuffed something into his arms. Yugi blinked and looked at the cloth-like bundle in his arms. Skeptically, he looked up to Duke with a glare than back to the clothes.

"You're a mess, get clean, get changed and we'll leave. Can't have you looking like a mess when I show you to everyone, can I?" Duke laughed. Yugi growled and opened his moth to protest but before he could, his captor shoved him behind another curtain, where a bowl-shape hole grew from the tree like a natural cauldron filled with water.

Comprehending what the trickster wanted, he turned to him with a glare, "and how exactly and I suppose to change my clothes, with this on?" He raised his right wrist and gestured to the manacle. Rolling his eyes, the trickster snapped his fingers. The chain slipped from the manacle but the manacle stayed in place. "Don't bother trying to run away, that'll tell me where you are in an instant. Can't have you running away on me." He said before turning around, disappearing behind the tapestries leaving Yugi alone. Yugi's furious glare refused to falter. Sunlight shined through a small knothole above the "tub" but it was too high for him to climb and he had no doubts, Duke would've sensed him trying to escape; he knew little of trickster magic but decided to take it seriously. He glared at the gold manacle on his wrist, rolling his wrist experimentally for any signs of weakness, but all he could find was a chain-link Duke used to hook the chain to it.

Sighing in defeat, he sat against the rim of the cauldron like tub and looked through the clothes Duke shoved in his arms: they were rather attractive and much better for the autumn weather than the filthy, light summer tunic he'd currently been wearing since his abduction. He set them in a pile on a shelf growing from the tree wall and looked through them. The outfit as a whole consisted of a warm, long-sleeved purple shirt with matching wool legging, with a forest green, short-sleeve tunic to go over it, and a purple belt to go around the waist. Though the outfit was simple, the threads suggested otherwise, the tunic had a golden, vine and leaf pattern embroidered along the v-shaped neck-line of the tunic and along the hems in sparkling glitter. The shirt had a similar vine and leaf pattern in gold along the end of the sleeves but not as elaborate as on the tunic. Beneath the clothes, Yugi also noticed Duke had even included a new pair of thick boots.

Knowing full-well his own clothes were filthy and he was in desperate need of freshening up, he undid his boots and slipped of his tights, before carefully slipping over the side of the tub. Once he was standing in the tub, he double checked to make sure his captor kept his word, before sinking into the tub and removed his shredded, filthy garment. He sank beneath the black water to his chin, not taking any chances. The water was lukewarm, but he didn't care, after weeks of walking and being lugged around all day like a sack of potatoes the cool water felt wonderful.

He skimmed around and found a cloth in the corner that served as a towel and a few small bottles on the shelves. He pulled down a few of them and sniffed the contents. They smelled like flowers and herbs but the liquids reminded him of the bubble bath his grandpa used to use when he was a child. Getting himself down the real task of bathing he poured the sweet smelling contents in his hair and scrubbed his scalp before sinking into the water. He ran a hand threw his hair rinsing out the soap and the mud and grime that had been caking his hair since his last actual "bath" had been in a stream.

He smiled again and through the veil of his hair back spraying a wave of water behind him. His hair instantly felt lighter, but he washed his hair again to remove all the extra dirt. "That's better." He smiled; as much as he enjoyed the outdoors, even he hated being covered in dirt. Next he cleaned the rest of his body, before pulling the cloth over himself and getting out. Not taking any chances that his captor was watching him, he dried himself off as fast as he could, and threw on the clothes. To his surprised they fit snuggly, and he instantly felt warmer against the cold. He spun around experimentally, before reemerging from behind the curtains.

"Lovely," The trickster complimented. Yugi turned to find the smug trickster sitting arrogantly on one of the log-like chairs, dressed in black pants and boots but a long-sleeved red German style jacket with god buttons. Dice still dangled from his right ear, and his pendant remained undisturbed. "You look even more perfect when you're not covered in grime." He complimented.

"Bite me!" Yugi retorted, only to feel something tugging on his wrist and forcing him to the floor on his stomach. He pulled himself to his knees, when he saw the gold chain connected to his manacle with the end wrapped around Duke's wrist.

"My, my, you really are quite the stubborn one." Though the Trickster's voice clearly showed annoyance, his smirk refused to falter. He wrapped the rest of the chain around his wrist and pulled it over his head, dragging Yugi's wrist with it, forcing Yugi to stand and meet Duke's emerald eyes, burning with arrogance and desire. Yugi growled and fury, trying to pull of the chain, but it kept his arm suspended in place. "Let me go you freak!" To his surprise, Duke released the chain, just as Yugi gave another hard yank, sending him falling back on his rump, with a hard thud. He whimpered for a bit, before getting up again.

"Now that's you've calmed down, let's go." He pulled on the chain, but Yugi pulled his arm back and stood his ground. "Go where!" He demanded.

"To the party." Duke replied as if complimenting the weather.

"What party?" Yugi demanded, again.

Duke groaned and rolled his eyes. "The one the Tricksters are throwing right now. You're coming as my guest."

"Over my dead body!" Yugi retorted, pulling on the chain again, but Duke jerked it again, making Yugi whimper at the harsh tugging on his wrist.

"Don't tempt me." Duke threatened. "And before you ask no, I will not remove that chain. I wasn't kidding when I said Tricksters love things rare and unique, I'm doing this to make sure no one else touches you there." He explained, gesturing to the chain in his hand. "Tricksters see something they want they go after it, and they get extremely annoyed when it doesn't belong to someone and they _still_ can't have it." He smirked; Yugi's face went red with rage. "But don't worry, they see you belong to me, and they won't hurt you."

"I _DO NOT_ BELONG TO YOU!" Yugi exploded, until Duke yanked on the chain, puling Yugi's arm straight and grabbed his free hand and held it above his head in a bruising grip. "Oh so you _want _me to throw you into a lion's den where an onslaught of Tricksters actually _will_ treat you like an item, or a prize—or _worse_." He stressed the last word as a warning, and Yugi knew it. Dark emerald eyes bore into his timid amethyst at the harshness and seriousness behind them. Yugi's mind went on autopilot sorting out the two options, but his deflated pride finally agreed with the lesser of two evils.

"If you try _anything_, I _will _retaliate." Yugi warned, before he stopped struggling. Duke released him, happy to see Yugi wasn't fighting him anymore, though his glare refused to fade. Dark just rolled his eyes and tugged on the chain. Yugi stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. Duke continued to walk again, tugging on the chain. Yugi followed, only when they reached the door, Duke pulled him against him and the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

Yugi swore is organs were completely out of place when the Trickster materialized them again. His skin went from fair to green in a second and his head was spinning out of control. He was grateful Duke paused to give him time to reset his physical form, before dragging him through a pair of crimson curtains guarding a circular entrance. The second the curtain was pushed aside, Yugi entered another word.

Tricksters filled the room as far as the eyes could see; all of them similar in appearance to Devlin: dark black or brown hair jeweled green or blue eyes and tanned skin. All of them dressed as lavish as any fairy, but their style was chaotic. Woman wore dresses that looked like and explosion of the Victorian era: corsets, bodice, sleeves, sleeveless, high collars, no collars, poufy skirts, thick skirts, long skirts, trains in the back, necklaces, wigs, fishnets, stockings, rights, boots, high heels, earrings, pearls, sapphires. Colors so loud and dark, chaotic and bright, none of them matching and in ridiculous patterns, and masks covered in lace, felt, feathers, gold, glitters, jewels and anything they could put on them.

The hall was just as bizarre as the party goers and failed to learn what it was suppose to be: the entire room was a cylinder hollow, but it was decorated in a weird plethora of plants, he'd never seen before, some big enough to hide a fairy, others like stiff, green swords or sabers, some with leaves like huge elephant ears. A sea of flowers shaped like multicolored puffballs covered every inch of the ceiling while vines covered in bright green and red leaves shaped like stars and bright black and red berries shaped drops of blood hung from the rainbow sea. The walls were the only thing untouched, but instead of blacken, ashen gray wood, the wooden walls were painted in lines, zigzags, splotches, bursts, streaks and spirals ranging from red, yellow and blue to green, purple, and orange in an explosion of loud, obnoxious colors.

It was as if someone had swallowed the Victorian Era and the World Fair and threw it all up in the hollow. At that moment, Yugi was extremely grateful for the simple change of clothes Duke gave him, knowing he'd feel even more out of place if he'd been forced to wear something and bizarre and chaotic as the rest of these creatures.

"Don't say anything" Duke hissed in his ear, making him shiver. "Don't don anything I don't tell you too. Tricksters are possessive bastards."

As if on cue, a swarm of Tricksters turned their attention to the new comer, and their eyes immediately lit with desire and want. Yugi fidgeted, at the gazes they were giving him: like he was an exotic animal on display, or something they wanted to trap. He took a fidgeting step back, until he felt the chain tighten around his wrist.

"Well, well, what have we here?" And older Trickster smirked, predatorily. Yugi jumped out of his skin and whirled around.

"Who's this?" A female Trickster giggled like a school girl.

"He's adorable." Another girl trickster giggled.

"He's _mine._" Duke thundered, possessively pulling Yugi into his arms, despite the boy's struggles. "So hands off."

"Really?" Another Trickster said mockingly. "He seems poorly trained."

That did it. Yugi's control shatter and he exploded with the force of a super volcano: at the same time he stomped on Duke's foot, he elbowed him in the chest signifying his release on not only Yugi but his chain, which he pulled away, and screamed. "I AM NOT YOURS!"

Instead of laughing, everyone in the room jumped or froze not expecting so delicate and fragile looking a creature to be so brazen. Or for the pendant around his neck to shimmer with a brilliant combination of gold and silver. "AND I AM NOT A PET OR A THING YOU POSESSIVE FREAKS, I'M A LIVING BREATHING THING!" His passionate voice thundered, the light bather around him, perfectly outlining his figure, laces with a vibrant gold and silver, while the gems on his necklace were alive through his shirt and tunic. Everyone retreated for a moment. The power radiating from the boy before them was enthralling and terrifying. When Yugi stopped yelling the light and force around him faded.

The incident left Yugi panting, but his glare refused to falter. Once it was obvious the danger had past the tricksters resumed their position around him, only wise enough to not ignite the temper that clearly lay beneath the boy's deceiving surface. Ironically, the only one who didn't seem enthralled, intrigued, or even more wanting of the smaller boy for his defiant stance, was Duke. Instead his gaze was impossible to read, even after he snatched the chain back from Yugi, before the boy had a chance to stop him.

Yugi opened his mouth to yell, but Duke's hard face told him doing so would accomplish nothing. Before another argument could ensure another Trickster spoke up. "What a powerful voice you have, little one." Yugi cringed at the nickname; only Yami was allowed to call him that. Yugi said nothing, but is eyes hardened.

"Perhaps he would sing for us?" A female trickster, asked in a sultry voice waving her fan around. Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but Duke gently pushed him back. "I think that's a lovely idea." The Trickster said flatly.

Yugi wanted to scream.

"Perhaps though first we should all sit; it's getting late and music is so soothing a talent, especially Coel-sidhe." Duke told everyone as, they all nodded and took a seat on the mats, plants and seats set up for everyone. Yugi turned to glare at his captor, but before he could, Duke flashed him a smirk before removing the chain around his wrist. "Can't have you stumbling over this can we?"

Yugi snorted, before turning back to the room of Tricksters, waiting for him to sing.

"Sing, little one."

"Yes, sing something sad,"

"Sad and beautiful"

Their demands thundered at Yugi who tried to calculate an escape. "Now, now, calm down, let out guest take his time, I'm sure his voice is tired from screaming." The elder Trickster ordered, before gesturing for Yugi to begin.

_Tired?_ He wondered before a plot formed in his quick mind. _That's it! _

"Very well," Yugi smiled before moving to the center so his voice would echo better. "Then I shall sing for you." It took all his will power not to smirk as he closed his eyes and—exactly as he had done with Yami, so many times in the past—he reached deep into his heart, his soul and sung the voice of his being, the gift he was blessed with just as his fairy prince was: the fairy music of _coel-sidhe_.

Music began to pour from Yugi's body as he moves, the melody began to spiral in the air like crystal notes, as he stepped forward and back in slow, simple, yet elegant movements. Sound flooded the room, a sweet, low sound like the wind and violins singing with the touch of a bell, dropping in the stream.

"He sees a boy who's singing,

A sad sound, a lonely song

He wants to take, me in his arms

And dry away all my tears"

Music flooded into the room, completely silent except for Yugi's music flowing so elegantly in perfect chimes like an Irish orchestra. His voice high and sweet, contrasting perfectly with the euphony of bells, strings, chimes and lights. The music of nature itself. He caught their eyes and smiled. They were under his spell, enthralled in Nature's lullaby.

"I see a boy who's flying

"A lonely sprite with bright eyes

I want to say, I'm with you now

You can be happy that we're here

"We'll never part this magical world

Or let them take away out dreams

Because when you just reach out to me

Than you will find, deep down inside

I'm always with you…"

His spell was working, weaving its way into the hearts and mind of the tricksters, the lullaby making them swoon and smile, relax and dream, as the music filled and soothed them into a dreamless realm.

"A creature snatched me, bring danger

Such harsh wants, such cruel wants

Why did they kidnap me?

When my heart belongs to him

"So I escaped to find my heart

And reach out to me with all you love

There are no dangers now, we're together now

And we are one!

"We'll never part this magical world

Or let them take away our dreams

Because when you just reach out to me

Than you will find, deep down inside

I'm always with you…"

He spun faster as the music now took full effect, the temp and beat quickened as everyone suddenly swooned, some already asleep, lost in the vortex of fantasy the musical lullaby promised them. Yugi was smiling in excitement but kept his cool and continued to sing knowing stopping now, would be too risky.

"We'll never part this magical world

Or let them take away our dreams

Because when you just reach out to me

Than you will find, deep down inside

I'm always with you…"

This was it, the room was almost completely awake, one last verse and the spell would be cast and he was free: "I'm always with, yoooooooooooooooooou."

And then there was silence. Every person in the room, except for the singer was blissfully asleep and spinning in the world of dreams, completely oblivious to what had just occurred. Yugi would've jumped for joy, but decided not to take the chance. He knew he only had a short amount of time before his amateur spell singing wore off and the Tricksters captured him again.

He took a step back slowly, not wanting to jinx waking anyone up. One step behind the other slowly and silently until his hand touched the curtain entrance. Carefully, he shoved it aside, the second his foot touched the other side he turned on his heels and bolted as fast as he could down the long tunnel. The voyage was rough with the edges and grooves, but Yugi refused to slow down, or even take a breather. He followed the leaking light columns, hoping to find one big enough for him to fit through. If tricksters could teleport anywhere in the tree, then there had to be a way for them to get in and out of the tree. Still he kept running, until a small flash caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks, finding himself in front of another tunnel in the tree; it was smaller than the previous one, but large enough for Yugi to run through. The light was faint but it was a bright spark at the end of the dark cavern.

Yugi bit his lip. The tunnel looked like a dead end and he had no way to tell if that opening was an exit or another knothole. "Come on Yugi, it's now or never." He ordered himself but his body refused to obey. It wasn't until he heard the loud shrieks of anger and the thundering steps of angry attackers that his body went into autopilot and he bolted into the small tunnel. Voices and shouts echoed through the tunnel behind him like and angry mob coupled by the pounding of feet, as if they a stampede of charging bulls. Yugi shut his eyes in fear, no longer caring where he was going, he just kept running straight. The light in front of him suddenly become brighter and brighter, larger and larger. Hope filled him, as he sprinted harder.

His heart hammered in fear and adrenaline painfully in his ribcage. His legs felt like rubber as the blood and muscles worked harder and faster then they ever had before, and his entire body felt like dead weight, but he forced his body to obey him. The louder the sounds echoed the closer they seemed. The action sent Yugi's nervous system on edge urging him tot run faster over the groves and curves of the tree. He ran blindly down the tunnel, towards the light that promised salvation, so close he could touch it. Hope flooded him as the light came closer. Sunlight, the smell of fresh air, it was all there. With a final burst of speed Yugi lunged forward through the knothole and into the outside light---and straight into midair.

A scream of pure terror, ripped from Yugi's throat as he desperately tried to grab onto anything to keep him from plummeting. His hand caught the edge of the knot hole and pulled himself back slamming his arms and stomach half in the knothole and half against the tree. He hissed in pain and tried to pull himself back inside until he remembered the Tricksters who were still looking for him. "Damn" he swore, before looking down. Just as he feared, he was at the top of an enormous dead oak tree. If there was ever a time Yugi wished he had wings, it was now. "Come on, Yugi! You can do this." He comforted himself and he set his foot in the groove of the tree and slowly began to climbs down. His nails gripped the wood so tight his knuckles turned white, and he forced himself to stop shaking. He wanted to close his eyes but refused to climbs down blindly. "Come on…"

"Come on…" Another step, another, shift sending his blood straight to his heart and his heart bursting from his chest in fear. At last he was beneath the knothole; his only support to the tree was his iron grip on the crevices. Again he moved his foot, placing it on the next crevice. HE then shifted his wait to move the other, but the extra weight send his foot flying and he screamed as he lost his footing. His grip loosened and he left himself falling! His screams refusing to die.

"Got ya!" A violent tug on his arm and the rush of wind and fear made Yugi's memories of life flash before his eyes in and instant, as he hung suspended in mid air by the vice grip on his wrist. He didn't notice when his savoir pulled him up or what had happened in between, all he knew was one minutes he was falling freely expecting death to swallow him whole, the next he was standing back in the tunnel, his feet firmly on the ground. His mind was still racing and his heart and lungs working over time in an attempt to stabilize his body after his near encounter with death. When Yugi's body had finally calmed and he could see clearly again he subconsciously turned to the face of his savior—and met the emotionless mask of Duke Devlin.

"No." A broken sob escaped the tiny boy as everything around him suddenly crashed. "No. No! No! NO!" He collapsed in exhaustion as a waterfall of sobs and hysterics escaped his weakened form. His body betrayed him consumed by exhaustion. A waterfall of tears fell from his eyes in broken pleas. He felt Duke lift him up bridal style, but he put up no resistance. His body was drained and he lost his will to fight. He barely felt it when Duke teleported them back to his home. Back into the deep depths of the Tree or perhaps so far deep he could never hope to navigate through the labyrinth. His single chance at freedom had been lost. _So close_. He reminded himself. He'd been _so_ close. Just a few more minutes to run down the other hall, or if he hadn't been scared and climbed down faster: so many options and thoughts filled his mind, each one only making him sob harder.

He felt himself being laid against something soft and recognized the nest of feathers through his tears, only this time there was a blanket and a clump of feathers like a pillow. He grabbed the closest thing he could find and buried his head in it before screaming and wailing in anguish. He pulled the blanket around him and buried himself in his sorrows and he just broke down and cried wishing for this all to be a nightmare and to wake up in his lover's arms at any moment. But he knew that would've been the real dream.

Yugi cried and sobbed until he was exhausted and finally collapsed into an uneasy sleep, wanting nothing more than to escape the horrors of the waking world for a brief moment of comfort.

The next morning, Yugi's body felt like a crate of bricks. He floated between the limbo of sleep and wakefulness for sometime. His mind and eyes fluttered between waking and sleeping, but his body refused to move. His sight blurred as her rubbed his eyes, surrounded by softness and different colors. He shook his head to clear his visions and found himself in a nest of feathers covered by a heavy blanket. His clothes were different, and were soft and warm, very different from the light, silky summer tunic he'd been wearing before. Last night suddenly came crashing back to him and he reacted with the force of a wound-up-spring. His senses were suddenly on high alert and he stood to his full height in the nest, looking around every corner of Duke Devlin's knot-hole home.

"About time you woke up. I was getting sick of waiting." Yugi spun around at his captor's voice and took a protective stance. "Relax, Yugi. I'm not gonna hurt you." Duke rose form his previous seat at the table. A large bag was around his shoulder falling to his hips. "Now come here."

"The hell I am!" Yugi snapped defiantly. Duke took a step forward, making him take a step back until he hit the rim of the nest, and fell backwards landing on his bottom with a loud thump. He hissed and rubbed the abused area, until he caught the black boots in front of him. Reluctantly, his eyes followed the boots up to meet Duke's annoyed eyes. His crossed arms completed the picture. Yugi's glare hardened and he growled low in his throat.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this," Was all the Trickster said before he snatched Yugi's wrists and teleported them away. Before Yugi could blink he wrenched his wrist free and found him self falling back against, the hard ground outside. Yugi's eyes almost bulged out of his skull when he realized where they were: the flowers, the trees, the ground, everything was exactly where it had been the day before, even now, he saw the exact same flower where he and the girls spent the night: the exact same spot where Duke kidnapped him!

"Why did you bring me here?" He demanded only to see Duke was already walking down the path towards Galway.

"Will you hurry up, or do you wanna get stuck in Winter until Spring."

"Answer my question, dammit!" Yugi thundered stomping his foot! "Why did you bring me here? Where are you going? Why are you helping me?"

"ALRIGHT!" Duke turned around and stomped towards Yugi until he met his eyes. "In order, we're here because this is where I took you; we're going where ever you were going before you ran into me yesterday. And I'm helping you because I want to. Surprised? Don't be, I like rare things but even I'm not heartless enough to take someone away from their lover. Now come on!"

Yugi froze. He didn't move, his body was still in shock, but somehow his voice was still working. "How did you know Yami was my lover?"

"Yami?" Duke blinked in confusion. "Wow that explains a lot, but for the record I didn't, just knew you had a lover. You said so yourself."

"No I-"

"You don't listen to your own songs due you Yugi?" Duke interrupted. "You may have been trying to put everyone to sleep, but I know _coel-sidhe _when I hear it, and it only works if you sing from the heart. In other words you were singing exactly what you wanted at the time, and from the lyrics I'm assuming you got separated from your lover and all you want to do is find him. Though I gotta say, the faerie prince? That was a bit of a surprise, I mean I know faeries love freely and all and hardly ever loose themselves to one person cept their "destined one" or whatever the call it but, wow."

"You didn't answer my question." Yugi's gaze hardened. "Why are you helping me, unless of course you just don't want Yami on your tail?"

"That's one reason yes." Duke replied, honestly, "I'm not stupid enough to pick a fight with the Faerie Prince, but I'm serious I'm not heartless enough to keep two lovers apart. No matter how pretty you are." He added with a smirk. Yugi's gaze remained hard.

"You don't believe me." Duke said. It wasn't a statement. Yugi remained silent. Duke sighed before moving his hands to his left ear. He unfastened the dice earring and caught it in his free hand, before dropping it above Yugi's palm, which instinctively caught it. He looked at the object bewildered, before blinking at Duke.

"It's my dice." The trickster answered his unasked question. "Since you don't trust my words I'm giving you insurance. Those thing are the source of my power, when I take you were ever it is you're going, you can give it back to me, and this way if you still don't trust me, you've got my powers. Deal?"

Yugi blinked in shock. "You're serious? You're helping me?"

"Ugh!" duke smacked his forehead. "Yes! Why is everyone so shocked when a trickster actually does something nice? We're not all selfish and greedy bastards. I mean I admit I'm arrogant and like pretty things but—"

"THANK YOU!" Duke fell backwards in pure and utter surprise and bewilderment when he suddenly found the wingless faerie wrapped around his waist in a hug. He blinked in surprise more than anything else, until Yugi let go and jumped to his feet. "Huh, wow." Duke laughed. "You really are adorable." Yugi blushed with a glare.

"Hey it's a compliment, now let's move." The Trickster ordered, teasingly. Though Yugi still kept his guard up, he couldn't deny it was nice having a companion to walk with.

"Why exactly were you in the forest anyway?" Duke asked curiously.

"I was kidnapped," Yugi shivered. "By a swamp spirit who wanted me to marry his awful daughter. Even though I told him no and that I was in love with the faerie prince, she didn't care she just went on and on about how I was hers and that I would marry her if I liked it or not. Thank God for my friends, or I'd still be trapped there." He shivered in horror at the memory.

"That's disgusting!" Duke's jaw hit the floor. "Ugh, those damn swamp spirits! They think they own everything, even Tricksters only take things they know are no one else's. Yuck!" he shivered repulsed, making Yugi laugh.

"That's what I said." Yugi laughed. Duke blinked, but smiled. The kid was so likeable; everything about him just seemed to rub off on whoever he was with. It was a real shame he was already taken, if the necklace around his neck was any identification.

"I've finally found you, my darling!" Something crackled, until the mud before them began to fuse with the branches and moss accumulating on the cold forest floor, before spiraling together into a hideous woman; no glamour to mask her true face.

Yugi screamed in terror. It didn't take Duke long enough to realize what was happening. He grabbed Yugi and bolted backwards into the underbrush, with the swamp embodiment chasing them! Duke ducked them behind a stump and covered Yugi's mouth to keep him silent until the swamp snake passed them.

"We have t leave now!" Yugi whispered once he got free of Duke's grip.

"No, you do." Duke ordered. "I'll distract her you run as fast as you can towards where ever it is your going."

"Can't you just teleport us there?"

"No, I need to have been there before; I can only travel back and forth between places I've been."

"Then here," Yugi told him placing his dice earring back in his hand. "And be careful."

Before duke could answer, a loud crash form behind them caused them both to jump, than scream as a snake of mud and slime slithered to full height through the reeds.

"GO!" Duke screamed, and Yugi bolted. Duke chucked a hand full of dice at the snake the second she lunged for Yugi, sending a storm of smoke into the air. Yugi continued to sprint as fast as he could, and duke kept his trick going as long as he could, exploding dice after dice, until Yugi was gone from sight. Not taking any chances he bolted in the other direction, hoping to lead the furious swamp snake away from her target's direction. It worked as the raging serpent crashed and lunged at anything that moved, chasing the raven-haired trickster!

Duke raced as fast as he could, but the water was faster, and lunged at him. The ground beneath him collapsed and he was hurled into the air. He screamed and tried to recover but the snake was faster and wrapped around him like a boa-constricted ensnaring her pray in a brutal grip. Try as he might to break the binds, the snake had his arms and legs pinned and the pressure against his chest made him pant for desperately needed air.

"Well, well," the swamp hag chuckled as the top half of her body took the form of a haggard swamp woman. Her nails traced the outline of Duke's face, making him shudder in disgust before her gaunt, claw-like nails trailed down his chest until they fell upon the opal pendant, around his neck. "Ooh what have we here?" She taunted waiting for a reaction.

Duke's eyes widened in fear for a split second before returning to his façade, but she caught it. She smirked as her sharp claws ripped the pendant from his chest, and she dropped the Trickster to the ground, crackling like a witch. Instantly, Duke felt weaker, as if his entire body had just run a marathon and then was dropped in water and sank. His senses were dulled, and everything around him felt like a shadow.

All he could focus on was to things: the hideous swamp woman crackling like a witch, while holding the source of his power in her grip and the darkening sky above him, the second sent a shrill of realization like a tidal wave crashing down upon him: Clouds thick, and white blanketed the sky like a plague across the darkness. Blue was suddenly smothered by thick white and gray, until at last the leeched away the light and shrouded the sun in shadows. Immediately darkness began to spread.

Duke's entire body went numb. Too late. They were too late: Yugi, his friends, the Prince, the birds, even here were all too late. The clouds were the final signal. There was nothing anyone could do now. The Winter Solstice had struck its mark, and Father Winter now held Ireland in his brutal grip.

* * *

I still can't beleive i Finally finished this! holy shit! And i actually like how it turned out! Granted i think the ending was a little rushed and some parts could've been better, in my opinion, but to be honest I don't care, I was just so happy I finally finished this and i was determined as all hell to get it done tonight.

This is my longest chapter so far! 13 PAGES ON MIRCOSOFT WORD!

Also, I know I said, I was gonna post my one-shot first but I put it on hold since my determination and inspiration was glued to this chap! My one-shot did its job and broke my writer's block! My goal is to finish writing it while i'm on vacation, or at leats on the ride to Wildwood. As I said before, i'm going on Vacation (checks clocj, 12:12 am! EYES BULGE OUT OF SKULL) in six hours, forutnately, our townhouse will still have a wireless internt connection, so I will still be able to read e-mails, reviews, read everyone's stiff etc. (THANK GOD!) but I will not be posting, or typing until i get back. Until then enjoy the chapter!


	12. Chapter 11: The Winter Solstice

Contradictory to my last chapter, I had the entire idea planned and set for this chap and it was all a matter of just sitting down and writing it :work: :write:  
This chap only took me two...well three days to do, not including editing (I started it at at like 11 at night on Saturday, typed all day Sunday and finished the ending Monday)  
So I was happy I got his done so quickly AND it didn't take me as long as the last one! Woohoo! Thank you to all my loving fans, you'll be happy to know i have all the rest of the chapters for this planned, i just gotta right them so expect updates once every two weeks or so, unless I state otherwise.

As always read, review, critique comment, and write whatever you like, save for flames, which do no one any good.

**Disclaimer:**

©Thumbelina is Fairy tale written and owned by Hand Christian Anderson, the movie was made by Warner Brothers  
©Yu-Gi-Oh, and its Characters belong to manga genius Kazuki Takahashi, save for Vivian who was created by 4Kids (which doesn't surprise me)  
©Adinna, Sparks, idea of suspended animation for faeries, and anything original in this fic belongs to me and only me! No stealing.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Winter Solstice

The wind was wild and chilled with winter's bite: the final warning before a frozen storm. Time ticked further and further away with no hope of recovery. Already Adinna felt he already weakening powers fading, and the stress of Father Winter charging at full force against her shield tore at her mind. The only reason she'd managed to hold him back this long, was a mystery even she would never learn, but now her time had come and Father Winter was ready to claim what was rightfully his.

Still she fought; fought with the might she'd always held, to keep it back, if only to give Yami and the others a little more time. The spirits had kept her and her husband well informed, but with Winter only moments away all of them had retreated to the safety of their hollow, homes and trees; all but a handful and one of them was the one of the only two people she treasured more than the precious breath of life.

Feeling drained and weakened, the fairy queen swayed. Her knees buckled under her, unable to keep her standing any longer. She felt the weight of her own body collapsing, but instead of feeling the hard ground of the tree beneath her, two arms caught her instead. Immediately, she felt the lunar power of the Fairy King replace her own solar power. Her tired eyes looked up, confirming her suspicions as she met the bright ruby eyes of her husband. She knew what he was going to say before he could voice it, and nodded. Her time over the year had ended, and now his began: the sun ruled Summer and Autumn, but Winter and Spring answered to the moon, and therefore the Fairy King.

"Its time." He told her solemnly. "I can hold it back long enough to create the shield but once that's done the hour will come."

"I know." She couldn't say a word without tears clouding her emerald eyes, the cold wind frosting them as the streamed down her cheek. "They're not back yet." A curtain of dark hair clouded her face as he spoke. "They're too late."

"Not necessarily." Aknankanon replied, catching one of her tears. She turned to him in bewilderment, but she needed ask the question. "This is why Seto's with him, he can reanimate a solar faerie like Yami, and even without him a doubt even Father Winter could hold him back. When it comes to protecting what he loves the most, Yami is a formidable foe." She nodded though her heart failed to comfort her. "All we can do now is wait, and hope and pray they return in Spring."

She nodded as tears fell from her eyes. The faerie king carefully lifted the fallen queen in his arms, as the last of the sun's year power faded. His own lunar powers now in full force, silver stormed around him like a blizzard of wind. His own eyes became silver as the winter spell tried to rebel him but failed meeting the match of its power. The roots of the enormous oak tree began to glow with silver, and the light spread to the ring of white mushrooms surrounding the massive tree like a protective ring. The silver barrier formed a clear wall of reflective colors like a prism spreading from the mushrooms and towards the sky until the entire tree was sealed in a protective dome. The last of the leaves fell, as the Faerie king carried his wife into the safety of the hollow before the final stage of his spell sealed the inside of the entire hollow, leaving the rest of the world to fall to the frozen mercy of Winter.

With the last of Autumn's spell broken, Winter crashed through the faerie's barrier over Ireland. His arrival was like the massive guts of a hurricane, as Winter roared to life with a vengeance ready to blanket all in his frozen world. Already trees fell from the proud and mighty oaks and birches, the emerald grass began to fade in vibrancy, frosted with ice. Water began to freeze like a mirror of frosted glass, and snow began to rain from the sky, lethal with vicious speed of the wind.

With a sigh and a silent prayer Aky tuned one last time to the forest he wouldn't see again until spring: "Yami, Seto, Yugi where ever your kids are, you all better come home!"

Joey battled gallantly against the ferocious autumn wind. Winter's bite was evident in the strong wind, but the harpy's strong wings refused to fade. "Oh no ya don't! I got this far! I ain't quittin now!" Joey commanded the wind, as his rich, dark brown wings flapped hard and he flew with all his might. The deepest part of the forest was just a head, and finally after almost a month of searching and scanning the entire emerald isle for his old home, he was so close. The Faerie King and Queen his the hollow well, which was no surprise since their main focus the last few weeks had been holding back winter as long as they could. The brilliant warmth of the sun was already fading behind the thick gray-white clouds of winter, but the sunlight fought hard to fight through while the moon cast her nightly glow.

Now, he knew time was fading. Winter was almost here, every harpy and faeries could sense it. But while the birds had all left Ireland for the colder months, he and Mai had stayed. Again the harpy fought the wind before, swooping into a dive through the forest, a canopy of flame colored tree tops met him. He covered his head and dove through it, before flying through the forest.

"Hang on, Yugi, I'm almost there." The blond harpy smirked with confidence. But just as he took flight an enormous gust of wind like a hurricane thrust upon him, laced with ice and snow. The force too strong for even his wings and unprepared to counter it, the blond spiraled backwards, tumbling through the air, like a leaf in the cyclone. Gritting his teeth, the harpy flexed his wings and spun around to balance himself, but the wind refused to give him enough time to recuperate. The wind returned even stronger.

Joey crashed through the tree branches, until his claws hooked onto one and he pulled him self away from the wind. His talons sank into the tree but the wind fought against him. Unable to keep his eyes open in wind at such speed, Joey closed them, and gritted his teeth carefully lifting one talon to pull himself close to the tree. That single loss of power was all the Wind needed and instead, the wind ripped him free of the tree. Joey screamed feeling himself crash against something hard.

A scream of intense pain tore itself from the harpy's throat, the pained wail of a dying banshee. Something, sharp pieced his side and tore through the feathers of his left wing. Before he could move to see what it was, he found himself spiraling through the catacomb branches of a huge tree before crashing to the ground. The leaves above him once fiery dried and blackened before his eyes until they looked like crumpled black pods. A carpet of them fell like a tidal wave on top of him, forming a thick carpet on the forest floor.

"Dammit!" He cursed and panted in pain and exhaustion. Gathering his strength, the weakened Harpy pulled himself free from the debris, no longer aware of where he was, the wild wind continued to toss and toil chaotically above him, while the raining snow and sleet began to hammer everything into the ground. Feeling a hissing pain in his left back, Joey turned his head to examine his damaged wing. The limb had fallen weakly, but he could tell it wasn't broken and the flight feathers weren't' damaged. Still a massive thorn embedded itself deep within the wing and the feathers it ripped from their place stung mercilessly. He flapped it experimentally, but was unable to keep himself from screaming as pain erupted from it. "Dammit!" he tried to pull it out but his arms couldn't reach the right angle, and his talons made keeping his grip impossible. The thorn was in too deep, he couldn't fly, and winter was here.

"Shit!" Joey punched the closest thing he could find, a mound of dirt, before turning to find shelter. The ground rumbled unevenly beneath him, but before he could see what it was, he ground unstable ground gave way beneath him, loosing his footing and unable to fly, Joey screamed as he fell into darkness.

"Ah" He groaned as he struggled to sit up. "Where am I?" He didn't see where he ended up, or where he was, but he remembered the pain he felt when he crashing into the ground, his every limbs feeling weak and heavy. He knew he was underground and the black earth was held in place by enormous roots and sods of earth. But he didn't pay attention to any of that, what he pay attention too as the smoothed cavern he'd landed in, appearing almost man-made, and the hanging insects, sells, wings and whatever else neatly arranged and order like a giant collection of rare an exotic things, some, though he knew they were all dead, still has the same look of horror they did when they were alive.

Unable to scream anymore, but over come by shock and horror, Joey fainted, before collapsing to the curse of Winter and gave way to exhaustion. Finally his eyes and strength failed him and he collapsed into darkness.

"Yugi!" Yami howled from atop Sparks, as the strong dragonfly fought against the harsh wind.

"Yugi!" Seto called as well, if only to speed up their search. Yami may not have sensed it—or chosen not too—but Seto could sense winter was approaching fast.

"Yami! Seto!" Someone shouted finally getting both Faeries' attention; they looked over the edge, as Sparks turned to meet them. Four Faeries hollered from the edge of the stream, their appearance become clearer as Sparks flew closer.

"Bakura! Marik!" Yami's eyes lit up recognizing his friends. The second Sparks hit the ground, Yami slid off. "Please tell me you have something! Where's Yugi is he still with the girls?"

"No Yami," Yami turned his head only meet Ryou's solemn face. "I'm sorry, Yami, but Yugi's gone!"

"GONE!" Yami almost hit the roof in panic. "Where!" Ryou where is he!" Yami grabbed his frighten friend's shoulders, demanding an answer.

"The Tricksters snatched him!" Malik interrupted. Seto's eyes widened and Yami looked as if someone snatched him. "Yugi tried to fight him off and so did Mai and the girls but duke escaped with him escaped before they could. They're going back to where Duke took him." Malik continued.

"Dammit!" Yami hissed under his breath, swearing if this Trickster did anything to hurt his little one he'd pay. "Where are they now!"

"Gone." Seto interrupted causing everyone to spiral around, all eyes focused on Seto, who stood still while his eyes focused on the howling wind and rabid water. "They got separated not long ago, when Duke was trying to bring Yugi home. Yugi escaped but Duke got caught."

"Caught by what?" Marik and his mate questioned, but Seto didn't answer. Instead his fists clenched at his side. "Yami," He turned to Yami, his face unreadable of emotion and shadowed, by the wind howling around him, scattering stray leaves and debris everywhere it turned. Finally Seto raised his face, his eyes bore into his cousins, with distain and seriousness. "Vivian's still after him."

It took all of Yami's will power not to explode. Without a word the fairy Prince took to the sky, like a rocket before anyone could stop him, Sparks on his tail and swooped him on his back before continuing their flight.

"Yami wait!" Seto tried to follow but Sparks was too fast. "Dammit! Yami, you impulsive moron!" The ice faerie spread his wings and took to the sky after him.

"Seto, hold on!" Bakura ordered, but Seto interrupted.

"I can't! if he freezes, I'm the only one who can reanimate him!: the faeries took off without another word. Not waiting for instructions the blond earth sprites looked at another and nodded before vanishing beneath the earth after them.

"Malik." Ryou called but the sprite was already gone! "Come on!" Ryou didn't have any time to react before his mate grabbed his wrist and flung them back into the water. "We got no time to waist," Bakura explained, "If we're not there when they freeze their stuck like that all winter!"

"I know, but if the water freezes before we can get out, we'll be trapped here too." Ryou reminded his mate. Bakura growled in realization at his stupidity but put it aside. Like hell he was letting Yami and Marik out in the middle of winter without back up. "We'll cross that stream when we come to it right now we've got to move. Winter's almost here!"

Ryou didn't look the least bit reassured but continued swimming, hoping with every fiber of his being, Yugi and Yami found each other in the short time they had before Winter clamped its massive jaws over the land they all called home.

"AH!" the three girls crashed into a pile of leaves as the wind tossed them to the ground like a pile of rag dolls.

"Damn wind!" Mai cursed as her wings ached from the strain of flying, both faerie girls struggled to their feet. He instant the cold air hit their bare skin, their arms wrapped around their bodies. "How'd t get so cold." Tea demanded, watching as her breath froze into a clear blue mist. Her and Serenity looked in horror as white frost crawled like white skeletons over the leaves that littered the ground. Flowers shriveled like colored prunes and blackened once the cold air touched their delicate petals making them both weaker.

"Look out!" Serenity screamed as she looked to the sky: both girls looked up and gasped in horror as the bare, black tree above them, was suddenly consumed by white ice. The branches were covered in a thick layer of snow spreading like spilt milk and solidifying over the branches forming, sharp, enormous lethal icicles! The Sun no longer shined above hem, instead thick, oily gray clouds blanketed the sky and snow hammered like hail from the sky above them.

"Winter," Mai breathed, the word, barley a whisper but it shook the whole areas to its core. A loud roar was the only warning they got before the wind with the speed and force of a fright train lifted all three of them into the air. Tea and Serenity screamed, but Mai, grabbed them both and tried to use her wings as best she could, but they were useless against the winter wind.

"Mai!" Serenity hollered in warning but it never left her mouth. Mai almost dropped them both when she looked down. Three sets of horrified eyes fell to the faerie's feet where the curse of winter began forming, at the faeries feet, clear, crystal blue began frosting their feet before climbing up their ankles, legs and calves, coating them in a thin layer of ice. Even their clothes froze the second the white touched it, until their arms and hair froze as well an at last their heads, until they both looked colored, life-like statues completely covered by coat of glass. Mai felt her self Falling but refused to drop them until her wings gave way and she found herself falling back to the earth. No tree branches or leaves where there to blanket their fall, only a blanket of ice. The suspended faeries landed in a nest of frozen leaves while Mai herself took shelter beneath the knothole of a tree, and tried to reserve the last of her strength until Winter finished its deathly arrival. Tears fell silently from her eyes at the thought of Yugi and her mate lost in the brutal weather. "Yugi, you better be alright, and Joey so help me if you're hurt, you better pray I never find out." He mocked threatened in an attempt to comfort herself.

But it did nothing.

The barrier that protected Ireland from the brutality of the north shattered so quickly and unnoticing, it would have occurred unnoticed if it had not been for the blizzard that roared to life and the savage frozen storm that swallowed everything in its frozen touch.

Before Seto, Marik or Malik or even the waterlights had realized what had happened, the storm had captured them in its grip and began to toy with them like puppets on strings. The violent Wind through Seto from the sky, and he was sent flying backwards, through the sky until he crashed into a tree and fell to the frozen ground with a harsh thud. Struggling, the ice fairy got to his feet glaring furiously at the raging winter. His icy wings flexed, and his hands clenched into fists as blue glowed around him. Blue and silver surrounded him as his own power arrived to combat the Winters! Ice and water danced to his command, crashing against Winter's wind with just as much force hoping to calm the storm, but the blizzard was savage and refused to stop! He knew there was no way he could fight the blizzard around them for long but if he was going down he was going down fighting!

Winter roared as the earth froze coated with frost and the water started to freeze into glass. Earth sprites and waterlights gasped in terror as the fought to avoid Winter. Marik and Malik jumped from their earth home and onto the lake that had already begun freezing just as Ryou and Bakura swam as fast as they could to reach the surface. Winter's spell began to take affect, while the waterlights remained untouched, both the earth sprites screamed and struggled when the freezing case they would be trapped in until Spring, began to cover them in its glassy coat. Malik foolishly tried to bat it away as his feet started to freeze but soon his hands began glassing as well. Unsure what else to do, he panicked. Marik, however and to everyone's surprise, remained calm and began crawling towards his terrified mate just as the freezing began to consume his lower body. Reaching for him, Malik started to crawl as well but both of them didn't get far before the winter causing froze, their limbs, clothes and even their hair and finally there heads completely—just a moment before they were close enough for their fingers to touch.

Ryou almost cried at the heart breaking sight, but Bakura refused to let him dabble on it until they reached the surface. Both of them pushes off on their tails and swam as fast as they could, the lake already started to frost like clear glass above them. "Hold on!' Bakura ordered noticed Ryou's panting. "We're almost there!' he encouraged him. Pushing himself further than he ever had, Ryou swim, just as fast as Bakura both of them reaching for the surface, stretching their arms to the surface world above them—

—Only for them both to crash head first into the frozen ice covering the stream.

"No." Ryou cried out! "No! No! NO! Www re so close!" the smaller waterlight broke down. "DAMMIT! NO!" Bakura raged, as he pounded mercilessly against the glass prison but it refused to budge. Still the waterlight claws and hammered at the ice hoping for a miracle that it would break. Both of them fought until they could not longer move. Consumed by exhaustion both of them faded into the water and into blackness.

Above them, even Seto's power began to fail him and his exhausted body weakened. The storm began to ease, but it's left its mark. Though the ice fairy was spared suspended animation, he still collapsed his magic and energy forcing him to rest until he could rejuvenate his power. Finally, the proud Seto Kaiba, fell to his knees before collapsing against the snow.

Hail poured from the sky at lightning speeds like raining stones. The snow and ice freezing the wind and air formed a blinding barrier, and Yami moved his arm to shield his eyes and squinted against the harsh wind and ice. Sparks flew with all the strength he could muster but his delicate insect wings couldn't battle the weather so strongly.

"Hang on, Sparks." Yami encouraged. _Mother and Father can't hold the frost back much longer._ He mentally cursed to himself, as the wind roared with dominance, and the snow crushed everything in its path as Winter reared its indomitable power over the green isle. "YUGI!" Yami hollered in vain, his voice unable to penetrate the barrier the storm had created, but the stubborn faerie refused to give in. "Yugi! Where are y—!" He never got to finish his sentence.

The wild wind picked up speed, and Sparks, could not longer keep his balance. The wind lunged the poor Dragonfly forward, sending them crashing into the snow-covered ground. Yami held onto Sparks' back with all his might his eyes closed to keep the strong wind and snow from them. Both of them tumbled through the snow like ragdolls, the dragonfly slamming into the base of the tree, flinging Yami off his back. The prince landed in the snow bank with a loud thud, as his back made contact with the frozen ground. He jumped to his feet and retracted his wings to keep fro flying backwards, and through and arm over his head to block the snow and wind from his eyes. Winter had claimed the land; no longer were the fields green and the trees livid: Winter has ripped the land clean of life leaving nothing but a barren white tundra, not even the leaves could surpass the carpet of snow. Enormous trees, barren of leaves, stood like black skeletons, silhouettes against the thick gray sky. The wind rages like a twister combine with snow, sleet and ice, creating an impossible barrier.

"Sparks! Where are you!" The Prince called his loyal friend, but his voice was consumed by the wind. Again he tried to get up, but the winds forced him back down, his wings spread to their full length, stopping his fall, but so light the wind through him backwards through the ground. Before Yami could regain his balance, his footing was lost and he rolled backwards. Before he could regain his balance the wind caught his wings and through him backwards, Yami yelled as he rolled backwards and down a hill unable to control his body until finally he rolled off the ledge. He screamed as he fell unable to retract his wins in time before he fell through a nest of reeds and crashed through a thin layer of ice.

Water suddenly surrounded him, freezing like thousands of knives and needles ripping at his skin. So cold, Yami forgot to breathe, as his heavy body sank beneath the dark water. His strength failed him. His eyes barely caught the sight of something he never would've noticed had it not been for the clear ice and white world surrounding it: Yugi's necklace. Yami's eyes flashed open. Determination surged through, him and he pulled his freezing body tight together, before flapping his wings for a bust of speed. He swam as fast as he could ignoring the cold around him, ignoring the winter spell already forming around his feet, and climbing up his body, or the ice freezing around him as the air chilled the water. His eyes burned with determination, as he swam as fast as he could, his arms stretched to their full length to make it above the water. He didn't stop until his entire body went numb, and the ice around him completely froze, with only his fingers barely brushing the surface of the water before the ice completely froze around him. The last thing he saw before he succumbed to the winter curse of suspended animation, was his necklace of jeweled forget-me-nots—the necklace Yugi worked so hard to make, just for him—blowing away in the wind.

Yugi shivered again, his arms wrapped around himself in a vain attempt to block out the chilly air. Though the blizzard that marked winter's arrival had long since passed, the aftermath had left him chilled to the bone. He sniffed again, shivering uncontrollably as he brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around them to keep himself warm. He was extremely grateful Duke had given him the warmer clothes knowing he would've frozen to death had he still had on his summer tunic. Tears filled his eyes ad he remembered the last time he saw his friend, trapped in the grip of the person he despised the most. But it didn't matter now.

It didn't matter how much fighting he'd done in the past, how much running, escaping, or how many friends he made, all that mattered was now: and now he was exhausted, freezing, wet, and completely and utterly lost and alone in the middle of winter. Right now he was sitting on a fallen log, while waiting for the last of the blizzard to past, freezing. His clothes could no longer keep him warm, especially in the cold, winter rain that had come and gone earlier.

Once he escaped Vivian again, he'd tried to find his way home for half the night, only to be caught in the vicious storm and forced to take shelter until it passed. Yugi no longer felt like walking or trying to get home, he felt like crying. And cry he did. Tears dusted his eyelashes and frosted his cheeks. He tried to get up, and tried to walk through the mountains of snow, but all he managed to do, was slip and fall in a puddle of slush, effectively soaking himself to the bone. Water streamed from his hair and down his face, impossible to tell from the tears that water falling from his cloudy violet orbs. Yami's pendant dimmed no longer offering the warmth and hope it radiated before. Yugi pulled himself from the slush only to collapse on the side of the bank, freezing and shivering.

He didn't know how far he walked, not noticing anything as if in a trance, or how he ended up inside the light cloth in the shelter of a shoe, all he knew was he needed warmth, and he wanted to get out of the cold. "Grandpa," He cried, "I miss you. I wanna go home! I want Yami!" He bunched his knees against his chest and cried into his knees. "Mai was wrong… "In real life…" He said defeated before falling into the eternal blackness of sleep. "There's no such thing as a happily ever after…"

* * *

:Phew!: Glad I got that done, and in only three days two, well two days and one night, but whatever

Someone asked me, where Adinna and Aky were while all this was going on so I answered it. Also to avoid any confusion as to time, Its December 21, aka The Winter Solstice, the only reason why the Winter weather didn't trigger until now, was because Samira, the Sun fairy was using her power to keep it back, but once winter hits, the Moon takes over and Winter comes in full force.  
Also the reason why the Blizzard suddenly hit everyone all at once was for the same reason, winter had been held back so now its roaring in with a bang! :explode:  
Another main purpose of this chapter was to change the focus to Yami, Seto, Ryou, Malik, and their mates and all of them who we haven't seen in like two chaps. Like i said last chap set everything up for this one, now this one sets everything up for the rest of the story. Originally, though I didn't have them meeting up and was gonna have Sparks, Yami and Seto caught in the storm: seto throne off, and Yami fall in the lake, and Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik just getting trapped or in suspended animation when winter hit, but i changed it after watching the Thumbelina Movie. So i decided i wanted at least ONE scene before the end with Yami and his friends, plus i think sit more Yami running off the second he heard Vivian was after Yami. The girl's and Joey's sections were the only ones that didn't change.  
Seto's part was hard to write but i think it worked since i also needed him unconscious for a while, but he's uneffected by winter :freeze:. Ryou and bakura getting trapped beneath the ice and marik and mailk going into suspended animation happed just the way i wanted them too.

I actually got the idea for Suspended animation form Super Smashbrothers Brawl, that my family is obsessed with it, I just like the story line, anyway, I like the idea how when the character turned into statues they could be brought back to life or "re-animated" just by being touched, its the same concept with faeries cept I liked it much better than they "freeze" like glass coated statues to protect them from the harshness of winter, and can be animated. The reason why ice faeires like seto and waterlights like ryou and Bakura are unaffected is obvious, they're water spirits and snow and ice is just frozen water so its the only time of year they can move on land and such.

The HARDEST parts to write (for sentimental reasons which is why i amde them last) were Yami and Yugi's parts thought I'm proud of how they came out, they were so painful to write I swear it broke my heart to write Yugi's part, and I had a feeling I was gonna get killed as a result, the ending was gonna be expanded originally but i decided to save it for next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12 The Swamp Woman’s Wicked Trap

Hello everyone! I Know I said I'd post this sooner but if you've read my journal on deviant art you now I had to pack my room for collage, remove the out of date virus scan on my computer, replace it with Averia, the best virus scan to date (thank you Uncle T!) load up my stuff, move to Oneonta, my collage, unpack my room, settle with my roommate who is a senior and goes home for the weekend, nice girl though we get along really well. Move my room, get my books, got to my classes, I have four classes Monday and Wednesday, etc. etc.

But I was determined to get his finished and posted! I swear though my schoolwork was conspiring against me! First I got home after shopping Sunday and I find out my anthropology assignment that was SUPPOSE to be due Tuesday was due Monday so I spent Sunday night doing it, yesterday I had to finish my art project and today I had to take an e-quiz for MidSummer Night's dream.

Anyway, as always enjoy the chap, read and review, and critique, comment etc. etc.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to manga/Bishounen genius Kazuki Takahashi, Thumbelina is a fairy tale by Hans Christian Anderson and any references to the movie belong to Warner Brothers. The Idea of suspended animation, Tricksters, Duke's dice abilities, Sparks, Alastair and anything not related to the above three are mine. NO STEALING!

**_WARNING! DO NOT IGNORE THIS _**(Grabs a blow horn) I REPEAT DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER UNLESS YOU HAVE A BOTTLE OF WARTER AND A BOX OF KLEENEX NEAR BY! I'm NOT KIDDING! You will understand when you get to the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Swamp Woman's Wicked Trap

Winter had finally settled down enough for all the creatures unaffected by the Winter spell to take one final scavenge of the land before returning beneath the surface until the rise of spring. Two fingers burrowed through the earth, removing the thick layers of snow and ice from the entrance to their tunnel, if only to make sure the fresh air entered the cavern and the smoke from the fires left. A simple task that would've only take a few hours, but just as the two spirits finished, something caught their attention.

With the stealth of the earthy creatures they were part off they crawled across the snow banks and up the mud-caked slope of the ravine. The object was clearly an old tarnished boot, but something shivered and moved beneath the cloth inside.

"What do ya suppose that is, Amelda?" the younger animagus asked in an Australian tone. Thick claws jutted from his fingers, and sank into the mud, pulling his body over the ledge and onto the Cliffside, and shook the snow and dirt from his scaled, light brown skin, his thick, scaled lizard tail shook its self free, revealing his true form: a common lizard animus.

A mass of brown hair was tossed and stuck out all over his head, tamed by a pair of leather headband. A pair of goggles shielded his large, dark gray eyes from the wind and snow while a thick, full body biker outfit with padded shoulders and legs shielded his skin.

"I'm not sure Valan, but I think it's still alive?" The a-forenamed Valan turned to his companion, Amelda, another common lizard animus. Like the rest of the species, he posses light brown, scaled skin, claws hands, a thick tail and large dark gray eyes, only a thick neat mop of dark red hair adorned his head, the opposite of Valan's wild tresses.

Amelda pulled himself on top of the ravine, and shook the snow free form himself. He pulled full-body coat with padded shoulders closer to his cropped top, doing his best to keep the cold air from touching his skin. The two lizards approached the strange creature carefully, just in case it was playing possum beneath the thin cloth the creature had pulled around himself.

"Careful," Amelda warned, as Valan strolled over to the opposite side. The exchanged glances and nodded before Valan pulled the blanket free from the boy beneath it…

…And both boys' jaws hit the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" Valan shrieked, as the two lizards stared wide-eyed at the form curled up on the shoe: a tiny boy like a wingless fairy, shaking, shivering and half-frozen from the cold. His skin was covered by a long sleeved tunic and legging but it was clearly wet and small patches of ice frosted over it, obviously making him colder. His skin and lips held a bluish tone and his eyes were squeezed shut as if he were having a nightmare. He shivered violently and his entire body was scrunched together in a ball as if trying to keep warm.

Instinctively, Amelda jumped forward and felt the boy's forehead. The boy's face was flushed and panting and the clear heart boiling on his forehead confirmed Amelda's fears. "Shit!" he swore, pulling off his long trench coat—even though his shirt was sleeveless his gloves went all the way up to his shoulders—and wrapped it around the shivering form, before picking him and holding him close to his body. "He's burning up!"

Valan felt the boy's forehead before retracting it like a cat that stuck its hand in water, confirming Amelda's story.

"Come on, we gotta get him inside." Amelda ordered, slightly scared for the youth's health.

"You sure?" Valan asked, knowing full well if it was only the two of them he'd agree in a heartbeat.

"We can't just leave him here?" Amelda,'s gaze hardened.

Taking another look at the sick boy, Valan surrendered. "Raph's not gonna like this." He mumbled, as they both slid down the side of the ravine and made their way back inside their safe, warm, underground home. Safe from the freezing winter.

Safe from the outside world.

Snow continued to fall in innocent, frozen, white crystals. Alastair pawed at them through the glass of the window in anger, knowing for each flake that fell his little master's suffering increased. It wasn't long before Solomon found him, and with slight hope in his aging heart, scooped the cat into his arms and set him down. He opened the window carefully in case Yugi was outside, but alas his hope faded. His aged hands gripped the windowsills sadly as his elder eyes scanned the thick blanket of white covering the roof of his house and everything within its path.

Winter had left his mark on Ireland no doubt: the hills were coated in thick white, his garden buried under the thick blanket, forced into slumber until spring. A forest of giant black trees barren of leaves left enormous silhouettes against the bare gray sky like black skeletons. He sighed sadly, before pulling the stain-glass window closed, and locking it tight.

He picked up the small candle he set on the table and walked away with a frown, Alastair weaving between his ankles. The house had no doubt lost its brightness since the little boy's abduction. The once happy cottage alive with laughter and cheer became replaced by melancholy and dread. Alastair's depressed golden eyes met his aged violet, filled with so much sadness but also a flash of hope that surprised him.

"I know what you're thinking?" Solomon smiled at the cat, noticing Alastair's surprise. He knelt down and stroked his little friend's head making him purr. "You're wondering how I can be so hopeful when my little boy is out there alone, scared and in danger. And the answer is I can be because I know he's not alone." Alastair cocked his head in confusion, so the old man elaborated. "The fairy prince is out there searching for him. I know that sounds silly me trusting the most important thing in my life to someone I've never met, but Yugi's a smart boy and I know wouldn't love a person who didn't love him just as much. And the good folk are good like that, they know how to communicate and how to find each other and you know how good Yugi is at making friends. There's bound to be someone to help him." He smiled sadly. He picked the cat up and hugged it tightly. Small tears made their way down his face, as he plopped his aged bones down in the rocking chair where he read his grandson stories every night. "Oh my little Yugi, my dear, brave, strong little Yugi."

Duke Devlin had no idea if he should've been scared out of his wits or bouncing with happiness. On one hand, he'd survived the removal of his pendant—the source of a trickster's power and life force, and woken up from it on his own. That alone was cause for celebration, most Tricksters became comatose once their pendant was removes, and most of them didn't wake up until it was returned. In rare cases they never woke up, in even _rarer_ cases, Tricksters could wake up from it and carry on normally, thought they'd be a great deal weaker and obviously couldn't use their trickster abilities unless the one who had the pendant allowed it. The fact that he woke, up AND was able to function made him ecstatic.

But the second he woke up, he screamed bloody murder meeting the face of the swamp woman, just in time to watch her return to her state of glamour, grab him by the neck and hoist in of the ground demanding to know where he'd sent her "fiancé". Duke wanted to throw up but his hands immediately flew to his neck trying to pry the swamp woman's hand from around his neck, in an attempt to breath. He had no illusion the woman didn't care that her crushing grip on his windpipe prevent him from answering her outrageous demands!

"Where!" the banshee screamed until Duke finally managed to pry her hands off him and crashed to the ground in a wheezing heap.

"Look!" He glared at her harshly, and answered in a serious, aggravated voice, like a person sick of repeating the same issue over and over to a person who refused to listen. "I. Don't. know. Where. He. Is." Duke answered through clenched teeth. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Vivian roared in anger before stomping her foot on Duke's foot, making him jump and screech in pain. "He's MINE! I Demand to know where he is!" The woman screeched, while Duke pulled on his leg to free his foot!

"Whatever you say…" the trickster squeaked in pain. Lord how he wanted to blast this girl but without his pendant his dice were useless. Regardless, there wasn't a force on earth or heaven that would persuade him to hand Yugi over to him; but he wasn't naïve. He knew Yugi's chances of making it home were slim to none in winter, and worse all those faeries who helped him were probably froze and stuck in a ditch somewhere until spring thawed, lot of use they were separate and immobilized.

_Wait a minute…_Realization sent a jolt through Duke's mind as Vivian released him to continue her rant. "Look!" Duke got to his feet and glared the girl, with his fist balled at his sides. "I have an idea."

Vivian raised an eyebrow. Duke smirked and spoke in a persuasive voice that would make a crooked salesman glare in envy, "I hear, Yugi loves the, Fairy prince, correct?"

Vivian exploded! She screamed and struck the Trickster lop-side the head, before taking her rage out on the next thing she could find—an unfortunate rock—before punching it until it shattered, causing Duke to duck to the ground, and cover his head to avoid the flying rubble! "I'll_ destroy _the Fairy prince, for seducing _my _love! I'll rip that filthy little incest's wings off and bury him so far deep in the muck, not even those disgusting earth bugs and water rats will be able to dig him out!"

"Okay! Okay!" Duke screamed, before pulling himself from the ground and taking an authoritative stance against the swamp woman. "Shut up and listen! No matter what Yugi's gonna search for the fairy prince, and you're gonna search for him, so instead of following_ him_ halfway across the country, why not just capture the fairy prince and his friends! You know the water lights, earth sprites and flower fairies who helped him? Yugi will do anything for his friends, so just capture them and set up a trap for him! Just use them as the bait, catch my drift? Make Yugi come to you!" Duke smirked, arrogantly; perfectly masking his true intentions

Vivian's eyes widened before her smirk returned as a few wicked ideas filled her mind. "Nab the faeries…"

"And set up a trap?" Duke repeated.

"Capture the prince?" Vivian's smirked darkened.

"And set up a trap," Duke repeated in an aggravated voice.

"Capture them all…" Vivian's' face contorted to the wicked crackle of a witch.

"Yes! YES! Capture the faeries and the prince and set up a trap!" Duke howled in frustration, before forcing the woman to turn around and face him "Ya speak English!" Duke screeched before turning around to leave, but a clawed hand grabbed the back of his neck jerking his body backwards and forcing him to meet the swamp woman's sick, blackish-brown eyes.

"_You_ go get those rats with wings and their precious prince, and bring them back to me." She commanded.

Duke exploded. "THE BLOODY HELL I AM! I'm not taking any part in this; I told you what to do, so do it! I'm not helping you hurt---AHHHH!" Duke protested then screamed as a sharp, violent pain stung his chest, forcing him to his knees. His chest felt like his bones were moving and contorting out of place, like someone was squeezing his heart and lungs with a net of thorns. Finally, and so suddenly it made him gasp and collapse, it stopped.

When his vision started to clear, he struggled to his hands and knees, before slowing looking up. His heart dropped to his stomach, at the sight above him. Not because of the sadistic on Vivian's hideous face, but because of what she held in her hand: his pendant.

"Seeing has how, I seem to have complete control over you, I'll make you a little deal: you gather up those pesky faeries and help me get back my love, and I'll give you back your pendant."

Duke glared daggers full of hate at her. "I don't have much of a choice do it" he retorted venomously.

"Good now get moving!" Vivian commanded.

"I need that pendant; I can't use my magic without it." Duke said seriously, hoping to guy it back. All he needs was the pendant than he could teleport out of there.

"But you can use it if I let you, right?" Vivian smirked, victoriously.

Duke's hope shattered. Solemnly he nodded, and with no further encouragement, summoned a circle of bright colored and shape dice. The colorful objects floated in an orbit around him. He closed his eyes and raised his hands giving each on their orders, as they spiraled on their axis waiting for their orders.

"Find the girls" He told the six and eight sided die. "Find the earth sprites" He told the ten and twelve sides die. "You find the prince." He told the large twenty sides die. "You!" His eyes transfixed on the rich blue jewel-shaped die before him. "Find Yugi, tell me how he is" he mumbled, low enough so Vivian wouldn't hear him. "Find them all and bring them back by any means necessary." He ordered and closed his eyes, as the die spiraled. His bangs began to float in the air that wasn't there before all of them burst free from the orbit like rockets scanning the fields of ice and snow for the missing faeries.

Drained of power, but knowing he was no longer needed to keep the magic active, he collapsed to his knees and panted. Lord it was so much harder to use his magic without his pendant. He couldn't even teleport in this weakened state. He knew it would be a while before the die found them and managed to bring them back: days, weeks possibly even months. But he hoped and prayed they hurried.

Vivian crackled like a witch spinning his pendant around her finger like a worthless trinket, either not noticing or not caring what that simple action did to Duke's energy. "Please, hurry my die." He muttered to himself, panting heavily. "The sooner we can find them all, the sooner we can reanimate them, the sooner we can find Yugi, and end this nightmare." He prayed before finally collapsing and falling into darkness.

Warmth. It was the first thing Yugi was consciously aware of when the blackness of sleep began to fade and his mind releases him from the subconscious reality of his dreams. He failed to open his eyes, but he was definitely aware of the warmth suddenly surrounding his body making his body suddenly feel hot and heavy; he knew instantly this wasn't the shoe he had fallen sleep in. When he finally opened his eyes had the adjusted to the lights be found himself lying on his stomach, light trailing through the thick blanket that covered him, bathing in everything in a faded orange glow. He pushed himself to his knees on his weak arms, causing the cocoon of blankets to tear open and a blinding bright orange light to blare in. His arms flew to cover his squinted eyes until they adjusted to the light. Feeling weak, he rolled over onto his back and stares up at roof of convoluting roots holding the upper earth in place. He sat up in fright realizing he was underground, but instantly concealed himself beneath the blankets realizing he wasn't alone in the room.

Slowly, his eyes scanned his new surroundings. He was in a single room den, dug out from the ground and dirt like a hole-like home in the ground. The roots from the above vegetation held the above dirt in place. Though it was a single room, it was of impressive size, possibly a foot or two in diameter and a foot tall. Easily large enough for a dozen people Yugi's size. The walls were smoothed and the floor was hard compacted dirt covered with a variety of carpet pieces. He noticed a curtain or two covering what he assumed where doors to another tunnel or room. In the corner across from Yugi a large cauldron bigger than Yugi with a piece in the front missing blazed a hot orange. Flames crackled and hissed as someone opened the barred door to throw more wood and black coals inside. What looked like two iron ducts extending through the compressed dirt roof, obviously offering some kind of ventilation keeping it smoke free. Next to it, against the wall in a 90 degree angle, were what looked like stone slabs and bricks with fire places underneath them, though Yugi could see no place for the smoke to go. Someone stood on a latter in front of the pot stove, cooking something, while pots and steam rose from the other two adjacent stoves.

A mortar bowl and pestle sat on a stone-like table in the center of the room with backless chairs made from stones surrounded. Embedded in the walls, were open closets with selves, filled with bowls and plants, and rows of dried herbs while several other hung from the walls, tied together by strings giving the air a pungent, earthy aroma. Yugi looked down at the bed he was in and found it was made from what looked like a wooden ladle filled a large piece of a feathered mattress spilling over the sides, while a large, rough, warm blanket covered his entire body and concealed his nakedness.

Feeling the blanket against his bare skin made Yugi blush. He pulled the blanket tightly around him and whirled around looking for his clothes. He found them hanging behind him on a close line. Carefully, he moved one arm free from the blanket, to grab his tunic. He reached as far as he could from his bed without having to get up and pulled it free with a sharp tug before diving back beneath the covers.

Valan whirled around at the sound of clothes being snatched from the line, and smiled as the lump moving around under the blankets. Throwing the rest of the chopped up vegetable pieces into the boiling pot, he jumped down and walked over to the bed, just in time to see Yugi's pale white arm sticking out from under the orange blanket trying to grab his tights, but couldn't reach them. Chuckling at the boy's modestly, He pulled the garments down and gently handed them to the boy who snatched them away.

"You can come out you now." He called, and resisted the urge to laugh as the lump froze under the blanket. "I know you're awake." He added, trying to peek beneath the blanket but Yugi squeaked and dove back under. Unable to hold back any longer, Valan broke into laughter. "Oh come out now, I need to check you're temperature. You're fever only started goin down just last night."

"What fever?" Yugi gulped slowly, moving out from underneath the blanket. His head was free but he still kept it draped around him. His face went straight to scarlet as the stranger pressed his lips to his forehead.

"Hmm, you still feel hot, but you're fever's definitely gone down." Valan concluded, smiling at the blushing boy. "Good thing too, Amelda and I were started to think you'd never wake up." He explained, pouring a mixture of powers into a cup and filled it with hot water, before handing it to Yugi. "Drink up." Unsure what else to do, but knowing he as starving Yugi did so. His face contorted at the taste.

"I know it's awful, but it's good for ya." Valan smiled, as Yugi tried to drink the rest.

"Um…who are you?" Yugi asked, "And where am I?"

"Name's Valan, mate." The boy replied. "And as for where ya are, you're in me house; and we are safe and warm down here."

"Down here? I'm underground?" Yugi asked, still unable to except the obvious.

"Three feet under actually. Amelda and me dug it ourselves! He'll be back in a giffy."

Yugi smiled than yawned loudly as a sudden laziness overcame his body. "What's going on?" He swooned, falling back against the pillows.

"It ain't uncommon when ya treating hypothermia." Valan told him as he helped the boy lie down. "You've been fadin in an out of sleep for the past three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Yugi asked, but was too tired to look or even feel surprised. His entire body fell limp but his eyelids fought to stay open.

"Like I said, mate, it ain't uncommon when you're treating hypothermia. You just need to sleep and get all ya strength back." He told Yugi, before he began rewrapping the boy in the cocoon of blankets even though he wasn't shivering anymore.

"Thank you." Yugi managed to smile before he fell back into unconsciousness.

"Ugh…" His head was killing him. That was the only thing Seto could register as he slowly regained consciousness. His entire body felt drained and heavy and the mountain of snow accumulating on top of him did little to help in anyway. He struggled to shake the mountains of snow form his back, and climb to his knees but his enormous wings embedded him in place.

"What hit me?" He wondered bringing a freezing hand to his face. The first thing he noticed was he as surrounded by snow, but he wasn't in suspended animation, the second was that his friends were nowhere in sight. He tried to piece together the pieces of his hazy memory together but all he could find were more blanks.

After he finally managed to regain control of his body, he pushed himself to his feet and shook the snow from his trench coat and wings, giving them a few experimental flaps to stretch their muscles. He shook his head to clear his haze, and his eyes widened as the memories suddenly came flooding back to him.

"Yami, you idiot!" He scolded through clenched teeth, and clenched his fists. "You better be still alive, or I'm killing you!" He shouted and flapped his wings; the blue glistening like a box of crystals in the reflecting light off the sun and snow before taking to the air, but flying low enough the ground. His wings flickered different colors like heat seekers: if any of the snow was covering something warm, the colors would fade.

He froze in midflight as he caught sight of something colorful among the white and dove towards if, before landing with a soft thump. "Thank god I'm and ice fairy" Seto smirked, and stormed across the snow as if it were solid ground. Flecks of blue and green shimmered in the base of one of the black slumbering trees, hanging like a giant silhouette. Hastily, and rather impulsively, he brushed the mass of snow away, and flew inside. The clearing was a knothole, mattered with layers and layers of leaves lime a nest and inside lying on the floor laid a slumbering Dragonfly.

"Sparks?" Seto blinked. Since when did the Dragonfly go anywhere without Yami. Kneeling down he checked to see if the insect was still alive, and to Seto's relief, he was only hibernating. "Looks like Winter knocked you out two." Seto pressed his hand against his forehead. At least one of them was safe.

"Sparks, where's Yami?" he asked him knowing even in hibernation the dragonfly could still communicate.

_I don't know…_He admitted sadly. _The storm was too much and he fell and I crashed, the last I saw was him tumbling over the ravine…it was a miracle I manages to come here…that was over…three weeks maybe more ago…I can't remember._

"Three weeks!" Kaiba jumped. "It's January! Good Lord, how savage was that storm?" Kaiba ranted in anger, forcing himself to keep his temper in check.

_The most savage it's been in over 100 years…_Sparks replied _It's the first time since then Winter's been held back until the final breaking point…_

"Don't worry, Sparks." Kaiba grinned, "I know my cousins, he's a fighter, and far too stubborn to let a little snow and ice slow him down, but if he's in suspended animation I have to reanimate him."

_Please hurry_

With a nod, Seto exited the knothole and took to the air, searching for anything that looked even vaguely similar to the ravine Sparks mentioned. Unfortunately, layers and layers of snow, made hardly anything recognizable any more.

"Dammit!" he swore "This is gonna be a _long_ winter!"

Yugi awoke to the pungent aroma of spices, herbs and vegetables. The tasty smell reminded him he hadn't eaten in a while, and his stomach immediately roared its desires. Pushing himself off his stomach, he rolled over into a sitting position. It surprised him how much more energy he had, now compared to when he first woke up. At least now he still had on his tunic and clothes.

"Welcome back to reality mate," Yugi looked up recognizing Valan's voice. The animagus was right where Yugi left him: chopping up vegetables and pounding them into a large pot, with not enough room to house them all.

"How long was I asleep?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"Not long," Valan replied leaned against the stone counter, "Only a few days: two or three at the most."

Yugi sighed; he'd never slept this much in his life.

"You're right Valan, he does look a lot better," yugi turned at the sound of a new voice. A man a little taller than Valan entered the kitchen from another corner. If the tail, scales and gray eyes were any indication, Yugi knew he was another lizard animagus, except his skin was nut brown, while Valan's was darker, and his hair was a short mop of blood red.

He pressed a pale hand against Yugi's forehead and smiled before retracting it. "You're fever's definitely gone now, guess that means you're gonna be okay." He smiled.

"I told ya he would be, faeries are fighters." Valan teased.

"Um…who are you?" Yugi asked, nervously gripping the hems of his blanket.

"I'm Amelda." The red-head smiled. "You've already met Valan, and before you ask, we're common lizard animagus, and this is our home. We found you outside, half-frozen and brought you here." Amelda explained while Valan poured the boiled broth he'd managed to convert the vegetable into a larger bowl.

The rest he poured into a cup, and handed it to Yugi. "Go ahead; I'm sure your starving by now."

Yugi smiled and sipped it, before his stomach aches so much he downed it in a few gulps. "Thank you, so much, for everything." Yugi smiled, gratefully.

"No prob." Valan and Amelda both smiled.

"Seriously, though," Amelda, looked at him half serious half teasingly. "Did you _really_ think you could've survived the winter in that old shoe," his gaze was serous before he burst out laughing "Honestly."

"Well at the time I was just looking for save cover, I didn't think anyone would actually find me." Yugi explained with a bit of a blush.

"Well, then you're a lucky mate." Valan added, "Especially since winter hasn't been this brutal in over a century."

"Thank you both for everything." Yugi smiled, pushing back the blankets and searching the floor for his boots before pulling them on. "But I need to get home. Grandpa always worried about me the most in winter."

"You're not going anywhere." Amelda stopped him gently. "It's brutal out there, and you just recovered from hypothermia, and we're a ways distance from Galway you'll freeze to death before you even make it halfway."

"But grandpa—" Yugi protested.

"You'll just have to wait until Spring." Valan suggested. "But until then you're welcomes to stay here with us."

Yugi thought about it before looking at the floor. "I don't want to be a burden…"

"Nonsense!" Amelda said firmly. "We'd both be thrilled to have you stay here."

"You sure?" Yugi asked skeptically. They'd already save his life, nursed him back to health and did so much for him already, how could he possibly ask for more?

"Do we have to spell it? Yes!" Valan decided. "At least until Spring, cuz like I said Winter hasn't been this brutal in almost 100 years."

"Wow." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise before the thought registered in his head, and he almost dropped the cup in shock! "Yami!" he jumped to his feet and screamed, making both lizards jump! "Oh no! he's still out there, and so's Duke, and Mai, and the girls and Ryou and Malik and their mates! They're all still looking for me! Oh no! Yami will never find me down here!" Yugi suddenly three himself into a panic, not noticing the solemn looks on both lizard's faces. "What if he thinks I'm dead or worse, what if they got hurt during winter?"

"Calm down Yugi, they're fine!" Amelda promised truthfully, and grasped Yugi's shoulders, forcing him to calm down.

"How do you know, you just said—" he panicked feeling tears sting his eyes.

"Nothing goes on in the surface world that we don't know about. Lizards are notorious for knowing what goes on up there worse than faeries." Valan explained, pointing to the ceiling. "You're friends are fine they're just sleeping until they can be reanimated, and that won't happen until spring."

Collapsing on his bed again, Yugi calmed down enough to listen. "Trust us Yugi, your earth sprite friends, the water lights, the flower faeries their fine Faeries make sure they don't get hurt in winter and Tricksters and animagus are unaffected by it so don't worry." Amelda smiled.

"What about Yami?" Yugi asked shaking, slightly at the thought of anything happening to his fairy prince.

Amelda's face fell, and his eyes hardened as if battling himself internally. Before Amelda could answer or Yugi could ask what was wrong, Valan responded. "I'm sure he's fine too Yugi, don't worry." His face was glued to the floor, and his voice sounded less confident than it had before. Yugi blinked, confused by his sudden change of spirits, but before he could ask Valan turned on his hells and walked through the curtain-like door into the next room.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked Amelda, who's face hardened, eyes fixed on where Valan just was. "Nothing, stay here." He ordered before getting up and following Valan.

Yugi's eyes hardened in anger. _How naïve do they think I am?_ He snorted, before quietly getting up and crossing the kitchen to the entrance to the tunnel both disappeared through, determined to learn the secret.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Amelda's voice rang loud and shrieking, completely unlike the tone he'd used in the kitchen, anger and disbelief raged in the tone.

"He just woke up from his coma, Amelda!" Valan answered, from the other half of the argument. Yugi blinked and slid a bit closer, carefully. Last thing he needed was them catching him eavesdropping—even if they were talking about him.

"I know that, but still, he deserves to know the truth!" Amelda argued furiously.

"I know he does! But…" Valan paused, hurt and worry drowning his voice. "He just woke up…Amelda you know hyperthermia doesn't take this long to treat, that there was some emotional turmoil keeping asleep, should we really make it worse?" Valan explained gently, knowing full well Amelda's irrationality was just as much out of his concern for Yugi as his was.

"What are they talking about?" Yugi wondered to himself, when Amelda suddenly fell silent.

"It'll be worse if we wait, worse if he doesn't know, you said not a day goes by you wish you know what happened to Sister Rose*, after that fire. You really want Yugi to wonder the same thing?" Amelda asked softy, clearly touching upon a delicate subject.

"Of course not." Valan admitted. "But this is different, it's not so much him not knowing what happened to him, it's him knowing the truth. You almost didn't recover when Mikey died."

Yugi's heart sank, and he pressed his back deeper against the dirt wall. "Died?" He wondered. "Who died, what's going on!" he mumbled to himself trying to piece the puzzle together. Was one of his friends hurt? He remembered Faeries went into suspended animation when winter came for protection, that means Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, Tea, Yami and Serenity were all fine right? Was Mai or Joey hurt? Or Seto or Sparks? He remembered Duke was fighting Vivian when he told him to run, but Duke could teleport, he could've easily outwitted her right?

"I know I didn't." Yugi banished his thoughts from his head and returned his attention to their conversation. "But I survived, I recovered, I moved on cuz I knew Mikey wouldn't want me to live the rest of my life grieving."

"But this is different, Amelda…" Valan had smacked his forehead, or gripped it, as if to ease his stress "How in the hell are we suppose to tell him his fiancé is dead! Worse that he froze to death trying to find him!"

The sound of clay crashing against the floor upon contact with it froze both lizard animagus in their place, before whirling around. Their hearts sank when their fears were confirmed.

Yugi stood in the doorway, his hands shaking, his entire body trembling on disbelief; his face was blank as so many emotions bombarded him at once: anger, remorse, bitterness, sadness, anguish, pain, mortification, denial, disbelief. Tears stung his eyes and he made no effort to hold them back or blink them away, as they pooled at the rims of his eyes and streaked his cheeks, before abandoning his face and falling to the ground. But there was no hiding the look in his eyes: the naked pain and stark disbelief burning in those blank amethyst orbs, as if someone had slapped him across the face and told him everything they felt for him was nothing but a lie.

"Yugi…" Valan dared to speak.

"No…" Yugi's voice was barely above a whisper: so broken, so hurt. "No." he said a little louder, clearly trying to convince himself and not anyone else. "It's not true…it's not…no…no, no, no, no, NO!" Yugi grabbed his head and screamed in denial before turning around and bolting from the room. He ran blindly through the kitchen until he tripped and fell back in his bed. "He's NOT DEAD! HE PROMUISED! YAMI! You promised! YOU PROMSIED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED!" He screamed and burst into tears; he buried himself in the pillows and blankets and cried. Tears fell in uncontrollable waves of pain and disbelief.

This isn't happening! He told himself, this is a nightmare! I'll wake up any minute! He tried and tried to convince himself that was the truth but the pain in his hearts told him otherwise. He screamed into his pillow, muffling the sound.

His entire body shook violently, and pain spasm his being. It was as if someone had thrust their hand through his chest and sank their claws into his heart before pulling it right out of his chest. What was this pain? Was this what a broken heart felt like? Like your each tears, added another drop of pain to your misery; like each and every drop was being ripped piece by piece from your beating heart until there was nothing left but a hallow, empty whole. Like you were dying?

"He's not dead." Yugi cried and cried until he was exhausted. He didn't know if his heart was dead or if it wasn't there anymore but he didn't care. He didn't want to be alive anymore, he wanted to die, than deal with this pain, and living was so much worse, living without his love, his soul mate, the reason for his being, he never thought…

Memories flashed before his mind. Oh him and Yami, when they were flying, that bright smile that was always on his face, how happy he looked whenever they were together, how peaceful he looked when he slept, the love and the kindness and the happiness in those beautiful crimson eyes. His _coel-side_, whenever he sang, his voice when he told Yugi he loved him, promised him the world, promised him they'd be happy together, and Yugi took every drop of that fairy tale love and never even considered it would ever be taken away. Never considered the possibility of Yami leaving him, of being separated from him, Yami, his Yami, the one who spent all of autumn searching for him, to rescue him from the bitch who tried to keep them apart, fought winter just to find him only to end up freezing to death trying to rescue HIM!

It wasn't fair! WHY! Why couldn't they be happy! What was everything conspiring to separate them. To keep them apart…well it had succeeded. Now they were both dead, separated by worlds and realities. Never would he get to tell Yami, "yes", never would he get to say "I do" and live the rest of his life with his lover. Never would he get to know those blissful worlds "happily ever after" even if not forever after, that was fine with Yugi, life was never peaceful for long, but he knew he'd be more than willing to fight for hi s happiness at Yami's side.

He'd been so naïve…so foolish, to think life could ever end happily, to think love was strong enough to conquer whatever it through in its path, to think dreams could ever come true or there would be a happily ever after. But now he knew the truth.

There would be no happily ever after at the end of this tale. There would be no happy handsome prince defeating the bad guys and rescuing his true love. There would be no happiness, no singing, no dreams and no fantasies…

Yami was dead, and now, so was whatever remained of Yugi's hope.

* * *

Oh my God! I warned you! I swear to god I wanted to cry when I wrote that part! Like literally it was tearing me to pieces. I have suffered a broken heart before and though you can never out it into words, this is exactly what it feels like. If any of you have a broken heart in the past, than you know exactly what it's like. I swear I was crying so hard on the inside, but externally the tears just didn't wanna come, too many years of keeping my emotions bottled up…

Play this song! I was listening to this song when I was writing that part, over and over, it is one of my favorite songs and youtube videos, and it is one of the best videos that shows Yami and Yugi's separation I've ever seen. I swear watching it and reading this almost cleaved me in half!

.com/watch?v=YC_f8cCOQ7E

A few points about this chap:

1. the Doma boys coming was just as much as a surprise to me as it was you guys. Originally I wasn't gonna add them but I had no idea who I wanted to be the field mouse and mole in this when I first started and even now I don't know why I decided to make them Yugi's caregivers during winter, but I like it. I personally always liked Valan and Amelda and think they both got the caring aspect towards Yugi, since I figured Amelda would see him as a younger brother of sorts and Valan being the fighter would be the protective type, while Raphael is the more down to earth and rational one.

*A note about Valan and Amelda in their argument. Valan was an orphan who was raised in a church by a nun who would take care of him after he got into fights, until one day a group of men (who surprise, surprise) were working for Dartz, told them to leave because they bought the church land. When they refused the men burned the church down, its unknown if the nurse survived or not, but Valan went after the men. It's unknown if he just beat them unconscious or killed them but that was what got him sent to Juvie. This all got cut from the English version, so the nun isn't my character I just gave her a name. Also in the original anime Amelda was Alastair's name, but since I already named the cat Alastair (which I did long before I decided I as even putting the Doma boys in this story) I just decided to use his Japanese name instead. Also in the Japanese anime, his brother Mickey was killed when the tank he was in blew up instead of being captured like in the English anime.

2. I didn't want to make them rodents in this, obviously so I made them lizards instead, at first I was nervous since I wanted to make this accurate, so I scanned a wildlife website on Ireland, there's no snakes in Ireland (thank you St. Patrick) but there is one reptile species: the common lizard! You can't imagine how happy I was! So, that sad, any guess on who the mole is gonna be?

3. I wasn't gonna add grandpa and Alastair in this chap originally, but after watching the part of Thumbelina's mother in the movie, I decided he deserved some spotlight, just to show he hasn't given up and how he's still hoping Yugi will come home. Originally I was gonna have him sing a revamped version of Soon too, but I decided not to.

4. Since so many people thought I killed Duke two chaps ago I added the beginning to explain to everyone that he wasn't dead. That part was originally gonne be longer, and include him finding and capturing all the frozen faeries and Yami but I decided that would be going too fast and I wanna keep the time frame in this story chronologically correct, plus there's only so much his dice can do without his pendant (cuz let's face it how much sense did it make that the beetles in the move cuz a perfect cube of ice with Cornelius inside by dragging their leg in a straight line in the movie? Honestly?) So right now Seto's regain consciousness and him and Mai (as well as Ryou and Bakura) will follow their frozen friends and the dice back to Vivian later. That said next chap will probably jump a few months to March, so that way everything will then take place over the course of the month and the date at the end will make more sense (I'll spoil the ending if I give it away)

Thank you all who voted and all of my wonderful fans, and my friends on this sight! You all are fantastic!


	14. Chapter 13: The Trickster's Plan

I know I said this wouldn't be posted until Monday, but because I love you all so much I decided to pot it early. Two important thinsg i need eveyrone to know...actually three.

One all the emotional shit I've been delaing with is finally over and calmed down. School is no longer streessful and the emotional issues i've been dealing with my friends has calmed down and my time home has been extrememly relaxing and wonderful, depsite the fact its been none stop rain. lol.

But it seems the second, one thing in my life is over something else has to fuck it up! MY LAPTOP CRAHSED AGAIN! UGH!!! This time due to a damn windows update! Sigh; it was inevitable, I'm getting a new laptop anyway...for thanksgiving mom and I are gonna look for a new one that i can use word on, play music andof course get internet and my uncle suggested i get either a gateway (which Nina has, which sheloves!) an Acera or a Dell since Hp (I had an HP compaq and my borhter got an HP his crashed too and it was BRAND NEW) arn't very good I'm not worried, I'm gonna take it to the tec guys and if i can recover and fix it and reinstall Averia, excellent, but that one's gonna stay home and I'm gonna give that to my mom and I'm getting a new one as a early christmas present, and worse comes to worse my laptop is dead and i havw to use the school comps for a while no big. LOL which is saying something after the lasttime and I freaked out. LOL

**IMPORTANT! today is October 18 2009; On Monday October 19 2009, it is exactly one year since Inposted the prologue of Let Me Be Your Wings on Deviantart, meaning it has been about one year since I started working on this story and created my very first FanFic, which this is...HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!! This is my gift to all of my wonderful fans, for their amazing reviews, thier encouragment, their additiosn of my name totheir favorites lists and author and story alerts and just for all the encouragment and feedback. **

**Thank you all, my adoring fans and friends, you all keep me going, you have no idea how incredible it feels, speically when your favorite authors tell you how impressed they are and how much they enjoy your work. So thank you all so much! I love you all and Enjoy Chapter 13 of Let Me be Your Wings!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Trickster's Plan

Mai couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so stiff.

Her wings tightened and spasm when she tried to move them. The feathers flapped and stuck together like jet sheets of paper; she tried to close them but the stiffened pinions refused to surrender back into her shoulders. Her legs twitched like needles when she tried to move them. Her caws dug into the ground as the stubborn woman forced herself to her feet, her muscles screamed at her and her bones bristled with weakness once they were forced to support her weight, but the pain was short. She bent her legs and limps and shook her arms forcing her feathers to separate and gave a few experimental flaps, to force the joints back into place.

Sleeping on her stomach and the constricting space of the knothole had taken its toll on her body, and she doubted going for so long without flying helped either.

A splash of light through the ceiling caught her attention. Bright beams of white light poured through the cracks of the knothole, until her eyes found a small white circle of it across from an opening. Giver her wings a final flick, the harpy stretched them to their full length and with an elegant leap was once again in the air.

The rush of the wind through her hair. The air bristling between her wings like strands of silk. The rush of being completely weightless and unbound by the laws of gravity. The feeling of being, here, there and everywhere at once: the invigorating rush of adrenaline soaring through her veins at an alarming rate. Each and every advantage of flying suddenly crashed upon Mai all at once, roaring her body and soul to life and reminding her just what it meant to be a creature that wasn't human or bound by the laws of the earth.

The overwhelming brightness and warmth of the sunlight and the powerful gust of the air hit her all at once like a ton of bricks but she welcomed the rush. Her sharp eyes quickly adjusted to light. Slowly her eyes opened, and a high-pitched shriek of horror escaped her mouth at the sight before her.

Mai was no novice to winter, but she'd never scene exactly what it was: like all birds harpies left the emerald isle during the months of snow and ice and returned during the spring, when the mountains shines with emeralds and the hills were speckled with jewels of flowers.

But this…Mai could only call it hell: winter had stripped the land bare of its color and left everything a colorless realm of black and white. A frozen blanket of white encased the land, banishing the green and stripping the hills of their color. The once proud and majestic forest stood bare and desolate; their trees like black skeletons, spheres of ice and snow, encrusted their branches and dragged to the ground. The lakes and ponds lost their color and froze like sheets of white class. Even the sky had become gray despite the sunlight shinning.

By God what day was it? How long has she been trapped in that hollow? Her hands flew to her head, as thoughts and memories of that terrible day on Midwinter's eve assaulted her thought. She recalled her friends: weakened, shivering forms as the coldness drained the energy from their bodies; Serenity's meek cry of her name, as her voice died in her throat; the glass encasing her and Tea's legs, than climbed up their bodies like skeletons, pulling themselves free from their underground tombs; the looks of sheer horror on their faces and the violence of the wind and snow forced them all to crash to the frozen leaves. Her eyes widened in horror at the thought of them alone somewhere buried beneath the snow and leaves, her husband possible somewhere, Yugi and the faeries out there.

She didn't notice herself, slowly levitating back to earth. Worry and fear chocked her thoughts, almost blinding her to everything else…

…until a streak of blue crossed the fields of white.

Mai blinked, then did a double take when another streak zipped across the white fields, only this one was yellow. Her eyes almost bulged out of her skull as she watched the twin lights zip across the white snow like shooting stars. Two streaks of light zigzagged across the field of light; the harpy's eyes followed them in shock, until curiosity over came her and she swooped down in a graceful dive. She followed the lights until suddenly the rolled over a path of snow and stopped.

It was then she saw they were not lights at all, or jewel, but dice! The two multi-sided dice stopped then rolled back along the ice on their points: one six-sided yellow die with black spots, numbered accordingly with each side, and a green eight-sided die with white numbers instead of dots. The two dice moved as if they were alive. They froze in their tracks then rushed back, stopping over two different spots, evenly spaced apart. The dice turned to one another: a large single dot and a white number on exchanged soulful glances, before the two began rapidly spinning in a perfect, giant ring, barely missing the other.

Overcome by shock and surprise, all Mai could do was settle on a nearby branch to keep herself from falling and watch. She watched the dice spinning their rings until she noticed they were digging deeper and deeper into the snow. They plowed through the snow, clearing the whiteness away. Mai didn't know how long it took them or how long she's been staying there but the sun was beginning to fade. Finally two crystalline statues began to appear from the snow, and the dice continued to spin. Only this time they floated in the air and spun rapidly around the waists of the statues, like twin rings of yellow and green light.

Mai's eyes froze. The spell of shock vanished, releasing her from its grip. Her wings flapped and her claws angrily sank into the bark of the tree as she recognized the frozen, sleeping eyes, the colored wings and the forms and faces of the two faeries encased in those crystal shields until the end of Winter. She mentally kicked herself for not recognizing the situation the second she saw those dice.

"So the Trickster is up to his mischief again." She retorted watching as the dice spun and levitated the two statues weakly through air, and glided swiftly from tree to tree, following them, never once letting her friend or the dice out of her sight. She followed silently, knowing full well, the dice were taking her friends to their master and that it might be some time; she hadn't failed to notice, the dice magic was weaker than it had been when Duke had kidnapped Yugi the first time. "Now the questions is what game is he playing?"

*

"Dammit!" Bakura punched the ice hard, ignoring the bruises on his knuckles. Ryou sighed in defeat, and lowered himself to the dark water that had not frozen during the Winter storm. He'd lost track how long it had been but they'd both watched the sun and could tell the days were slowly getting longer and longer. They'd tried for weeks to break the ice, but with no avail, they'd swam and searched the river looking for any sign of a gap in the ice, or anything weak enough for them to break through, but so far no luck.

"We can't give up! There has to be something?" Ryou protested, trying to convince himself more than his mate.

"I know!" Bakura slammed his fist against the ice again. "Come on." Bakura gestured to his younger mate. The younger waterlights followed his mater through the freezing water beneath the ice. Coldness had no effect on a waterlight, but the ice was too thick for them to break on their own.

"There has to be an opening somewhere." Ryou's eyes scanned the thick white sheet of ice above them, so thick it blocked out anything else. If there was any ice thin enough to break, it would be clearer than and not as frosted as the rest of the ice. Ryou flipped over and scanned the surface while Bakura's eyes painstakingly scanned everything around him, searching for any sign of weakness. Their underwater eyes were like go ogles in the water, perfectly clear, without the haziness or faded appearance of human eyes under water.

Ryou watched the whiteness, doing his best to keep the whiteness from blinding him. Everything look the same: the thick ice like frosted glass, the blaring sunlight above it made it glitter like pure light…going on forever and never ending—

—Until a flash of red caught his attention. Ryou halted in his step, almost falling backward and grabbed Bakura's tail fin. "What the?" The elder snapped, taken a back by the sudden force pulling him back.

Ryou ignored the outburst and burst forward until his hands pressed against the glassy ice. His water eyes scanning through it, until he found a shape to go with the red flash. He found the curve of wings fanned out to their full length in three colors like black fires, matching hair and long limbs stretched in a slight diagonal as if trying to sly through the water. Ryou's eyes widened in recognition, his fingers sank into the ice. "YAMI!" Ryou screamed.

Bakura's eyes bulged out of his skull, and he swam until he smacked the ice and pressed his face against the surface. "Holy shit!"

"He's in suspended animation!" Ryou concluded, extending his nails and started clawing at the ice. "Come on we've got to he him out."

"Way a head of ya," Bakura agrees, and punched the thick ice hard. The water light fought relentlessly against the vicious ice, but only small dents were made. Still the sight of their imprisoned friend encouraged them to continue fighting and fired their wills. Neither kept track on how long the clawed at the ice but exhaustion soon over came them. Both panted heavily, form the lack of energy, and soon the force behind their punches and clawing began to weaken.

"Its not use." Ryou panted heavily, his bloody claws gripping the ice weakly. "No matter how hard we fight, the ice just won't budge."

"Well," Bakura wheezed, rubbing his arm over his forehead, throwing the messy silver bangs out of his face. "We can't stop now. Otherwise our buddy's stuck in there until spring thaws." He warned before turning back to the small hole he's managed to claw in the ice. His nails extended again and he slashed the ice with force. The spikes of his arms lightly scratched the surface allows pieces to chip away and vanish in the water.

Ryou sank his bloody claws into the ice refusing to let go, blood dyed the ice fragments like spilt rubies and wisps of red floated from his finger tips, but he ignored them and extended his claws feeling the black claws sink deeper into the ice. But just once look at his friend imprisoned in his won body trapped in a cube of ice, sent fire through his veins and he followed Bakura' exampled and clawed at the ice. Then Ryou saw red, and blinked…the red was moving.

Ryou blinked and shook his head wondering if he was seeing things but there it was, a small flash of red like a glittering shooting star zipping across the ice until it stopped directly above Yami and tilted, as if it were looking at him and pondering, then it jumped into the air above the ice and then like a shooting star shot forward, cutting a line thought the ice like butter, and crashing through the ice two inches from Ryou.

The waterlight screamed bloody murder!

"Bloody Hell!" Bakura hollered as the light shot back up, cutting through the ice in a perfect square, each line up and down like a sewing needle and just as shape. Ryou screamed doing his best to doge the lethal light, Bakura weaved between the lights, and grabbed his light, before pulling them down into the black abyss, until they were out of the light's reach. Their eyes froze open in shock and horror as the light sawed through the ice surrounding one of their closest friends. Both of them panicked when the ice suddenly chipped free, both lunged to catch the ice, but both of them crashed into water as the light encircled the ice cube that was Yami's prison like a ring of spinning light.

"What the devil?" Ryou gasped in shock.

"Come on!" Bakura grabbed his frozen mate's hand. "We have to follow it." He dove through the steep water, Ryou lagging behind. Yami's prison freed itself from the water with a pop; water poured over the surface of the ice, frosting instantly as it touched the cold air. The ice cube slid across the ice as the ring of red dragged it, but neither waterlight noticed it. What they did notice, was the whole in the ice they'd worked so hard to dig through, beginning to freeze over like a wall of broken glass.

"NO!" Ryou screamed, as Bakura seam faster, Ryou felt his tail turn into led and his wings weaken. "Bakura, how can we live up there, no one's ever-"

"We'll just have to take a leap of faith." Bakura assured him, clawing at the spikes of ice sending shards of glass everywhere but more began to replace it.

Ryou started shaking terror. "Bakura, I'm scared."

Bakura pulled his smaller lover to his chest. "Come on, Ryou, this is our only chance." With a sudden burst of speed and a flap of their wings, both waterlights flew as fast as the could and burst through the storm of glass, the thin layer above them shattered upon contact sending a shower of crystals everywhere. Suddenly, they flew through the air, then crashed upon the icy floor, and rolled until the hit the snow.

Ryou wasn't sure if he passed out or not, but when he regained consciousness he could feel the frozen water biting his skin, the ice drops frosting his wings and the ache of his muscles as he pulled his legs beneath him. Wait legs?

Ryou's eyes flew to his lower half, and almost bulged out of his skull. There in the place of his tail he had whenever he touched the water was a pair of think, slender, legs covered in a pair of silky silver pants. "Great Bloody Scotts!" He screamed!

"HA!" He jumped and looked up, just in time to see Bakura standing on the ice, spinning on his new legs, covered in silver leather, his wings fluttering like a spray of stars. "It worked! Hah!" He cheered, victoriously, before pulling Ryou to his new feet. "See I told you it would work."

Ryou could only smile, and was about to answer before the sounds of destruction filled their ears. The two bolted around just in time to see the red ring of light, spinning around Yami's ice-cube, dragging it though the snow leaving a thick trail, dragging it through the frozen underbrush, crushing and shattering glass covered branches in its wake.

"Let's follow it." Bakura suggested. "With luck we'll find the rest of our motley band." Ryou nodded, and took a step, then stumbled along with Bakura as the instability of their new legs became known.

Fortunately, the ice cube was moving very slowly, into the depths of the forest.

*

Seto cursed and glared at the landscape before him, a perfect mirror of the one he'd just come though: endless fields and mountains of snow, glass covered ponds and a forest of black, skeleton trees crowned with spikes of ice. He didn't know how long he's been looking for Yami; time was so difficult to tell in winter. All he could do was measure how long the sun was out, and he could tell it was getting longer, but only by a short time. Spring was still a ways away but the worst of winter was fading, but it did little to aid him in the search for his missing kin.

With a flap of his crystalline wings, the ice fairy took to the air, flying over the enormous hills of snow, looking for any body of water hiding among the endless white. Sparks' words still echoed in his mind, and with a lot of luck, perhaps Ryou and Bakura weren't too far away.

Cerulean eyes meticulously scanned every inch of shinning white beneath them; the sunlight lit the microscopic crystals of snow, creating a blinding white, but Seto refused to tear his eyes away in fear of missing something that could be important. He blinked back tears from the brightness and shook his head, until his eyes followed one gentle slope to a crater in the snow, in the shape of a dome with two rivers bordering either side, all frozen over and coasted in a layer of frost.

"Finally." Seto smirked, victoriously, before swooping down for a closer look. Snow covered the top layer of the ice like a think blanket but the water of the ice, melted most of it away leaving a thin layer, except for two odd shaped lumps in the snow.

Seto did a double take. Lumps? That made no sense. The logic of Seto's mind took over and he landed in front of the two lumps. He swept away the snow with his bare hands, pausing when the sharp snow pricked his skin like thousands of tiny needles. After many failed attempts, his hands finally went numb, and he managed to scrap away the first layer of snow and ice, revealing the crystal coating beneath.

Seto's eyes widened, in recognition. Even though it had been years, he recognized the two tawny, wild haired, lavender eyes, to bright to be tame, and rich skin the color of the bronze earth, as instantly as he knew his cousin's wild mane of black fire and scarlet eyes. When the initial shock slowly evaporated, Seto felt his legs give way beneath him. A hand raised to his pinch the bridge between his nose.

"Marik and Malik, how the hell did you two get like this?" Seto asked rhetorically. It wasn't the fact they were in suspended animation; it was the way they were frozen: they were both on their knees, reaching towards the other, as if to grab the other's hand before winter hit. And, as if to prove its cruelty, they'd both frozen just before their fingers touched.

"Damn." Seto sighed sadly; thanking every deity in existence that he would never experience suspended animation. "Now to get you two out." He smiled motioning to the frozen faeries before him, his fingers barely brushing the surface of Marik's shell.

BAM!

Seto howled in pain as something slashed across his hand with the force of a bomb. He retracted his hand and pulled it to his chest. The force sent him to the ground, just as another dash streaked in front of his eyes, barely an inch from his eyes.

Over come with a sudden fear at the moment, Set retreated and his behind a stray branch, watching the two lights encircle the lake: one was a decagon shaped object, black as coal; the second was an orange dodecahedron. Both shot across the ice in random patterns until they found the crystal encased earth spirits. The two objects moved as if they were alive; they stopped, and moved as if scanning their prey, before turning to the other and then taking to air again. They spun through the air in a ring before encircling around the two earth sprites.

Seto's eyes bulged out of his skull in disbelief and shock as the two spirits suddenly levitated off the ground and the rings of lights began carrying them into the forest. Frozen at the complete defiance of all logic he'd ever known, Seto didn't know if he should follow or slap himself to make sure he was still sane. Then the lights paused, and he recognized the two crystals, when white numbers glittered across their surface.

"Dice?" He blinked, until a bell ran off in his head. "Dice. Trickery! Of course, Ryou said something about a Trickster! That must be it!" His mind suddenly cheered in victory as logic returned, but the victory was short lived as he remembered two of his friend being carried away.

"I don't know what the hell's going on," Seto declared, and with a flap of his crystalline wings he was in the air again, silently following after his captured companions. "But I, sure as hell, am gonna find out!"

*

Seto his behind the black branches of the tree as the dice carried his frozen friends deeper into the depths of the woods. Seto's mind tried to piece together the where and why of the current situation but for once his rationality failed him.

A clearing came into the distance like a circle of trees over a slope-like gradient, with a path winding through the forest. Seto's eyes narrowed as he watched the rings of light carry the earth sprites, and then two more rings of lights carrying two more crystalline statues through the woods. He blinked and flew in for a closer look, only to collide with something flying in front of him.

Both flying faeries crashed into one another sending them both tumbling to the ground and crashing into the snow. Before Seto could recover, something pinned him back against the tree with a large bird like claw, talons sinking into the wood.

"Who the hell are you?" Seto looked up, meeting the dangerous indigo eyes of a blond harpy. Seto's face remained neutral. Icy eyes bore into indigo. "Who. Are you?" She demanded.

"I should ask you the same question." Seto demanded, secretly moving his hand towards the claws keeping him captive. The harpy howled when ice suddenly bit her skin. The second her claws freed themselves from the wood, Seto shot straight up with a force that send the blond harpy reeling backwards. When she recovered, fire burned in her eyes and she flew after the faerie. Both began flying through the a hair in a zig-zag of cat and mouse, until the finally caught each other and tumbled back into the snow.

"What the bloody hell!?" The faerie and harpy suddenly froze as they both recognized the voice, and turned their heads. Both eyes widened in shock.

Bakura and Ryou appeared among the snow, their transparent gossamers glittered in the light, and—which was what caused both faeries's jaws to drop—they both stood up. "How'd this go all screwy?" Bakura blinked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seto, what on earth are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"You two know him?" The harpy demanded, pointing to the faerie she'd shoved off her.

"Yes," Ryou responded smiling. "Mai, this s Seto, he's Yami's cousin."

"You two know this crazy woman?" Seto demanded, jumping to his feet, earning himself a glare from Mai.

"Mai's Katsuya's mate." Bakura responded, simply. "Her and the girls where taking Yugi home."

"Before that damn trickster kidnapped him." Mai added.

"Yes, you mentioned that." Seto turned to Ryou. "Speaking of which, how the hell are you two here?"

"Same thing you are, looking for our buds." Bakura replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"That's not what I meant." Seto corrected. "How the hell are you two here without any water?"

Bakura raised and eyebrow, before gesturing his arms outward. "Hello, water everywhere." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Why do you think we're walking instead of swimming?"

"Now what are you two doing here?" Ryou asked.

"I was looking for Yami, but I found Malik and Marik and something stole them before I could reanimate them, dice I think." Seto responded.

"Dice? Were they being carried by a ring of light the dice created?" Mai asked. Seto nodded. "It's that Trickster again!" Mai howled, clenching her claws. "I was following the same thing; those dice rings stole Serenity and Tea.

"We were following Yami." Bakura explained, but was cut off by the harpy and ice faeire screeching.

"WHERE IS HE?" Seto and Mai demanded at the same time.

"He's frozen. I don't know how, but he must've been in the water when Winter hit, we found him in the ice. That was how we got out." Ryou explained.

"Then let's go!" Mai demanded taking to the air. Her glare at Kaiba didn't falter. "I still don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either, but given the fact both Yami and Yugi need our help, I'm willing to put that aside." Seto crossed his arms.

"Fine." Mai agreed, before the four took to the air, and flew to the clearing up a head where the dice rings disappeared. The five took shelter behind the trees, watching a black-haired boy, casting a spell.

Duke Devlin stood in the center of the spring with his eyes closed and his arms above his head. His wrists danced, and the dice obeyed them carrying four faeries to the field and depositing the crystal coated faeries in a pile in front of him. The winter spell kept them safe from harm. A red light erupted from another side, and all four watched with wide eyes as a large spinning red ring carried a huge ice cube into the clearing. The ice was cleared as glass, as snow and the wind had not frosted the sides, allowing a clear image of the boy trapped inside it.

Bakura covered Ryou's mouth when the boy tried to scream. Mai's face was red with rage, and Seto could only stare in shock, and fear for his cousin's life.

Once the cube settled next too the pile of crystal coated faeries, the dice left their objects and slowly returned to their position floating around Duke's hand. They did so until finally a flash of blue dashed across the clearing, revealing a bright blue six-sided die joined the others.

Unable to stand any longer, Duke's legs gave way and he fell to his knees. He braced his body on his shaking arms and panted heavily until he finally collapsed in a half-sitting position.

"That's strange." Ryou concluded once Bakura released him.

"What is?" Seto asked.

"Tricksters live and breathe magic and spells, something like that shouldn't cause that much harm to a trickster?"

None of them had time to answer before something came crashing into the clearing, like an explosion of swamp gunk, before it faded into a pale-skinned woman with mud colored eyes and inky black hair. "It worked." Vivian said gleefully. The amount of glucose in her voice made Duke want to vomit.

"Alright, I did what you wanted; _now_ give me back my pendant!" He demanded, as well as he could while panting. He glared heatedly at the swamp woman, but she ignored him and swooped over to the ice-cube containing the frozen faerie prince. "He's dead." Duke almost vomited at the sickening satisfaction in her voice when she said that. His heart sank as he actually comprehended what she said. Ignoring the fatigue of his body, he bolted to the ice cube and pressed a bare hand against it, hissing as he felt the needles of cold pierce his skin. He turned to the red die, and found it spinning in his palm, than he clenched it tightly and closed his eyes watching as the dice memories passed through his eyes. It failed to answer his question, but he _did_ see the crystal coating covering the prince through the ice. "He's not dead." He sighed in graciousness, before sinking to his knees.

"What" Vivian hissed, venomously.

"He's not dead." Duke explained, trying to mask the relief and happiness in his voice. "He froze _after _he went into suspended animation."

"What the hell does that mean!?" The swamp woman demanded, hissing like a venomous snake. He claws sank into her palms as she clenched her fists in rage.

"It's the Winter Spell." Duke slid against the back of the ice, unable to keep himself up anymore. "It's to protect the faeries during winter. The moment the solstice hits, the spell takes affect; it coats them in a crystal coating while they got into a sort of comatose state. They're completely protected and almost asleep but they can still hear and are consciously aware of what's going on around them. They just can't move. But until they're reanimated _nothing _can touch them." He stressed the word nothing and rested the urge to smirk at the fury and frustration on Vivian's voice.

"Then Reanimate him!" She demanded.

Duke looked at Vivian as if she's grown an extra head. "I'm a Trickster, not a faerie. I _can't_reanimate them, only an ice or waterlight can. Besides, even if I could, I can't anyway, he's trapped in an ice cube! You'd have to break the ice first _then _reanimate him."

Vivian cursed loudly. "The do…something!"

"I CAN'T!" Duke screamed. "Without my pendant I can't do anything, and I've already done all I can! Besides even if I could reanimate him I wouldn't give him to a jealous witch like you!"

Vivian snarled at him, before backhanding him across the face, sending him crashing back against the ice. He howled in pain at the sharp pain running up his back before crashing to the ground, the blue dice in his hand glowing brightly. His eyes widened and he snatched it in his palm hoping Vivian hadn't seen it.

A barrage of memories suddenly shot through him like a movie in fast forward. The memories of his die's many eyes flashed behind his closed eyelids: the forest whizzing by, the tracks of a young boy, two lizard animagus crawling up the side of a ravine towards an old shoe; one of them picking up a small bundle and wrapping it in a coat, carrying it back into their whole; he lizards placing the boy on a bed of a soup ladle. He gasped when he saw the boy awakening and met Yugi's feverish form; the image was the same until he finally awoke and met the two lizards. Then he saw that horrible image: Yugi's cup shattering on the floor, shock and horror on his face, then he turned on his heels and collapsed in his bed, crying, screaming and in complete denial.

When Duke finally opened his eyes, tears were falling from his eyes, frosting his cheeks. He'd seen so many things through his dice but he'd never experienced such painful emotions; never before had they been so strong!

Vivian ignored him and turned to the faerie trapped in the ice. Her claws extended as if trying to form dents in the ice, but she had no more luck breaking it then the waterlights did. So this was it, this rat with wings was the one who dared to steal _her _love from her! She didn't even know what her love slave saw in this hideous little thing anyway? He was nothing compared to the beautiful goddess she was! Just the thought of her love and this..._creature_ together made her blood boil and her claws doubly sharp, and scratching against the glass. The sound sent an ear piercing shriek like the scrapping of glass.

Duke's hands flew to his ears, in an attempt to block out the bleeding sounds. Hidden behind the trees the faeries followed suit, and bit their lips to keep from screaming in pain.

"God that was awful." Bakura hissed, a whisper once, the swamp woman was finished and went back to throwing a fit.

"Can't you guys reanimate them?" Mai suggested.

"We can," Seto answered, referring to himself and the waterlights. "But we have to touch them first. Come on." The eldest faerie, slid from the tree, and dashed to the opposite tree, not taking his eyes off the Trickster in the corner and woman screaming at his frozen cousin. Ryou and Bakura touched the snow, and began to fade until their essence merged with the frozen water, rendering them invisible unless they moved. Mai remained in the tree and jumped from tree to tree until the reached the edge of the clearing. The four faeries moved, stealthy, refusing to take the chance of being caught.

The sound of snow crunched beneath Seto's feet. Duke's head shot up immediately, his eyes met Seto's. The faerie froze. Except something confused him: when his blue eyes met the Trickster's green one, they held no malice, or accusation or dark intentions: but shock and bewilderment, then realization and amazement. The Trickster broke eye contact, then struggled to his feet and bolted towards the Swamp woman.

Seto cursed and made a move to dash forward, but Duke stopped and moved a finger to his lips, motioning for him to be silent. Seto has no idea whether to be confused or furious. What the hell was this Trickster doing?

Duke broke contact with the ice faerie the moment he noticed the familiar harpy in the tree. He cupped his handful of dice and with a flick of his writs the jewels danced in the air above him in a circle, glowing in their respective colors. He juggled them in his hand before saying something to Vivian causing her attention to shift to him. Images began to swarm from the dice, images they must've taken on their search for their captives. The Swamp Woman watched with an almost insane fascination, not noticing duke gesturing his head to the pile of crystallized faeries when Seto's eyes met his again.

Seto smirked and gestured to his waterlight friends and the harpy lady to move. Mai's eyes met his uncertain, but Seto smirked, gesturing to the Trickster who was successfully distracting the swamp hag.

Taking advantage of the lucky break, the four dashed forward; Seto Bakura and Ryou mere inches from their crystallized friends.

SNAP!

Vivian whirled around and waved her clawed arm as if slashing the air. Fury, hatred and anger burned in her eyes like hot black coals. Her teeth extended into fangs and pierced her upper lip. Hisses and shrieks of rage like the howls of a dying banshee escaped her throat in her rage., as she cast her spell.

The four creatures screeched as they were suddenly lifted into the air, by blackened vines, like a net of branches, in the shape of a square cage. The cage levitated off the ground, inches from their friends on the ground, but that was so much more for a faerie. The four of them crashed to the floor, vines and thrones pricked their raw skin, and the three faeries were forced to retract their delicate wings in fear of the thorny sides.

"NO!" Duke screamed, fear and shocked evident in his voice. He threw his dice and tried to move, but it was too late. The trap was set all they did was explode into sparks before reappearing back in his hand. His entire body started shaking in fear and worry, at the sight of the demonic woman before him. He eyes fixed on the captive faeries before her.

None of them moved. Bakura pulled Ryou behind him, both he and Seto stood firm and met the woman's glare. Mai glared at the woman her talons sinking into the thorny branches of the cage, but the swamp woman's spell made them like steel cables with sap.

Duke's feet were rooted to the ground; his entire body alive with tremor, in fear and worry for the faeries in the cage. Clearly, they knew Yugi, it could be the only reason why they harpy and the waterlights tracked the faeries here. Part of his plan worked then. They were all in one place, but it wasn't enough. His trick had been to distract the swamp woman long enough for the waterlights to animate them, but she had anticipated something like this and set a trap.

A thousand thoughts swamp through his head at once debating what to do; his eyes transfixed on the murderous woman hell-bent on destroying the creatures in front of him. Her nails extended into claws, her glamour faded but she hadn't noticed. He knew nothing he said would stop her. She didn't care who she hurt or what she had to do, her obsession blinded her from anything except finding her "love-slave" and right now, these four who dared to stop her plan were an obstacle; and obstacle that had to be destroyed.

And without his pendant, his dice could do nothing more than create sparks and show visions.

A bell rang off in Duke's head.

Visions…

_I'm sorry, Yugi._ He clenched the blue six-sided dice so tightly the sharp corners pieced the skin of his palm. _But I have no choice. _"I KNOW WHERE YUGI IS!" He blurted out at the top of his lungs before he could stop himself. His hands flew to cover his mouth the dead had been done. The eyes of the faeries bulged out of their skulls in shock and disbelief, and Vivian turned to him with possessiveness in her eyes; the four faeries in the cage completely forgotten.

"What did you say?" She asked in a tone one would picture a psychopath having after they found their perfect mark.

Duke hadn't stopped shaking since the event began, it unnerved him so unlike his confident self, but he knew why. He wasn't afraid before because he knew Vivian wouldn't kill him: she had no need too, the only reasons he even bothered with he was to get his pendant back, but even then he knew she could've killed him. He just knew she wanted: she needed him, needed his help. She didn't now; now he was no different to her then Mai, Seto, Bakura and Ryou in the cage. Now he was just another obstacle in her way, just as he intended…the difference was no she knew it.

The woman was on him in her true form like vultures on a carcass. He trembled at the sight of the hideous creature before him, and wondered for a brief moment if this was how Yugi felt the first time he saw her true face; no glamour to hide the hideousness of her true self.

"Show me!" She demanded in a tone that demanded obedience or death.

Dukes body moved on auto-pilot, but his mind was coherent enough to control the memories showing the dice. He closed his eyes and focused, blocking the memories of the common lizards, carrying Yugi underground, the imaged of his illness; they would never do, all she needed was something to distract her rage. Something to make her think she won…that she'd already won. He knew the memory, and he hoped and prayed he'd have time to explain.

Everyone froze and watched as the dice danced in Duke's hands before spinning in a circle. Images appeared in the spinning circle like a magic mirror. The blue dice radiated with blue light until the colors spiraled into the haze image of the boy they all knew. Vivian cheered with glee; the faeries threw themselves as close to the bars as they could for a closer look, hoping for some clue to Yugi's location. The image spun revealing a large home carved into the ground.

"He's underground?" Vivian blinked, bewildered.

"At least he's safe." Seto motioned to the other three faeries.

Then it was revealed.

The unthinkable image.

The one Duke wanted more than anything to destroy…The image of Yugi, overhearing that heartbreaking conversation and the depression that followed. Then it stopped. That was all it saw.

Duke 's eyes met the floor, unable to look up. All he could hear was Vivian's victorious laughter, like the crackle of a maniac when his plan reached its high point at it was too late for anyone to stop him.

"He thinks his precious prince is dead" Vivian crackled like a witch. "Oh this is perfect! Perfect!" She crackled and laughed at her victory. Her anger replaced by the pride of victory. The she remembered the prince frozen in the ice, and the Trickster's about suspended animation. With a wicked, smirk on her face the swamp woman slithered like a snake to the Faerie prince's prison, her claws tapping against the glassy ice. "You hear that faerie Prince, you're precious little one is going to be all mine!" She closed her eyes and laughed, a wicked crackling like the terrible, proud shrieks of a witch and a madman, unable to stop.

Duke's heart sank when his eyes fell upon the faerie prince, a prisoner in a case of ice. A small tear formed under Yami's eye in the shape of a frozen teardrop, than with a silent clatter it abandoned his face and fell to the ground, soundless against the snow.

Duke clenched his fists in rage. Determination fired his veins as he solidified the pact he'd already made the day he herd Yugi's song. All he had to do now was get his pendant back and distract Vivian long enough to free everyone and break Yami from the ice.

* * *

Wow, I've become like the queen of angst endings lately…anway, sorry guys but no Yugi wasn't in this one, which was the reason it took so long to get this one updated. When I read over the last chapter I saw there were a lot of characters I hadn't address that I had to, so I finally decided to focus on everyone else first, which actually fit in very well with the ending I planned for this chap. I felt this came out ot be a filler, but I still like how it came out though ti was apain to write! Yugi in the next chapter (and someone else who's still missing, any guesses?) I actually worked out since this chap reached 11 pages on word!

I always had that end scene (with Yami's tear) planned for the end of a chapter when I got to it; I just had no idea when it would happen. Fortunately with the way this chap planned out it worked effectively and well.

I actually got that scene in my head from…and I know everyone's gonna laugh at this…the Spongebob Squarepants movie…I HAVE AN EXPLAATION! While my sister and I were visiting my aunt in Florida, despite our democratic decision to watch without a Paddle first, my little cousin Stevie, who is a spoiled brat forced us all to watch the Spongebob Sqaurepants movies first, and by the time I got up and figured out what was going on it was the part where Plankton walks past a frozen solid Mr Crabs, explains he was the one who framed him, taunts him and steals the formula, and the scene ends with an ice tear forming from Mr. Krabs's eyes and falling to the ground with a small clatter…anyway, it was a pretty powerful scene and it stuck in my head all those years and when I was thinking of this story I could just picture the bitch known as Vivian taunting Yami while he's frozen in ice, and a tear forming from beneath his eyes and falling silently to the snow.

I know the title of this chap sucks, and I was really kicking myself that I made the Swamp Woman's wicked Trap he last chap, since this the chap where everything happens; but since there was a focus on Duke in this chapter and a lot more of what he's doing is revealed I felt this one was more appropriate.

I hope I didn't make Duke too OOC in this chap, I had his role in this planned out from the beginning. I wanted to show a new side of him, or rather the other side, since I adored him in the manga and I remembered the scene between him and is father, and it really stuck with me. I thought it showed the more human side of him that the anime lacked when he first appeared. I'm personally very happy with the mixed-opinions everyone seems to have about him so far; it means I'm doing a good job with his character development, though I think everyone will be surprised at his role later in the story.

**Once again Happy Anniversary! Everyone! I've stuck with this story for a whole Year and its still got about six chapters left! I'm So happy!!!! Thank you all so much!!!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Snake King

I DID IT! IT'S UP!! WAHOOO!!! (Me andThe Kuribohs throw a party!

Anyway,I cannot thank you guys enough for being patient with me. My Anthor Project took FOREVER todo, and now I'm gonna spend the rest of my vacation and next week working on my projects, but i was DETERMINED to get this done!

And it was NOT easy either! Just when i FINALLY got this chapter off the ground what happens? My latop LITERALLY DIES! Like i can turn it one but NOTHING opens! NOt AIM! NOt Internet! not word! It won't even shut down right! :WTF:

Fortunatly, iIwasabletotype on my dad's comp. ONLY type though! I swear he is freakin PARANOID about the internet on that thing, He's convinced going on the internet ONCE will cuase it to ruin like mom's (which is still working and its like ten years old) and mine(which is just crap, now) No joke! i wasn't even ON the internet and he charged in and gave me alecture cuz i locked the door tokeep my noisy broithersand siter out! UGH!

Fortunately,being the cleverand devious girl I am, i managed to get this all typed up, but then i had to save it as an e-mail draft (which alone was a miracle :floating:I swear i wouldn't have been surprised if he buldozed in hear like a fright train preapered to yell at me till i';m deaf the second i saved it!) then i had to open it on my mom's computer and download it from here! BUT I DID IT~! ITS UP!!

Disclaimer: Yugioh,Yugiooh GX and its charactersbelongsto KazukiTakahashi, Thumbelina is a fairy tale by HAns Christian Anderson, anything not relatedto either is mine, but this is only for fun, so leaveme be.

As alsways, read, write, review, comment, critique,and aske whateveryou want. Consider this a Thankgiving Present! I hopeyou all have a wonderful Holiday,and for those of you who don;t live in the US, Considered this a thank you gift for being so patient with me! I Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Snake King's Tunnel

"Poor Duke." Jaden sighed, feeling a swell of pity for the make-believe trickster.

"Poor Yugi and Yami." Sy added with a slight tear in his eyes.

"That bitch!" Chazz mumbled under his breath earning him a look from the three. "What she is?" he said in his defense. "Who does the think she is, anyway? Its one thing to be a possessive stalker, but to kidnap everyone, force Duke to help her, taunt Yami because Yugi think she's dead and then try to kill them all and only stops cuz Duke has to tell her about Yugi? Come on, what else is she?"

"What about Yugi?" Jaden said suddenly, remembering it had been a while since the story spoke of its main character. "What about him? I mean he's still underground and all but—"

The Master raised a hand to silence him, and again before the other two could voice their own questions. "If you are all that curious, than let me continue the story." He smiled warmly. "Now, as for Yugi…"

***

Time had faded rather quickly once January had begun to pass, until two months faded in the span that felt like a day. Time seemed like a stranger in the darkness of the underground burrow Yugi now called home, as distant as everything else had suddenly become once he sank into the darkness of despair and refused to come up.

Even now, up and about and moving about the tunnels with Amelda relighting the lamps that kept the tunnels lit, he felt hallow and empty, like a ghost watching its family eating Dinner without it. He knew even if he left the tunnel and returned home his feelings wouldn't change. The world felt like a stranger to him, something that had lied to him and built up his happiness only to rip it away with sharp piercing claws dipped in poison. His heart no longer beat in his chest; he couldn't remember the last time he heard it beat. Instead all he felt was a gaping that refused to close, like a scar that refused to stop bleeding.

He didn't even feel guilty about staying with Valon and Amelda, knowing full well he was nothing but a burden in this state. The first two weeks after he'd walked in on that dark conversation he'd refused to leave his bed: his days were spent crying and screaming, and at night he cried until he was too tired to cry any longer and fell into a restless sleep. His depression sank him deeper and deeper into heartbreak. He'd refused to eat anything, despite Valan and Amelda's best efforts. It wasn't until he started running a fever again that Valan managed to convince him, Yami wouldn't want him to starve himself over his death, that he finally caved. He only ate in small bits, and hardly touched his food but it was a start.

After many failed attempts, Amelda had managed to convince him to leave his bed, when he asked for help carrying the vegetables. Yugi wasn't sure if it was his helpful nature or if he was too numb to refuse, but he agreed. The second he set foot outside the bed, his feet cramped and his legs felt like led and collapsed under him. Both animagus had to help him to his feet and it took hours before he managed to function properly again, even then he could only walk for a short time. He lost count how long it had taken him to walk and function normally again, but he'd succeeded and made a pact to not become so helpless again. He did everything Amelda and Valan asked of him. Though the chores were simple and they made it perfectly clear the tasks were only to be done if he wanted to, he did them all without question and completed them just as analytically as he'd done everything else.

It was only through the combine efforts of Valan and Amelda that Yugi started talking again; one time Valan told a joke and Yugi couldn't resist but laugh. The second later he covered his mouth in horror and looked so horribly upset, he all but burst into tears. Instead of letting him run to the safety of his bed, Amelda put his hands on Yugi shoulders and smiled. "Its okay, Yugi, I'm sure he would've found it funny too." For he first time in as long as he could remember, Yugi smiled.

It was a small smile, and clearly nothing remotely similar to the bright smile that once graced his face but it was still a smile. Still, Yugi held his shoulders and shivered. _Yami…_ a small tear ran down his cheek. _I know this isn't how you want me to live but…I can't do it. How can I live my life, knowing you lost yours trying to save me?_

The question burned in his mind until before he knew it, February was over and the last month of winter had begun. He wondered if, for him, spring would ever come.

***

Winter had not ceased its command even as it faded into its last month in power, determined to keep its hold until it last breath. Thick snow crunched beneath the heavy boots of the storming figure, as he returned from his errands. Once he finished, he'd turned down the slope, coming across the entrance to the hole he shared with two other animagus. His common lizard gray eyes found it easy enough, and slid into the tunnel, already feeling the sudden heat of the tunnel and the freezing winter cold crash. He stood tall and proud in a black trench coat and clothing, his skin tanned like all common lizards, except his hair was blond and cleanly shaven. His sharp features and strong physic were tough from years of harsh underground life and living on his own, after an accident robbed him of his family. Strange, how the world worked like that? How at one moment you're on top of the world, had everything you ever wanted, ever needed, and all the happiness in the world…and then in another moment it was all taken away, and you were faced with the choice of either wallowing in pain until it consumed you or moving on. He chose moving on. He never regretted it.

The rippled tunnels were a welcoming reminded, as he strode down the labyrinth of tunnels. Even after months away, he still knew the way to the cavern and the lamps shinned a bright yellow alerting the air was still fresh. No doubt Amelda's work. The crisp smell of boiled vegetables and fresh cut and powered herbs spiked the air with a pungent aroma, making his throat water. "Sounds like Valan's been busy." He smiled and gently brushed away the red curtain separating the hollow home from the tunnels.

He blinked. Then blinked again.

It wasn't Valan in the kitchen, or Amelda. It was a tiny boy who he could've sworn was a wingless faerie. He had the beautiful form, the pale white skin, and the wild, untamed hair of one. His hair stood in spikes of three colors. Soft features and skin perfectly proportioned his petite form, and he had large, brilliant eyes the color of amethysts, except they seemed dull and dreaded compared to the shimmering jewels that were beloved among the faeries. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was speechless from confusion and curiosity. The boy didn't seem to acknowledge his presence and instead continued to stir the contents of the large pot, before taking a small sniff of the rising amber steam. He grabbed a handful of sage green spice and dumped it into the large boiling pot before using both hands to stir the large ladle around the complete circumference of the large soup pot. He moved, robotically as if in a trance; something that seemed out of place for him and that confused him all the more.

"How's that soup coming Yu-Raph! What the blazes are you doing back?" The aforenamed, Raphael, broke his trance when Valan entered the kitchen. Only then did the boy turn to acknowledge him. Raphael was shocked. No surprise or emotion shown on this boy's soft features, in fact he just looked at him blankly then turned back to his work. He didn't stop until Valan wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him off the stool from behind. The boy screamed and latched on to him until Valan placed him on the floor.

"You've done enough, Yugi, now come here." So that was his name, Raphael raised and eyebrow at the aforenamed Yugi, as Valan gently pushed him forward to meet him. "Raph, this is Yugi, he's been staying with Amelda and I, until Winter's over."

"He-hello." Yugi said shyly, looking at the ground. Raph raised an eyebrow, something about Yugi's posture didn't seem right, he didn't even seem nervous, more like…numb.

Valan noticed it too. "Say Yug, why don't ya go help Amelda. I need to talk to Raph about something." Yugi didn't argue or even nod, or even make and gesture that he heard Valan. Without even raising his head, he turned around and vanished through the curtain.

"Alright, what is going on Valan?" Raphael demanded. "Who's that kid and why is he so detached?"

Uneasiness show all over Valan's face but he said nothing, as if doing so violated a sacred pact of silence. He turned to the pot Yugi had previously been cooking in and fished out the huge chunks of vegetables with a fork. "He's exactly who I said he is. He was lost in the winter, Amelda and I found him. He was half-frozen so we brought him here and got him back on his feet. He obviously can't leave so we told 'em he could stay here for the Winter."

"You didn't answer my question." Raphael's eyes narrowed.

"Yes I did!" Valan said defensively.

"Why is he numb?" Raphael asked, again. His void face reminded Valan just why Raphael was the leader. Valan didn't want to answer. That much was obvious, but clearly not because he didn't want to. No, he felt compelled to remain silent, to keep the secret and take it to his grave. He didn't speak a word, but Raphael knew. Whatever this boy's secret was, he was clear something, whatever it was had happened, something severe enough to change him into this being void of emotion and force his savior's silence for fear of opening wounds that had yet to close and possibly may never heal.

They didn't have to speak for him to realize that was the issue. It was written all over their faces.

It was long after Yugi has fallen asleep that the reptilian animagus finally managed to cave and tell Raphael what was going on. His attempts to learn the boy's plight began when Amelda and Yugi returned. First he'd asked him how he was and simple things like that. All he got were one word answers with barely any emotion behind them. At dinner, despite Valan glaring daggers at him, he asked about his grandfather. Yugi had been much more open talking about his family. About his grandpa making glass figurines and how he would play in the garden. How Alastair protected him and how his grandpa would read him stories. His friends took a little more effort, but Raphael was persistent, even if all of Yugi's answers were void of emotion and one word answers of yes or no, sometimes even a sentence. He hadn't looked up from his food during the interrogation; he hardly ate, except for a few small bites. When Raphael asked if he was a fairy, Yugi honestly answered he didn't know only that he was born from a flower. It wasn't until he asked Yugi why he was in the forest in the first place that the boy started shaking. If looks could kill, between Amelda and Valan, Raphael knew he'd be throne straight into the seventh layer of hell. He wisely said nothing else.

Immediately after dinner, Yugi collapsed into an uneasy sleep still in the same be he's been using since he first arrived. He wrapped the cocoon of blankets and feathers around him like a thick shield of protection. Neither of the younger animagus left his side or decided to answer Raphael's questions until, they were positive the boys was fast asleep.

Raphael could almost feel the anger radiating off of the both. Their gray eyes hard and burning with rage and protection, their claws sinking into the wood of the table and their teeth clenched tightly. But they still answered, confirming what he already figured out.

He'd been top-side long enough to know the secrets of the forest weren't silenced in Winter. He'd heard the stories: how the Fairy prince had fallen in love with a boy who many called a "wingless fairy". How said boy had been stolen by a swamp spirits as a reluctant bridegroom for his repulsive daughter. How the spirits of water, earth and flowers rescued him and how they traveled towards his home. Rumors about a trickster who separated them, another rumor that the trickster rescued him, another saying the trickster was killed by the swamp woman while Yugi escaped. The stories of how they were all looking for him, despite the brutality of winter. How the fairy prince refused to sleep until his lover was safe, and how he bravely fought winter only to freeze to death when he fell in a pond just as winter froze.

It was obvious Yugi was not naïve to what had happened either. It made sense. Yugi's lack of emotion, his fears of talking about it, of remembering, Valan and Amelda's reluctance to open old wounds while still doing their best to help him move on. But they could never understand fully what Yugi was going through. They'd dealt with their pain their own way. Yugi was different. He wouldn't be able to let go and move on. Not when he felt the world had betrayed him and robbed him of his only chance at love. Raphael knew. After all, sixteen years ago, it was him numb and helpless and unable to decided if life was worth living without someone to share it with, or how it was even possible to when everyone and everything that means something to you was already dead.

Amelda and Valan may not have known, but Raphael did. His cold, silver eyes looked past his two charges and spied the boy shivering and panting as he tried to sleep. A pact already made in Raphael's mind. He's let him sleep now, give Yugi time to trust him, but Raphael had already decided if Yugi wasn't going to let himself heal, than he would.

*

Yugi wasn't sure what time it was when he was suddenly shaken awake. His vision was hazy and groggy but he shook it away. He looked up expecting to see Valan or Amelda and instead jumped back when Raphael's lager, powerful form stood over him. Despite his cold demeanor, the animagus was careful in his movements. "Come with me." He ordered softly, in an inviting tone. "I want to show you something." He waited for Yugi to show any form of response. When he made none, he sighed and turns to leave, but paused when he heard the faint sound of cloth moving and turned to see Yugi already putting on his boots and throwing his tunic over his long-sleeved shirt and legging.

The boy jogged behind him to keep up, but Raphael made no effort to increase his pace and instead waited for him, if Yugi fell too far behind.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked, worriedly when they left the shelter of the hollow.

"You'll see." Raphael promised. "We're almost there." The two continued until they came to a new tunnel entrance, hallowed and circular like the rest except this one was covered by a curtain of beads. Rapahel brushed the beaded redistills away and motioned for Yugi to answer first. The boys' gaze hardened in distrust.

"I won't harm you." Raphael promised sincerely. "I swear upon my order I shall not lay a hand on you in any way without your prior consent." He recited an oath. Yugi nodded and entered, knowing once a fairy, even an animagus made an oath it was unbreakable. Rapahel followed and took in Yugi's awed expression. Good, he was comfortable.

The room was simple. Like the rest of the underground rooms, the walls were stoned dirt and the roof was hallowed out like a bowl interlaced with roots. Hallowed branches connected to the surface letting air and light flood the room. Lights lit along the walls though Yugi couldn't tell if they were candles or magical lamps. Furniture lines the corners along the wall, while a carpet covered the dirt floor, but what absorbed the bulk of Yugi's attention was the grand painting against the far wall, so large it covered nearly the entire wall.

The painting was of a family of some sort, a man and a woman held each other closely, while three blond-haired gray-eyed children of ranging ages stood before them. All of them had gray eyes, tales and the claws of lizard animagus. Yugi's eyes widened, the portrait was so exquisite Yugi wouldn't have been surprised if everyone suddenly walked right out of it. He turned to ask Raphael who they were, but the animagus spoke first.

"They told me, you know." He said instantly. Yugi blinked, but Raphael knew he wasn't naïve. "Valana and Amelda told me why you're here, but I figured it out before then." Yugi flinched a bit before turning away.

"I've been topside for quite a while, Yugi. The term 'living under a rock' couldn't be more false. If anything we hear everything that goes on because no one thinks we're listening. It might not have reached the Hollow yet, but I know what happened to your prince. You can't keep running from it forever."

"SHUT UP!" Yugi screamed, suddenly lashing out, before making a mad dash for the door but Raphael caught him before he could move, his tale wrapped around the boy's waist to keep him from thrashing. "Let go! Let go!" Yugi screamed, but Raphael said nothing. His face void of emotion but his eyes held the faintest touch of sympathy. Yugi thrashed until he was too tired, and his struggled finally weakened until he nearly collapsed. Raphael lifted him up and gently placed the shaking, tearing boy and lid him gently on one of the couched, but his tail stayed in place.

"It's alright to be mad at him, Yugi." Raphael explained. Yugi looked at him, horrified. "It's alright to feel angry at him for hurting you."

"I'm not—He didn't. He'd never…it's not his fault." Yugi stuttered.

"Its true, 'we only hurt the ones we love'. We never intend to, but in the end they're the only ones we hurt." Raphael continued.

"That's not true!" Yugi argued shaking his head.

"They die, and they leave us here alone, sad, and hurt, and we hate them for leaving us, wondering what they had to die, why they had to leave us behind, and then when it happens, life hits you like a tidal wave. It takes away everything you love, and you're left alone wondering, why you? What did you do to deserve that? Why were you the 'lucky one' who got to live while everyone else died? Why you? Why me? Why did they die and not you?" his gray eyes met Yugi's violet, as if piercing his soul, and speaking with the wisdom of a man who'd seen more than anyone, and things no person should ever see.

The words sank in. Insults and thoughts raged through Yugi's mind, bring back tears, he'd fought so hard to repress, wanting nothing more than to take those memories and throw them away. But it couldn't erase everything else: the guilt, the remorse, the anger, the bitterness. All of them boiled at once until they finally burst and Yugi broke down in tears. His small body latched onto the closest thing he could find; Raphael let himself be drawn into the smaller's embrace, knowing he needed it. Yugi tears soaked his jacket as he screamed.

"Why! WHY! WHY! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE! WHY HIM! He never did anything wrong! I was the one who got kidnapped and couldn't take care of my self! I was the one who needed someone to rescue me because I couldn't do it on my own! I was the one who got lost in the middle of the woods in Winter of all times, not him! Why did he have to die, trying to save _me! _He never did anything wrong! He was trying to help me! I'm the one who should've been frozen not him! Why! Why! Why! What did him and I ever do to deserve this! Why did he have to die!? He promised! He promised he'd never leave me so why!? Yami!" he screamed his lover's name for the first time in almost two months, too afraid to even say the name in fear of all the sadness coming back. "WHY DID YOU DIE AND LEAVE ME! WHY?" his little fist pounded against Raphael's strong chest, but the animagus didn't stop him, he just kept a firm, but gentle grip on the smaller's back, and let him break down and cry out his frustrations knowing full well he needed this.

Time seemed to reverse for a moment for Raphael, as he stared down at the smaller. How long had it been since the position had been switched; when he was the one who needed comfort and not the comforter. When he had carried all that anger, and remorse, guilt and pain at the ones who loved and betrayed him by leaving him, never able to break down or let those emotions come full circle until someone else had opened his eyes to the truth. He'd learned what Yugi had the hard way, and he never wanted another to suffer like that again. Valan and Amelda had dealt with their pain on their own but in the end, even they needed to break down and let it all out before they could finally move on.

Now it was Yugi's turn. He'd isolated his pain and tried to lock it away, now it was back and bared in front of him for all the world to see, and now that it was out, now that he'd finally released his pent up frustration and overwhelming emotion…now he could finally begin to heal.

Strong hands feathered in his bangs. _Just like Yami used to_. Yugi thought, recalling the faerie prince's method of calming him down when he was upset.

He looked up with wet, dark eyes, rimmed red from crying, but Raphael only smiled, and sat him down. "Its alright to heal Yugi. It's alright to try and move on. We always ask, why life or why death? Why them and not us? We never seek an answer to those mysteries, only a way to make our own suffering easier. But it's never easy. Its only when we break down. Only when our emotions are striped raw and bared before us that we understand the truth. It's only when we break down and let it out that we can calm ourselves down enough to think. Enough to see the truth. Nothing that happens to the ones we love happens through any fault of our won. It's the will of the world or life itself that makes that decision. Does that mean we stop living just because the ones we love are no longer here? Of course not, if anything it is because our loved ones are gone that we must live. We must live for them, live so they can rest in peace knowing we are happy and willing to keep living for them as well as for ourselves." He tilted Yugi's chin so his eyes met his when Yugi tried to look away. "You know, your prince. You know this isn't the existence he would want for you, should he be forced to leave you before his time."

Tears welled in Yugi's eyes again. He made no effort to stop them, but they didn't fall. "I know." He wrapped his arms around his shoulders to keep himself from shaking. "But…Its just…I miss him so much…I wanted…we wanted…" He couldn't form a complete sentence. "It's like there's a missing piece of me that no matter how hard I try, I can never get it back. How…how do you make the pain go away?"

"You can't. It never fully does." Raphael explained. "But it becomes easier, and one day you'll find you're more with the one you love than ever before. It takes time, but you have to will yourself to try. To live."

Yugi's eyes dried, feeling better than he had in months. Had breaking down, just talking really had such an impact? He knew the answer. The hole in hic chest had yet to vanish, but it stopped hurting, which was a major plus.

"I'll try." Yugi smiled, a small smile, but still a smile. "I'll never stop loving Yami, never, and I refuse to forget him, but…for him, I can at least try."

Raphael smiled and nodded. Yugi collapsed a few moments later. Raphael lifted him gently and carried him back to the hollow, smiling and nodding in thanks at the painting before leaving and returning to the main room. The smile on the eldest boy in the painting's face glowed brighter then ever before.

*

The next morning, it as if hell had frozen over. Or at least Valan and Amelda thought so, when they next morning Yugi woke up on his own, moving about more lively than he had in months. Though the sadness was still in his eyes and the bright spryness had yet to return to those beautiful violet eyes, he was smiling again, and much more active. It was the most progress he'd had towards recovering since he'd first heard the devastating news that sent him into his broken state. Neither animagus knew what to make of the shocking scene when they'd woken up to the smell of cooking and found Yugi, humming through out the kitchen chopping vegetables, and experimenting with different things. He almost didn't recognize then when they walked in: arms and lacks slack, eyes wide as dinner plates, jaws touching the floor and backs arched in shock. Only Raphael was unaffected by the boys sudden change in demeanor.

When the shock finally passed, Valan had managed to choke out the words. Yugi sighed and only replied Raphael talked to him, and helped him realize a few things. He clenched the necklace he'd never removed when he said it, and there was a sadness in his voice that had yet to vanish, but he took a breath and answered.

Neither lizard, had stopped smiling all day, or stopped thanking their caretaker either. Both knew from experience Raphael was good at helping people cope with loss, but even they never imagined he'd be able to make such progress with Yugi. Still, the boy's sad, longing sighs irked the worry of all three of them, and the far-off look in his eyes towards the heavens hadn't faded. As if he was waiting for something.

"Ya al'right there, mate?" Valan asked, noticing Yugi had paused in his chores to gaze heavenward.

"Huh!" yugi jumped, and clenched the twig brook he's been holding so tight it almost snapped. "Yeah, sorry."

"You're been staring at the ceiling a lot lately." Valan noticed, pulling over a stool with his tale and at down. "Care to share what's on ya mid?"

"It's nothing." Yugi sighed, "I guess, I guess I just miss home is all."

"Home?" Valan asked.

"Yeah, grandpa never let me outside in winter much for obvious reasons, but I always used to like watching the snow fall or waiting for the sun to come out, and…I guess I didn't realize how long I'd been down here until now."

"Sounds like you just need a change of scenery." Amelda smiled, dumping a metal tray full of acorn-shaped muffins into a tiny grass-woven wicker basket.

"Maybe." Yugi gave a small smile.

Raphael noticed his timidness and smiled. "Speaking of which, we do have to pay a friend a visit. Why don't you come with us?"

Before Yugi could even answer, Valan and Amelda both jumped "No!"

Yugi blinked in confusion. Raphael didn't even flinch.

"We're not taken him any where near the Snake King, that guy creeps me out." Valan said immediately.

"Besides, Raph, you know how he acts around new people, the way he stares at you," Amelda wrapped his arms around his shoulders and shivered in memory. "It's like he's analyzing your or something."

"Who's the snake king?" Yugi asked, curiously, with a slight apprehension.

"He's Raph's employer." Amelda replied. "And he's pretty high up, in the underground if you catch my drift. He's not well known topside but that's how he likes it. Everyone respects him though—"

"More like fears him" Valan snorted under his breath. "He acts like he runs the place."

"He's a good spirit, Yugi." Raphael explained in a less bias tone. "He helps out a lot of people, but his methods are a tad unorthodox so people tend to gossip about him, but he's an honest fellow, he keeps his word to the letter. We promised to stop by this afternoon, if you're interested in meeting him?" Rapahel asked. It was clear which choice he preferred but clearly made it Yugi's choice. Neither Amelda nor Valan said anything. Each had their own opinion written in mind but neither made any motion to influence the boy's decision.

"Well, I guess I could meet him." Yugi replied. "It would be nice to get out of the burrow for a while."

Raphael smiled and grabbed a thick evergreen cloak with a gold claps off a low branch, and handed it to Yugi, while Amelda and Valan sighed in defeat and reluctantly pulled on their thick, black trench coats. "Then let's get a move on."

Raphael led them through the labyrinth of underground tunnels, and Yugi was glad for the guidance. His eyes wondered all over the underground. None of the tunnels were single one-way tunnels, and many of them opened to entirely different rooms or other tunnels, one tunnel didn't even have a roof and instead was a stairway to a room that dozens of other tunnels and rooms and hallowed out rooms. It was nothing like the tree Duke had taken him, rather it was like a termite mound: endless paths going everywhere and nowhere but each accessible and returning to the beginning and the center.

He also noticed none of the tunnels were dirt either. Soil corbelled upon soil and rocks, stones and pebbles piled on top of the other like hand-made bridges, roots convoluted and spiraled all over the walls, roof and ceiling, choking the ceiling and some entrances. Huge boulders and flat rocks formed some tunnels while other were soil line with plants or roots, some were made form rocks that looked weathered with ages or were formed by water leaking through cracks and expanding forming natural tunnels.

Other creatures roamed about, not just common lizards or animagus. Rodents scurried about, some animagus, some animals, some slept soundly snuggled in their burrows. Others were out and about running errands, doing chores or just passing through. Some ignored them, some said hello as they passed by, some stared at him surprised to see a human boy, or rather a wingless faerie as Yugi was getting used to be called, pass by.

At last they came to a strange chamber that looked like it was carved out of the side of a mountain. Golden and tan sandstone lines the entrance pathway while carvings that looked like snakes spiraled along the walls. Yugi flinched when he first saw them, mistaking them for real ones. Having grown-up in Ireland he had never seen a snake before. Rapahel lead them to a large door, that looked like a boulder, perfectly rounded from sandstone as if formed by running water. Two snake heads bordered either side with open mouths baring sharp fangs, sharp, insane looking eyes and their bodies aliened around the boulder before their tales spiraled together at the top.

"We're here." Raphael explained, pressing a hand to the strange mark on the front of the stone shaped like a strange ten-pointed star. Once he retracted his hand, the boulder began to slid away from the inside, opening the entrance. Raphael stepped through, followed swiftly by Valan, who clearly wanted to finish the task as soon as possible then leave. Yugi was hesitant to enter, but Amelda's comforting hand on his back urged him foreword. Once Amelda and Yugi stepped through, the boulder closed behind them.

Like its passage way the entire chamber was carved and hallowed out from golden-brown sandstone, giving the room and earthy feel. But the chamber was enormous, possible three times as big as the burrow Yugi and the lizards stayed in. his eyes widened as his eyes followed up the dark walls. Lamps of glowing orange light atop pieces of iron aligned the walls like soldiers. The lights lit the walls with a reddish glow as if battling the darkness pouring from the roof. It was so dark and so high Yugi couldn't see if it ended and almost fell backwards as he bent backwards to see it. Even more impressive was the room itself. Steps and dais formed naturally from the sandstone, filled with enormous treasures: gold coins, pears and jewels, necklaces and bracelets, rings and earrings, all of them human sixed and spilled over the dais and steps. Huge cloths lined the room: mesh, silk and satin in various colors hung from the walls and lines the floors and ceilings. Carvings shaped like snakes lines the corners of the room, though it was hard to give it a definite shape.

Couches, chairs and furniture made from wood, spools, and other objects carved from various woods and lined with pillows and feathers were ornately placed along the room. Crimson and cranberry carpets covered the sandy stone floor. Two enormous flames roared to life on top two iron candles holders, in front of what looked like a natural throne formed from twisted roots white as bone, risen on a natural dais of stone steps. The throne was huge and wide, and filled with cushions and feathers stuck out of it but it was who sat upon the throne that commanded the most attention.

Upon the throne sat an attractive young man, who flawless form betrayed his true age. Sharp, angular featured mirrored that of a hawk, from his sharp chin and nose to his high cheek bones the color of the bone-birch throne. His strong arms and upper body was bare, revealing a muscular chest and firm muscles, as sharp as his face. Long, spiked tresses of sea foam hair spilled over his head, neck and shoulders, almost down to his waist. A crown of jet and amber beads centered with a huge piece of turquoise adorned his head, taming his spiked, parted bangs. His eyes were sharp and angular, the shape even more narrowed then Yami's, Yugi noticed. One eye shimmered a golden topaz, the other a bright emerald green. But his most eye-catching feather was his lower half.

Yugi found himself scanning the stranger, and his eyes widened when he settled ion the mans lower half. From the waist and down, the man had no legs, instead an enormous massive tail, coated in thick, shimmering emerald and turquoise scales, coiled around himself his throne and the dais spilling out into the floor it was so long. The massive appendage looked as powerful and commanding as its master, and independent of the man's body. Yugi's eyes widened in awe and terror for reasons he couldn't understand.

"Why hello there, child." The main hissed in an enthralling voice. Yugi froze like a bird caught in the hypnotizing gaze of a viper. "I don't believe we've met. Raphael, I who is this delightful little friend of yours?" He rose from his throne and slid from the chair, slithering towards them, equal height with Raphael, despite his lower body.

"This is Yugi." Raphael explained. "Valan and Amelda found him in the woods, and he's staying with us until spring."

"Yugi?" yugi flinched at the way the man purred his name, as if testing it on his tongue. "What a lovely name." Valan hissed in warning, Amelda kept a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder, his glare warning the man not to make him uncomfortable.

"Yugi," Raphael smiled at him. "I'd like you to meet Dartz, The Snake King."

"Now let's not stand, we're all friends, here." Dartz smiled, a viper grin and made himself comfortable on a large velvet chair. "Come sit." He replied. Amelda dumped the basket of muffins on the table. Dartz grabbed one with his tail and munched into it, before humming in delight. "You've out done your self, Valan. Truly divine."

"Actually, I can't take credit for those." Valan replied, as the four each took a seat, on the odd furniture. Yugi made himself comfortable on a rocking chair made from various wood fragments and lines with feathers and flower petals, that reminded him of the walnut bed he slept in as a child.

"Oh, then please do tell me who I should thank then. I'd like to give credit where credit it due." Dartz asked in a tone like a child with a new toy.

"I did." Yugi admitted, shyly looking at his lap.

Dartz raised an elegant turquoise eyebrow. His smirk widened to a grin. "Beauty and talent; I wonder what other gifts you've cable of?"

Yugi said nothing.

"But enough flattery, what news from the above world, Raphael?" Dartz asked.

"Winter is still strong as ever." He explained. "I doubt it will descend until the equinox, honestly. The Faeries have stopped speaking, either because of Winter or because they're all either trapped in the hallow or frozen until spring—"

_All but one. _Yugi remembered.

"—but so far nothing new. The birds are all gone, not even the owls have come out much this winter, and the humans have left the woods alone because it's too cold to travel so far."

Dartz snorted when Raphael mentioned birds. "Silly creatures, what is the point of flying south if you're only going to come back in three months, its rather foolish if you ask me."

"Maybe they just don't like the cold." Yugi countered, causing everyone's eyes to turn to him, and Dartz's to widen at a challenge. "I mean, I'm sure if I could fly to a warmer place, I wouldn't mind staying in the south until Winter is over. It beats staying here and freezing until Spring comes."

"but their in lies the foolishness." Dartz countered. "If birds hate the cold so much, why not stay down South all year rather than wasting their time coming back. You see, its all silly."

"It's not silly at all." Yugi argued, defensively. "Perhaps they come back because they love it here so much. This place is their home, they don't want to leave it permanently, and maybe it's not perfect, but it's still their home and no matter how far you travel or where you go, it will always be home, and there fore it makes perfect sense to come back to it."

The lizard spirits' eyes went wide with shock and amazement at the boy's passionate and intellectual answer. Darts face curved to an impressed smile.

"So you like birds then little one?" Dartz questioned in a soft tone, as if he wanted to persuade Yugi to his side.

Yugi's eye narrowed and he met the challenge head on. "As a mater of fact yes, I do." He smiled confidently. "Some of my friends are birds. And don't call me little one." His voice darkened as he spoke the last part. Only Yami had the right to call him that.

"Really?" Dartz's eyes brightened as if analyzing the new information and calculating how to use it to his advantage. "And if you didn't have any friends who are birds, would you still feel this passionate?"

"I believe so, though I feel I wouldn't be able to make any such comment if I _didn't _know any birds." Yugi replied, without hesitation.

"How so?" Dartz, eyes narrowed in frustration, not at Yugi, but at himself for not having an answer.

"Well, you can't judge a person based on what or who they are? You cant just look at something know what it is and immediately expect you know everything about it or think better or worse of it. Even if what you believe is true, no creature does things for simple reasons. Everything has a life and life is complex: it makes choices, even if it's not intelligent to make extremely difficult choices, it still makes choices and lives the way it wishes too. It's the same thing with birds. One can't assume what birds or life or consider them foolish just because their ways of life seem strange to someone else." Yugi answered, in a clear voice.

Instead of looking frustrated or defeated, Dartz smiled his eyes bright with childish wonder. "My, my, my, you certainly have passionate opinions. You are quite valuable, little Gem." Dartz smirked.

"Gem?" Yugi asked raising a narrowed eyebrow.

"Dartz smiled softly. "Since you have such an aversion to Little One, I think Gem would be a good nickname, don't you agree?" He spoke in a tone laced with something hidden.

Valan and Amelda, who'd remained silent during the conversation, both blinked at the normally domineering Snake King's sudden change in demeanor. Only Raphael seemed to catch the hidden meaning behind Dartz words, but he said nothing.

"Just Yugi is fine." Yugi said firmly.

Dartz ignored him and rose from his chair, before making a gesture for the others to follow. "Well, some with me, I do have some new news I'd like to share with you." Raphael nodded to the three to follow. Valan growled but obeyed clearly unhappy with the extra errand. Amelda just sighed and decided to bear it. Only Yugi kept his stubborn reluctance. He made no motion to move until he felt Dartz's tail slithering over his boots and up his leg. Yugi jumped to his feet and scampered away until he crashed in Raphael, who caught the smaller before he stumbled. Dartz smiled, proud of his victory and led them down a shadowed tunnel lit only by glass spears, hanging from the ceiling, filled with flickering, dancing orange lights. It didn't take Yugi long to realize they were dozens of fireflies, and flinched each time one of them crashed against the glass, tricked by the promise of freedom and fell to the ground. His heart sank when most of them didn't come back up.

"This is my tunnel" Dartz explained as they entered another room lit by wholes and branches in the ceiling. Dartz was extra careful to avoid the sunbeams and glared at them with a hiss of repulsion. Yugi shivered as he now found himself and his comrades standing on a thin bridge made solely of dirt. Like a ridge over a huge cavern that spiraled around them. The ceiling was choked with roots, digging through the sods of black earth and keeping it in place. The enormous branches draped like arms growing deeper and longer. Green bundles of leaves and flowers grew all over them, confusing Yugi, wondering how they managed to grow with out proper soil or sunlight. The rest of the cavern towered around them like a coliseum, but extended downward like a canyon. Yugi shivered in horror as he gazed upon the walls. Beetles, butterflies, moths, and other insects, wings, branches, pieces of plants and animal limbs, and tiny creatures and flowers and anything strange or exotic lining the walls are carefully organized and arranged, like some form of collection.

Yugi shuddered and looked away unable to meet the horror-stricken faces of the creatures, unable to imagine the deaths they must've suffered to end in such a horrible state. "What is this place?" Yugi demanded in shock and horror.

"I just told you, little Gem. This is my tunnel. It's where I collect and organize all the things I collect. Surely, these creatures no longer need these vessels. I assure you they were all quite dead when I found them."

Yugi didn't know if that made it better or worse.

"What is it, that's so important, Dartz?" Raphael asked, noticing Yugi's discomfort. "I hardly doubt you anted to show us your collection."

"No, that is not the reason, but it is a part of it." Dartz explained, as he continued to lead them deeper into the tunnel, deeper underground, deeper into the darkness.

Yugi clenched his cloak around him tighter, thankful Raphael gave it to him, as the shiver of cold air, and apprehension chilled his spine.

"Now don't any of you be alarmed," he began in a soft tone, as if trying to break some disheartening news to a family. "but there is a dead bird in my tunnel."

Their eyes widened. "a dead bird?" Valan repeated.

"A harpy as a matter of fact." Dartz replied. "How the silly thing managed to find its way down here is beyond me though, but it ripped this enormous whole in my tunnel and its leaking water and sunlight." He growled. "Ugh, that cursed sun, can't even leave me in peace for one winter.

Yugi growled, disgusted as the man complained, when a living creature was dead, but kept his aversion to himself.

"Where is the bird?" Raphael asked. "At the very last we could move it outside."

_Perhaps even give it a proper burial. _Yugi thought sadly.

"Right here." Dartz showed away a nest of vines with a wave of his arms, revealing another dark part of his tunnel decorated in the same manner as the rest and lines with dead creatures along the wall.

The four entered the room, bracing themselves for what they were about to see, but nothing, not even Fate, could've prepared them for the reality of what lie a head.

A breath caught in Yugi's throat, and he gasped, and covered his mouth with his hands before he could exhale. Tears pooled in the brine of his eyes and pooling over his fingers. Noticing his sudden shock, Amelda and Valan exchanged glanced, before their silver eyes widened in feared realization. Only Raphael seemed confused, until he recalled Yugi mentioning some of his friends, and mentally cursed whatever Fate was pulling the strings of Yugi's misfortune and damned the bitch to hell.

Yugi couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe, couldn't bring himself to stop shaking or look away. If the chocolate wings lying limply over the lean body, golden talon feet and claws, and golden mane of flowing hair were any indication, he knew exactly which harpy had landed in Dartz's tunnel.

"Kat…Katsuya…"

* * *

Oh i am an evil bitch aren't i?PAyback to everyone who INSTIST on tortueing me with nothing buy yami/yugio angst lately ()

This chap basically had two parts :1. to show Yugi's gradual recovery or dealing with his broken herat, which i wanted to do gradually,since,as i'm sure anyone who's suffered a broken heart or lost someone they love, can agree, is painful and it isn;t until we break down and truely relish in our opain and just get it out that we can recover. I know from experience.

I really Like how that part came out: i think it really shjow, the pain, emotions and the step we all take to recover from loosing someone we love. Or love the most. It really is true: we onl;y hurt the ones we love: because its only when we ;loose the ones we love that we feel pain. The first partof this chap is living proof ofmy personal quote: **Love is the most powerful force on this planet because it is the only thing that can cause true pain; however, it is also the only thing that can take that pain away...**

How perfect is it that Raphael is the one to explain to Yugi about life and death and about how we all feel when we loose our loved ones? I think that's why i picked the Doma boys for the part, its jsut so easy to use them and dy theminot this with that they've been through.  
(Seriosuly if NO ONE gets the significance behind the paititng, heads WILL Roll

The second part was to introduce Dartz. Seriously, How OBVIOUS was it that he was the Snake Kings? PLEASE tell me someone figured that out before this chapter?

I'd alreadyplanned on the end for this chap,so sorry Joey lovers (I love the guys too!) but i PROMISE from here on out things WILL get better.

As alsways, read, write, review, comment, critique,and aske whateveryou want. HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL MY FELLOW MEMBERS OF THE US!


	16. Chapter 15: The Snake King's Proposal

First Update of the New Year and of the second decade of the new millennium! Heehee! Since i know you're all probably ready to murder me after that last chap and after the long wait but unfortunately, I had finals, midterms and the holidays to deal with, as well as other projects I've been working on, including my one shot. fortunately, the Kuribohs Kuri (brown) Strawberry (pink) Perdo (green/turquoise), Snowy (white) and Lavender (pink) who are a HELL of a lot more helpful then plot bunnies, resurrected my muse who's been dead for the past few weeks since i finished finals and I am back in action:

(Perdo, Strawberry, Snowy, and Lavender in nurses hats hold down my muse, while Kuri in a doctor's mask and outfit hold two charger in his paws: CLEAR! (shocks the muse and her flatline goes dead. their eyes Bulge out of their cute little heads.

Me: what was that? (kuris all jump in front of the dead muse) :Nothing Mommy (sweating bullets)

Kuri: QUICK! Hide the body!

But here it is! Chapter 15!

I planned on posting this yesterday (this only took me two days to write actually, I wrote the whole thing yesterday but it was late and I was so tired I couldn't writ anymore and i only had one more part to write. So then this morning I got up early to post, but once again ended up distracted by the work and a few other things (like chatting with my best friend who i haven't been able to see all vacation) but anyway, i FINALLY got it up! Phew!

There's only five chapters left: three are the story, the epilogue and a dedication chap to all my reviewers. I'm so happy and at the same time sad to see this story end, but I love it so much and to be honest I WANT to see the ending just as much as you guys. TO be honest this chap ended up shorter then I thought it would be, but once i hammered out the parts between this and the end chap i already have written, I realized everything is all set up for the chain of events to set up the end.

Disclaimer: Yugioh, Yugioh GX and its charaters are the proud works of Kazuki Takahashi (who i love an respect far to much to steal from) and Thumbelina is a fairy tale by Hand Christian Anderson (another hero of mine) and any movie references have been reworked by Warner Brothers entertainment. Also the song in this chapter: Wherever You Are, is from the movie Winnie the Pooh the Search for Christopher Robin (Hey don't knock it, its a kick ass song) Anything else belong to me.

As always, read, review, comment, ask questions an feel free to offer any form of torture mechanism you think appropriate for Vivian wong at the end of this fic and sign up for a peice of her behind the Kuriboh brothers: (Kuri hold up a chainsaw, Perdo a pair of knives, Lavender a pair of bombs, Snow a nijna sword and Strawberry and Kantana)

* * *

Chapter 15: The Snake King's Proposal

"Oh hell no!" Chazz growled in angry disbelief, ripping at his hair in frustration. "First Yami and now Joey! Man! Why the hell is everyone dying?"

"But Yami's not dead!" Jaden corrected, before mumbling "Just frozen."

"Joey's not dead, right?" Syrus asked almost pleadingly, while the older two bickered.

Their Master gazed at the sight with humor glowing in his brilliant blue eyes. Having the advantage of already knowing how the story ended, he could only laugh at the sight before him. Taking pity on the three panicking teens, anxious to know if the story had a happy ending, he compromised "How about I continue without any interruptions and you can tell me for yourself when the story's finished?"

Chazz and Jaden stopped arguing and turned around making themselves comfortable. All three kept their eyes open and their ears fully alert. The Master chuckled at their enthusiasm and continued his story.

Yugi's mind went numb with horror. His body acted on its own accord as he bolted before anyone could catch him and threw himself on top of the collapsed form of the harpy. Tears streaked his cheeks, but he refused to cry; he didn't want to shed anymore tears. Jou wouldn't like it, he whose motto was always 'Never give up' and said it with the brightest of smiles. No Jou would never want him to cry for him.

Noticing the harpy's arms and legs bunched against his torso and his wings had wrapped around him, Yugi concluded he either attempted to block out the cold or some unforeseen horror. Carefully, Yugi shifted him, or tried to, but the body was too heavy. Two other sets of hands helped him, move the body into a more comfortable position.

He turned around and smiled at Valan and Amelda helping him. They gently laid the harpy on his back, letting his limps fall at his sides. Yugi buried his face in his friend's warm chest, and willed himself not to cry, but he clenched him tightly.

It couldn't be true. He'd already lost Yami, not Joey too!

Small tears leaked from his eyes and he laid his head against his chest. A soft thump met his hears making him jump.

"He's not dead." Yugi barely heard Valan's voice over the sound pulsing from Joey's chest. The brown-haired animagus, felt the boy's wrists, then neck, and gently touched Yugi's shoulder, confirming the boy's hopes. "He's not dead yet, just unconscious." Valan whispered. Amelda looked over his shoulder, making sure Raphael was still keeping Dartz occupied. "He must've gone numb from the cold like Yugi did. He just needs warmth."

Yugi's heart sung, and immediately he removed the heavy wool cloak Amelda had given him before they left the tunnels and tucked it around Joey's body, extra carefully of his strong, but delicate wings.

"Now don't be daft, little gem," Dartz called seeing what the boy was doing. "It's already dead; giving him your cloak will only make you ill."

Amelda and Valan opened their mouths to argue, but Yugi turned around and glared at the serpent first. "I'll do what I wish. I think at the very least _he _should be comfortable in death as he was in life." The boy defended before returning to his work.

"Besides," Amelda added removing his own coat and handed it to Yugi. "He can have mine; we're uses to the tunnels enough."

Dartz snorted. "I don't know why you let them bother, Raphael. You let them spend far too much time topside, and Yugi shouldn't care so much for a creature already dead. One less harpy to populate the world with tweets and twitters."

Yugi bolted around and growled furiously, opening his mouth to protest, but Raphael beat him to it. "They may do as they wish. I do not decide their choices, and so long as they do nothing to cause harm, I see no fault in their actions." He replied coolly.

Dartz motioned his eyes towards Yugi who snorted and returned to his work. "Bold little thing, that Gem is." He commented turning back to Raphael. "But very tender, why do you suppose that is Raphael?"

"His nature, I'd assume. Yugi's very caring, he doesn't like to be a burden or leave anything to suffer." Raphael explained. "As for his boldness, I'd say that's just the way he is. He's quite feisty."

"But Solemn." Dartz added, cutting Raphael off completely. "I hear it in his voice, his step, everything. He radiates everything else like a shield but his true emotions leak out like a broken damn. Why is that? Why does such a treasure refuse to shine?"

"Remorse. Sadness. Anguish." Raphael replied. It was meant to be a guess, but in his mouth, Dartz heard the assurance of the statement.

"That confirms my suspicions but it fails to answer my question."

Raphael side, and ran a hand through his hair. "Yugi's fiancé died recently. While he was searching for him in the winter, he froze to death. Yugi would've died as well had Valan and Amelda not brought him down here. He only recently got over his remorse. I assume he's yet to heal from the experience, not that I blame him."

"I see. Dartz nodded, and took one last glance at the boy whispering to the two animagus. "Raphael, let's talk." The serpent motioned him towards another cavern with a wave of his hand. "Some place private, walls have ears, and I prefer these talks be private."

Raphael raised an eyebrow, hesitation in each step. "Just questions, I assure you." Dartz assured him. Nodding and with a last glance at Yugi surrounded by Valan and Amelda, he followed the Snake King into the next chamber.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Yugi asked desperately, as he frantically tried to make Jou as warm as possible. "Katsuya's a harpy; he's not built for the cold."

"We'll come back later." Amelda assured him. "There's a passage that leads down here behind the kitchen. Wait until dark then take a candle and sneak back down here. Even Dartz won't come down here at night."

Yugi nodded, but couldn't take his eyes off his friend, his eyes glued to his chest slowly rising and falling with each long, breath. A spark rose in his chest, and hammered heavily when Valan confirmed that Joey was indeed alive, as if a huge burden had been lifted before it had the chance to make its impact over his still healing heart.

"Yugi?" He heard Amelda call him softly, but he didn't answer. "He'll be okay you know. You're not gonna lose em."

"I know." Yugi shivered pulling Amelda's trench coat tighter around him. "It's just, such a relief, I guess. Almost like…" he couldn't speak the words, without shaking, his eyes stung with tears but he refused to shed them.

"It's okay, Yugi." Valan smiled softly. "You don't have to say anything, Yugi. We understand. We all wanna hope they're not really gone. It's a nice thought, but sometimes…sometimes it's easier to accept it."

"I know." Yugi replied clenching the coat until his knuckles went white. "I just don't know what to do."

"Time is all you need." Amelda smiled. "Time to think, time to move on, time to decide what to do. No one's forcing you."

Yugi smiled, eternally grateful for both the animagus companionship. "Thank you….Thank you both so much for all you're done." He smiled as the two helped him to his feet.

"You don't have to thank us; that's what friends are for." The two smiled, running their hands through his hair. "Now come on, we better catch up to them, before Dartz gets suspicious. He's blind, but it makes him all the more formidable." Valan warned.

Yugi didn't listen, or didn't hear. He was too focused on Joey's retreating from as they left the cavern, silently hoping his friend would survive the night.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Raphael." Dartz raised an eyebrow, his claws flexing.

"What you ask I cannot answer. That decision is not mine to make, and I don't think it'd be wise to ask. You know why."

"True. Do not think me heartless that I expect him just to simple forget everything, but you know full well the sadness is only temporary. Sooner or later he will need to move on, and when that times comes, my proposal will not seem so illogical."

Raphael said nothing. His face a cool neutral mask and his eyes calculating. Taking advantage of the other's lack of a decision, the snake King smirked and hissed. "You can't deny it'd be a good match. That he wouldn't be happy and well provided for. I can guarantee he will never have another desire so long as he lives. What ever he wishes, it will already lie at his feet."

"That's not what he wants." Raphael snapped, breaking his mask. "He wants, needs, someone to care for him, to love him."

"And you doubt he will have it?" Dartz hissed like a snake hypnotizing a rabbit with its gaze. "I told you he'd be well cared for and safe. And of course he'll be loved. True love is an illusion, a feeling; it comes and it goes and it dies; it's the way life works, the way it is. It won't change."

"He'll never agree to it. And neither will Amelda or Valan. And I refuse to convince him of anything that will make him unhappy." Raphael said firmly. His voice held not anger, but the tone left no room for argument.

Dartz blind eyes showed his anger, but his voice was low and compromising. "Well then, invite him to see me more often, if you doubt my intentions so. Let him decide then. He'd make such lovely company. And it's so lonely down here in the cavern by my lonesome. Such a burden it is being the last of my kind."

"I'll let him decide then." Raphael replied. "If I think you actions are noble, then I'll see what I can do." Raphael compromised, before turning and calling his companions.

He hadn't failed to notice the fury on Dartz face at his answer.

Later that night Yugi, too anxious to wait for Amelda or Valan, climbed out of bed and pulled on his boots. He's grabbed a glass lamp full of oil in the tray and lit it with a match from the fire, filling the whole kitchen that doubled as his bedroom with light. Her grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders and tip-toed to the closet. He wrench out as many thick, wool blankets as he could carry, and grabbed the lantern. When he found the tunnel, Amelda mentioned, he clenched the light tightly.

Each step he took down the dark cavern was marred with trepidation, but the thought of his dear friend trapped, alone and cold in that dark cavern stiffened his spine and made him move faster. Sleep hadn't come to him and he's given up trying. When he found his friend again, he set the lantern down and wrapped the shivering harpy in the thick mass of blankets. Everything seemed so much more frightening in the darkness, but he fought his fear.

A smile graced his lips seeing Joey's breathing increase and he slowly snuggled deeper into the nest of blankets the smaller made for him. Rest and warmth. Just like what Amelda and Valan did for him. He stayed like that all night, sometimes talking to his comatose friend, hoping maybe his voice would wake him. The harpy stirred but that was all.

The sun had almost risen when Yugi finally returned to the tunnel. He'd collapsed on his bed and slept well into the morning. Non one moved to wake him, if the mud on his boots, which he hadn't removed, where any indication as to where he'd been. It did the hole in his chest some good to help his fallen friend and know he was growing strong with each day from Yugi's care. It comforted him during the days they'd visited Dartz, who was beginning to take an unusual shine to him. Made him remember that soon spring would come and he could see his grandpa and his friends again. Maybe even go back to the place Yami had called home.

He didn't want to think about the future now, or what would happen after Spring.

He already has too much on his mind.

"Absolutely not! That's a horrible idea!" Valan's howls of rage and disapproval echoed throughout the entire underground. He's almost toppled over the kitchen chair, leaping to his feet.

"It's Yugi's choice, Valan, not yours." Rafael face betrayed nothing. He knew he faced a difficult task the moment he accepted Dartz's offer, but it would do nothing to alter his decision.

"What the devil is all this about!" Yugi ordered, having stormed into the room the second his name was mentioned, with a look of utter incredulity, his chest tight with rising furry.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about Yugi." Raphael assured him in a civil voice. "Valan's irrational behavior is just clouding his reason—"

"Irrational?" Valan cut him off sharply, anger and disbelief burning his silver eyes. "You barge in ere, an hour after we got back from seeing Dartz and announce as casually as you'd announces the time of day that Yugi's marrying the bloody snake at the end of Winter, who if I may say so meself, is just a chance acquaintance he only met cuz you dragged him there, now a month after he found out his fiancé died _and _who the kid admits he feels nothing for, and you have the audacity to find _my _anger _irrational_?"

"You want me to what!" Yugi's voice jumped two octaves in shock and horror.

"I agree Raf," Amelda's gaze hardened "The whole idea is ludicrous, and I think you fail to see how you obvious worry for Yugi is clearly eclipsing your reason."

Still not a flicker of emotion in Rafael's gray eyes. "If the three of you would calm down and hear me out you'd understand perfectly why I think it's a fine idea. First of all, I never said Yugi would, I said Dartz wants to. No decision is final." He replied honestly, so Yugi forced his anger down and decided to listen. "I won't lie, Master Dartz is a bit eccentric even bizarre but he is, none the less, a very fine creature." Rafael reputed, hand clapped in front of him and elbows rested firmly on the table as if to do battle. "He's honest, highly principled, very well-respected among the community, even the Faerie Queen has never had a squabble with him; even-tempered, generous, not to mention he's the richest being you'll find for miles. You've seen his home, Yugi; he'd shower you with more gifts and treasures than anyone could. You'd never want another thing again—in fact he assured me you wouldn't. That alone would be enough for most people but,—"

"I'm not most people!" Yugi scowled in a dangerously low voice, before Valan could snap at Rafael's logic. "And you've seem to forgotten the fact that anything and everything I like he doesn't; he's arrogant! He talks as if everything is less than him and his only logic is his own dislike, you saw that yourself every time he took part in my debates, and—"

"You're making excuses, Yugi. If you'd calm down, you'd see why I considered his offer and why I think it would work. He's, which I won't lie surprised me quite a bit, admitted to being completely smitten with you. I didn't believe him at first but according to him, he fell under your spell the first day you arrived in his home, and you'd entertained him with your delightful company."

"Entertained him?" Yugi stepped back, his horror evident before his anger took over. "The only time I 'entertained him' was when he insulted birds for reasons I had found to be nothing but arrogant, and when I debated him on the matter, he seemed determined to make it clear he was right and I was wrong. That was the only time I ever 'entertained' him!"

"I remember. I also remember you made quite an impression," Rafael smiled, which stopped Yugi's protests. "I think we were all surprised, but I'd never seem him more intrigued by someone in all the years I've known him. You were the only one who ever questioned him and he adored that about you. You challenged him, made him think. He liked, _likes, _your boldness. He's also well aware how you lost your previous lover and is one of the few determined to help you overcome his passing—"

Yugi palms slammed against the desk, forcing even Rafael to remain silent. "My _only _lover is Yami! That will _never _change. Understand that!" Yugi eyes narrowed to slits of anger and his voice was so low and full of malice even the bravest of hearts would be turned to cowardly fools, and held no room for argument. Both Valan and Amelda were surprised by Yugi's reaction but both their glares turned to Rafael, emphasizing the hole in his "perfect" logic.

Rafael closed his eyes and regained his composure before addressing the issue again. "And maybe he will, but you have to accept the fact that your fiancé isn't coming back Yugi. You can't keep living in a fairy tale past and hoping it isn't true. I may not have known your prince personally, but if he cared about you as much as you claim he did, I doubt he's wants you to remain alone and moping for the rest of your life. In fact even if you don't love Dartz, I think in time you'll learn to enjoy his company and that's fine." Yugi froze remembering how Raphael had told him the same thing not a few weeks ago, when the blond has got him to open up and face the world again. He shook his head, not wanting to think about moving on. Not now. It was too much.

"I don't love or even care for Dartz! In fact to be honest I doubt I even like him, how can you possibly expect me to stay committed or spend the rest of my life with someone I feel nothing for! And what about my grandpa! Does he have no say in this?" Yugi fought like a tigress.

"Of course he does, but the decision isn't your grandfather's or mine, it's _yours_. I understand you're furious right now, and I know right now it's too much to ask you to calm down and think and I won't ask you too. But understand, no one is forcing this on you, Yugi, It's your choice, I'm only asking that you consider the idea. Your prince is gone and he isn't coming back, and you can't stay here or with your grandfather forever. It's a dangerous world out there."

"I'll take my chances." Yugi replied with eyes downcast.

"_You _might, but what about everyone else who cares about you? Do their wishes mean so little to you'd put yourself in danger regardless of their wishes to see you safe and happy." Raphael asked placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders, his voice was gentle.

"And you think Dartz will make me happy," Yugi clenched his fists from behind hooded eyelids, his voice choked with emotion.

"He might he might now, how will you know if you don't give him a chance? Maybe if you stop trying to brush him aside, you might find yourself enjoying his affections. You can't deny anyone else would've given up on you with the way you've acted, but he hasn't. If anything he's more determined. Love isn't always a perquisite for marriage; its fine in fairy tales and books but this isn't a fairy tale, Yugi, this is the real world, and you can't face it alone." Rafael stood up and sighed placing his strong hands on Yugi's slim shoulders. "He adores you know, he told me so himself, he wants to give you the world. And deny it all you wish, I've seen you smile, even laugh in his presence."

"I acted the same way around the Tricksters who kidnapped me before I put them all to sleep." Yugi's voice was drowned in sarcasm, if only to hide what was beneath. "Pretending to enjoy myself makes for a clever deception doesn't it?"

Yugi expected a scowl, but instead Raphael only smiled. "Willful and spirited. But you'll never know unless you try. Do you honestly want to spend the rest of your life miserable, or do you want to give yourself a chance to be happy?"

"I was happy. And I know I'll never be that happy again." he turned and marched out of the kitchen and into the shelter of the study.

He hadn't said another word to anyone all day. He figured the animagus had given him time to think, and decided to use it wisely. He didn't remember when exactly he left the cavern, or even when he grabbed his cloak, but he found himself walking down a familiar path he'd almost memorized, as if in a trance. His fingers tightened around the lock of his cloak, and clenched the lantern in his fingers so tightly it was shaking in his grasp. Again he found himself in a familiar cavern lined with all of Dartz treasures and lit by the light of moon peeking through the whole in the ceiling, where the snow and ice had not frozen over.

The moon glittered in the sky, as if beaconing him to come.

He gently walked over to where Joey had unconsciously curled up in the nest of blankets he'd made for him. He placed the lantern in front of them; the pale orange light illuminated the entire cavern. Again his eyes turned to the moon, alone in the sky, just as he was: alone. No grandpa, no Alastair, no love…

"Come out moon…come out wishing star." Slowly his voice began to sing. He couldn't remember the last time he's used his _coel-sidhe_, but now, singing his emotions, it seemed to bring him comfort. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." He got to his feet and strolled towards the opening, his eyes fixed on the shinning silver object that shared the same name as his lover. "I'm out her in the dark. Alone and wide awake, come and find me…" His hands darted towards the rim of the cavern, reminding him he was trapped in the underground. "I'm empty and I'm cold, and my hearts about to break, come and find me…" he begged, tears blinked behind amethyst eyes, his forehead pressed against the cold earthen walls. "I need you to come here and find me. Cuz without you I'm to-ta-lly lost."

His opened his eyes and lifted his gaze towards the sky, as if expecting to see shimmering wings like black fire against the moon and crimson eyes smiling, lovingly back at him. "I've hung a wish…on every star…it hasn't worked so far…" his song raised then broke. "I can only dream of you. Wherever you are"

He closed his eyes as pearls of rich, baritone laugher filled his ears. A bright, exuberant smile reserved only for him formed so clearly in his mind, matching the brilliant ruby eyes he loved so much. The love and happiness naked him them whenever he looked into them.

A small smile graces his lips as he sang. His eyes closed "I hear you laugh, I'll see you smile. I'll be with you." He smiled, seeing his lover before him, smiling offering him a hand, and like a maiden blinded by love he took it but when his own hand reached out to grab it, and his lips moved to his lovers, the image vanished. And his eyes open "Just for a while." A single tear fell down his cheek.

He whipped the tear away, refusing to show weakness. "But when the morning comes, and the sun begins to rise…I will lose you." He leaned his back against the wall and slid to the floor. "Because it's just a dream and when I open my eyes…I will lose you." He shook his head keeping the memories away. He was tired of dreaming. Tired of hoping. Tired of waiting for an absolution that would never come.

He pushed himself off the wall and made his way back to Joey, his hopelessness evident in each heart wrenching word of his song. "I used to believe in forever…but forever's…too good to be true." Again his eyes darted to the glowing silver object in the sky that shared its name with his lover, its beauty faded against the clouds like a dying light in the dark. "I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done must good so far. I don't know what else to do. He leaned against the cavern wall next to Jou's body. "Except to dream of you…I wonder…" He drew his knees to his chest. "If you're dreaming too…" He wrapped his arms around his legs and pressed his forehead to his knees, shaking. "Where ever you are…"

He closed his eyes and hugged himself tightly, willing himself not to cry, before lifting his head and turning back to his comatose friend. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, Joey" he spoke out loud, unsure why. He wasn't sure how else to begin. "About everything. Since I left home, what's happened to me, just…everything. I'm not the same naïve little boy I used to be. The one who believed in fairy tales and happily ever afters. You remember the one who thought that with hope and if I kept fighting for what I wanted everything would work out, everything would be okay? Well I know the truth now. Things don't work like that, they never do. There's no place in this big world for someone like me…and I don't think there ever will be again…"

He paused. Tears stung the back of his eyes but he kept his eyes tightly shut, refusing to let them shed. "I've tried. I've tried to move on. I tried to forget, tried to live with it, tried to move on. I tried but….I can't." his voice broke. "I just can't. He was the one Joey. I know that now. When we were together it was like a dream and when we were apart all I wanted was to be with him. I could tell him everything with confidence and know he wouldn't judge me. I could cry and know he's comfort me and hold me until morning. We could fight and say we hate each other and then be apologizing and hugging only a moment later. And now…I know he was the one because…" he squeaked, his voice choked with tears and anguish. "He's gone, and I still have this stupid hope that he might still be here, still be alive somewhere waiting for me. It's weird…" he paused. The depth of his emotions disturbed and frightened him; he'd never felt this way before. His heart, his mind, his emotions had spiraled out of control and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Life is a shadow without him. No matter what I do or how hard I try, it's like waiting for someone on the dance floor, with the highest confidence and then…they don't come. Like I keep waiting but nothing happens, but I keep doing it because I don't know what else to do. I don't want to stop waiting, but I know I have to, I just can't. I'll never have a happily ever after Joey, I know that now. Not without him…" he opened his eyes and shook his head. His eyes burned with unshed tears and the cold biting his cheeks did little to easy his discomfort.

Carefully he untangled himself from his shield of protection and gently laid his head against Joey's chest. The firmness reminded him of Yami, but it was no wear nears as lean or soft, nor did it radiate the same heat Yami's did whenever he held him while they slept. "You know, Raphael told me Dartz wants to marry me. He wants me to be happy; I know that for a fact. They all do. And there's nothing I can do to thank them enough for all they've done for me. I don't love Dartz to be honest I don't think I even like him, but…I'm starting to wonder if that's cuz I never bother to. He made such an effort to get my attention, but…I pushed it aside because part of me felt like I was cheating on Yami. But Raphael says he cares about me. I don't know what to do…" He closed his eyes and pondered. The pros and cons of the situation weighed heavy in this mind, and so far the pros list was so much stronger, but the single con make all the difference. "He could take care of me, he could. And Raph's right I can't stay with grandpa forever, he's an old man, and no matter how much I love him, he'll leave too one day…and I don't know if I could ever face the forest again, after…" He tightened his grip on the harpy's chest. Again his mind swam with options and debates, arguments and rights, pros and cons. Then finally he just shook his head and his mind went blank.

He was sick of it: sick of thinking. Sick of hoping. Sick of wondering. Sick of trying to fight for a happy ending that would never come. "I'm going to do it." He said finally. "I will marry the Snake King."

"Ova my rottin corps." His eyes flew open and he jumped when he felt the chest he was pressed against move. Yugi fell backwards like a wound up spring, his entire body shook with exuberance when they harpy opened his rich chocolate eyes and started untangling himself from the nest.

"Katsuya!" Unable to contain himself any longer, Yugi threw himself into his friends chest, igniting a hiss of pain from him, but the blond wrapped his arms around the smaller, chuckling. "Awe Yug, can't cha call me by my first name?"

"Oh Joey, I thought you were dead," Yugi admitted through happy tears squeezing him tighter, igniting a hiss of pain from it. Yugi jumped. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, it'll take a lot more den dat ta kill me." The harpy smirked, then hissed when he tried to move his wings.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yugi asked concerned, and began checking him over for injuries.

"My wing." Joey hissed out. "I gotta thorn stuck in it or somethin, it's killin me!"

"Let me see." Yugi dashed over, to the massive, chocolate colored wings. It was difficult to see anything among the dark feathers but his eyes caught something tan and sharp peeking through the darkness. Joey fidgeted when Yugi grasped it, despite Yugi's laughs to 'hold still'. The wingless fairy carefully ripped the thron from his wing, with one tug, wanting to cause his friend as little pain as possible.

Joey gasped loudly, feeling a slight pinch. "Gah!"

"Did I do something wrong?" Yugi asked panicked, throwing the large object some random place in Dartz's tunnel.

"No no!" Joey assured him. "It's just!" He jumped to his feet and flapped his wings heavily, with such force everything around him, danced in the whirlwinds. "Oh God! That feels so good!" He jumped in the air flapping his wings. Feathers and snow rained around Yugi, before he jumped in front of Yugi hugging him tightly, and spinning him around earning a cry of shock and protest from him.

"Now what's all dis nonsense about you and some snake king. You're marrying Yami right? Unless ya don't love him anymore or something?" Joey asked putting Yugi down.

"Of course I still love him!" Yugi protested immediately. "I'll always love him—"

"Den dere's no problem!" the harpy flashed his famous childish grin, that made Yugi sick to his stomach. "Now come, on, let's get outta this dump, I'll carry ya."

"Oh you silly bird, don't you know what's going on!" Yugi snapped, but Joey either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Course I do! I'm gonna find the hallow and you and Yami are gonna get married, rememba! Just like Mai and I always told ya. Ya never gonna get anything or get anywhere unless ya fight for it, so never give up, and ya only get ya happy ending if ya fight for it. So come on."

"I can't!" Yugi protested but Joey cut him off.

"Right, ya friends, good point, I'll right I'll give ya time to say good bye and then I'll come back." Joey promised taking to the air. "Don't worry buddy, we'll reunite ya guys. I can't wait to see your wedding…"

"STOP IT JOEY! JUST STOP IT!" Yugi shouted stomping his feet and screaming at the naïve Harpy. He covered his ears and shook his head trying to block out his irresponsible promises.

"Don't worry, Yugi I'll be back" Joey hugged him tightly, smiling and laughing like a child before flapping his massive wings and flying through the gap in the city.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Yugi collapsed to his knees, and let the tears he's been holding back spill from his eyes and river down his cheeks. He did nothing to stop them as the slid down his chin before finally abandoning his face. "Oh Joey…"He choked. "Why…why do you keep torturing me with these fairy tales…?" His hands rose to cover his eyes, refusing to believe the Harpy's naïve promises.

It's didn't matter if he found the hollow or not. He'd all ready lost his chance at a happy ending.

"Yami is dead."

* * *

Okay, that wasn't as evil as my other chaps, but still sad (cries)

I had this chap already planned (and the conversation between yugi and Raph about Dartz already written) but they required some editing.

I wanna make it perfectly clear, that Raphael ONLY wants what he thinks is best for Yugi. He wants Yugi to move on and be happy and he honestly think Dartz will take care of him (I wanted to clear that up since everyone loves him so far and the last thing i wanted to do was completely destroy everyone's love in him, so if I did I'm sorry but that's my intent. Raph, just like Valon and Amelda wants Yugi safe and happy and he honestly thinks this might be the best way, plus be honest he did make some honest points, Yugi can't keep waiting around for things to happen.

Th song Yugi sang didn't get added until i went back and edited the chap. This chap was inspired by Whereever you are, and Everytime by Brittany Spears (back when she was actually good; i actually found both a Thumbelina music video and a puzzleshipping music video for it and loved them both!) Anyway, I always loved the song Where ever you are, from the Winnie the Pooh movie (ah my childhood), One of my friends on Deviantart mentioned it, I can't for the life of me remember who, but one of them did, and while i was re-reading this it was so perfect sp i went back and added it and I think it worked perfectly, and really added to Yugi's final decision.

Only four chapters left now! three chaps and the epilogue. I'd give you guys a sneak peek but if I do, it will spoil everything and I love you all too much to do that. Since I have all the chapters either already written or planned out, my goal is to finish Let Me Be Your Wings before I restart school in about 2 and a half weeks so wish me luck!

as always, read, review, comment, ciritique and ask questions, and try and help the Kuris come up with new torture mechanisms for the evil swamp bitch we all love to hate! XD


	17. Chapter 16: It All Comes Full Circle

Oh My God i can't believe how close i am to Finishing this story :cries:

I finished Typing this over the weekend, but due to technical issues with both me and my beta, it took a while for it to get edited but here it is!

Title says it all Everything in this story that had you asking questions, wondering who did what and why, and all your fears for Little Yugi are about to come full circle!

As always Thanks so much to all of my fans, reviewers and everyone's who's favorited me and this story! You guys are my inspiration and keep me going.

Oh and to all my fellow Vivian haters....you will LOVE this chapter. Also, you will either hate or love the end of this chap, so if you hate don't bother find me because I've already fled to another location so i can work on the next chap in peace, which is currently half way done and I am on such fire with it I can't WAIT to finish it!

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Yugioh GX and its characters are the proud, sensational creations of Manga genius Kazuki Takahashi, and Thumbelina is the beloved Fairy tale by Hans Christian Anderson, which inspired the move by Warner Brothers Entertainment. Any references to either belong to them. The plot and anything not mentioned in either of the above three belongs to me. This is just for fun and because I love them all!

As always, read, review, comment, crituitue, scream, and offer up your suggestions for the most effective way to Main Vivian (points to the five Kuribohs all holding chainsaws and screaming: DIE BITCH DIE!)

* * *

Chapter 16: It All Comes Full Circle

The Master had no idea whether to sigh or burst out laughing at the pure and utterly shocked faces of his apprentices. All three of them had been struck speechless, their mouths gaping to the point where he wouldn't be surprised if they hit the floor. Stunned, their eyes bulged, any thought or form of speech dying in an instant. Even Chazz, who'd been the most vocal during the tale, had lost his voice.

"Boys if you keep that up you're going to catch flies," The Master burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer. When he finally calmed down, all three just blinked at him, as if unsure what else to do.

"Alright then, since it seems there is no possibly of you three even functioning again unless I finish this story, I'll continue." He straightened himself in his chair, one leg crossed over his knee and his arms stretched in front of him. "Now then…"

News of the Snake King's engagement to the wingless fairy who'd taken up residence in the common lizard's burrow spread like wildfire over spilt gasoline. Soon the entire underground tunnels bustled with creatures, all lined up to offer the wingless fairy their congratulations, express their scorn and jealousy or requesting to offer their services. Three spider maids with shiny black hair, orange eyes, and gaunt, spidery limbs who spun silk from their fingers offered to weave his wedding dress. Field mice decorated the inner chamber used for special services in festive accord. Treasures and gifts filled the snake king's tunnel offering congratulations—some more averse than others—to the new engagements.

Every day Dartz would visit them, much to Valan and Amelda's chagrin—Raphael firmly refused to let Yugi stay with the Snake King until after the wedding, which he grudgingly accepted. He would go on for days about how he couldn't wait for their wedding and how repulsed he was to have spring coming and for the sun to return. He spoke of how he and Yugi would stay deep in the suds of the earth where the tortuous sun could never go, and about the hundreds of gift he had waiting for his little one.

The only one taking no part in his own act was Yugi, himself. Many times Valan, Amelda, and Raphael tried to speak to him, ask him what was wrong, but despite their efforts, the boy remained as detached and hushed as he was before Raphael had arrived. All three of them could find only one cataclysm for the boy's sudden change in persona; yet whenever they tried to persuade the boy to speak, and told him if he didn't want to marry Dartz he by no means had to, their efforts fell on deaf ears.

Only Raphael refused to surrender.

He watched as spider maidens wove silvery white clothes with their silky threads. They elevated Yugi on a pedestal and draped him in silks webbing across his body. Field mice pinned the threads and fabrics in place while stitching the fabric of his arms and torso. The bottom had to be redone since Yugi was a boy and wouldn't be wearing a skirt. A mantis used its scythes to slice the skirt in various places: first, he shortened it so it fells to just above his shins, than cut various thigh slits in it. He'd wear a pair of white pants beneath it. In another corner, ferrets and rodents were arranging flowers and jewelry, and deciding which ones would look prettiest with Yugi's hair and the necklace he insisted on wearing. All of them laughed and giggled like little girls with a new doll. They all argued and spat, laughed and giggled amongst themselves between the colors, silks, flowers, and objects that would make Yugi look as perfect and royal as someone who deserved their lord, the Snake King.

"What good fortune for such a poor thing, like you."

"Silks and linen for you; everything must be perfect if you're to be the Snake King's bride."

"He is such a handsome spirit. Oh, how lucky you are."

In the heart of it all, Yugi stood as still and fragile as a doll; his eyes blank, face neutral. If it hadn't been for the silks breezing around him in the haste of all the confusion and his hair falling and rising in elegant spikes, even Raphael could've mistaken the boy for a statue or a doll.

"Yugi?" he called. Yugi looked up and flashed a broken smile.

"Yes?" he smiled, but Raphael saw through it.

"Don't," he said firmly.

"Don't what-"

"Don't what me! I see the pain in your eyes as clearly as I did the day I met you Yugi. You can't hide it from me. I know you don't want this so tell me! Why are you willing to do something you clearly hate!" His voice was firm with anger, so much all the maidens paused and turned their eyes to him.

"Was it not you who told me I should try and move on, Raphael?" Yugi asked softly.

"If it made you happy," Raphael corrected. "Look at you, everyone around you acts as if the end of spring will be the happiest of occasions, and yet you're like a doll: you don't smile, you don't laugh, you don't even show any hope of ever showing any emotions. I only suggested it because I wanted you to be happy Yugi, not shackle yourself to a fate you don't want because you don't know what else to do. This isn't what Yami would—"

"SILENCE!" Yugi's voice roared, so loud even the animagus that cared for him was taken aback by the fierceness of it. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what _my _fiancé would want of me! I'm well aware of what I'm doing Raphael, and I've made my choice. It's not going to change." Though his voice was cold, no mask could hide the pain in each broken word or the shaking in his spine. Each word, each memory, each thought racked his body with pain. The hole in his chest ached all the more, becoming wider like a black chasm that refused to stop growing.

No. No more. He was tired of feeling like this. Tired of waiting for a fairy tale to come true. Tired of trying to imagine what his lover would want from him. His prince was gone and he wasn't coming for him, and he was done trying to fight for him, tired of trying to accept the ludicrous idea of finding some else to love. He'd lost his soul-mate. Nothing could change that. He was tired of being fate's pawn in her twisted little games. No, he would have no more of it. He was finished. If fate was going to play with him, then he would do so on his own terms. No more lies. No more illusions. No more fairy tales hopes and dreams.

"I've made my choice, Raphael." Yugi said firmly. His tone, so unlike him, held no room for argument.

Against all hope, Raphael looked at the ground, defeated. "Then I can only pray you make the right choice," he said sadly, and turned to leave before pausing in the door. His eyes faintly caught a flash of bright blue at the window before it vanished. He stopped, knowing he would never forgive himself if he left without saying his final piece. He didn't turn to face Yugi but the impact in his voice was enough to send the entire room into silence. "But know this: _He _can't be in heaven if _you _are unhappy."

His words were like a stone in a well.

"Shit!" No other words could escape him as Duke lifted himself off the frosty floor, horrified and shocked at the images flashing in the spiraling circle of light his dice created, causing his eyes to bulge like an insect's. His hands buried themselves in his thick black mane and tugged, no longer caring that his outburst had attracted the attention of everyone imprisoned in the cavern, including his captor. "Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! Yugi what are you think--"

A clawed hand encircled his neck, jerked him back with such force that when he was finally released he flew back, and landed with enough force to bounce back up again. Had it not been for the snow, the damage would've been far worse than just a sore back.

"What trickery is this!" The swamp woman roared with all the rage and ferocity of a scorned woman. She turned back to the trickster with flaming eyes. "You!" She snatched him by the neck and lifted him high off the ground. All eyes of the faeries and spirits—even the ones still frozen by the winter spell—looked at the trickster with a mixture of worry and bewilderment. "What mockery is this! Why is my love in a wedding garb underground!"

Duke resisted the urge to growl at her. Of course that's all she would care about. Of course she wouldn't notice the blank expression, the broken smile on Yugi's face, nor the neutral mask he kept up to hide the pain racking his heart and soul. All fear he had of the swamp witch vanished the second his care for his wingless fairy friend was brought into question.

Growling in rage, the tricker's hands flew to her own gaunt talons and sank his nails into them, shocking her. He took advantage of the situation and kicked her hard in the gut. Overcome by shock she released him and flew backwards. Her human mask no longer stable.

The Trickster choked as he tried to replenish his lungs.

He stood his ground as the swamp woman advanced on him with murderous intent burning in her eyes. _This was it_, he realized. This was the moment when everything would come full circle; the moment where everything would change and the most unlikely person in the whole tale held the scissors that cut the tapestry Fate had already woven.

"It means Yugi's going to marry the Snake King, because he thinks his faerie prince his dead." He couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face at the look of horror on Vivian's face; nothing could compare to the anger and horror on the face of the four faeries still in the cage.

Vivian was at a loss for words. All her power over Duke before was forgotten at the thought of her perfect suitor about to be lost forever. "He wouldn't. He can't. He's mine," she choked, her voice shuttering, no longer glowing with arrogance like it did before.

"Which is why he's going to marry a snake spirit and live underground for the rest of his life," Duke teased, in a voice choked with sarcasm. "Because he wanted you so much! Ha! Face it, witch, he was never yours! He's the prince's, and he's so disgusted by you, he's willing to marry a complete stranger rather than you!"

Just as he expected the woman exploded in rage and anger, ripping at her hair, screaming profanities and curses, until finally she lunged at him. He dodged with a simple step to the left and she crashed into the ice block housing Yami, causing a large dent, dropping a crystal cross-shaped object in the process.

He dove forward, scooped it off the ground, and rolled over, hiding it behind his back.

Thankfully, Vivian hadn't noticed. She howled in fury, her eyes burning with rage. "I WILL MAKE HIM MINE! I WILL GO UNDERGROUND AND I WILL RESCUE HIM FROM THAT REVOLTING SERPENT AND I _WILL _MAKE HIM MINE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" she exploded and with a howl of ferocity she burst like a serpent made of water and sludge, and dove through the slush and mud, like a serpent speeding after its prey.

Once she was out of sight, Duke released a gasp of relief he didn't even know he was holding. He wanted nothing more than to pant at that moment but his task was not yet done. He looked at his pendant with a wide grin of satisfaction before turning to the faeries still trapped in the cage, all looking at him like they wanted to rip him to pieces. "Thank God! I thought she'd never leave," He sighed in relief, placed his pendant back around his neck. Instantly, he felt a rush of power galvanize his entire body. His senses invigorated and power coursed through his veins; lighting set his entire body a fire, like a flaming rush of adrenaline.

His dice danced around him; the sapphire one glowed in his clenched fist. A brilliant crystal blue light surrounded him like a geyser of wind flowing through his entire body. It didn't end right away, rather his body absorbed it and restored his sense to their true form. Once the wind faded, the power settled, restoring him to his full ability. "God, I missed this!" He smiled; his eyes and skin instantly brightened.

"You!" He turned around, hearing the combination of a caw and a scream. The blond harpy glared at him, wrenching at the bars of the cage, her talons flexed and ready to rip him apart. The waterlights and ice fairy had the same ferocious glares on their faces. "You slimy little rat! How could you let that…" A screech was her final statement clearly too angry to finish her statements.

The Trickster said nothing, his face blank as he juggled his dice until they spun like multi-colored twisters in his hands. He held his hand flat above his head, facing the cage. "Don't move."

Before anyone could blink, searing bolts of blue, green, orange, yellow, white and blue shot like laser beams from Duke's hand, aimed directly at the cage: Ryou screamed, Bakura dove to protect him, Kaiba froze and Mai, unsure of what else to do, shrieked in rage as the lights shot straight towards them. One shot through the rope overhead, while the remaining crashed into the bars of the cage. Wood exploded around them, destroying their prison.

The four faeries screamed in shock as they crashed through the air and landed in the snow drift, surrounded by a circle of shattered wood chips and sawdust.

"What the hell!" Kaiba demanded, flexing his icy wings to their full length, while the waterlights recovered from their shock and Mai stretched her stiff limbs.

The Trickster met Kaiba's glare head on, but not with anger or malice, but annoyance. "What are you standing around for!" Duke yelled, gesturing to the still froze statues in the middle of the clearing, "Are you going to reanimate them or not! We don't have a lot of time, and we need all the help we can get, so move it!"

Ignoring the Trickster, but his mind returning to their comrades, Kaiba, Ryou and Bakura dashed to the four statues and placed their palms on them and chanted "Uisce."

Once the word was touched, blue shimmered where their skin met the ice. Soon the entire glass coating shinned like a crystal light bulb before the winter spell slowly melted into water, revealing the true form of the four earth faeires frozen within.

Serenity and Tea both collapsed and fell to their knees; their wings fell to their sides like a wounded bird's. Malik and Marik leaned towards the other and clasped hands before collapsing on their stomachs. "Ow, shit!" Malik cursed, flexing his arms and legs, trying to flex the joints.

"Damn Kaiba! What the hell took you so long!" Marik snapped angrily before hissing at the pain in his neck and back. "God, I hate winter. Now I'm stiff."

"Worry about that later," Serenity snapped, struggling to stand on her weakened knees. "What about Yami?"

"YOU. TRICKSTER!" Tea exploded. "How could you sell out Yugi like that!" She growled, trying to lunge at him, but her wings screamed in protest. Mai caught her as she fell, though the glare in the harpy's burning eyes demanded the same thing.

"Well, it got rid of the swamp thing, didn't it!" Duke snapped in defense, before sinking his nails into the rim of the ice holding Yami prisoner and climbed on top. He called his dice but instead of vanishing the dice, they plowed at the ice block in various places like fireflies flying towards a light bulb. The dice struck the cube in various places with such force that they bounced back. On top of the ice cube, Duke himself dropped to his knees and clawed at the ice, with his sapphire die. Finally all the dice hammered against the ice in the same place as he, causing a loud explosion that sent him flying off the ice and crashing into the snow.

"Ow!" he whined rubbing his sore head. He growled in anger, and climbed back on top of the ice and continued his work.

The faeries stared at him in confusion. Only Tea dared to break the spell. "Now what the hell are you doing?"

Duke looked at them with an open-mouth expression that screamed _Are you kidding me? _"What the hell does it look like I'm doing!" he demanded, clawing at Yami's ice again, while the dice continued to hammer back and forth at the ice around him.

"I'm trying to free!" he clawed at the ice viciously, "This. Chump. Fairy prince. So we can. Reanimate him. Bust down there." He pointed toward the floor indicating towards 'underground'. "And," a piece of ice flew from where he punched, landing on his head, "OW! Stop. Yugi! From making. The biggest! Mistake. In the world!" he yelled, battling gallantly against the ice that shielded him from the prince. "Keep hammering!" he ordered his dice before turning to the faeries still frozen in shock. "Are you gonna help me or not!" he howled. "I didn't put up with that…that…thing, swamp thing, whatever all winter, just to have Yugi punk out on me at the last minute."

"You planned this?" Kaiba asked, raiding a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I don't believe it, you kidnapped Yugi-" Tea snapped, but Duke cut her off.

"And I brought him back!" Duke retorted. "Even I'm not heartless enough to separate a person from their lover. Had you guys stayed put I would've brought him back to you but you were gone, and then that snake thing showed up and I had to distract her and then Winter rolls around! Ugh!"

"That makes no sense, if you were trying to help Yugi why were you working with that swamp woman?" Ryou demanded.

Duke paused, panting from exhaustion. "Because. Of this!" he panted and held up his pendant. "I'm a trickster. I don't-" he paused to breathe, "get my power from nature like you do. Mine comes from my pendant; without it, I'm pretty much useless. The only reason I could use my dice without dying is cuz I convinced that swamp whore bringing you all here would make Yugi come here."

"That wouldn't have worked." Bakura protested, flying towards Yami's ice cube and started clawing at it. Ryou joined him followed shortly by Malik and Marik. "Yugi wouldn't even begin to know where to look for us then."

"Well duh!" Duke retorted as if the answer was obvious. "_I _knew that but Vivian didn't."

"So then why bring us all here?" Mai demanded, flying to the top of the cube to face him. Her majestic form towered over him as he sat on his knees. "Why capture us and then leave us and then tell her where Yugi is?"

"One," Duke began "Because she would've killed you if I hadn't—don't even try and deny it," he ordered, seeing a protest forming. "And two, now instead of looking for each other, we're all in one place and before you ask, the only reason I couldn't do anything until now was because I only got my pendant back now. Otherwise, I'd still be at that swamp bitch's mercy. Deny it all you want, I bought you guys and Yugi a lot of time."

"You really set all this up, didn't you?" Tea blinked, still shocked.

"And it worked perfectly," Duke smirked. "But enough small talk. Have to get Yami out of here now. As in right now!" duke said, panicked. "The Wedding's gonna take place on the last day of Winter which means if we don't hurry, Yugi's screwed!"

"Wait a minute!" Serenity, Ryou, and Malik jumped. "You mean Yugi really _did _agree to marry the snake king!"

"He wouldn't!" Tea protested. "He loves Yami, more than anything."

"Listen!" Duke howled, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. "Yugi's only marrying Dartz because he thinks Yami's dead." He pointed to the frozen prince, "and because he doesn't think he has any more reason to fight. If we can unfreeze the prince here, get him down there, and Yugi can see he's alive, he won't do it."

"But…Yugi's smart, he wouldn't agree to marry someone he doesn't love, right?" Ryou asked, panicked.

"A broken heart can do a real number on a person, love," Bakura explained. "You'd be amazed what some folks'll do to make the pain go away."

"Yugi's not in his right mind!" Duke announced. "Listen. This snake king guy, Dartz! He's not what he seems. This guy's is a _collector! _You know what he does to faeries? He keeps them, uses them for whatever reason and then when he's done he either stuffs them or traps them in stone blocks and hangs them on his wall. He's a freak! If he's marrying Yugi its 'cause he wants him! Not 'cause he cares about him!"

"But he's wearing Yami's necklace!" Serenity reminded, before turning to the rest of the faeries to confirm her theory. "Faerie royals give it to their betrothed to protect them, so he can't hurt Yugi as long as he wears it."

"That only works until Yugi's married." Kaiba corrected causing eight sets of eyes to turn to him. "As long as Yugi wears that necklace he _is _protected but as soon as he's married to someone who isn't Yami, it falls off and loses its power, after which he's defenseless."

"Then what the hell are we doing!" Marik yelled, turning to Duke. "You said this thing was underground, right?" Duke nodded. "Do you know where?"

"Somewhere near the edge of the forest, but if the Snake King is involved everything underground must be talking about it."

Malik and his mate exchanged smirks, before cracking their knuckles. "Underground rave huh? Our element." Malik flashed a wicked smirk, his eyes burned with mischievousness

"This is gonna be fun." Marik flashed a psychotic smile. "Ryou, Bakura, come on, we need you two to move all this snow." The waterlights followed suit. "You guys get Yami out of that ice, while we dig the tunnel," Marik ordered. Seto and the girls nodded before following Duke's example. "We'll make a fire," The girls agreed.

"Come on boys!" Marik called with a smirk that would make a maniac run for cover, "We've got a wedding to crash!" Within moments, the waterlights cleared the snow, and the earth sprites dove into their element, digging a tunnel large enough for a weasel to fit through.

While the earth sprites bulldozed through the earth, the girls gathered enough wood and sparks to make a fire roar to life by the ice holding Yami prisoner. Seto tried to manipulate the water to the best of his ability while Mai and Duke continued clawing at it.

"Can't you use your dice to cut it like before?" Seto demanded.

"Before, they just cut a block," Duke explained. "Now we're trying to dig Yami out, so unless you want him to lose a limb or something-"

"No time to argue," Mai growled at both men. "Look at the sun. The last day of Winter is in a few hours, if we don't get Yami down there by then, Yugi's—" She paused shaking from head to toe, unable to even consider what would happen to the small boy she'd come to adore if they failed.

"Ah…Seto," Duke froze, eyes glued to what was going on beneath him.

"What!" The Ice faerie growled furiously.

"Is he supposed to do that?" the Trickster pointed to the being in the ice. All eyes turned to the ice, eyes bulging out of their skulls. Yami's body was suddenly surrounded by a pale golden light illuminated by the water and ice, making his entire prison shimmer like a flaming sun.

"What the-" the flower faeries jumped, noticing drops of water rapidly falling from the sides of the ice. Duke felt his knees sinking into the ice and he jumped back, his hands catching air, then causing him to fall backwards.

"What the hell?" Duke demanded, turning to Seto who stared, eyes wide with mystification. "Are…Are you doing that?" the trickster guessed.

"No," Seto smirked. "Yami's just pissed."

The four remaining faerie creatures turned to him with bewildered expressions.

Seto's smirk widened before a furry of chuckles exploded from his throat. "Vivian and this Snake King are about to learn a very hard lesson. _Never. __**Ever**_. Piss off the Faerie prince. _Especially_ when it comes to someone he cares about."

The four heads of Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou burst free from the tunnel only moments later. Malik and Marik both flashed victorious smirks, but their gloats died the second their eyes saw the shining object everyone surrounded.

"What'd we miss?"

The last day of Winter's Reign had come, and Father Winter was determined to enforce his power to the fullest extent before he was again powerless until the solstice. But, for the underground, it marked the dawn of a happy day; the day of the Snake King's wedding.

All creatures imaginable from animals and insects to animagus all lined the far corners of the underground chamber they used as a chapel. The room was twenty times the size of Dartz's home, and made entirely out of corbelled stones, forming a circled floor. The ceiling was a mass of mud and roots that exploded from the center and spiraled together until it reached the corners of the wall where it then branched into spiraling pillars. Pillars of tree roots spiraled together on the walls between sections of broken multi-colored glass, placed together in random patterns like a mosaic painting, as if trying to mimic stain-glass windows.

It had no isle or chairs; rather two platforms rose above the stoned circled ground connected by a huge silvery sword, forming a bridge between them. The blade formed an isle with creatures dressed in bizarre outfits, dresses, jewels, hats and gloves on either side. The tip of the blade rested on the platform where the priest stood, behind huge candles melded together like a monstrous sandcastle eroded by waves. Tiny flames burned from the wicks, heated wax forming a puddle of clear liquid in the center. The jeweled hilt stood on one end beneath an enormous mud carved structure that towered overhead; the top layer held a huge organ made of broken piano keys and tin pipes, blowing out loud chiming echoes like huge church bells.

It was there Yugi stood dressed from head to toe in white silks and linen, woven from spider silk and cotton, made by the spider maidens and field mice. He caught his reflection in one of the shards of colored glass embedded in the walls. He wasn't sure what to make of the boy starring back at him. The outfit he wore was bell-sleeved, high-collared, and hugged his arms and torso. A single garment covered his entire body while the lower half was shredded in thigh slits so he could move. The silky material spiraled around his legs and pants, and fell to his ankles. His pants were tight on his legs and flared at bit as his ankles, covering his ankle-high boots, which were also white. A spider web veil covered his head and face; his hair had been tamed into two horns atop his head tied by white ribbons. His sleeves and collar curled around his wrists and neck like wings.

A hand gently rose to touch the glass. Blank eyes stared back at him, set in a neutral face marred by a sad smile he couldn't recognize. The boy in the mirror looked like a doll, a perfect bride: beautiful, docile and miserable, completely unyielding, so unlike the boy the faerie prince had fallen for.

The organ roared to life again, signaling his cue. Without even a sigh, he began his walk down the sword isle. To everyone else in the audience, it was a wedding march, making them swoon and clap their hands with glee. To Yugi it was a death march: the music rattled like the song of the executioner in his ears, each step he took down the aisle brought him closer to his execution.

Yami's necklace bounced against his chest and his hand instinctively rose to touch it. He felt the warmth touch his hand even though the thick neck of the collar. He wondered if the high collar specifically for that reason. His hands rose to slip the choker over the collar and he looked at it sadly. It had all but lost its shine in the recent weeks. No longer did it shine with the radiance of its master, or glow with the brilliance of his bold spirit. His hand cupped the sun and moon pendant and a small smile graced his lips, surprised at the comfort it offered.

_Let me be your wings…_

Yugi froze in the middle of the aisle. His body spun on its own searching for the source of the deep, baritone voice he only heard in his dreams. _Let me be your only love._ He caught his reflection against the stain-glass windows. His eyes bulged when he saw himself in the mirror dancing in the arms of the man who loved him: crimson eyes bright, smile wide and beautiful rainbow wings wrapped around him. _Let me take you far beyond the stars._ A smile spread across his face, more alive than ever before.

Only the screech of the organ broke his serenity.

He shook his head and continued down the aisle, gripping the bouquet he was given so hard that green sap seeped through his clenched fingers. He took small steps, hoping to draw out the inevitable as soon as possible. In the front of the isle on the opposite platform, Dartz sat in front of the monstrous candle castle while the pastor stood behind it, draped in cloaks that covered his entire body, his face hidden by the enormous tome in his hands. Dartz's face looked victorious and arrogant at the same time. Yugi's eyes caught Valan and Amelda standing next to Raphael just beneath the platform, their eyes dashed between Yugi with worry and Dartz with anger and concern.

The pastor had already started the service before he finally got there. His hand clenched tightly around the pendant hanging from his neck. His fiancé fidgeted before turning towards the pastor to recite his vows. While he was distracted, Yugi took the time to look at the pendant. The sun glittered brightly even in the darkness of the cavern. The sun-shaped pendant shone and inside, Yugi could see the face of his beloved smiling back at him, singing. _Let me be your wings…let me lift you high above. _His face started spinning in the sun as he sang before finally fading. _Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. _The thought brought a bright smile to Yugi's face.

The sound of the Pastor broke his concentration.

Yugi shook his head as now it was his turn. He tried to rid himself of these thoughts. _Yami is dead_, He told himself. _He isn't coming back. I've made my choice._

He opened his eyes and looked forward. The flames of the candles danced in the pale air, forming the shape of a winged teenager dancing. His nails sank into the bouquet almost shredding whatever was left of the flowers. _Anything that we desire anything at all...Every day I'll take you higher and I will…_

_No!_ Yugi shook his head, causing looks of confusion from everyone in the room to fall on him. Memories he'd been trying to suppress to spare himself more pain bombarded him with the gentleness of a storm of feathers, and each one was a memory making its appearance before being ripped away by a strong gust of wind.

"Lord Dartz, King of the Serpents do you take this being to be your lawful wedded spouse, before all these witnesses and the kingdoms above, to promise to be eternally faithful to him and love him until death depart you?" There was a slight shake in the three lizard animagus as their eyes met Dartz. Their gray eyes turned to Yugi with pleading fear.

"I do." Dartz could taste victory on his tongue, and it echoed in his powerful voice. His pride echoed throughout the chapel.

"Now I ask you, Lord Yugi the Wingless Fairy, do you take this being to be your lawful wedded spouse, before all these witness and the kingdoms above, to promise to be eternally faithful to him and love him until death depart you?"

Silence ruled the church, most of it from onlookers, anxiously awaiting the bridegroom's response. The three lizard animagus in the front row held their breath. The clasp on Yugi's choker twitched, as if weakening.

This was it. The one moment of confession. The moment of truth.

Yugi's voice died, as if unable to answer. His heart and mind waged war inside him. Memories of his former happiness filled his mind, flashes of what could have been ripped at his soul, and thoughts of the future made his stomach churn.

He _can't be in heaven if _you_ are unhappy, _Raphael's words suddenly came back to him. How could he possibly be happy when his happiness was dead? He closed his eyes and tried to think. Tried to listen. Tried to remember what his lover would want…what his own heart would want.

_Oh little one, I don't know what happened to me, but…something…something…I feel so wonderful!" The faerie smiled, brightly, nuzzling Yugi's silky tri-colored tresses._

"_Me too, Yami," Yugi giggled at the soft touch as Yami set him down, but still hugged him. He really was surprised by how safe and natural it felt being in the faerie's arms. "This was the best night of my life."_

"_Mine too, Yugi," Yami smiled and kissed his head. Yugi blushed, both at the kiss and that Yami used his name (which it seemed he only reserved for special moments)._

"_I don't ever want this night to end." Yugi closed his eyes and yawned slightly. _

_Swallowing lightly, Yugi managed a smile. "I-I really like you Yami, more than I…than anyone else, and I think I—no I don't think, think is the coward's way of saying it. I know—I love you, Yami."_

_Those crimson orbs pulled back, slightly shocked, but never leaving Yugi's eyes. Smiling at the confession, Yami felt his heart swell. Offering the other a heart-stopping smile, he leaned closer until his eyes were level with Yugi's, scarlet jewels burning with so much passion and truth and not a single sign of rejection. "I love you too, Yugi," He whispered, that deep baritone voice laces with nothing but love and devotion. _

_Yugi's eyes widened and smiled, closing his eyes to keep the words stored in his memory. "Really, Yami?"_

_Deciding to prove his words he gently lifted Yugi's chin, gazing upon those rosy, flower petal lips, before he leaned down, gently kissing the edge of his lips. It was a chaste kiss but the look on Yugi's face told him he'd enjoyed it and appreciated the seal of promise. "With all my heart. I've loved you since the moment I met you; I wasn't positive until now, but I do. I love you so much, my little light." _

"_Yami…"_

"_I want to give you my heart, Yugi. Will you accept it?" Yami looked Yugi right in the eyes, nothing but love and truth in his eyes, and it brought Yugi to tears._

"_Of course I do!" Yugi jumped into the prince's arms, tears of joy streaked his pale cheeks. "Only if you accept mine."_

"_Do you even have to ask me?" Yami cupped Yugi's chin before their lips met in another sweet passionate kiss, ignoring the rest of the world around them._

Another memory filled his mind. He saw two boys lying on a flower, holding each other close. Stars glittered above them, their fingers laced together, wrapped in the other's arms and the warm wings of his lover.

"_Promise you'll never forget me."_

"_Oh I could never forget you, little one. You're my everything."_

_He rested his head in his lover's chest, snuggling. "How can you be so sure? What if you lose me?"_

_The elder jumped, holding his smaller lover tighter, clearly disturbed by the thought. "Don't think such things. That will never happen."_

"_But what if it does?" he was suddenly overcome by dread. "What if I lose you and…I don't think I could ever be happy without you."_

_A gentle kiss to his forehead offered him comfort, before the elder held his chin and tilted it to face him. "You will never lose me, little one. Even if I'm taken from you before our time, I will still always be with you," A gentle hand stroked his cheek lovingly, before stroking down his jaw, his neck and suddenly settling on his chest over his heart, "Right here."_

"_But it wouldn't be the same," The smaller smiled sadly._

"_Perhaps, but I know one day, when your heart has healed, you'd find another to love."_

_The smaller jumped up instantly. "I could never…" His lover pressed a finger to his lips before he could protest. "You will. I would never ask you to spend the rest of your life alone, and I know you would never wish such a lonely fate on me either."_

_The smaller looked at him sadly, biting his lip. No he would never wish such a lonely fate upon the man he secretly loved with all his soul. But could he really… "You want me to forget about you?"_

_He shook his head gently. "No. Never forget me. But I'd want you to be happy. All I care about is your happiness. Even if it isn't with me…" He leaned forward and kissed him, so lovingly and so gently, his fear melted away, and he returned the gesture with just as much affection._

"_Never let anyone else stop you from finding your own happiness my little one. Not even me. Not even yourself. Promise me."_

"_I promise. And you. All I want is for you to be happy. But promise you will never forget me."_

"_Never, I could never forget you."_

"_Me either, little one. I will never forget you. My heart won't let me."_

"_Never," He smiled, no longer afraid of eternity._

His pendant lit with a pale glow. His hand gently touched his heart, suddenly so much stronger, brighter…alive. More so then it had been in almost six months.

"Never."

The church became even quieter. Staring with wide eyes at the bridegroom, not quite grasping the simple, single word. The Pastor was frozen. The Snake King was the first to regain his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Never."

"I beg your pardon?" The pastor asked shaking unable to believe what he was seeing.

"What did you say?" The Snake King hissed in anger.

Yugi ripped his veil, ribbons and all, off, his hair returning to its spiky shape. His eyes radiated fire and defiance, the pendant around his neck blazing with a brilliant shine. "You heard me, Dartz," he stared straight and defiantly at the Snake King, "I will not marry you. I refuse to. I don't love you and I will never be happy with you, and will not throw away my happiness for you."

His words suddenly hit and the entire church was filled with noise. Some women fainted. Others roared in protest. The King's jealous suitors sighed in relief. Shock and gasps of horror and confusion bounced off the glass of the walls. The three animagus gasped sighs of relief once they were again able to breathe before smiling and offering their smaller friend a smile as well.

Only the Snake King was silent. Anger burned in his eyes and he boiled with rage. All he saw was red. He lunged at Yugi to grab him, but the boy was faster and he kicked him to the side.

"YOU PLANNED THIS!" he roared with rage, glaring at the boy on the sword with possessiveness. "Except I wasn't asking…" He lunged at Yugi again, but before anyone could react, a huge crash sounded. The ceiling exploded and a snake of water and slime dove towards the ground, sending the entire church screaming.

Yugi's eyes widened in horror at the form took the form of a lovely woman, or at least to anyone else. To him all he saw the revolting true form of the Swamp woman, the reason for his kidnapping. The reason his Yami died in Winter searching for him. The cause for all his unhappiness was standing before him.

"Hello my love," she said in a sickeningly seductive voice. "I missed you. Now I can finally marry you." She leaned forward to touch him just as Dartz, looking even more possessive than before, slithered towards him.

Yugi exploded. "NO!" His screams rivaled the blazing gold and silver light discharging around him like a brilliant solar eclipse. The force sent the Snake King flying into the candle mountain, spilling wax and candle fragments everywhere, and Vivian screaming. "I WILL _NEVER __**EVER **_MARRY YOU! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER! IMBED THAT IN YOUR SKULL! I WILL NEVER MARRY A HEARTLESS, REVOLTING WITCH LIKE YOU OR A POSESSIVE, TWO-FACED SNAKE WHO ONLY SEES ME AS A TROPHY! I'M GOING HOME!"

Vivian grabbed his arm, "No! You will marry me!"

_POW!_ A swift blow across the face sent her flying into the snake king. Yugi glared at her with eyes burning as brightly as his pendant, his fist still clenched from when he punched her. "I. Said. NO!" He turned on his heels and stormed down the hallway as fast as he could.

Raphael, Amelda and Valan wasted no time and followed after.

"After him!" Dartz hollered. The swamp woman was way ahead of him, slithering like a speeding snake through water, determined to make the object of her desire his—or make sure no one else could have him.

"Time to crash!" Marik and Malik cheered as the two faeries tumbled down the tunnel they'd created, landing on a ledge a few feet above the main tunnel of the Underground. The remaining faeries stumbled after them. First the waterlights, then the flower faeries. The Trickster slid down the slide with a scream of excitement and fear.

Mai was last. The harpy was hesitant about going underground but knew Yugi was in trouble.

"Mai!" The harpy looked up only to be bulldozed into by a black dash.

"Joseph!" She screamed in both shock and bewilderment. Sure enough, there he was, the same goofy, giddy blond harpy she'd fallen in love with on top of her. Anger and relief welled inside her as she threw him off her, sending him screaming to the ground. "You!" she howled. "Do you have _any _idea how worried about you I was!" she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to eye-level with her, that giddy smile of his brighter than ever. "I am going to-"

"I found it!" He burst with exuberance.

Confusion replaced Mai's anger. "What?" She asked.

"The Hallow, Mai!" Joey burst with exuberance. "I found it!"

"Come on, Spiky, wake up!" Bakura growled, slapping Yami's again.

The prince collapsed to a heap on the floor, and shook his head to try and clear his senses. His limbs ached and screamed at him whenever he moved. His eyesight blurred but he caught sight of his cousin, his best friends and their mates, and that he was in some sort of tunnel. His wings ached as he flexed them. He slid to the ledge just in time to see the bridge a few feet beneath him and the figure in white running across.

He rolled over, his own fatigue forgotten. His heart did a back flip and his eyes widened as he saw the pale skin and tri-colored hair even from a distance. "Yugi…" He breath died in his throat. Yugi. His Yugi. Alive. Safe. _Running?_

"Looks like we arrived just in time," Marik boasted proudly.

Yami didn't listen. All he saw was his little one running across the bridge, three animagus spirits running beside him, trying to help him and throwing whatever obstacles they could find in the way of his chasers: A slimy woman who looked like she sprung up from the swamp, and a half human-half snake hybrid, both of them glaring and slashing at anything in their path, growling with desire and possession. Words of profanity escaped them, both screaming for the boy to come back to them and that he was there.

Yami's blood boiled. His hands sank into the dirt to the point the ledge cracked. His wings exploded with fire.

"Yami," Seto called him, but it fell on deaf ears. The waterlight and earth sprites around him screamed and fell back as Yami jumped into the air, fire exploding around him before he took off towards his little ones' chasers with all the force, power, and fire of a K-T Meteorite crashing to earth.

Yugi tripped over his skirt and cursed loudly. "Stupid skirt!" he screamed and ripped at the garments. He paused to throw them back in his chaser's face, feeling a smirk of satisfaction seeing Dartz and Vivian scream at his defiance.

"Come on!" Valan pulled him to his feet before the four bolted again.

"To the treasure room!" Raphael suggested, "There's an exit there! We can get him out that way."

The three nodded and bolted as fast as they could taking every risk they could towards freedom.

Vivian screamed; Dartz howled. "YOU ARE MINE!" They both screeched before lunging towards their prey. Victorious smiles crossed their faces knowing his only exit was about to be blocked and he was about to be there.

_BOOM!_

Both screamed, and flew backwards, crashing into the back wall with enough force to break the wall and bounced back. Blinding light burned them like fire.

Dartz groaned in fury at who dared to defy him. Vivian stormed to her feet, casting away her glamour, nails flexing dangerously, ready to rip her assailant to shreds.

Instead, Vivian screamed. Dartz gasped in horror—both receiving the shock of their entire existence.

"Keep. Your. FLILTHY, REVOLTING TENTACLES. OFF. _MY _YUGI!"

Before them: fists clenched and burning with fire, wings flexed to their full length, eyes burning with pure rage like flaming rubies, teeth clenched; stood a very, very, _very _pissed off Faerie Prince!

* * *

(Biggest grin imaginable) I cannot even BEGIN to describe how much i love the ending of this chap (seriously I can't we'll be here till christmas)

I told you Everything would come Full Circle in this! Even Duke's roll turned out better then i expected! I could go on and on about this chap, but since I have a feeling half of you want to kill me for ending it there, as i said I'm in hiding until the next chap is done, so I'll just leave that for the reviewer's dedication chap.

**Important: **

**READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT: (**Turns blowhorn on max) _I _CANNOT _STRESS THIS ENOUGH! MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A BOX OF KLEENEX AND A BOTTLE OF WATER ON STANDBYE FOR THE NEXT CHAP! I'M TELLING YOU THIS FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT! YOU _WILL _CRY! _


	18. Chapter 17: I Will Be Your Wings

Oh my GOD! Only tow more chapters plus the epilogue and this story is FINISHED! WOOHOO! My first multi-chapter Fanfic (and first fanfic technically) and its almost finish *sniff*

I have to say, this is one of my most FAVORITE chapters! Especially the end. Remember back when I had horrendous block for this story? Well this chap was why, back in January I started writing the last part because I could see it so clearly in my mind i just HAD to write it down. Sniff. I still cry every time I read it.

Grab your water bottles and Kleenex Ladies and Gens because you WILL cry during this chap.

Oh and yes after SO long the evil abomination known as Vivian Wong finally gets her come-up-ins (evil smirk)

Disclaimer: Yugioh yugioh GX and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi and the fairy tale Thumbelina this story was inspired by was written by Hans Christian Anderson, which was then adapted into a movie which is owned by Warner Brothers. Any references to either of those three are not mine, but anything that's not is. This story is for fun and I'm very proud of it!

As always Read, review, comment, critique, ask questions and whatever you like :)

* * *

Chapter 17: I Will Be Your Wings

Yami was furious! His anger roared to life around him, manifesting in powerful flames that poured from his fists and his body. The rage set his blazing flame-colored wings aglow with power. His eyes, now a shade of deep garnet, were set in a glare that would make even the devil himself cower in fear. He growled so low that it came out as a hiss, alerting everyone to stay clear unless they sought a death that promised to be the slowest, most torturous of miseries.

"You!" Vivian went livid. "You! Y-you're supposed to be dead!"

"Who the bloody devil are you?" Dartz demanded fiercely, repulsed that someone would dare defy him in his own tunnel.

Yami's smirk almost split his face in half, as fire exploded from his body causing all the creatures previously chasing his little one to cower in fear and even his little one's assailants to retreat like the cowards they were. "I'm Yugi's fiancé, Yamir Atemu, the Faerie Prince."

Rage suddenly consumed Vivian and she lunged at the prince with murder in her eyes. Sensing her rash move, Yami leapt into the air, flapping his wings, watching as she crashed to the ground. Without giving her the chance to recover from her humiliating failure, he dropped and pulled back his flaming fists as far as he could before slamming them straight into her gut, sending her crashing into the wall.

The Swamp woman glared at him, eye burning like two black pools of hell with rage and horror that he dared touch her. "You worthless insect! You dare—"

"Yes I dare!" Yami was in front of her in a flash, and before she could move his flaming hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her off the ground and threw her straight into the Snake King, who had the audacity to try and sneak by while the two were fighting. Both went crashing into the wall, screaming as chunks of earth rained upon them.

Yami's flaming eyes burned with hatred and anger as he glared at the swamp woman. The one who's own selfish pleasures lead to his little one's kidnapping; the one who almost killed the Trickster for trying to help him; the one who captured and kidnapped his friends and whose plot led his little one to think he no longer existed; the bitch who was single-handedly responsible for all his little one's suffering as well as his own.

"You." The tone was so dangerously low even the devil himself would run screaming at the sound. "You kidnapped _my _Yugi! My friends! You stole him from his home! Attempted to hurt anyone who tried to help him and made him think I was dead, just to fulfill your sick, twisted, insane fantasies. You will _not _be forgiven so easily!"

Fire burned in Yami's eyes as bolts of fire flew from his hands with each rant flying at the swamp woman, who swirled and spun like a mouse evading a hawk. The snake king jumped and slithered in order to avoid the furious flames.

"You worthless insect!" Vivian insulted again. "He was supposed to be MINE! NOT YOURS! MINE! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN—" she never got to finish her sentence.

Yami grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall so hard, had she been in her human form she would've heard a crack. She opened her eyes to glare and scream but was muted the second those flaming garnets focused all their anger, all their rage, all their pain on her and her alone.

"Don't. You. _DARE. _Say that!" He threw her to the ground then spun around and kicked her in the gut, sending her flying. Before she hit the ground, he flew like a flaming dash and blasted her back with fire, making her scream in agony. Furious, she tried to attack him but the prince was one step ahead of her, assaulting mercilessly with blows, flames and words, too fast for her to react or even scream.

"If you loved him you'd let him stay with those who cared about him!" He punched her across the face, burning her cheek with his flaming hands. "You stole him from his grandpa and his guardian in the middle of the night!" A swift blow to her abdomen. "If you loved you would've _known _him! Spent time with him. Learned everything about him!" He spun around and kicked her again before adding another flaming punch to her gut, scolding her skin.

"You just decided you wanted him and announced that to him without any regards for what he wanted." He grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground in a coughing, screeching heap. She lunged at him, again in the form of a snake but, once again ahead of her, he jumped into the air and dove down on top of her, slamming into her and forcing her back into her true hideous form. She turned to face him but his furious eyes met hers.

"If you loved him you would want him to be happy every day of his life, even if it isn't with you…" he punched her in the face, scratching his nails across her cheek and she screamed as his flaming hands cauterizing the cuts, instantly burning her skin and blood. "You stole him, forced him to follow _your _plan, not even bothering to ask or even care about what _he _wanted and _expected _him to be happy, just so you could live your sick little dream!" her slapped her across the face and threw her to floor like trash.

She landed on her back with a loud crack that left a split on the dirt bridge they'd been fighting on. She struggled to get to her feet, argue, fight him back, but she couldn't move. Her body was too beaten, and her pride had been destroyed by her inability to defend herself against the Faerie Prince's accusations.

He stood over her, his entire body alive with an aura of gold, crimson and ocher blazing together, reflecting the burning passion surging through his blood and soul. His face betrayed no emotions, but his smirk mirrored triumphant victory and his eyes blazed with truth and confidence.

"If you loved him, you'd do everything within your power to make him happy, because you can't bear the thought of being without him, even for a moment, because you think about him all the time, and the very thought of living without him causes you such pain…" his entire body started shaking with rage and anguish as he spoke from his own soul. "The very thought of living in this world without him…suffering even just one day without him…It's worse than _dying_!" He vented. Fire exploded from his body, incinerating anything in its path.

The swamp woman screamed as fire consumed her body, drying the water and much that gave her form and burned at her glamour until it melted away, revealing the hideous creature that lay beneath.

"You obnoxious little pest!" the Snake King roared behind him, slithering to his full height, making him took monstrous in comparison to the faerie. Yami turned around slightly, his face neutral. "You speak as if you're what he wants! Ha! How arrogant," Dartz laughed viciously, an echo that sounded like a lunatic chasing down his pray in a deadly game of cat and mouse, knowing he'd already won. "You could never deserve such a beautiful creature. You could never give him what he desires. I could give him _anything!_" he insulted as Yami took small steps towards him. "Gems. Riches. Treasures. Servants to wait on him. Anything he ever wished I'd have it at his feet before he could even lift a finger. Could you promise him that?" He laughed manically. "Could you grant him his every heart's desire?"

The Snake King expected the prince to give in, or curse in frustration, or at the very least stop to think if he truly was worth the boy he fought so hard for, even fall to his knees. He would've expected more than what the prince _did _do.

He laughed! It started out as a snort, growing into a small chuckle, then erupting as a fit of loud, victorious chuckles, the kind that made the winner of a game feel like a complete and total fool! And that's exactly what Dartz felt.

"W-W-what are you laughing at! Stop it, you twist! Stop that snickering!"

"You fool," Yami laughed. "You _honestly _think you know _anything _about what he wants?" He raised his head, throwing back his bangs, revealing his smirking eyes, blazing with victory. "Do you know that he loves to sit on flowers and sunbathe? And that his favorite animals are birds because he loves to sing with them? Or that he loves to swim and play in flower boats? Or that he can carve things from glass and crystal because his grandpa showed him how? Or that his favorite game is hide and seek? Or that his favorite food is strawberries? Or that he loved the forest and his favorite thing to do is sing? No? Of course not!"

Yami didn't need to fight him, he knew it. Each word was like a blow to the Snake's gut, completely destroying everything he thought he knew and proving to him he in fact knew nothing, and that everything he had was worthless.

"Yugi doesn't care about riches or treasures. The world and everything in it is his treasure, the only gift he needs is his friends, his family and his voice. And maybe I'm not good enough for him but I don't care, because I love him and as long as he'll have me I'd do anything within my power to make him happy. I could be the poorest creature in existence without anything, not even my name, and I'd still be the riches being in the universe so long as I had him in my arms every night."

Yami's smirk widened as the Snake King cowered before him falling, into a heap on the floor, and looking up into the eyes of the prince, blazing with so much confidence and dominance no force on Earth or Heaven could oppose him. Ruby eyes bore into the bi-colored ones of the Snake King, his final words piercing like an arrow through the heart. "You could never love him the way he wanted to be loved. You're like that bitch, only wanted to possess him. You would _never _have made him happy."

Knowing he'd won, the prince turned to leave.

"Look out!" Someone yelled, but before Yami could turn around, something jumped on him, forcing him to lose his balance. He screamed as the swamp woman, who was still on fire, clamped onto him like a snake refusing to let go of its prey. The fire didn't hurt him but the woman was determined to kill him, her hands lunging towards his neck despite his attempts to stop her. From behind the Snake King lunged at him, ignoring the fire that suddenly consumed him. The three fought against themselves as they tried to destroy the one between them.

Finally the bridge beneath them collapsed and screams echoed through the tunnel as the three forms were sent plummeting into blackness.

Yami fought with all his might to get the two burning assailants off him, but his struggled were in vain. Above him, seven multi-colored dashes bolted towards him, followed by five shimmering lights like lasers, slamming into the Swamp woman and the snake at their hands and tentacles, forcing them both to let go, screeching in searing pain.

Taking advantage of the temporary moment of freedom,' Yami's fire erupted and he punched them both in the face before zooming like a flaming star upwards with one slap of his powerful wings.

He collapsed when he felt the hands of his friends around his arms and shoulders, his eyes glued on the two forms, screaming profanities as the fell like burning meteorites. He watched as the lights faded and both of them fell into the black, empty bottomless pit of the Underground tunnels.

"That's it!" Valan announced.

_Finally, _Yugi thought as he climbed over the endless piles of gold, jewels, and treasures accumulating the tunnel. Yugi and the lizards battled against the storm of possessions, pushing them aside. Gold coins and jewels avalanched behind them as they climbed the mountain of riches.

Yugi could see the light glowing at the top of the tunnel through a hole in the earth.

_The sun._

His heart jumped at the sight. Beautiful golden light poured into the tunnel through that opening. The first real light he'd seen all winter. He climbed up the jewels and coins, slipping on a string of pearls but Raphael caught him and pulled him up. Again Yugi jumped over the mess until his feet touched solid ground and he locked himself in place.

"This is it Yugi," Amelda smiled.

"You guys aren't coming?" Yugi asked worriedly.

The three shook their heads. "This place is our home, mate. You go and find yours," Valan smiled.

Yugi gave the three one last hug, which they each returned wholeheartedly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything," Yugi smiled, wiping away a tear with a smile. A real smile. "I can never thank you guys enough for all you've done for me."

"Don't mention it," Valan laughed. Amelda flashed a bright smile. Raphael only smiled.

"Just promise to send us an invitation to your wedding if you ever _do_ get married," Amelda winked.

Yugi blushed, but nodded. He hugged them one last time before approaching the opening and pulled himself up. A hand rose to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight, but he pulled himself out. Snow crunched beneath his hands and feet and brushed past his hair as he tumbled into a snow bank.

Laughter and happiness erupted from him as he jumped to his feet and started spinning around in happiness! "The sun! The sun!" he cheered, basking in the beautiful, golden warmth. He stretched his legs and his arms flayed around him. After so long cooped up in the darkness and beneath the earth, he'd never felt so alive than he did at that moment, basking in the warmth and light of the sun and taking large gasps of cold, fresh hair.

Snow began to melt around him; buds like blood colored rubies speckled the branches of trees. Winter's spell had finally broken. Yugi fell back against the snow. It melted beneath him, no longer holding its bite. Yugi smiled at the blue sky above him until two shadows caught his eyes. He shook his head, thinking it a trick of the light, but looking closer he saw it was not a trick, but two bird-like beings flying towards him.

"KATSUYA! MAI!" He shouted from below. The two harpies increased their speed. Yugi almost screamed when he felt Joey's arms wrap around him and spun him around.

"We finally found ya, Yug!" The chocolate-winged harpy laughed, smiling like a child reunited with his best friend.

When Katsuya Jou finally put him down, Mai replaced him and wrapped Yugi in her winged arms tightly. "Oh thank heavens you're alright. You had us worried sick, hun," The violet harpy explained, holding her smaller friend in a maternal embrace.

"I'm sorry," Yugi apologized. "I'm okay. Three lizard animagus took care of me," He elucidated.

Mai just smiled and nodded. "Thank goodness."

"Come on guys!" Katusya bounced. "We got no time to lose; come on, Yug!" Katsuya coerced the smaller boy into his arms.

"Wha?" Yugi gasped. "What's going on?"

"We found it, Yug!" Katsuya announced, bouncing with exuberance. "Come on, My wings are independent of my arms, so I can carry ya." He said, scooping the small boy into his arms. Yugi gasped and screamed, before clenching onto Katsuya tightly as he and Mai took to the air.

"Wait! Where are we going? Found what?" Questions rolled off Yugi's tongue in panic as he held onto Katsuya tighter.

"The hollow!" Katsuya announced as they sailed through the sky.

"Yup, my Jou came through after all, he found the Faerie Hallow," Mai exalted, beaming with pride at her mate.

"Hey, I told ya I would, didn't I?"

"You guys!" Yugi called. "I almost made the biggest mistake in the world! I almost married someone I didn't love."

"Yeah the Snake King," Mai shuddered. "Thank god you didn't".

"Course he didn't!" Jou defended. "Our Yug's a smart kid, he knows him and Yami are meant to be; no separation's gonna keep them apart."

"Jou wait!" Yugi tried to explain, but the harpies were too happy to listen. He didn't even know how to tell the blond harpy Yami was dead. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

"We're here!" Joey and Mai hollered as the two harpies landed on an enormous, black oak tree, bare of leaves and buds, almost as if it had been dead for centuries. Enormous branches stretched like gaunt arms to the heavens and bony fingers expanded in all directions like a net of kindling. Yugi didn't speak as Joey landed on the thick branch, let the boy slide off his back, and then flexed his inky wings.

"I told ya we'd find it, didn't I?" the blond male harpy smiled brightly, but Yugi wasn't smiling. He just looked at his two avian friends, confused. It looked just like an ordinary hollowed-out dead oak tree to him, not the lavish, august, jeweled tree the faeries deemed the Faerie Hollow.

"This is it!" Joey cheered. "Took a while cuz of all the snow, but I'd know my old home anywhere."

"This?" Yugi replied skeptically, sitting down on the branch. "Guys, this just looks like an ordinary dead tree."

"Don't be silly, hun," Mai promised. "The hollow is just like the faeries, during the winter it goes into suspended animation, but Winter's over and soon the equinox will begin." The blond harpy promised her small companion, pointing to the sun and the pale moon glowing faintly in the background: the Vernal Equinox, the most important Sabbath with nature; the day the winter ends and spring began, and the sun and moon were equal in the sky.

But none of that mattered to Yugi, even if this desolate place _was _the Faerie Hollow, it didn't mean anything, because the single Faerie he loved the most, and the only one he wanted to see wouldn't be there. And would _never_ be there.

"Now, come on Yug, sing! Sing!"

"Guys," Yugi sighed, and gave them both a sad smile. "Can you two take me home, please?"

"Just sing, Yugi," Mai encouraged him as the two backed away. Yugi pouted and stubbornly crossed his arms. He didn't want to sing, not now, not ever…not _ceol-sídhe_ without the one who could make his heart sing. Still Mai and Joey were persistent. Neither of them giving up their proposal; his only choice was to humor them.

"You will be my wings…" He began to sing, but in a flat, melancholy melody, so unlike the bright, passionate voice he used whenever he and Yami sang together. "You will be my only love," a sharp bolt stung his heart as he sang that last part, yet as he began to sing, his voice began to rise, and his heart that felt so heavy and dull before began to flutter. "You will take me far beyond the _stars_" He dragged the vowel in far and stars, unfolding his arms and letting his voice fly.

The two harpies could only smile at seeing their friend smile again. Yugi didn't notice the ice chipping at the branches fall away and the moss dusting over the bark begin to sparkle, or the buds beginning to bloom sticky-green leaves as he continued to sing. Icicles cracked to pieces and fell from the branches, freeing the tree's multiple fingers and arms from its icy prison. The clouds began to shift from gray and white, melting away by the persistent sunbeams ripping through the thick blanket of clouds, swathing the land in warmth and filling the sky with light. The monochrome winter began to chip and fade. Yugi's own _coel-sídhe_ hung in the air like jeweled humming birds, awakening the spring.

"Mai, Joey, this is stupid!" Yugi stomped his foot stubbornly. He didn't want to sing. He didn't want to pretend or dream anymore. That naïve child who love faeries and believed in stupid faerie tale endings and those obnoxious "and they lived happily ever afters" was gone. He'd died the second his faerie tale romance ended, ended when he lost the one person he loved the most. Raphael was right, he didn't want him to be right, but he was, and Yugi accepted it. There were no faerie tale endings, and real life doesn't have a happy ending. It was fact. Why couldn't his avian friends see that? "This is a dead tree!"

"This is the Faerie Hallow!" Mai declared stubbornly, getting sick of Yugi's hopeless attitude. Whatever Yugi was pretending to believe to make him self feel better, Mai knew deep down, so secretly that Yugi even kept it from himself, he didn't believe a word that he was saying. His stubbornness, his hopelessness, his skeptical attitude: all of them were simply shields to protect his fragile heart from anymore pain. But Yugi needed to care.

"Just take me home! Please?" Yugi glared at her and crossed his arms inflexibly, refusing to humor them any longer.

Sensing the tension between his mate and new friend, Joey flew over towards Yugi, smiling. "Let me be your wings…" he sang, urging his little friend to continue. "Sing, Yug, come on, sing!"

"_You will lift me high above,_" Yugi sang, getting to his feet, hitting the high notes with perfect pitch.

"Magnificent," Mai smiled, noting the ice shattering around the flowers blooming at the base of the tree and the buds breaking free of their icy shells, climbing towards the light of the sun. The ice cracked, and the white of the snow melted, revealing the emerald grass and flowers, as if by magic, began to bloom in a rainbow of colors. Swirling, tender colors surrounded the tree as Yugi's melody carried her and everything away. "_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours,_" Yugi sang with so much passion, his heart was flying, and his arms wrapped around his shoulders, as he closed his eyes, lost in a dream: the dream of that night he and Yami dancing on the lake, his arms around him as they flew across the sky, sealing a bond between them as they sang in the purest form of faerie magic: their voices.

_Ceol-sídhe_, as rare as it was beautiful: lyrical, dazzling, enchanting, and as mythical and powerful as it was beautiful. The tree began to sway, bathed in the sweet sounds, like crystalline notes. The melody curved, arched like a graceful bird, then fell like the sea, crashing to the shores in a timeless rhythm; spiraling around the tree, vanquishing the cold, monochrome depression of winter that had once cursed the emerald isle to a barren, icy tomb. But the music, no, Yugi's _ceol-sídhe_ awoke the spring, replaced the colorless dullness of winter with the sweet scents, brilliant colors and beauty of spring, the music carried the magic of the faeries and awakened the spring. Nature rose to grant the boy's request.

The Sun and the moon of the Equinox may have been the source, but Yugi was the catalyst.

"Everything that we de—si—re, Anything at all…" Yugi sang, keeping his eyes closed, lost in a daydream, never wanting to wake up. "Everyday you'll take me higher, and you—" He stopped, as a sharp jolt like an arrow or a knife wound pierced his heart. Tears stung behind his amethyst eyes. _I can't do it_. He told himself. Not that part, the part Yami always sung with so much passion, so much promise, and so much truth Yugi knew each word was a sacred oath, a vow that would never be broken, and he had no doubt if things had been different he would've kept each word.

But it didn't matter now.

The wings of his heart felt broken and clipped, shattered and hollowed to nothing but bones, and the actual heart felt cracked, as if shattering, unable to be put back together. He wanted so much to be able to move on, to find happiness just like the promise his beloved faerie prince he would. But he couldn't do it…couldn't even try, because nothing; no one could ever fill the black endless void where his heart should've been, the emptiness he'd always felt until that day he kept so close to his heart and memory.

No, he couldn't do this anymore.

"Mai, Joey! Let's be practical!" Yugi stood firm, unwilling to give in to the audacity of hope. "This isn't the Faerie Hallow, and even if it was it doesn't matter!" he yelled in a tone trying to convince himself more than them. Unable to stand on his shaky knees, he collapsed and let the tears fall from his amethyst orbs, they having lost their shine. "Because Yami's never coming back-"

"Every day I'll take you higher—"

Yugi's heart missed a beat, than another. His eyes flew open. His tears ceased. Subconsciously, he stood up, and slowly, in case his mind and ears were playing a horrendously sick joke on him, he turned around.

Yugi's heart leapt into his throat, pounding so hard against his ribs as its new beautiful angelic wings sprang, as if to burst from his chest and fly free.

"—And I—will never let you fall…"

There fluttering among the beautiful renewed branches, and golden sunlight; dancing in a shower of rainbow stardust on stunning, feathery, gold, white and rainbow wings as spectacular and free as the day Yugi first met him, the day he told Yugi he loved him, and in that same, enchanting voice of _coel-sídhe_ that promised him the world…

Stood none other than the Faerie Prince Yami.

Tears streamed down Yugi's face in blissful rivers, and he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His hand moved to his mouth as he gasped. The brilliant spark that had faded from his eyes, shone more majestically than ever before. His hands touched the shining pendant around his neck.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his throat; coming out as voiceless gasps, finally he found his voice: "It's you…It's really you. Yami, you're alive!"

Neither of them were aware they were running; to them they were floating on air flying towards the one they loved more than anything else. Yugi no longer cared what was a dream and what was reality all he knew was his lover was there, in front of him, and all he wanted was to be in his arms.

"Yami! Yami! Oh Yami!" he cried out, until he and Yami gently crashed together and he flung himself into Yami's open arms and they circled around his lithe frame, wrapping him in warmth.

"Oh my little one," Yami moaned, embracing his sobbing light against his strong chest, and buried his face in Yugi's silky locks, gently stroking his back. "I missed you so much."

Tears of his own cascaded down his face, falling on the tri-colored tresses of his love, but he didn't care. He had his Yugi back, and nothing, no swamp-bitch, no cowardly snake, or trickster, even his own mother (thought he thanked every God, angel, saint and force in heaven he didn't have to) would ever separate them again.

"Yami, if this is a dream, I don't ever wanna wake up," Yugi sobbed, unable to stop the tears falling form his face. Yami maneuvered him and gently took his chin in his palm. Amethyst crystals met gems of ruby. Those stunning rubies burned with even more passion and love than they did when Yami told him those three, beautiful words. "This is no dream, my angel."

He leaned down and gently met those tender, flower petal lips in a soft, loving kiss. Yugi met him with just as much fervor and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and moaned as Yami's arms circled around his slim waist. The kiss was slow and short but filled with so much zeal and warmth those short minutes were an eternity to them.

Yami broke the kiss, and looked directly into Yugi's eyes. "Yugi," he purred the little one's name. Yugi felt his heart skip a beat, his heart and mind begging him to ask him what he always wanted to hear "will you marry me, my angel?"

Yugi swore his heart burst from his chest. Those beautiful wings it sported expanded and it sang a song so beautiful; it brought tears to Yugi's eyes. He could only smile and hug his lover tightly, no not his love, his fiancé—lord how he loved being able to call Yami that. "Do you even have to ask me?" Yugi smiled, crystalline streams of happiness poured from his face. "Of course I will."

No more words were needed, as their lips met again, their eyes closed, and they were lost in the kiss, neither noticing the shower of stardust and the wisps of multicolored winds dancing around them in a majestic smile. The Faerie Hollow, no longer a frozen tree but the grandest most beautiful sight anyone had ever seen, granted their wish.

Yami's wings began to vanish, harmlessly melting away from his body; the silken white feathers, dusted with gold and rainbow joining the spectacular wings, and lights dancing around them. Yami broke their kiss and subconsciously lifted Yugi into the air, his arms spread wide as if he were flying.

Suddenly, in an arrival like a gust of wind moonlight and solar light fused together in breathtaking radiance as the miracle occurred. Wings sprouted from their backs. Bright, feathery gossamers, made completely from glittering feathers but shaped like a butterfly's, and an angel's at once. Every color imaginable shimmered and sparkled across their surface. Streaks and every shade and hue of red, orange, yellow, purple, green, pink, black, and even white and silver glistened along the feathers. But there were difference. Yami's were tipped with a striking, flaming shade of ruby, and dusted with gold and black glitter, glowing in the light like rainbow fire.

Though Yugi's—in Yami's eyes—were the most beautiful wings in the world. The tips of the rainbow wings glistened with violet like sun-kissed amethysts that mirrored his eyes, dusted with silver and gold and flecks of crimson, burning and brilliant like a rainbow blaze, the sun and moonlight together illuminated him and them in a way neither celestial object could ever accomplish on their own.

Neither of them failed to notice their and the other's new appendages, or the shower of rainbow glitter and the gold and silver sparks raining around them like a spray of falling stars.

"Wings…" Yugi breathed, unsure what else to say, not yet recovered from the shock and majesty of the experience. "I have wings…" he wouldn't have been surprised if more tears were falling from his eyes. In less than five minutes, both his greatest desires had come true. He gave them an experimental flap, then another and soon found himself flying as Yami gently let go of his waist with a confident smile on his face, letting him fly there for a while. "My very own wings!" he cheered exuberantly.

"No, Yugi," Yami smiled, easing his little one into his arms again. "You have the most beautiful wings in the entire world." The two lovers hugged again, holding each other close, never once letting them go.

They didn't notice their harpy, sprite, and flower faerie friends and the trickster who helped them watching them from the shadows. Joey and Mai both had huge smiles that rivaled smirks on their faces as the met the other's eyes. Ryou sighed like a hopeless romantic. Serenity hugged her big brother and could do nothing but clap her hands in happiness for her two friends, even Tea was smiling. Bakura's smirk stretched so big it threatened to split his face in half. Duke had a small smile, still feeling guilty about his role in their separation, despite his atonement. Malik just shook his head smiling, and looked up when he heard Marik sniff loudly above him.

"Marik?" His eyes widened in shock "Are you crying?"

"Yes." The elder earth sprite squeezed his lover so tight Malik thought his spine snapped. "It's just…" Marik buried his face in Malik's hair, soaking it with blissful tears. "I love happy endings."

The faerie hollow bloomed to life as the goddess of spring blessed the land with life. Trees budded, leaves formed. Flower bloomed; rivers splashed and tumbled over stones. Grasses sprung to life, the sky radiated with light, and faeries bloomed to life from the flowers, the trees, the grasses and from the hallow itself: all just in time to witness the heartwarming sight before them, gasping in surprise and awe as mother nature granted them her own special wedding gift.

Neither boy noticed the crowd around them or the gossip flying through the forests. The flowers giggled and laughed, the trees whispered, the stones rolled and tumbled and rivers splashed and frolicked, as flower faeries sprites or wood, water, earth and even the animals and creatures of the forest, skies and rivers of Ireland giggled, smiled and gossiped. Soon word even reached the garden and the wise ears of the faerie magician Mahad, who smiled brightly opening the window to greet the sun and smiling with happiness and pride at the events he as a catalyst set into motion.

The flowers could never stay quiet for long. Word even reached the sharp ears of a midnight house cat, who smiled for the first time in months, and rushed to his master. Solomon Motou left his cottage home to greet the spring. The morning paled with mist and the early sunlight, and the moist grass caressed his old feet. A soft breeze played with his aged, gray hair. Moving instinctively, as if summoned by a beckoning force, he walked around the house. There the wild garden Yugi loved so much was in bloom, trailing into a thicket of oaks, and elms, and holly; on the threshold of the forest stood a tall rowan tree.

A sad laughter bubbled from his lips, as he remembered his grandson, running through the wild hedges of herbs and always playing nears those woods, fascinated by the giant trees, never scared of something that would seem frighteningly tall to one such as him.

Then he saw them: his childhood dream had come true: faeries were in his garden. They bedecked the tree like a mass of bright stars: tiny, winged clothes in thistledown and spider web and flower petals, golden-haired, silver-eyes or colored like the flowers in blues, red, violets, and reds, and yellows, glittering like fireflies. Some asleep, tucked under the leaves, some in flowers, rushed to awakening by the ones fitted in branches like jeweled hummingbirds. Some were in the air flying and glittering like dancing stars, rushing to tell everyone the spectacular news.

Solomon was no stranger to them. And none of them even flinched or shivered when they acknowledged his gaze. For how could he not be when he was kin to their future king? After all, it was how tradition worked: the king by birth was known as the Faerie Pharaoh and his husband would be called the Faerie king. Solomon's old ears heard the murmurs, and when he found Alastair purring contently at his feet he knew them to be true. Tears fell from his aged violet eyes, and he smiled brightly. Yes, the whole forest from Solomon and his cat and the edge of his garden to across the forests to the end of the marsh. Everyone, even nature itself smiled with a pure joy none of them felt since the harsh Father Winter laid his barren hands across the realm: Their beloved Faerie Kings were together again, and no force on earth or heaven would ever break them apart.

* * *

*burst into tears* I told you you would cry, but i never said it would be sad did I? Heehee. Not much else to say except special thanks to my awesome beta Zephyra-mouto (her deviantart name)

Next chapter: The Wedding.


	19. Chapter 18: Gealltanas Sìoraì des Leannà

Yes it is finally here! The chapter you all have been waiting for (and that i've been torturing my forum friends with XD) YAMI AND YUGI'S WEDDING!

I am SO sorry it took so long to get this chap up. Both me and my Beta were swamped with work and her computer was busted, but thankfully I got back and here it is! Also as of right my contest is closed! The winners will be announced at the end of the chap, and will be sent the lemon today, all those who didn'tparticipate will see it when I get i back from Zephrya.

Oh my god only two chapters left. (sniff) I'm gonna miss this story so much, but I got all my crying out. I have to say this chap is another of my favorites, I'm very pleasewith how the ceremony came out. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters beloong to Kazuki Takahashi, the story thuimbelina belongs to the amazing writer Hans Christian Anderson, and movie references belong to Warner Brothers, and the song Yugiand Yami sing,: I'll still be loving you is by Restless heart. the outfits (especially Yami and Yugi's wedding outfits, and the wedding ceremony all belong to me DO NOT TOUCH! if you wanjna draw them or borrow them fine but GIVE ME CREDIT

* * *

Chapter 18: The Gealltanas Sìoraì des Leannàns

Not long after their heartfelt reunion and word spread of Yugi's return and safety, the two faeries returned to Yugi's home where Solomon and Alastair were ecstatic to find them. Yami felt his heart melt at the little reunion. Despite his love and happiness to have his grandson home, Solomon almost had a heart attack when he saw Yuugi's new form. He seemed so much older, stronger, more mature than he was those long dark months he'd been kidnapped. But most shocking of all were the fantastic, stunning rainbow wings sprouting from his grandson's back identical to the Faerie Prince's, except Yugi's were tipped with amethyst and specked with silver, blue and gold.

That same night Yugi's fiancé and grandpa met formally for the first time; as nervous as the prince was, he found it quite easy to speak to Yugi's grandfather, who seemed quite pleased with the young man his grandson had chosen as his soul-mate. It seemed Yami was everything Yugi described and more. His feisty little grandson couldn't have made a finer choice. The two spent most of the day filling in Solomon of their adventures and the events that occurred. Solomon had never felt so many emotions from the different experiences at once. He'd had a mixed look of aversion and horror when Yugi mentioned the swamp spirits and the wicked stalker woman who tried to force him into marriage. An extreme amount of remorse and anguish when he heard Yugi's painful voice explaining the heartbreak and depression he went through when he thought he'd lost his lover forever, and the conflict he faced in his debate to marry the awful serpent known as Dartz until the final moment of truth.

His amazement and adoration when he heard Yami's determination to find his beloved not stopping until he was positive he was safe, even after he'd been frozen; his smiles when he heard of the sprites, harpies, waterlights and flower faeries they'd befriended and helped them through their dark times and saved them in more ways the one, and had ultimately aided the two in their final reunion. Solomon had never heard such a tale and responded with such enthusiasm, the fact that it was true and had all happen to his grandson and soon-to-be grandson-in-law made it even more outstanding.

That had also been the first time Yugi told Yami about the dreadful mistake he almost made. He wanted to talk to Yami about it but he had no idea where to begin. The two boys spent the night in Yugi's room, though Solomon at first refused to let the two sleep in the same room, but with Yugi's teary amethyst eyes and both boys' pleas and begs, he finally caved if they promised to behave themselves. Despite the confused looks on their faces, the two boys agreed and Solomon felt guilty for not trusting them.

Instantly, the two found themselves in a familiar setting. Asleep in Yugi's bed, wrapped comfortably in the other's arms. Yugi snuggled in Yami's arms smiling as his prince twirled the locks with his thin fingers. "What's bothering you, little one?"

Yugi tensed for a second before rearranging himself so he and Yami met the other's eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Yami frowned. "Yugi…"

Yugi bit his lip, his fake smile vanished. "I'm sorry. I know I can't hide anything from you, but…" He looked at his lap, clenching the long-sleeved royal blue tunic his grandpa gave him so tightly he could feel his nails digging into his skin through the fabric.

Gentle fingers lifted his chin and a calm smile met his own nervous features, before he frowned again. "Don't worry, Yugi. I promise; I'll never fail you again."

Yugi almost jumped, protesting immediately. "What are you-?"

"You suffered so much because I failed to protect you. And I promise for as long as we're together I will never let that happen again." Yami tightened his hold on Yugi's hands, but the little one shook his head.

"Yami, that wasn't your fault! You couldn't have known what would happen and I know if you did you would've done everything in your power to prevent it or at least try to. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Yugi shook his head, unable to mask the sadness in his eyes. "I broke my promise to you! I almost made the biggest mistake in the world. I almost said yes to the Snake king!" He started shaking until two arms pulled him tightly against his chest.

"But you didn't," Yami reminded him. "You didn't give up."

"But I almost did. I mean—I thought you were dead, but still, we promised we'd be happy and I—"

"Yugi," Yami smiled, lifting Yugi's chin to meet his. "I know. I know you thought I was dead, I was frozen the entire Winter but I was still aware of everything I was told, and it broke my heart to know what you thought of my fate. But I could never blame you for wanting to move on."

"I know, but I wasn't I mean I tried to but it was just too hard to. I didn't even realize what I was doing until literally the last minute and—"

"And it doesn't matter. We both kept fighting, even when things looked for bleak and helpless, when I thought you were going to marry the Snake King I was heartbroken but I tried to tell myself if it brought you happiness I would let you. When I learned the truth my desire to protect you made me strong enough to come to your aid. But you didn't need me. You'd already done what you always did and used your own resources to escape."

"But—" Yugi shook his head still feeling guilty, but the more he thought the less convincing his own argument sounded. Sighing he looked at Yami and kissed his cheek. "Alright, but if I don't have to feel guilty about that then I don't want you feeling guilty about me getting captured, okay?" He smiled sweetly, and resisted the urge to laugh when Yami's entire expression changed.

"I think the circumstances are far more different between your case and mine—" Yami began but Yugi's laughter cut him off.

"No it's not. You had no idea what would happen to me and you couldn't have stopped it. Besides," Yugi smiled, "though I can't say I don't regret a lot of tears, I can't say I regret all that's happened either. I met and made some amazing friends, I got to be on my own for once, and I think I'm a lot stronger now too," Yugi admitted.

The explanation made Yami smiled as well and he nodded. "Though I can't condone being frozen in an ice-cube all winter, I must say after all this, I am more certain then ever you're the only one for me." He pulled Yugi closed to him and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Me too," Yugi agreed, and kissed Yami's cheek before snuggling back against his chest. Sleep came much easier now that both of them removed the enormous weights they'd had on their chests. Their matching multicolored wings wrapped around them, as they subconsciously held the other closer, neither willing to take the chance of letting the one they loved go again.

* * *

Solomon waited until both boys were sound asleep before double checking to make sure the window was locked and Alastair was wide awake and in his full protective mode. Smiling contently at the scene that greeted him, his aged heart danced seeing his beloved grandchild's smiling face. He couldn't deny the bright smiled radiated even brighter than it did the previous year. He remembered having a similar smile on his face in his youth before his beloved wife left for the afterlife, and again when a flower granted him his greatest wish.

Gently closing the door behind him, he departed to the den, pulled out a piece of parchment and a vial of ink and wrote a letter to his old friend, Mahad.

The Faerie Mage smiled when he got the letter, and before sending one in return to his old friend, informing him he would most certainly be attending the wedding, and was looking forward to seeing his old friends again.

A few days later he wasn't surprised to see a dragonfly, with a tiny note tied to its leg, land on his windowsill.

* * *

Though at the announcement that they'd agreed to marry almost gave the old man a heart attack, at the sight of both boys' determination and devotion Solomon could only smile. No doubt or hesitation clouded their judgment. Solomon chuckled. It seemed several positive outcomes had occurred as a result of the negative events that had taken place aside both boys seeming to grow physically and mentally. If anything, the separation only made Yugi and Yami realize just how much they loved each other and how strong that love was. How they truly could not live without the other, and could never love another soul that way they love each other. His grandson truly had found his souk-mate in the fiery and free-spirited faerie prince.

The next night, Yami found it appropriate for Yugi and Solomon to meet his parents and the next day he brought them both to Faerie Land. Though Solomon had lived his life among the faeries since the day his grandson was born, even he was shocked by the magnificence of the Faerie Hollow and of course by the King and Queen themselves. But the moment they met they found a kindred spirit in the other. From the moment Yugi stepped into the Hollow, he was welcomed and greeted by Yami's family and the priests, and instantly they knew why their fiery prince had fallen for him. The boy was a sweet heart, and pure soul and a spirit as free and wild as their prince's. Yugi had been so nervous about meeting Yami's parents at first, he'd long since accepted they were the King and Queen, but was still stunned by the reality of them. Once glance and he could see exactly why the faeries were both loved and feared by the people of the isle. But a reassuring smile from Yami, gave him the strength to continue. He hadn't been sure what surprised him more; when the Queen hugged him or when the King smiled, and called him family, but he was so happy by both he almost cried. The rest of the night, he and Yami danced, while their families mingled, and plans of the wedding.

News of the engagement between the Faerie Prince and his love and their reunion had spread throughout the whole of Ireland with the arrival of spring and all of nature was singing and rejoicing and preparing for the most glorious day of the faeries since the birth of their beloved prince: the wedding between Their Prince Yami and their soon-to-be Prince Yugi.

Unfortunately, for the faeries spring brought new life in all forms to the forest and their time had been consumed by their natural duties and their magical and personal roles in the event would have to wait until the rejuvenation of the green isle was complete. Which was just fine for Yugi and Yami, who were perfectly content simply being in each other's arms.

As Spring rolled through the realm of Ireland, the faeries were more ecstatic than ever. Even the locals could tell something wonderful was amiss the fair folk, by the giggled and mummers that echoed through their gardens, the laughter and frolicking among the trees and the splashing, frolicking and cheering of birds, and animals all throughout the isle, only the gloomy marsh seemed immune to the spell of happiness that had befallen the emerald fields.

Days dragged out and lengthened as weeks flew by and soon months, until soon the big day was only a few days away, and finally a few hours and everyone was panicking about last minute preparations and dressing up for the after party. A storm of nervousness and bliss swept through the hollow, drowning the two grooms since their separation that morning. Traditionally, the two were suppose to be separated at least 48 hours before the wedding and not see the other until the ceremony. Of course, that didn't go over well with the two grooms: Yugi had literally attached himself to Yami and Yami held his fiancé so tight you couldn't pry him apart with a crowbar. One look at the possessive glare in Yami's eyes and Yugi's 'Don't even think about it' glare, and most of the guards were too scared to even approach them without it being hazardous to their health. The only one with enough audacity to even demand they keep to tradition, of course, was Akhnadin, who was stunned speechless by the instant "I dare you to try" glare his nephew sent him, which made him, with every ounce of shattered pride he could muster, turn and leave the room. Eventually, Aknamkanon and Adinna agreed that, since the two had been separated for half a year, they could make an exception for this union, of course the rest of the traditions were by the book. They'd already decided on the perfect wedding date: Midsummer Night's Eve, the first day of summer and exactly one year to the day Yugi and Yami met.

* * *

Yami stood in front of a huge oak vanity carved from an entire oak that grew straight out of the tree. A large, polished, obsidian oval, sleek and reflective, ringed by arms of oak branches made his mirror. He'd emerged from a cloak of oak branched that separated his room from the bathing room minutes earlier, and spun around, examining his wedding garb from all angles.

He looked ravishing in the colors of the sunset. He wore no shirt; instead a sleeveless coat of gold exposed his shoulders allowing his wings freedom to move and flap, and buttoned from his neck to his naval. Scarlet fringed the trench coat, while vines and flaming spirals of black, dark gold, red and violet danced across the train and torso of the coat. Instead of sleeves, ribbons of gold criss-crossed two pieces of crimson silk from his wrists to his biceps forming Xs across the left and right sides of his arms.

Bracelets of black vines decorated with tiny crimson and gold roses, and thick rings of gold and silver adorned his wrists and multiple jeweled gold and silver rings adorned his fingers. A crown woven from gold vines of oak decorated with jeweled flowers and stars with a pair of rings on the sides encircles his head, the beginning and end convoluting around the center piece: a crimson jewel in the center of a blazing golden sun. A ruby drop tipped each of his lighting bangs, though they remained suspended around his face.

His pants, the color of midnight, tightly hugged his calves and flared at his ankles, the outer seems made of criss-crossing gold wire from his hips to his ankles. Scarlet, blue, violet, and gold flares licked at the hems and formed a waving spiral up his legs. His favorite pointed black boots with silver straps completed the garb.

He stood in front of the mirror tying a crimson sash embroidered with a gold vine and leaf trim, to his waist. His nervous fingers becoming tangled in themselves, his heartbeat quickened with every second. The only thing around his neck was his mother's necklace, the one he gave Yugi, who returned it to him as a symbolic meaning of his acceptance of Yami's proposal. He couldn't wait to put it back on Yugi, and truly make his little one his, in the truest, most spiritual and final form of love.

"Yami if you tie that thing any tighter you're going to split yourself in half" The faerie prince jumped, the sash falling from his hands as he spiraled around. His father chuckled from the doorway and walked over to undo her son's mess and tied the sash in place.

"You look fantastic, son." Aknamkanon smiled proudly at his son's reflection in the mirror. "Are you nervous?"

"Excited," Yami replied, unable to contain his exuberance. "It feels like at any moment my heart is going to burst from my chest, my wings refuse to stop fluttering, and my body feels like it's going to burst."

The Faerie King laughed, his smile widened at the brightness in his son's crimson eyes, a mirror of his own. "You remind me of another boy on the eve of his wedding who wore that outfit. A very proud, very foolish boy," he added with a laugh. "who fell in love with a beautiful but fiery girl but never thought in a million life times he would have her, and to this day had no idea what made her love him all those years ago, but he was so happy he did nothing but smile for seasons," he explained, finishing Yami's sash and left the excess to spill around his hips. "He had black hair and crimson eyes too."

"This was yours," Yami half laughed, but in his mouth it was a realization not a question.

"No, mine was silver. I am a lunar faerie after all. But yes, I wore something similar." The faerie king wrapped a strong arm around his son's slender body in a hug. "I've never been more proud of you then I am right now. I only dreamed I'd see this day."

Red dusted Yami's face. "You speak as if you're the one getting married, not I?"

Aknamkanon laughed. "I'm just happy. You're a wild heart just like your mother, and you're will is as strong and stubborn as mine. I only dreamed you'd find a soul who matched your fire, but I never thought I'd live to see the day. You were always such a stubborn boy." The faerie king smiled before giving his son a hug, which the prince anxiously returned.

"Thank you, Father," Yami smiled brightly.

"Just don't make me a grandfather too quickly, or you'll give your mother a heart attack," Aknamkanon teased, ruffling Yami's hair.

The Faerie prince went crimson. "DAD!"

* * *

"Uh guys, is all this necessary?" Yugi blushed as Tea, Serenity and Mai circled him, perfecting his wedding guard, all three of them laughing and giggling with excitement.

"It's tradition sweetie, the Queen might've let the hour mark slide, but everything else needs to be on the dot. All spouses to the royals wear all silver and white on their wedding day. Traditionally, it's the bride who wears the silver, but since faeries don't care or have any regulations concerning gender or even species since we're all different, the one marrying the royal wears silver. If Yami was marrying someone older than him, despite being younger, his spouse would still wear silver. Since Yami's the Faerie Prince you wear only silver and white."

Yugi's face immediately went scarlet when the girls cut and altered the silver wedding guard he was required to wear since traditionally it was designed for a woman. After he'd been washed, scrubbed, and decorated from head to toe in more fragrances than he could name, the girls helped Yugi into the beautiful, but difficult outfit. There were far too many ties and bindings for it to be held by one person. The top alone consisted of about three parts.

Customary, the entire outfit was silver and white with the exception of the black and blue embroidering. The Top consisted of a sleeveless tie around tunic of silver silk and satin, with black threads that tied behind his neck, leaving his white back exposed so his wings were free to move around. Mai tied the back threads loosely, before moving down to the tunic half of the shirt. From then on the shirt was like a halter-top only the tunic flared to his mid-thighs only an inch or two above his knees.

"We can still decorate your clothing with outfits and colored jewels mostly just silver and white; Great heavens you have so much hair," Serenity explained, while brushing his silky locks, with a small vase of white moonflowers, silver ribbons and an extra brush within close reach.

"Traditionally though, the white and silver represents purity and innocence natural for a bride, but in the faerie realm its true purpose is to symbolize the moon. Faeries are all blessed with special powers but the reason the king and queen are most powerful is because their magic comes from celestial bodies. Yami would be the stars but when he becomes king he would become the ultimate star, the Sun like the queen, and since you're his husband you'd be the Moon," Tea added, as she tied the thin ice-blue sash decorated with a silver vine and leaf pattern tied with multiple white ribbons on the lower end of Yugi's tunic around his slim waist, forming a large blow in the back. The access flared over his thighs, almost to his knees.

It took all three of the girls to help Yugi put the sleeves on. The silver bell-like sleeves flared at Yugi's wrists, embroidered with a floral, vine and leaf pattern on the hems of the sleeves, tunic, and along the neck line in black and violet. The sleeves where connected with silver claps encrusted with amethyst at the armpit, leaving Yugi's shoulder's exposed and the top of the sleeves tied closed along the arms with white ribbons.

While Mai continued to fix his top, Tea and Serenity helped him do his "boots". Instead of pants or traditional boots, he was required to wear a pair of satin clothing that was a cross between boots and tights. The boots fit snuggly on his feet, decorated silver and sealed with black and silver clasps, while the satin tights coiled up his legs to just below the top of his thighs, tied like the sleeves in the front with white and ice-blue ribbons. After an embarrassed fit, Yugi volunteered to tie the top four ribbons on each leg himself down to his knees and let his female friends do the rest, to prevent further embarrassment. Yugi truly was such a shy thing.

"And besides, this is your wedding day, everything's gotta be perfect. And by the time we're done with you Yami won't be able to keep his hands off you." Mai playfully winked. Yugi's blush deepened.

"Careful Tea," Mai ordered as the brunette worked on ties on Yugi's legs and waist. "The ribbons have to be loose, no knots," she reminded them, picking up box of silver jewelry to decorate Yugi's hair.

"We know, Mai," Serenity replied with a bright smile, weaving a few the moonflowers and several strips of silky lace and ribbons in Yugi's hair forming a white Halo of flowers in the black tresses and a tattered veil to hang in the back. "We helped you with your wedding dress remember?"

"Besides, we need to make sure this thing's easier for Yami to get _off_ than it was to put on" Tea teased, whipping the sweat from her brow. Yugi's eyes snapped open and blushed ten times redder.

"W-W-wait, you guys aren't—"Yugi stuttered in a panic, and squeaked, when Mai lightly tugged the ribbons on his neck holding his top up.

"See? Just a tug and it comes right off." Yugi immediately folded his arms across his chest letting the top fall over them; turning so red it had to be hazardous to his health. "Man, you're shy," Mai teased, retying the ribbons forming a black bow on the back of his neck. Yugi fidgeted in apprehension unable to hold still any longer despite Mai, Serenity, and Tea's commands. Seeing his nervous blush, Tea and Serenity burst out laughing.

"Oh, relax, Yugi, we're only teasing," Tea smiled at her little friend.

"Besides you love Yami, right," Serenity smiled; it wasn't a question.

"Of course, I do!" Yugi declared passionately, while Serenity fixed the flowers in his hair.

"And you wanna be with him, right?" Tea added.

"More than anything but-" They didn't give Yugi tike to finish, which was fine with him, he didn't have an answer.

"Then stop worrying," Mai laughed. "And quit fidgeting or I'll never get this done," she ordered decorating his skin with sparkling pollen and experimented with different jewelry before settling on a pair of dangling silver moon and star earrings, and a dangling silver necklace shaped like a leaf vine with a frosty sapphire diamond-shaped crystal, and a silver vine shaped armlet to coil around his thigh, for Yami to remove after the bouquet was tossed. She double-checked, making sure his neck was bear for when Yami put the Royal Seal's choker back on him.

"I'm sorry, I just…well…" Yugi's fingers twitched in apprehension unsure what to say.

"You're nervous," Mai stated, clasping the necklace closed.

"A little," Yugi admitted.

"That's natural," Tea smiled compassionately, finishing up applying his "boots", and sat down, her dress pooling around her. "Just relax and don't worry."

"Besides, Yami loves you, and he's a sweetheart! He'll never make you do anything you don't want to," Serenity assured him while taking a glittering veil and tied it with the ribbons and moonflower stems around his face and head, until he was veiled in a mesh of glittering, silver spider webs. "There, perfect." She clapped her hands with glee, finishing the final touches on his veil.

"I know but…"Yugi look at the floor sadly.

"You've got butterflies in your stomach that won't shut up, you feel nervous like you can't go through it and feel guilty because you want to more than anything, and you're heart feels like it's gonna burst and every step you take makes you feel like you're gonna faint at any moment," Mai explained accurately, placing both hands on his bare shoulders.

"Yeah…" Yugi turned to her astonished, making his blond bangs and the ribbons and strips sway around his face. "How'd you know, Mai?"

"'Cause I was the exact same way just before Joey and I tied the knot; and if I know Yami he's probably hyperventilating as we speak. Everyone gets that way before they walk down the aisle or wait for their spouse-to-be. But trust me, once you walk down that aisle and you see the one you wanna spend the rest of your life with; it melts away like that," She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"Now let us do our job," Tea giggled, tugging on his arms as Mai lightly shoved him in front of the mirror, while Serenity went to fix the bouquet.

* * *

As the summer rose to glory, the Hollow remained empty as the faeries and nature itself rushed to the glorious castle where the wedding would take place. The rivers rushed in their wake, carrying the waterlights. Trees danced and sang their songs, flowers danced on the wind.

The company of ten had no idea what to expect when they arrived outside the fairy castle where tradition dictated the wedding would take place. All the guests arose upon the entrance waiting for the light of the Summer sun to light the way. As the noon sun rose, they stepped through the triangular doorway formed from the roots of a giant tree and stepped into a fairy tale.

Flames shot from the windows, burning the sky with a bloodied glow as the golden light of the noon sun rose into the heart of the sky. The golden radiance blanketed the sky in gold and red. The castle wavered.

"Look away!" someone said. "Time and Space go awry when the faeries are near." Some listened, but being faeries themselves the company of Ten felt no fear. Finally pointed and mortared walls rose from the trees to challenge the sky, branches with leaves of gold, silver and diamonds and hung with jewels and glass formed the ceiling. Wings and buttresses that had long since fallen rose, forming bridges across the trees, like a natural castle. Banners woven from leaves and flowers and threads of gold tasseled in the wind, and fluttered from the ceiling of branches. Chandeliers on chains of vines appeared through vaulted arches; they had no candles or flames, but instead had crystals made of amber. Golden lights blazed like a thousand fireflies.

Trunk and roots of trees twisted and convoluted into giant pillars towards the heavens. Vines laced between them, dangling with silvery moonflowers and white roses. Petals danced in the wind. The music of the trees, and the flowers and the streams echoed through the halls in a natural melody.

The ten dispatched and took their places among the throng of faeries. Musical laughter rushed to greet them and guide them to their positions for the ceremony. The faeries all dressed for the celebration, in gowns of silk and satin in a plethora of colors and done with crowns, bracelets, belts and necklaces of flowers, jewels, leaves and vines.

Tea, Mai and Serenity stood on the moon side of the church, where flowers of white and silver bloomed along the side of isle. Their wings glittered with dust, and adorned in gowns the colors of flowers. Tea twirled in a gown of pink sewn with pearls and pink and white carnations along her dress, throat and ears, a crown of pink and white roses with matching ribbons adorned her hair. Serenity was resplendent in yellow muslin adorned with lavender lace, her shoulders bared and her hair interwoven with yellow flowers and vines. Mai was in purple and bright blue adorned with peacock feathers from the back, rims and collar.

The boys stood on the aisle adorned with gold and the colors of the sunset and handsome in bright satin tunics and pants with cloaks elegantly throne over one shoulder. Malik and Marik were alive in tunics of forest green and emerald, their clothes tattered and interwoven with vines and leaves of holly and oak, cloaks of oak leaves adorned their backs, held with emerald encrusted broaches. Katsuya was in his favored dark blue and bronze, while the waterlights, in their water forms, wore armored plates of silver and white, adorned with jewels of blue and brown. Silver water lilies rested on either side of Ryou's head while a chain of flowers circled his neck. Bakura wore nothing else but a silver circlet. Seto was alive in a sapphire tunic and cloak fringed with aquamarines and stood with his parents and the priests around the altar waiting for the guests of honor to arrive.

Said guests stood behind a curtain of flowering vines at the head of the aisle, where the two families would meet. Yugi clutched the bouquet of lilies so tight he felt the life drain from them. Atem fidgeted behind his parents, furious he still couldn't see Yugi until the ceremony began. He couldn't imagine how nervous his little one was, but he smiled knowing his little one wouldn't be alone for long.

"Don't be scared, little one," The faerie queen assured her soon to be son-in-law. Her king nodded. "Yes, he'll be here shortly." He didn't understand them at first until he saw the newest guest of the ceremony arrive. He moved through the crowd with the quickness of youth for in Faerie land no limbs are old and weary. He looks so much younger dressed in a brilliant forest green suit and long coat, fringed with gold and a matching vest, a black top-hat crowned with a trio of gold oak leaves adorned his head.

At first Yugi was overcome by awe, but having frown immune to the fairy struck, he rushed to embrace him.

"Grandpa! You're here!" The little faerie boy jumped into the elder man's arms and wrapped all four of his limbs around him. "And you're as tall as me?"

The elderly man laughed and returned the gesture. "Yes, my boy, though I can't decided if this is a dream or if I really am in Faerie land?" The old man smiled hugging his little grandson and smiling in thanks to the two faerie nobles who he'd grown close to over the past season.

"I think it's a bit of both, my old friend." The two families turned around. A man dressed from head to toe in purple from his long silky violet tresses and indigo-blue eyes to the violet armored outfit and cloak he wore over it, leaned casually against the wall, with his arms crosses and smiling. The faeries parted ways and greeted their returning guest with liveliness.

"Mahad!" In a very un-princely manner, Yami flew over to the new guest and threw himself into his arms. The hug was so strong, the forced almost knocked the man over but He only laughed and returned the gesture with just as much exuberance.

"Mahad! You're back," Adinna smiled, brightly while Aky simply smiled. "It's good to see you again, my old friend."

"As it is to see you, Aknamkanon, I see you are all well."

"We didn't know you were coming," Adinna smiled.

Mahad laughed "Oh come now, you didn't honestly think I'd miss my god-son's wedding day did you?" he turned to Yugi and Solomon.

Mahad laughed "Oh come now, you didn't honestly think I'd miss my god-son's wedding day did you?" he turned to Yugi and Solomon. "But enough about me," he smiled gently releasing his god-child "As soon as the last guest arrives, we should begin, until then go be with your bridegroom, Yami." He teased gently shoving Yami towards Yugi, who hugged his soon-to be husband tightly.

"Who else is still coming?" Yugi blinked, looking at Yami, who smirked,

As if answering their question a puff of smoke emerged turning all eyes to the final arrival of the wedding party. Once the wisps of purple phased away, a tall, slender, caramel skinned young man dressed in a Green frock, Renaissance coat, embroidered with gold, over a gold vest and emerald pants emerged. His red and black headband had been replaced by a green and black one and his hair has been pulled back into a low ponytail. The only thing not as green as his frosty emerald eyes was the pale blue and white cross around his neck.

"Duke!" Yugi cheered both surprised and happy to see him. He'd seen him on that day he and Yami had been reunited and had been ever grateful for his help.

"Took you long enough." Yami teased, chuckling.

Duke just bowed to the Bridegrooms, before elegantly getting to his feet. "I trust I'm not later for the festivities?"

"You're just in time." Mahad interrupted, turning to the three. "No go to your places so we can start." He shooed the trio towards their friends, who just laughed; Duke making sure to greet himself to each of Yugi's bridesmaids, before flashing Tea a playful wink that made her blush and Serenity giggle.

"You never told me Yami is your god-son?" Solomon asked, his magician friend, once the children were distracted by their fun.

"You never asked." Mahad chuckled, flashing a bright smile that could only belong to a former faerie.

"You gave me the flower Yugi was born from because I wanted a grandchild." Solomon replied, in awe at the memory.

"Which makes me curious, if you did the same thing, for Yami?" Aky asked with a smirk, causing both Adinna and Solomon's eyes to widen in realization.

Mahad flashed a wide grin of his own. "You think I granted Solomon's wish for a grandchild using simple objects to create a seed that would bear a flower which would then bloom a newborn child blessed with ceol-sídhe, only a year younger than my own god-child, hoping they would one day meet either by chance or fate, fall in love and live happily ever after, after going through hell and back to find the other? Or did you think I knew my actions that day seventeen years ago would be the catalyst for these events?"

Mahad burst out laughing at the looks of shock on the Faerie Queen and old man's faces and the raised eyebrow Aky gave him. "I'm flattered you think so highly of my magic, Aknamkanon; I admit I'd good, but I'm nowhere _nears _that good. But let's not ponder on the past; it's a wedding after all, we must look to the future and all its promise," The faerie Mage smiled before returning to the party, leaving the three parents in a state of wonder before all three of them laughed and decided to continue with the main event: their children's wedding.

The curtains pulled back and everyone rose on either side of the aisle, made of flower petals: the right done in silver, white, and blue, and left done in gold and red and the colors of the sunset. At the end of the carpet of flower petals an altar made of twisted rocks and roots as if it had grown from the earth. The vines formed a table, covered in a cloth of moss lined with rising twisted roots filled with different liquids like natural goblets. Crystals of polished heart-shaped rose quartz and amethyst rested upon the altar. Behind it on either side, two thrones made of an explosion of birch and oak vines, bleached bone white, stood proudly with the Court pooled around them.

All eyed fell upon the Faerie King and Queen, and silence filled the realm as the ceremony began. The King and Queen were dressed as the stately patron and matron, respectively: the queen in a golden silk gown with a long white train, trimmed with rubies, amber, amethyst, and opal crystals that reflected the sunset; her king stood next to her with commanding majesty, in a royal robe of silver-gray and a black cloak, fringed with silver like a spray of stars.

"Shall we, my lady?" Aknamkanon offered hand to his lovely bride, with a romantic smile.

"Let's, my love," Adinna matched his smile as the two joined hands. The Sun and Moon of Sovereign blazed upon their brows and their wings glittered like the heavens themselves as they walked down the aisle.

"Make Way for the King and Queen of Faerie!"

As if they were all part of the ceremony, the throng of faeries parted ways as their king and Queen passed. Their faerie friends flew into position, while Joey, Mai and Seto remained in place. Once they reached the alter, they both touched heart-shaped crystal in the center before breaking their hands, and took their seats upon the bone-birch thrones.

Next, the Faerie Prince took his position. Once the king and queen took their position on either side of Shadi, the priest of law who would marry them, he flexed his wings proudly and walked down the aisle, giving his little one, one last wink before taking his place on the solar end of the alter next to his mother. Bakura and Marik flexed their wings and fluttered around him like protective body guards. Once Yami approached the alter the two stopped and dropped to ground bowing before their king-to-be. "All hail Yamir Atemu, Son of the Sun and Moon, and Lord of the Stars. All hail the king."

Next Serenity and Tea flexed their wings on either side of Yugi and his grandfather, holding baskets of flowers, and tossed them into the air. The faerie guardswomen smiled and laughed and walked down the aisle waiting for their Man of Honor to come down the hallway.

Yugi gulped, as Mahad fixed his veil. "Remember you can't remove the veil until Yami goes to kiss you." Mahad reminded.

"I know," he squeaked as his stomach did a back flip. His grandfather took his arm and smiled reassuringly. "You look so beautiful, Yugi," he smiled, as the two walked down the aisle, following the faerie girls. Yugi smiled and took a breath. He took one shaky step after another letting his grandpa guide him. Behind him, Mahad strolled, kicking up flower petals behind him. In his hands he carried two roses, one amethyst, one ruby, each one holding a glittering ring, floating above it.

Yugi's nervous amethysts eyes met Yami's. Ruby eyes froze in stunned awe at the beauty before him. It took every inch of Yami' will not to run across the aisle and take his little one in his arms and take him right in front of everyone. Just before he approached the altar, following tradition, Tea and Serenity danced and spun in circles looking like dancing flowers, until the landed in a bow before Yugi, making him blush.

"All hail Chibi Yugi, Son of a Flower created by the Fairy Mage and Grandson of the Fairy Friend Solomon. All hail the kings," Shadi announced over the springs of laughing faeries.

Shadi's announcement of his title echoed through the clearing like the roar of the wind.

"All hail the kings," A chorus of cheers rose to greet the Priest of Law's voice.

Yugi froze in awe when he saw his husband to be. The two of them froze once Yugi reached the altar, the entire room empty but for them and their eyes rested solely on the one before them. Unable to resist, Yami stole a kiss from his blushing bridegroom's cheek. Yugi's face went scarlet until two fingers whacked Yami across the head.

"Keep your lips to yourself until after the ceremony, Yami," Mahad teased, low enough so only the two boys could hear. Yami growled, as red painted his face. Unable to do anything else, Yugi just giggled and smiled. Smiling at the sight of his little one's happiness, Yami gently took his gloved hand in Yugi's, and the two knelt before the altar.

Shadi stepped forward and held their hands. Within moments the faeries retreats to their seats and sat down on mats of flowers, the aisle vanishing beneath the plethora of limbs, dresses and wings.

"Prince Yamir Atemu, Chibi-Yugi, you both stand here today to be joined in the most holiest of unions. May the Heavens above, all these witnesses, and Nature herself look upon you; may they be observers to your eternal love and never be doubtful of this glorious event."

The two lovers knelt before the altar with their heads down as the Priest turned to address everyone in this room. "Witness you stand here before Heaven and Nature herself to witness the union of these two souls, the joining of their families, and to observe their eternal love and never be doubtful of this glorious event." He then turned back from the two kneeling lovers and with a flick of his hand encouraged them to rise. Both of them got to their feet, but obeying tradition neither looked at the other. On cue, Mahad swirled around them placing the red rose on one floating pedestal in front of Yami, the swooped around again to place the violet one on the pedestal before Yugi, each one glowing with a beautiful ring in its heart, before taking his place behind the altar next to Solomon.

"Now bow before the altar so I may bless thy union," The priest spoke, dipping his finger into one of the five knotholes filled with liquid within the altar, like a quintet of natural basins. Both teens bowed before the altar as Shadi dipped his finger in each basin and drew a circle on each of their foreheads before moving on to the next one until he'd drawn five interlacing circles on each of them. "Yamir Atemu, Chibi-Yugi, from this moment on until the end of time, you are united in mind, in heart, in body, in spirit, in soul. May no secrets be between you, may no emotions go unseen, may no harms come to you from another, may your spirit never fade in the other's presence, may your souls never depart without the other at its side, for this is the marriage of equals."

Once he finished speaking, the both rose to face the priests before placing their hands upon the altar, touching the heart shaped-rose quartz, their fingers brushed together as the priest continued. "May your love burn as bright as the sun, may its bonds stretch but never break, and may it continue to bloom stronger and stronger with each passing summer." The priest placed Yugi's hands over the crystal and Yami's over Yugi's before covering them both with his own.

Only once he finished speaking were the two finally allowed to face the other in order to recite their vows. Yami went first, and clasps his hands with Yugi's. His little one's beautiful eyes shinned with joyful tears, resplendent even through the silk of the veil. "I, Yamir Atemu, Prince of the Faeries and Son of the Sun and Moon, before the Heavens above, all these witnesses and Nature herself, tugaim mo chroì duit, Chibi-Yugi Motou, Grandson of Solomon, the Fairy friend and Child of a Flower, a stor, a grà deo, as my chosen one. Iam gealltanas sìoraì ma grà thu. Iam gealltanas du ma grà thu wholly and completely to face with you whatever darkness lies ahead, and to comfort you through whatever misfortune may challenge us, for so long as I have you my life shall never be sad, and shall never know poverty. In this life and beyond, tà mo chroì istigh ionat, et mà to chroì istigh ionat. For all eternity, this is my marriage vow to you; this is the marriage of equals."

Yugi's smile couldn't be brighter and for a moment he almost forgot to speak. Even though his veil he could see Yami's beautiful eyes shimmering brightly with love and promise. Slowly he opened his mouth and spoke. "I, Chibi-Yugi Motou, Grandson of Solomon, the Fairy friend, and Child of a Flower, before the Heavens above, all these witnesses and Nature herself, tugaim mo chroì duit, Yamir Atemu, Prince of the Faeries and Son of the Sun and Moon, a stor, a grà deo, as my chosen one. Iam gealltanas sìoraì ma grà thu. Iam gealltanas du ma grà thu wholly and completely to face with you whatever darkness lies ahead, and to comfort you through whatever misfortune may challenge us, for so long as I have you my life shall never be sad, and shall never know poverty. In this life and beyond, tà mo chroì istigh ionat, et mà to chroì istigh ionat. For all eternity, this is my marriage vow to you; this is the marriage of equals."

No one else spoke up them. Their eyes never left the other as both gently reaches towards the roses Mahad placed, and with a brush of their fingers the roses bloomed revealing the beautiful claddagh rings within. Yami gently took the silver band with an amethyst heart gently held within two diamond hands and topped with a gold crown, and held Yugi's left hand in his own. He carefully slipped the ring on Yugi's trembling hand, reciting, "'With these two hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my loyalty.'"

Without a second to waste, Yugi grabbed his own ring: a golden band with a ruby red heart, topped with an onyx crown, and held gently within two silver hands. He grabbed Yami's left hand and gently placed the ring on his finger, reciting, "'With these two hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my loyalty.'"

This was it, the final moment, the moment everyone had waited for, but none with more patience then the two bridegrooms. All eyes turned to the priest, faeries of all no longer able to remain still as they waited for the final moment to solidify the Gealltanas Sìoraì des Leannàns.

It wasn't the priest who spoke, to no surprise of the faeries, but to the humans. Instead the Faerie King and Queen rose from their thrones, each exiting to the position of their corresponding celestial body: The Queen from East to West, the King West to East, until they stood before the altar and the two lovers.

Immediately, the lovers knelt down to one knee, anxiously waiting the final part of the ritual: the Blessing of the Faerie King and Queen.

"I, Aknamkanon, King of the Faeries, Lord of the Winter and Spring, Master of the Moon and Ruler of the Emerald Isle, hereby bless thy union, and wish it nothing but happiness until the end of time." The Faerie King waved his hand over them, mirroring the journey of the moon, as a banner of golden light followed before forming a silver sphere above them.

"I, Adinna, Queen of the Faeries, Lady of Summer and Autumn, Mistress of the Sun, and Ruler of the Emerald Isle, hereby bless thy union, and wish it nothing but happiness until the end of time." Mimicking her husband's actions, her waved her hand in the position of the sun, waving a banner of gold over them until it two formed a golden sphere next to the silver one.

Finally, the two lovers got to their feet as the two spheres spiraled and danced around them before returning to rest just above them. The two spheres eclipsed the other and spiraled together before exploding into a shower of stars raining over the two eternally united lovers.

The entire forest fell silent, the trees, the rivers, even the wind refused to dance. At last the royals shouted happily: "Behold! Before Heaven and Earth the Gealltanas Sìoraì des Leannàns is complete!"

Without another word, the two lovers completed the ritual by solidifying their bond in the only way that proved their loved, physically, spiritually and emotionally—Yami ripped Yugi's veil off, the smaller jumped into his arms and they sealed eternity in a kiss.

The world around them vanished. Their eyes fluttered closed lost in the other's lips. Yugi's arms snaked around Yami's neck, pulling him close, while Yami's found his waist and pulled him flush against him. The loud cheers and howls of approval and happiness from the crowd and nature herself fell on their muted ears, as the other could focus solely on the one in their arms.

Both of them poured every ounce of feeling, happiness and love they could possibly feel into that single kiss, promising the other nothing but eternal devotion and loyalty until the end of time, promising that if one of them left the other would follow them through the Gates to the next life. The kiss didn't end, it only deepened, as Yami licked Yugi's lips, and the smaller surrendered without a second thought, their tongue mapping the other's warm cavern, and their senses lost in the intoxicating kiss of the other. They themselves broke their eternity not because of any other need but the desire to look in the other's eyes and see the love, hope and happiness shinning brighter than the light of the moon in the blackest of night in their jeweled eyes.

Ruby met Amethyst burning with such a fire that no words were needed between them. Neither willing to relinquish their hold on the other. Their minds and bodies no longer their own, they moved to kiss the other again until a low grunt broke their serenity and caused them both to turn their heads.

The crowd of onlookers either giggled or smirked, some girls blushed, others giggled like school girls, more elderly ones shook their heads at the extravagance. Among the circle of Faerie guards for the two grooms, both the girls covered their mouths, blushing, to stifle their laughter. Wide smirks plastered Bakura Mali and Marik's face while Ryou blushed, Joey snickered, and Mai just laughed. It took all of Seto's will not to burst out laughing. Even Duke couldn't stop himself from smirking and snorting in laughter. The King and Queen and Solomon, torn between whether to laugh, smile or if they should remain shocked, did all three. Only Mahad wore his heart on his sleeve and burst into blissful laughter offering them both his congratulations, and teased, "Save it for after the party."

Both boys went red, and Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest in embarrassment. "I forgot everyone was here," He mumbled. Yami only chuckled and nuzzled his little one's head, before turning to the crowd and gently nudging Yugi to face the crowd. "Behold," Yami boasted proudly, "My beautiful bridegroom."

An explosion of noise echoed through the forest, expressing a multitude of happiness and condolence. Nature danced and the faeries flew as the scenery spiraled, returning to that of the Hallow where the rest of the ceremony would conclude. Smoke curled around the walls of the Hallow changing it to that of a glorious castle. The cavern was breathtaking with glamour and beauty, everything ready for the arrival of the newlyweds. The floors were polished bronze inlaid with emerald crystals. Golden walls glittered with gems and tapestries lined the walls. Glowing spheres like dragonflies danced across the ceiling, highlighting its cathedral-like structure. Pillars of twisted vines embedded with jeweled flowers rose to the ceiling, becoming lost in the reassess. In the center the danced floor was an embedded ring of jade marble. Mahogany tables covered in dark green table clothes were set with gold and silver plates and jeweled goblets. Branches of summer flowers and holly filled crystal vases in enormous center pieces. More flowers bloomed throughout the room. Faeries of all shapes, sizes and species danced and twirled in a multitude of costumes, clicking together crystal wine glasses and scooping up slushy blue punch from an enormous copper bowl.

All things delicious covered every inch of the tables: meats, wheels of cheeses and crackers, plates of cookies, accord cakes with purple frosting, fantasias of fish a wheel of herbs and bowls of fruits lined the tables surrounded by branches and flowers. For deserts, strawberries covered in chocolate, acorn cakes covered in frosting, raspberries and fruits caked with cream, honey combs set on a silver plate covered in globs of gold. Ice cream towered over head in various flavors. The centerpiece was an enormous cake coated in ruby and amethyst frosting, fringed with gold and silver custard, stacked in three layers.

Faeries frolicked, and danced. The food consumed. But the two newlyweds cared little for food or drink. Their hands intertwined and remained that way for the rest of the night. Music suddenly roared to life, as the two found the dance floor. Both smiled at the other when everyone else halted in their pleasure, the dancers on the floor giving way for their new masters.

Again no words were spoken between them; they were not needed. The two took to the dance floor, Yami took Yugi's hands in his own, one arm wrapping around his waist and the two found themselves in a familiar step they'd danced to almost every night, but their ceol-sídhe sung to a different song, one more symbolic of everything they'd face, everything they'd fought for, and everything they'd gained in their fight for their happiness…

"Changing my life..." Yami sang first, each word an echo of the vows he and Yugi just shared moments earlier, reflecting the impact his little one's presence had on his life and how the future would only be happy with him at his side. "With your love…has been so easy for you. And I'm amazed…Ever day." He pulled Yugi flush against them as the twirled together in perfect sync. "And I'll need you..." he leaned forward and rubbed their noses together. Each word laced with pure truth and loyalty. "Till all the mountains are valleys…and every ocean is dry…My love..." Before Yugi could blink, Yami took him in his arms and spun them into the air, until they were no longer dancing on the floor but in the sky. Both of them flexed their wings, their hands conjoined even as they broke apart, and spiraled through the air, in their own fairy dance. "I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine, Till time stands still, until the winds don't blow. When today is just a memory to me, I know..." Yami's voice carried over the music in perfect sync. Each word brought tears to Yugi's eyes. Each word filled with so much hope, and so much love. Promising the world, his world, for all eternity. "I'll still be loving, I'll still be loving…You." He paused for a moment to meet Yugi's eyes. "I'll still be loving you."

Tears of joy leaked from amethyst gems, as Yugi opened his mouth. "Never Before…" did I know…How loving someone could be." Words formed in his voice and rang with love, loyalty, and hope for the future, but also with the wisdom of the past and each experience he'd faced in order to become the person he is and to be in the arms of the man who loved him. "Now I can see…You and Me, For a lifetime…" The last word rang out, as he pulled Yami close and kissed him chastely, before the speed of their dance turned wild and Yami released, allowing them to spin and fly freely before rewinding themselves back in the other's arms. "Until the last moon is rising, you'll see the love in my eyes," Yugi sang in a voice that shown with love. "My Love..." He sang the words with the same devotion and promise that came with his eternal vow "I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine, Till time stands still. Until the winds don't blow…When today is just a memory to me, I know..." Yugi's voice carried over the crowd and echoed through the cavern, filling his lover's heart and causing his beautiful wings to shimmer. This time Yugi's eyes met Yami's, both their wings fluttering in their bliss. "I'll still be loving…I'll still be loving, You."

Music exploded from their bodies, filling the room with the wings and winds of tunes. Each echoing sound hung in the air around them like jeweled humming birds. Tunes like the strings of a guitar and the soft strike of drums, and the swift strokes of piano keys carried together in a mutual combination of sound and music. Their limbs and wings danced and moved to each step. With each ring of keys and strings they spun, with each soft thump they clashed hands, their wings spinning around them as they danced in a waltz like stance, wrapped in the other's arms dancing on air. Too lost in the other's eyes and voice to notice, all eyes had fallen on them.

Together they sang "I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine. Till time stands still! Until the winds don't blow…When today is just a memory to me, I know..." They sang together in perfect pitch, spinning so fast their bodies and wings spiraled together in a blur of gold and red, silver and blue and fury of rainbow lights "I'll still be loving…I'll still be loving…You…  
I'll still be loving you." Finally they both dropped, their wings catching the air as they fell and spiraled together until they rewove themselves into a position that landed them on their feet. Their eyes glued to the other's "I'll still be loving... I'll still be loving you...  
I'll still be loving... I'll still be loving you... I'll still be loving... I'll still be loving you..." With that final world they leaned closer, until their eyes fluttered closed, and they closed the gap between them in a single, eternal kiss.

The crowd roared to life, but neither cared, as they exited the dance floor still holding hands.

The party continued uninterrupted. The newlyweds let their guests, friends and family enjoy the festivities according to their own unity while they themselves ventured off on their own. Their hidden desires naked in their eyes.

"Yugi…" Yami began, as the two pulled themselves into a corner, Yugi snuggled, flush against Yami's chest, and his arms carefully wrapped around Yugi's back and petting his soft hair. "If we leave now little one," He murmured against Yugi's lips "Then there's no going back. I will make you mine, and I won't take 'no' for an answer in the morning."

Yugi met his eyes and smiled, with half-lidded eyes. "I could never dream of saying no to you. And if I didn't want to be yours I wouldn't have given my heart to you." Yugi's smiled widened to a seductive grin, clicking their wedding rings together, reminding him of the promise they made. "And now that we're officially married, you're all mine."

"Not yet little one," Yami's face broke into a wide smirk that sent a shiver up Yugi's spine. "There's still one thing left to do, before the ritual is complete and we're together for eternity."

"Oh?" Yugi played along, his eyes lit with a half-lidded smirk of his own. "And what is that my dear husband?"

Yami eyes lit up recognizing the game, his smirk widened to a grin: the way a tiger or predator looked when it had its prey _exactly_ where he wanted it. Yugi felt his heart plummet and hammer in his chest when he realized _he _was the prey.

Oh, could Yami's smirk get any wider? "We must now consummate our marriage."

* * *

Oh my god It's finished! This was the longest chap to date! 15 pages phew. I was amazed I got it to fit on DA! ^-^ Only Two chaps left: the lemon and the epilogue... I have to up the rating now. lol This chapter holds a special place to me, becuase i'm so produ of how the wedding ceremony came out.

The claddagh rings are an irish Tradition, my mom told me, her and my grandmother and nana all wear claddagh rings, apprently during tghe Irish war for independence, to helop finance the war woman sold their wedding wings, so a black smith creather rings using the claddah symbol as a substiture ring: if you wear it on your write hand with the heart open it means your heart is open, if you wear it withb the heart facinf you it means your heart is taken, wearing it on the left hand in either way means marriage.

How perfect was their wedding song? I love the song I'll still be Lovin You by Restless heart and it hold sentimental value to me as well: Its my parents wedding song and i felt it fit Yami and yugi perfectly (sniff)

Words/phrases worth learning…

"With these two hands I give you my love and crown it with my loyalty"—declaration made when giving someone a claddagh ring—the crown symbolizes loyalty, the heart love and the two hands friendship: the three parts of true love and marriage.

tugaim mo chroì duit- I give my heart to you

a stor-my darling

a grà deo-my love forever

Iam gealltanas sìoraì – I eternally promise

Du-to

Thu-you

ma grà thu-my love for you

tà mo chroì istigh ionat, et mà to chroì istigh ionat—my heart is within you and your heart is within me.

Gealltanas Sìoraì des Leannàns—Eternal Promise of Lovers (name I picked for the ceremony)

And now the time has come to all the Winners on both fanfiction and DA of my coneste: yesterdaysmaybe, vampiregirl, SilverDragon-Purity, YamiSorceress, Warriorspirit/BellaxXxAndre, Someday-Singer, 777angeloflove, S.A., Chronos Mephistopoles, Valkyria Raven, Yugixyamiyaoilover, Micro-chan, Chibi-Kuriboh, Fuyusha-san, and Yizuki! congradulations everyone!

Also my poll is still upand it is a dead tie between Morning Star and All I Ever Wanted! If you haven't votes PLEASE do! thank you all my wonderful fans and friends on this site! I can't tell how much all your praise, cirtique and friendship has helped me grow not only asa writer, but as a person and a more confident artists! Thank you all so much!


	20. Chapter 19: The Wedding Night

HERE IT IS EVERYONE! That chap you've all be waiting for! Yami and Yugi's Wedding Night! I had to up the rating for this chap.

This was suppose to be up last week, but both my beta and I were in a rut: Zephrya's computer had problems and I had to finish a project for my debate class---that and my hometown and county got stuck in the middle of the WORST snowstorm since 96 and we lost power since thursday night! Fortunately I'm back in school and back to the internet and I got the chap back!

This chap took forever to do, since I really wanted to get the romance behind it, and i think i did a good job. I hope you all enjoy it. Personally I'm very proud of his this chapter came out---all that's left is the epilogue. (sniff Sniff)

Diclaimer: Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Thumbelina is a fairy take by Hans christian Anderson, anything not related to the two belongs to me. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Wedding Night

Yami circled Yugi like a hawk when he noticed him backing up against the wall. Seems his little one's innocent side was still there despite the growing he'd done, but that was just fine with him. Yugi glared at the teasing look in Yami's eyes as they scanned him up and down, as if stripping him with his eyes.

"Hey!" Yugi snapped, and pouted.

"What?" Yami smiled innocently.

"St-stop teasing me," Yugi hesitated, unsure what else to say.

He flinched when Yami's smirk widened. "As you wish."

Before Yugi could say anything else, Yami gently heaved him over his shoulder, locking his waist in place with his arm, and began flying down the hallway.

"Hey! Hey Yami!" Yugi whined, squirming against the strong arm holding his waist down.

"That's what you get for being naughty, hikari," Yami teased.

"You big tease!" Yugi snapped, pushing and hammering on his husband's back, squirming but Yami just chuckled at his actions.

"Don't be like that, angel, you know you enjoy it, and despite yourself you're enjoying the 'free show' of my backside." Yami smirked when Yugi turned to face him in horror, loving the cute crimson shade spread all over his little husband's face.

"W-What?" Yugi squeaked in a way that made Yami laugh.

"Like I said, that's what you get for being naughty," Yami teased, waving a finger back and forth as if he were talking to a disobedient child.

Yugi growled and glared through his dark scarlet face. Though to Yami, it looked more like a pout than a glare. "Don't bother, Yugi, all you manage to do is make yourself look cuter."

"Maybe I wanna look cute," Yugi pouted with a smirk on his face. "Now put me down or I'll...I'll bite you!" Yugi protested, squirming again, and smacked Yami's bottom.

Yami froze, his smirk widened and a wicked gleam filled his crimson eyes, making Yugi shiver. "Now, now, when did you get so kinky?"

"Sh-shut up!" Oh, how Yugi's face could get any redder.

"Keep this up Yugi, and we won't even make it to my—or rather our—room," Yami smirked leeringly, and rubbing one of his hands against the smooth skin of Yugi's upper thigh. Yugi instantly squeaked in embarrassment and smack his hand away.

"YAMI!" His entire face went crimson.

"Hmm, you wouldn't happen to not be wearing anything underneath that outfit of yours would you, Yugi?"

Oh, could Yami's smirk get any wider?

Yugi's eyes bulged out of his skull. "I-I-I couldn't in this get-up!" he stuttered fighting in vain to keep his blush down, but Yami's smirk kept getting bigger and bigger. "It'd show!"

Before Yugi could respond further, Yami's crashed his lips against Yugi's in bruising passion and gently placed him on the ground. God, how much he missed those delicate, flower petal lips, which reminded him so much of roses.

Yugi returned the kiss with just as much fervor and put up no resistance when Yami harshly pinned him against the wall, pinning his wrists level with his head. Their fingers intertwined, lacing together as their kiss turned more passionate. Yami's free hand gently massaged Yugi's wrist, before trapping it above his head. Their kiss ended all too soon, when the desire for air became unable to deny, leaving both faerie princes flushed and panting.

The second the kiss ended, Yami immediately claimed Yugi's neck, leaving little love-bites and marks to show the boy was already his and not to be touched by another. He made a mental note to thank Mai for leaving Yugi's neck and collar bare, save for the Royal's Necklace.

A soft moan escaped the smaller, much to Yami's delight. His entire body felt like it was a pool of molten fire as he melted into Yami's searing hot kisses and gentle touches to his neck and collar. He felt his knees give way and he slowly slipped to the floor. Sensing the smaller's lack of strength, Yami freed Yugi's wrist and wrapped his arm around the smaller's waist pulling his closer, while Yugi's free arm wrapped around Yami's shoulders. The elder prince gently glided them both to the floor, careful so not to harm Yugi's wings. Yugi felt his knees give way and collapsed in his husband's arms.

Yugi barely had time to breathe before Yami pinned him against the wall: his wrists trapped above his head in one hand, while Yami held his chin in the other, and kneeled on his legs with his knees trapping Yugi's hips in place. Their jeweled eyes met in a moment of burning passion: fiery rubies blazed into passionate amethyst. Both burning with love, lust, affection and desire, their cheeks flushed, and there chest rising and falling as they panted.

"Yugi?" Yami purred his lips dangerously close to Yugi's making the smaller shiver. "If we don't stop this now, or move somewhere else, I'm going to end up taking you right here in the hallway."

Yugi blushed redder, suddenly feeling self-conscious about their situation. Yami blinked.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi swallowed "Y-Yes…"

Yami chuckled and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Yugi's cheek. "There's no need to be shy, ástor. You're beautiful. You're like an angel and I love you."

Yugi smiled, a light blush dusting his already flushed cheeks. "I love you too, a rí. Now…uh…can we move this to our room?" Yugi's blush deepened.

Yami chuckled. "As you wish, ástor." He untangled himself from Yugi, smiling, and lifted his blushing bride into his arms and flew the rest of the way to their room. Once inside, Yami kicked the door closed and locked it with his magic, ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed.

Neither noticed the room, only the inviting bed carved from the tree itself and made of inter-weaving vines. A group of rose petals wrapped in silk served as the mattress, covered in pillows made of silk and blankets made of flower petals and cotton.

Yami gently placed his little husband on the bed on his side before climbing in next to him. Their eyes met, and they kissed the other chastely.

Their hands petted the other and moved to gain purchase of the one next to them. For a moment, they just laid there: Yugi wrapped in Yami's arms, their wings relaxed, Yami's arm wrapped around Yugi's waist while his free hand twirled the golden locks, while Yugi traced patterns on Yami's chest with his fingers; both of them, content in the arms of the one they loved the most.

Yami kissed Yugi chastely; their eyes fluttered closed. Then he kissed Yugi's jaw line, his chin and down his neck while his hands ghosted over Yugi's sides and stomach. Yugi giggled at the treatment and giggled some more as Yami buried his face in Yugi's soft tresses. When the two untangled themselves, their eyes met again.

Yami paused for a moment to study the radiant being next to him. He'd grown quite a bit since their forced departure, not just mentally and emotionally, but physically as well. Within the last year, Yugi had grown almost as tall as him; his soft body had become lean with small muscles. His eyes shimmered with purity and new wisdom and the independence that had come from learning to survive on his own. "When did you become such a passionate young man, my little one?"

Yugi blushed at the nickname, smiling. "I'm not the same little boy I was when that swamp jerk kidnapped me. I'm a lot stronger now." He explained, kissing Yami's cheek.

"I know," Yami asked, rubbing their noses together. "I just wish I was there to see it."

Yugi sat up, and smirked. "I'm not innocent anymore, either." Yugi corrected, and Yami just laughed. "Of course not, but you're still the same sweet, spirited little fairy I fell in love with."

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's cheek. "I love you, too." He smiled a little nervously. "So much." Yami just chuckled and stroked his little one's hair. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi deeply. Yugi moaned into the kiss and returned it with just as much fervor. His arms wrapped around Yami's shoulders while Yami's arms wrapped around his waist and gently pushed him back to the bed.

Yami's hands stroked up and down Yugi's clothed sides before smoothing up his cloth-covered legs to his bare thighs. Yugi squeaked, feeling his husband's warm hands stroke his bare skin, a dark blush painting his face. Yami just smiled and rubbed their noses together. "You're so cute when you blush," He teased stroking up Yugi's thighs, to his sides. His finger ghosted up Yugi's arms, before taking hold of his cheeks and gently pressing another deep kiss to his lover's soft lips.

The kiss was short, but tender, loving, and full of promises. Yugi returned the kiss with one of his own while Yami's talented hands massaged his clothed body. Yugi made the sweetest of sounds, while his own hands ghosted over Yami's shoulders and slid down his lean arms, massaging his biceps through the silk of his outfit. Yami broke away from his little one to remove his bracelets. His swift fingers unclasped the clips holding Yugi's bell-sleeves to his shirt, and tossed them to the side. Yugi likewise pulled the ties on Yami's sleeves and, with a little help from the faerie prince, they joined the fabric on the floor.

No words were needed between them as Yami gently stroked Yugi's chin before lowering his mouth to his little one's neck. Yugi moaned loudly and felt his arms liquefy under him, leaving only Yami's arm around his waist holding him up. While Yami's mouth teased Yugi's collar and shoulders, his free hand ghosted up and down Yugi's arm and shoulder. The boy shivered at the firm, delicate touches spidering along his bare skin. Yugi's trembling hands moved to the buttons on Yami's coat and fidgeted to get them undone. He froze in his work when Yami nipped at the junction between his neck and shoulders, making him cry out and fall back.

Two strong arms caught him and carefully lied him down on the bed, while lips sucked at the spot leaving a lover's mark. Yami paused, satisfied by the mark he made; a swell of pride rushed through him at the sight of his aibou in such an awed state: his breath in heavy pants, his cheeks flushed pink, his bangs wild from their activities and his beautiful violet eyes, half-lidded and glazed with pleasure and want. Satisfied with his accomplishment, Yami's hands smoothed over the curves of Yugi's petit body, from his thighs to his hips, along his waist and torso to his under arms in a feathery, teasing manner. Yugi's arms retracted and squirmed as he tried to resume his work and undo the last of the buttons on Yami's sleeveless coat.

The coat slid off one of Yami's shoulders and one of his wings slipped free, revealing his well-toned chest. Yugi's fingers fidgeted with the last button, combating the gentle caresses of his lover. Finally, the button came undone and Yugi proceeded to slide the garment off Yami's shoulders. Deciding to help, Yami undid his sash and threw it and his coat to the ground, giving his little one full view of his well-toned caramel skin.

"Like what you see?" Yami whispered seductively in Yugi's ear, making the boy shiver and blush.

"Yes, I do." Yugi blushed deeper but smiled and leaned forward to rain kisses along Yami's collar and chest. Yami moaned at the feeling and pulled Yugi flush against him, pressing his head closer to his neck for more contact. Feeling bolder, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and nipped at his collar before going lower to his chest.

His back arched in delight as Yami's talented fingers danced up and down his spine. His free hand tugged on the ribbon holding Yugi's top closed. Once loose, the top fell open, exposing his little one's pale pink chest. Yugi went red from embarrassment, but Yami just chuckled and gently tugged on his aibou's arms.

"Don't be shy, Yugi. You're beautiful," Yami whispered soothingly, and gently kissed Yugi's ear and forehead chastely, before pulling his little one in to a tight embrace and gently stroked the bare skin of Yugi's back and wings. Yugi moaned and squeaked, before Yami laid him back down, his wings spread to their full length, with himself on top of him. He paused for a moment to marvel in the beauty beneath him.

He sat up for a moment to undo his own boots and kicked them off before returning his attention to Yugi's legs, and slid his hand over the exposed skin. Yugi went red, as Yami leaned down and start untying the ribbons and ties with his hands and teeth. Yami growled in frustration before ripping at the ties blocking his aibou's beautiful skin from him. Yugi laughed and assisted by starting to undo the other one, but he'd only got the top done when Yami gently pushed his hands away and ripped the boots from his legs and feet. His hands slid up Yugi's smooth legs to his hips before settling on his cloth-clad waist and gently pushed it down.

Realizing he was now naked before his husband, Yugi's entire body went red. Yami only chuckled at his little one's shyness and gently kissed his chin, before turning his chin to face him. "You are absolutely stunning, my little one, my little ástor, Yugi," Yami replied honestly, whispering loving nothings in Yugi's ear, as he lied them back down. Yugi giggled and blushed at the contact, before gently falling back against the pillows and bed, with his husband on top of him.

Yugi blushed brightly. "You too." He smiled as Yami kissed him again. Their eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened, both of them relishing in the intoxicating taste of their lover. Yami broke the kiss and moved his lips and hands to kiss, nip and stroke every inch of soft skin bared to him. He was rewarded by the sweetest of sounds that Yugi made as he nipped at his collar before moving down to his chest. Yugi screamed and writhed at the contact, but Yami had his lower body pinned in place. Yami then moved down to Yugi's stomach leaving a trail of butterfly kisses in his wake. Yugi squeaked and writhed at the gentle touches, and arched his back and Yami licked his navel. Yami's firm hands pinned his hips in place. He didn't notice Yami's hand moving to one of the knotholes in the bed where a small bowl of nectar had gathered. He jumped and squeaked, feeling one Yami's coated fingers circled his guarded ring and looked up at Yami, confused.

Yami smiled and gently lied Yugi back down, his eyes shown with trust and love. "Are you alright?"

"It feels strange," Yugi replied as Yami slipped his finger inside him and moaned as it massaged his softness. Smiling, Yami added a second finger and carefully scissored the opening. The smaller sighed in pleasure feeling one of Yami's fingers slip inside him, feeling his softness. Gently, Yami stroked his lover's insides, teasing him now and then by scissoring his entrance. He smirked feeling Yugi tighten around his fingers. Pleasurable moans and whines escaped his little one's parted lips.

"That feels nice," Yugi groaned, gripping the bed sheets tightly as Yami began moving his fingers.

Yami smirked. "Good." Once Yami was satisfied, he removed them, earning a whine of discomfort from the boy beneath him. The prince moved to gather more liquid only to scream, feeling something cool massaging his own member. He looked down, eyes wide, to find not only had Yugi lowered his pants but gently coated his member in the nectar.

"Yugi!" Yami half moaned, half screamed as the talented hands massaged his pride and writhed at the touch. Yugi smirked, seductively at him before continuing to rub a little harder. Yami snatched Yugi's hands in one of his own, kicked off his pants and lied flush against him.

"When did you become so daring, little one?" Yami asked with a devilish smile. Yugi blushed but met him with a smirk of his own. "Who said you get to have all the fun?" Yugi licked his lips and spread his legs wide as Yami aligned himself on top of his little one.

"Are you ready, my angel?" Yami asked, wanting verbal confirmation.

"Yes, make love to me, Yami. I need to feel you inside me," Yugi moaned, lovingly. Yami smiled; carefully, he entered Yugi and pushed inside until he was buried to the hilt. Both boys swallowed a scream. Overcome by the suddenly unbearable tightness and warmth of the other surrounding them. Yami groaned feeling the tight channel grip him harshly as he nestled himself deep inside Yugi's tight heat. Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, shaking uncontrollably.

Yugi choked as a strangled scream escaped him, his back arched in an inhuman way, trying to drive Yami deeper into him. His wings unfurled and expanded to their full length, before flapping quickly in their master's delight. The two lied like that consumed: Yugi, by the feel of Yami completely filling him, and Yami, by the feel of Yugi's warmth massaging him. They both just lied there, content and relishing in the feel of pure completion.

Wanting more, Yugi gently arched his hips, putting Yami a little deeper inside him. Taking the hint, Yami struggled to brace himself on his arms, and intertwined one of their hands, lovingly. Slowly, Yami leaned over and gently kissed Yugi's lips before he pulled out slowly, and thrust back in.

Beneath him, Yugi went completely limp; his eyes flew open; his entire body consumed by unbearable pain and excruciating pleasure when Yami hit his sweet spot on the first try, his wings fell limp at his side. He couldn't move. Couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't scream. A wildfire of pleasure assaulted every nerve in his body. Only then did Yami start to move, taking full advantage of Yugi's state of bliss. He gently kissed his little husband's cheek, pulled out carefully and slowly thrust in and out of Yugi's softness. Yugi gasped as Yami's pride massaged his insides. He repeated the action again and again absorbing the feel of his little one clenching and unclenching deliciously tight around him. Yugi's pleasure filled eyes fluttered shut. He moaned when Yami withdrew then screamed shallowly when he felt Yami filling him again.

An inhuman scream of sheer delight erupted from Yugi's mouth; he threw back his head and bucked up hard. His pent up desire exploded all over Yami's stomach without a single touch to his own neglected need. Yami gripped Yugi's hand tighter, feeling his lover's surrounding walls clench his member. Finally, Yugi collapsed, limply under him, panting from the force of his release, but before he could recover, his breathe caught in his throat.

Yami didn't give Yugi time to recover; he just kept thrusting into him deeper and fuller each time. Yugi moaned loudly and half-screamed, absorbing everything his lover gave him. Silent screams erupted from Yugi's throat as his entire body jerkily bucked up to try and match Yami's rhythm.

Yami smirked at the expression of pleasure on Yugi's face. The boy was still sensitive from his first release and he enjoyed taking advantage of that. The two moved against each other in perfect sync. Their pace increased on its own accord, making them both scream for more. Each thrust faster and deeper.

"Ya-ah-mi-ah!" Yugi tried to speak but no sound came out.

"Yu-YUGI!" Yami screamed as Yugi's inner walls clenched deliciously tight around him, igniting his release. His own release brought Yugi to climax for the second time and he screamed at the dual pleasure of completion and Yami's essence filling him. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Yami collapsed and gathered Yugi in his arms, before cleaning Yugi's essence of their stomachs. Yugi giggled at the ticklish treatment, and snuggled into Yami's chest. He gently pushing Yami back with himself on top this time. "Again," Yugi demanded softly.

"Yes," Yami almost howled, rolling them over, feeling himself grow hard inside Yugi, who moaned at the feeling. Carefully, Yugi let himself slip out of Yami. The elder looked confused until Yugi gently pushed him back against the pillows and climbed on top of his lover. He positioned himself over Yami's reawakened member and slowly eased himself down. He hissed and started shaking; the act put Yami even deeper inside him then the first time.

"Oh god!" Yugi moaned loudly as Yami brushed against him. "Do-don't hold back." Yugi panted, easing himself off Yami before thrusting back down again.

"I wasn't planning to." Yami smirked before he thrust up into Yugi, making the boy's back arch. Yugi braced himself on Yami's hips, trying to get Yami deeper inside his willing body. The two continued in a mutually hurried pace before the both fell forward on the bed, their bodies flushed against the other. Yami gently held Yugi in his lap and rolled his hips before thrusting up, hard. Rewarded by the sounds of Yugi's moans, screams and pleas for more, Yami groaned as Yugi braced his shaking arms against his chest and started to thrust against him, a little faster each time. At the feel of the burning channel, massaging his pride, Yami increased his tempo until he released his load deep inside Yugi's sweet form with a howl of pleasure. Yugi screeched; his back forming a permanent arch, his wings expanding and retracting under him, as he came.

He collapsed against Yami's chest, and the two lied against the pillows. Heavy gasps escaped them as they came down from their high. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and nuzzled his soft hair, while Yugi drew intricate patterns with his fingers over his chest.

"Yami," Yugi moaned when Yami began to nip his neck.

Yami smiled and rolled them over so Yugi was beneath him and rubbed their nosed together. "I love you so much, my little one."

"I love you too," Yugi kissed him, and blinked when Yami handed him the bowl of nectar. "Your turn, love." Yugi blushed and bit his lip, before looking at Yami, who smiled. "Don't be nervous, love."

"But, I-" Yugi blushed biting his lip.

"Yugi, "Yami smiled cupping Yugi's cheeks. "This is a marriage of equals, love, and I want to give you everything I have to offer, and you me, because I love you so much."

The statement almost brought Yugi to tears. "I love you too." He smiled and kissed Yami gently, before dipping his fingers and carefully moved to prepare Yami as best as he was able to, while fighting the pleasure of having Yami coat his flesh in the cool liquid. Once both were satisfied, Yugi braced himself on his arms and Yami steadied himself on Yugi's hips and gently guide himself on Yugi's member. His face scrunched; he bit back a moan feeling the tip of Yugi's member rub against him. Yugi almost collapsed at the unbearable heat squeezing him tightly. "Oh god, Yami." He moaned before opening his eyes and seeing Yami's scrunched, panting face. "You feel so wonderful." Yugi teased before gently rubbing Yami's cheek with his nose. "You okay?" he asked a little concerned.

"Yes." Yami hissed through a moan. "I just…" he gasped. "Didn't expect it to be so…so…"

"Indescribable?" Yugi finished with a wide grin. Yami nodded, and sat himself completely in Yugi's lap. Deciding to be bold, Yugi thrust his hips up, making Yami collapse against him. Pleased, Yugi continued to move, loving the look of pleasure on Yami's face, until Yami pinned his hips to the bed. He gave the smaller a devilish smirk before lifting himself up, until only Yugi's tip was inside him, then thrust down again. Both boys swallowed the other's moans. Yugi rocked his hips until he heard Yami scream. He smirked and bucked his hips at the same time Yami thrust down, driving Yugi deeper inside his body. They screamed and moaned, thrusting deeper and deeper against the other; their speed increasing of its own accord. Yami pulled Yugi flush against him as they continued to move against each other. They kissed deeply and swallowed the other's scream as they both climaxed at the same time, and broke the kiss to moan: Yami at the feel of Yugi's essence filling him as well as his own release and Yugi and the dual feel of his essence filling Yami, while Yami's walls clenched him tightly.

Yami pulled himself off Yugi and collapsed, while Yugi laid there panting, one hand lied at his head, the other resting on his abdomen. Yami turned on his side, resting his head in his hand and kissed Yugi's head, before twirling the golden locks in his fingers. "Oh my little one," he smiled, and maneuvered himself, gently pressing the front of his body flush against Yugi's, both moaned at the direct skin on skin contact. He kissed Yugi's cheek gently before, carefully thrusting back inside Yugi, hard as steel.

Yugi's eyes flew open. "W-Wait! How are you so full of energy and—ah—and—oh—why aren't—AH! Why aren't I in pain?" Yugi asked, trying to speak despite the pleasure, unsure where the two of them suddenly obtained so much energy.

"Why, it's because we're faeries, love," Yami smirked in a voice of mock innocence. "And it's summer. We draw endless energy from nature herself. Not only does it allow us to heal faster but…" he smirked predatorily. "It allows us to recover much more energy for more _pleasurable _things."

"Well, in that case…" Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami, before kissing him deeply again. Yami returned the kiss, fervently; his arms snaked around Yugi, pulling him to his chest and wrapped his lean arms around the lithe body. He stroked Yugi's back feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers. God, he couldn't get over how soft Yugi's skin was; like silky feathers beneath his skin.

Yugi moaned as Yami stroke his back tenderly and squeaked when he rained kisses on his neck. "Yami," Yugi giggled at the ticklish treatment, before Yami turned his chin with his finger and captured his rose petal lips in a sensual kiss. Yugi gasped and moaned before returning the kiss, and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck.

Yami's skilled hands smoothed over every curve of Yugi's lean body before securing around his waist. Gently, he leaned them both back against the pillows. Yami broke the kiss, and smiled at Yugi's flushed, panting face. Yami smiled as Yugi clung to him, moaning his name. Slowly, he pulled out and thrust back in, making Yugi moan.

Yugi arched his back, putting Yami deeper inside. Slowly, they rocked against each other, in a mutually unhurried pace, determined to take in the feel of their love, the softness, the tenderness, wanting to share the emotion between them. Moaning louder than they had all night, Yami thrust at the exact same time Yugi bucked his hips. Yugi's entire body spasmed with pleasure, feeling Yami's essence coat his walls and his pride hammering his pleasure at the same time. He gasped and moaned; a million sensations roared through his body. They swallowed the other's moans, and kissed the other tenderly, petted the other's skin and smoothed over their bodies.

"Oh God!" Yugi moaned loudly; his arms threw themselves up, desperate to gain purchase of the man above him. "Yami! Please!" Yugi begged and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and shoulders. "I need to feel you."

"As you wish!" Yami growled as his body spasmed from the unforgiving heat consuming his member. He waited for Yugi to open his eyes, smiling as the amethyst gems glazed over with love and pleasure, and leaned down to kiss Yugi before he thrust back inside him, determined to give his beloved everything he had to offer. Sensing their end approaching, Yami stroked Yugi's member lightly, then squeezed it tightly. Yugi's entire body was paralyzed for a split second before his final pleasure climaxed with his loudest scream of Yami's name. He fell limp in Yami's arms, quivering against the strong damp chest, and moaned as his husband's essence filled his sweet form. He couldn't move at first, simply lying limp in Yami's warm embrace. Feeling Yugi's walls consuming his member and the moist, warm, softness, Yami howled his lover's name as he released, his essence splashing against Yugi's softness.

Yami kissed his little aibou's forehead and brushed his thumbs across Yugi's soft cheeks, before gently rolling them over so he was lying back against the pillows, and Yugi was lying against his chest. Realizing he was still buried deep within Yugi's body, Yami carefully moved to pull out only to be forced back by Yugi clenching on to his back and releasing a squeal akin to a squeak and a whimper.

"Are you hurt, little one?" he asked, concerned.

"No," Yugi replied by nuzzling Yami's chest with a heavy blush. "I just wanna wake up with you inside me." He met Yami's eyes with a playful wink than rubbed their noses together, giggling. Yami chuckled at the request and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist pulling him closer, making Yugi squeak and kissed him chastely on the lips and forehead, before snuggling against the satiny rose and violet petal comforters and silk-thread blankets around them.

Yugi couldn't believe how much he missed having Yami's strong arms and feathery wings around him. Though he'd decided long ago, he was never more certain than he was at that moment: all he wanted was to spend the rest of his life right here in Yami's arms and by his side as Prince of the faeries.

Finally sleep wrapped them in its comforting arms, and the sweetest of dreams filled their minds. Dreams of hope, of their love and wedding and of the future they would share together.

*

"Hey, Prince! Wake up; it's noon already!"

Yami growled furiously and tried to smother the annoying banging with a pillow, and pulled the bundle in his arms close to him. But the sound and its owners were persistant.

"Hey! You two still alive there?"

Yugi whined and tried to bury himself deeper into Yami's chest, but sleep was losing this battle. Sighing, Yami carefully lifted his little one bridal style in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. "Yami, it's too early for this."

"I know, little one." Yami smiled at the adorable site, before gently lying Yugi on a chain in the joint bathroom and grabbed a damp towel to clean themselves off with. Once done, he watched as Yugi stretched his little body, the panicked when Yugi hissed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded and smiled and blushed realized they were both still naked. "Just a little tired. You okay?"

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's lips chastely. "Never better, love, never better." They kissed again, only to be interrupted by the annoying banging on the door. Growling in defeat Yami gently pulled Yugi to his feet and handed him a long silk robe to throw on, while grabbing a burgundy one for himself.

Yugi collapsed on the side of the bed, while Yami stormed towards the door and thrust it open screaming "WHAT?!"

Bakura and Marik paused, still in a knocking position while Ryou smiled holding a tray of food in one hand, and Malik by the wing, holding a second tray in the other. "Morning," the younger waterlight smiled brightly. "We brought you breakfast."

Sighing, Yami stepped aside and let them in, taking the tray from Ryou and setting it on his night stand.

Malik dropped his on the bed and smirked, seeing Yugi on the bed, blushing. "Well, well, look who's doing the Walk of Shame." Malik smirked crossing his arms. "Hey Ry, baby bro is all grown up."

"Shut up!" Yugi growled, until Yami sat down and pulled him back into his lap. He slid the tray Malik set down towards them and pulled off a plate of strawberries. "Eat up, love." Yami smiled, knowing strawberries were Yugi's favorite.

Sighing in defeat, Yugi set the bowl in his lap and started devouring the tasty treats. "Want some?" He asked Yami who nodded and popped one in his mouth.

"So, how any times?" Marik joked. Yugi choked, his face went straight to purple.

"MARIK!" Malik howled, and took a swing.

"Ah, missed!" Marik yelled in victory until Yami smacked him on the back of the head. "Dammit!"

"Thanks Yami," Malik smiled.

"Anytime," the Prince smirked

"Seriously though," Malik smiled plopping down next to Yugi and asked subtlety. "How was it? And don't try and tell me you didn't count."

"Um…" Yugi pondered still blushing, and counted and recounted his fingers. Marik rolled his eyes. "The first time!"

"That's what I was trying to count!" Yugi snapped, than growled. "Oh great, now I lost count! Wasn't it four or five times before we fell asleep?"

"Actually it was six." Yami corrected as if commenting the weather, not even bothering to turn around. "Not including the two times you had me, aibou." Yami chuckled with a smirk, not noticing the four pairs of eyes bulging out of their owner's skulls, their dropped jaws or their dumbstruck faces. Both Ryou and Malik slowly turned their star-struck faces to a furiously blushing but smiling Yugi.

"Holy Mother of Ireland!" was all Marik could say. Bakura was speechless.

"Which reminds me!" Yugi eyes narrowed as he jumped to his feet and pointed accusingly at his friends. "Why the heck didn't you tell me about the energy thing!"

Both faeries blinked until Yugi elaborated, "About how we draw energy and recover sexually the same way we heal!"

Ryou blinked before turning to Malik, who was notorious for never shutting up about such things. "You didn't tell him?" He asked, surprised.

Malik turned, thunderstruck "Didn't I mention that?"

"No," Yugi glared with a smirk

"How do you feel?" Ryou asked, collapsing next to Yugi.

"Like I just had the _best _night of my life," he began enthusiastically earning a swell of pride form Yami. "And like I haven't eaten in months."

"You know what?" Malik jumped to his feet and grabbed the tray on the table. "I'll go tell the chef to make everything; right now you're my hero!" the blond earth sprite cheered bolting for the room, with Marik following after him.

"By the way," Yami turned to Bakura his gaze turning serious. "Nothing we say ever leaves this room. Heaven forbid mother should overhear."

Regaining himself, Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yami, you're happily married, in love and you've been here for how long? What the heck do you think she's gonna assume you've been doing?"

"I'm aware of that, Bakura," Yami replied. "However, I love and respect her far too much to do anything that could cause her to go into shock, have a heart attack, or otherwise upset her health."

Bakura rolled his eyes, before grabbing Ryou's arm. "Come on love; let's give the newlyweds some time alone." Ryou blushes as they left, leaving Yami and Yugi alone. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him into his lap, and nuzzled his soft hair. Yugi sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of pleasure, or happiness.

Instantly sensing his hikari's distress, Yami combed his fingers through Yugi's silky tresses and twirled the gold locks around his fingers. "You're nervous," he stated calmly, so not to frighten his aibou.

"A little," Yugi flinched. It wasn't a question. Yugi didn't answer and tried to look away, causing Yami to tighten his hold on him, until Yugi was pressed against his chest. "Yugi?"

"Yami, do you think I'll make a good regent?" Yugi didn't meet his eyes.

Yami blinked at the question. "What brought this on?"

Yugi sighed and shifted in Yami's lap. "It's just…I love you so much and I want nothing more to be with you, but I never really actually thought about what that would imply when you become the faerie king and…I'm not sure if I'd make a good Faerie king." He looked at the floor. Yami lifted his chin to meet his loving eyes before giving Yugi a gentle kiss and explained. "Don't be silly, little one, you won't have to worry about that for a long time and when that time comes, you still won't have to worry." Yugi blinked, baffled by the statement. Answering his silent question Yami continued "Because I'll be right there with you and I also know for a fact, there's no one else I, the faeries, and even my parents would rather have as my regent then you."

Yugi sniffed and hugged his husband tightly. "Do you mean that or are you just trying to make me feel better?" he asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

"Read my lips," Yami teased before passionately kissing Yugi's lips again and wrapping his arms around him tighter as Yugi returned the gesture and the both fell back against the pillows and sheets. When they broke apart for air, Yugi moaned softly. Yami chuckled at the light blush dusting Yugi's face. "Tired, love?"

"A little," Yugi blushed cutely.

"Then get some rest," Yami told him pulling the blanket's up to Yugi's chin and tucking him in before setting down himself. They were both going to be sore and sleeping all day tomorrow—and probably for the next few days but they were both fine with that.

"Sleep tight, my little light," Yami kissed his forehead as Yugi snuggled into Yami's embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yami." Yugi yawned, closing his eyes as Yami snapped his fingers, the lights that filled the room suddenly dimming, leaving only the moonlight peeking through the cracks in the knothole. Both Faerie princes smiled as they enter the realm of dreams perfectly content in each other's arms.

* * *

(Faints) I'm so proud of how this chapter came out! Personally i consider this one of my best lemons, because I really wanted to get the romance and the love of the wedding night and their first time behind this and I'm personally proud of how it came out. It was a pain though--I wrote it out the first time or parts of it and when I went back and read it over I absolutely hated it so this ended up gettign rewritten like three times.

Notes:

* In this case since Yami is the Faerie prince and the Faerie King, Yugi would share his title and power rights but at a lesser position, therefore he's Yami's King-regnant, rather than consort. I did a lot of research on monarchs and stuff for this and other stuff in general; generally a King-regnant is the male equivalent of a queen-regnant where they possess and exercise all monarchical powers of a ruler, and not to be confuse with a "queen-consort" or "king-consort" who is the wife/husband of a the reigning monarch and has no official powers of state (In England Mary Queen of Scotts and Elizabeth II both reigned as Queens, and their husbands were considered King-regents if they shared power with the queen or King-consort if they had no power except the rank of being the husband of the queen, lot of cool and interesting stuff in history)

* ástor—Irish; lit. "Little treasure", "my darling"; term of love and affection usually used solely for one's beloved.

** A rí—Irish; "My King"

Also My poll is still up but it will be closed soon. Next chapter will be the Epilogue--and the last chapter (cries) where i will post the results of my poll. As always, read, review, comment, critique and say whatever you want---I also have an announcement about this story which will be announced next chapter. Until then Enjoy!


	21. Epilogue: Ever Ever After

Sniff...sniff... This is it the LAST chapter of Let Me Be Your Wings and the marker of my first completed fic. I'll tell you long before i posted this chap and i had this fic done i cried, i honestly did i had to call my mom to calm me down because i was so happy and sad at the same time. this is my very first fanfic, but not my first piece of writing and I am so proud of it. I can't believe its taken me little over a year to complete.

I want to take the time to thank all of you, all my reviews who have kept with this fic and who have given it over 300 reviews, lord only knows how many favs, alerts and even one community but thank you all! Especially my BSP forum friends: Tavi, Spirit, Espi, Larka, Yuri, AYA, Shamise Toya my friends Sakura, S.A.M. and everyone who's reviewed this fic. You guys are all awesome and i owe it all to you that this fic turned out so wonderful or that I even considered not only posting it but more---which i will explain at the end. You all keep me going all your support of my work in general as inspired me to continue writing fics and also helped me realize I DO have the potential to be a best selling author one day i mean all my friends, teachers and family tell me so but i never believed it until now, so Thank you all! Especially my DA friends who put up with my incredibly long updates. XD

But once again thank you all it is because of all of you that i have come to a very important decision----I am going to turn Let Me Be your Wings into an original story with original charters and faeries! And i would like to take any suggestions you all have either for character appearances names, traits, song lyrics (since chances are unless i get permission I'll have to rewrite all the songs in this--what a pain) anything you think could be better or made better, ANYTHING! Be brutal if you must i want this to be awesome! Bad news is once the rewrite is complete and it get accepted to be published I'll have to take down the original but NO ONE PANIC! This story will be up for years since I have other stories i plan on publishing first and I know from experience rewrites take time and this one will take at least a year with all the research, thinking and actual editing itself and I have other projects Fanfic and original too do as well BEFORE i start rewriting this but it WILL be an Original Story and once its published i plan on telling EVERYONE so you all can buy your very own copy of the book.

Once again thank you all so much! You all keep me going. And now here it is the final chapter of Let Me Be Your Wings:

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Yugioh GX arethe creations of Manga genius Kazuki Takahashi, Thumeblina is a fairy tale written by Hans Christian Anderson and the movie based off said fairy tale belongs to Warner Brothers Entertainment, this story, its plot and all original idea including Ari ARE MINE! And Fair Warning this story IS copyrighted since I plan on turning it into an original story with different characters so NO Stealing! I mean it! my grandpa is a very successful lawyer and when it comes to either me or my mom, we come down like the hammer of god!

As always Read, review, critique, comment, and PLEASE offer as many suggestions as you can! Anything, can be used as inspiration (See bottom for my poll results)

* * *

Epilogue: Ever Ever After…Is only the beginning

The 21-year-old Faerie King smiled as the morning light crept through the cracks of his knothole room, illuminating his little faerie mate in the loveliest of ways.

Yami smirked and rearranged himself so he was perched on his elbow overjoyed with simply seeing his little aibou sleeping next to him. His heart melted as his angel snuggled into his warm, naked chest. He took Yugi's golden locks between his fingers and twirled the silken strands around his fingers and petted and stroked his hair, smiling as Yugi purred and cuddled at his husband's gentle touches. He brushed Yugi's cheeks with his thumbs and kissed his forehead, and pulled his angel closer.

Even asleep, Yugi moved and snuggled in Yami's arms and rubbed his cheek against him. Yami wrapped his arms around him and stroked his back, loving Yugi's moans and purrs of pleasure. Lord, he could never get enough of how soft his little one was: his skin, his hair, his touch. He buried his face in his little ones locks and inhaled his unique aroma.

But he was in for an even more wonderful realization when all five of his senses were suddenly overcome by a wave of the new aura his lover was giving off. At first he jumped, unsure of what it was but when it settled and he recognized the new aura, instantly. The Faerie king grinned with all the happiness of a cat with all the cream.

"Oh, Aibou?" Yami rolled them both over so he was on top of Yugi and began raining kissed along his cheeks, neck and torso. Yugi moaned and stirred to wakefulness, but the laziness in his eyes revealed he was too tired to begin the previous night activities again. Reluctantly, Yugi moved his hand to Yami's head and brushed his face away, and tried to roll over, but the elder simply rested his chin in his hands, bracing himself on his shoulders. Yugi moved a bit so he was half-sitting up, half pressed against the pillows, his half-lidded eyes meeting Yami' wild ruby ones.

"Yami, it's too early for this," Yugi yawned, pulling the comforter to cover his naked torso.

"It's never too early to celebrate starting a family," Yami smiled exuberantly. Yugi blinked, his half-asleep mind not understanding what was being said. Yami chuckled at seeing Yugi's glare on incomprehension and decided to elaborate. "What I mean, little one, is we're going to be parents."

Yugi shot up. A moment of silence past in which Yugi's gaping shocked eyes stared at his grinning husband, trying to decipher if what Yami just said was real or if he was dreaming. "Y-Y-you mean, I'm, I'm, I'm…" Yugi stuttered looking form Yami, to his stomach he'd subconsciously placed his hands on and back to Yami again. The clear astonishment in his voice made him unable to form complete, coherent sentences.

Yami smile warmed and he scooped his little one into his arms and hugged him, before murmuring, "Yes, beautiful mother of my children." He smiled gently down at the Faerie King-Regent, lowering his forehead to touch Yugi's "We're going to be parents."

Yugi's lips curved to a smile as he lowered his eyes in time for tears to fall freely from the glittering, amethyst jewels, smiling all the more when Yami brushed them away with gentle strokes. Yami hugged him tighter, loving the sensitive being in his arms all the more. By the time Yugi got over his shock, he was just simply happy; his grin mirrored Yami's. He snuggled Yami's chest. Yami lied the two of them back down and kissed Yugi's forehead, twirling Yugi's golden bangs once more.

"We should tell everybody," Yugi moaned as the two sat up. "We need to see our council this morning anyway."

Though he wanted nothing more than to lie in bed with his little one in his arms, Yami nodded in agreement. I just hope mother and my aunt can hold off their excitement until we're finished telling them the wonderful news." Yami laughed, sliding out of bed and into a silk robe, before grabbing one for Yugi.

The two dressed quickly, too excited to put much thought into their exterior. Once they were fully clothed, Yami wasted no time, scooping Yugi into his arms and flying towards the throne room. Yugi squeaked in surprised and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. No matter how many times Yami did that, he still never got used to it. Once they arrived in the throne room, everyone was already alive and bustling. Yami's parents sat with his maternal grandparents, having given their throne to their son and son-in-law when Yami had turned 21 as tradition required. Seto turned up from his conversation with Bakura and Marik to smirk upon seeing them enter.

"Good morning, Your highness, your Majesty," He addressed formally, knowing the titles would piss them off. Yugi growled in annoyance. Once he'd been coroneted and became regent, he all but refused the titled of Majesty or Queen, preferring King Regent or King's Assistant, but eventually he'd warmed up to the title, knowing his position as co-ruler was still intact. He'd become very intact with his new role, and like Yami was determined to do his very best at it and succeed in any way.

"Morning, Yugi!" Malik and Ryou flew over enveloping the small boy in a hug the second Yami put him down. Malik paused for a bit afterward noticing something strange about Yugi's aura.

"You're aura's different. Are you alright?" he asked a little concerned.

Yugi couldn't stop the smile that threatened to split his face in half or the small tears glowing in his amethyst gems. "I've never been better in my entire life."

Confusion suddenly covered everyone's faces. Deciding the two had held off the news long enough. Yami scooped Yugi back into his arms and flew to the pedestal where the thrones rose above the floor.

"My fellow Faeries, friends, Family and all those within our protection and care, I have the most spectacular news to share with you all." He smiled, holding Yugi high in his arms. Instead of squeaking, Yugi just laughed like he owned the world.

"My Beautiful Bridegroom is pregnant with my child! Yami announced with pure bliss.

The entire room erupted in happiness. The former King and Queen were ecstatic but their happiness paled in comparison to Yami's aunt and grandmother, who hugged the couple tightly. The court cheered and offered their congratulations to the young couple not just for having a family but an heir to their throne as well. Their friends surrounded them smiling and cracking jokes while offering their condolences.

In the center of it all, Yugi felt like his heart would burst in happiness as it sank in that he was going to have a baby: he and Yami were going to be parents, they were starting a family, he was the co-ruler of the faeries who loved him. He felt like he ruled the world and that he couldn't be happier. He couldn't wait to tell his grandpa.

Yami likewise felt like he was in heaven, and said a silent prayer to the heavens for blessing him with the love of the pure, wonderful angel in his arms, for the child their love had created and for the bright future that awaited them, and thanked heaven everyday for such a blessing.

Tears filled Yugi's eyes and he buried his face in Yami's chest. Feeling dampness on his chest, Yami's first instinct was panic, but on look in Yugi's beautiful eyes shining with tears of pure happiness.

"Yugi…" Yami asked a tad concerned.

Yugi just shook his head and smiled brightly. "I'm fine Yami, it's just…it's not every day your dreams come true." Yugi smiled and rubbed his head in Yami's chest as the Fairy King collapsed against the throne with Yugi still in his arms. "I could never have imagined a happier ending."

Yami chuckled loudly, causing Yugi to look up. "I have to disagree, little one." He smiled. Seeing his little ones confused face, he elaborated the unasked question. "It is hardly the end, little one. Rather it is…a beginning. A brand new beginning."

"Each happy ending is a brand new beginning. I agree," Yugi nodded in agreement. The two kings held the other close, their hands wandering to the little one growing inside Yugi's stomach, as the court and faeries continued to cheer and celebrate the choices news.

Yes, one chapter of their lives together had ended, but there would still be life, still be dangers and still be bright futures. And they were ready to face it…together.

"To new beginnings," Yami and Yugi announced in agreement.

"And they were right," The Master smiled in conclusion. "It was only the beginning. And that is an end."

"Wait, that's it?" Chazz was on his feet in less than an instant. "That can't be it! We don't even know if Yugi had the baby! Or if it was a boy or a girl. Or if he had twins. Or…" His brain went into overdrive, trying to organize the unanswered questions storming through his mind.

The Master could only laugh. "I never said that was the end, Chazz."

Both Sy and Chazz blinked in bemusement.

"I said it was _an _end, not _the _end." The Master elaborated. "You see, as I said in the beginning, life is a story, every person you meet, challenge you take and decision you make is a character, scene, conflict and challenge; the only differences are our stories are never ending. Even after we die the story keeps on flowing. This is simply the conclusion to one part of their story. As Yami said, their real story is just beginning, everything else before was simply a prologue and a preface and not their true story is about to take place, but that story hasn't been written yet. So we'll just have to wait until it is."

Chazz slid to the floor and sighed in disappointment, his mind still trying to piece the unanswered pieces together. Syrus was impressed; the Master had quite a talent to leave Chazz in a state of mental turmoil and pondering over a story he at first has no interest in.

"Besides," the master smiled, rising from his chair and gesturing towards the antiquarian grandfather clock in the corner, and the darkness outside the window next to it. "It's getting late, and even I need to sleep." He stated, pulling three of the blankets off the couch, using one to cover Jaden, who'd passed out shortly after the story and was snoring loudly. Chazz removed his coat and boats and put them in the corner, before making himself comfortable on the couch. Sleep came easy, but his calculating mind continued to unravel its mysteries stubbornly.

Syrus yawned loudly, hanging up his coat, and deciding to follow his foster siblings. "Master," He turned with a small smile. "Is that a true story or did you make it up?" He asked as he drifted off to sleep, but still expecting an answer.

The Master was taken aback by the question at first, but winked with a sly smile. "You'll find out soon enough."

He waited until the trio was fast asleep before taking a candle to his study. Books flooded the shelves covering them walls wall the far side was a single wall of clear glass, a perfect window of the night sky, brilliant and luminous on such a clear summer night. Moonlight bored over his lovely Oakwood desk, where he sat down in his favorite chair and pulled out a few parchments, and ink vial and a pen before turning to write his letters. He smiled at the painting in the corner, a detailed image of two lovely tri-colored haired faeries dancing and singing on the pond under the summer sky, another small series showed the same two faeries on their wedding day: the elder lifting the smaller into the air, another of the ceremony itself, the third showed the two of them dancing among the wild splendor of a faeries ball celebrating the joyous occasion falling exactly on their most sacred day of the year: the midsummer full moon of the Summer Solstice.

One by the glass wall, revealed the Prince and his regent's coronation two years later; the two of them looked stunning in threads of scarlet and gold, and violet and silver. The Faerie King and Queen looked radiant as ever as they coroneted their son and his bridegroom. He smiled as his eyes scanned the vigorous paintings and made a mental note to send another thank you note to thank Solomon for them.

His brilliant cerulean eyes soon fell on his favorite resting against the wall at the head of his desk, and his smile widened to a grin. He had yet to hang it up only because no place seemed perfect enough for such a remarkable piece of artwork, the only one of its two of a kind: a gift from the artistic faerie queen herself, one for him and the second for Solomon. He smiled, at the stunning photographic artwork, the brushstrokes and blends of colors almost invisible unless you looked at it closely, the moonlight illuminating the lovely image in a way the sunlight never could. Among a grand room that served as the background, either the throne room or another room within the hollow he couldn't tell. But if the golden, hallowed walls littered with natural gemstones and tapestries of striking autumn color were any hint, he'd say they were located in the heart of the hollow. The newly crowned Faerie king, the handsome age of 21, looked as radiant as ever in his favored black and red tunic, pants and scarlet cloak embroidered all over with gold in a vine and leaf pattern, a crown of golden oak leaves intertwined with small rubies and emeralds adorned his head surrounding a lovely golden sun-shaped charm with a large ruby in the center. His arms wrapped lovingly and almost possessively around the petit body of his co-regent, looking more resplendent than ever in his own lovely, amethyst, violet, and blue garments, an ice-blue sash around his waist, and silver decorations embroidered. The day had been their coronation.

Eyes wandered to other pictures where two white-haired children with almost invisible wings and brown and green eyes splashed, around a lavender eyed girl with blond hair. In the center of the trio glowed a boy the splitting image of the faerie king-regent, from his large eyes and cherubic face, but the colors of his hair and eyes matched the Fairy King. The boy appeared again in another picture in the lap of the King Regent who sat parched on a throne of twisted roots, with his husband standing next to him, their hands intertwined.

Smiling at the images, he turned to the letter he'd found on his desk that morning, having put it aside to help his new apprentices move in. He sat down at his desk, skipped over his name and began to read the letter with great enthusiasm and a bright smile.

_It is good to see you are in good health and that Grandpa is doing well. All is well in the fairy Hollow though the kids can't wait for Spring. Ari is growing more and more with each day, it seems he's inherited both my and his papa's wild spirit, and neither Yugi nor I have the heart to punish him. _

_Between his papa and I, his grandparents and even Seto, that boy is going to grow up being the most spoiled and beloved fairie prince there ever was. He's only three and he's already learning to fly. And lord knows he loves it, he can't seem to keep his feet on the ground any more._

He could just hear the laughter behind the writing.

_It's a shame Sparks hadn't stayed, but he's done more for me than I could ever thank him and who am I to deny him his happiness with his mate and family._ _I could ask no more of him._

_Once Spring arrives Yugi and I plan on seeing you and Solomon again. Yugi can't wait to see Grandpa, he worries so much about him even though he knows he's in good hands. Sometimes I have to threaten to tie him to the bed if he doesn't calm down._

_We just returned from on visiting the Animagus. We has such a wonderful time. Ari loves visiting his god-fathers and Yugi loves seeing them, and they him. I can never thank Raphael Valan and Amelda enough for taking care of him when I could not. We would've stayed longer, but it's dangerous to be out for long in Winter and Yugi shouldn't be traveling so much in his condition._

_But alas my love knows his limits and he would never risk the safety of our newest bundle of joy. Ari can't wait to be an older brother; he never stops going on about how he's going to teach his little brother or sister to fly and how to rule the Kingdom. Only three years old and already he can't wait to be Fairie King._

_Tell me about your new apprentices. Yugi and I would both like to meet them, and welcome them to the family. We'd hope you'd bring them to the Equinox ball; it is fast approaching; we both hoped the five of you would attend. We can't wait to see you all soon, and Ari wants to say Hello and that he loves you._

_Love Always_

_Yami_

The Master smiled and grabbed parchment, and a quill pen before words dashed across the page in brilliant amethyst ink.

_Dear Yami and Yugi_

_Thank you both for the previous letter. It is wonderful to hear you are all doing so well. Thank you for the pictures you sent me. Solomon has already filled up an album of paintings and pictures of his, the two of you, and your friends. How is everyone by the way? Or are they still in hibernation until Spring? _

_You know Solomon, he's always prepared. Already he has a few new albums to fill with pictures of his grandchildren and my new apprentices. Yes, it is correct I have taken in three apprentices. They are very wonderful and talented boys, each one of them. But, of course, their power is not what interest me, but their wonderful spirits, and I am proud to give them such a good home. _

_Solomon adores them, and they're always keeping him company when I must do my job breaking faeries curses and granting wishes, so Yugi need not worry about his grandfather, though if I know Solomon he'll have already explained that in his letters._

_They love your story by the way, especially my youngest, Syrus. I think they would love to meet you in person and know that your story is far from over. _

_I'm glad to hear Ari is in good health and as energetic as ever; such a feisty thing that boy. I'm not surprised he is excited to learn he's going to be an older brother. Solomon and I can't wait to see his newest great grand-child. It is such good fortune he is blessed with longer life, for being such a loyal friend to the faeries. I assume our newest family member will be ready in time for the Spring Ball? Good, I'm sure my apprentices would love to meet them both._

_I look forward to seeing you all at the Equinox Ball, and will make sure my apprentices are ready for the event. And be sure to bring those pictures Solomon and I requested. My Apprentices will adore meeting you, they simply adore your story, and I think it has taught them that life truly can have a happily ending if your fight for one, and keep fighting for one it seems—and, of course, that one happy ending is a brand new beginning. You two are living proof of that lesson after all._

_I am so proud of you both and can't wait to see you once Spring comes._

_Lots of Love_

_Mahado_

The faerie mage smiled, rolling up his letter, sealing it with his seal and cast a small spell to shrink it. Already he heard a buzzing from the window and handed the letter to the small blue dragonfly, proud to make the delivery.

Once the dragonfly left, the Mage peeked inside to check on his sleeping apprentices, smiling. Silently, he cleared some spaces in the main hallway and den. He'd already filled his library and many rooms with pictures of his god-son and his husband and their friends. Now he was eager to fill the empty spaces on the mantle and walls with paintings and pictures of his apprentices and his godsons' children. Starting with the Equinox ball.

He couldn't wait for this chapter of the story to begin.

* * *

And now….the moment you've all be Waiting for: THE RESULTS OF MY POLL!

(drum roll) I've tallied the votes from both DA and my FF poll and the results are…

In fourth place with 7 votes….(drumroll)

Tithe

In Third place with 16 votes… (drumroll)

The Netherworldly Adventures of Yugi and Yami!

And Finally….

The Winner by only 4 Votes with a grand total of 28 votes is…

…

…

….

…

…

….

(Kuri: GET ON WITH IT!)

….

MORNING STAR! With All I Ever Wanted as a close second! (phew)

Kuribohs collapse. So it looks like Morning Star will be my next fic which works out for me since I have the prelude done and I'm currently working on the prologue, now the story will incorporate parts of both the book and the movie and of course my own spin, especially with the ending HOWEVER, since All I Ever Wanted was practically equal in popularity I've decided to work on that story too since I have the entire thing planned out, so I will work on both fics and post them depending on which one demands my attention at the time.

But yes i will post the prelude and prologue of Morning Star as well as the first chap of All I Ever Wanted once i finish them--I'm still in debate of whether or not I will persue Tithe (since I realized I like Yami as the main character in puzzleshipping pics which to my surprise is rare--normally it's Yugi or them both.

Once again Thank you to all my wonderful and loyal reviewers (tears in eyes) You have no idea what you all mean to me, and I am so proud of this fic anf feel it is one of my greatest accomplishments, Thank you all so much!


End file.
